About a girl
by faberry21
Summary: Nueva York, El hogar de muchos sueños e ilusiones. ¿Como podrian cruzarse las vidas de una escritora y una estrella de Broadway en una ciudad tan inmensa? Quinn y Rachel lo averiguaran de la manera mas inusual y divertida...
1. Chapter 1

**New york**

New york, New york hogar de numerosos rascacielos y atardeceres inigualables, ciudad de inspiración para millones de personas, sobre todo para los artistas, actores y cantantes con ansias de alcanzar el estrellato, la ciudad de los sueños, pero a pesar de toda esta energía que revolucionaba a su alrededor Quinn fabray seguía sentada en aquel café sin poder encontrar la inspiración que necesitaba para terminar el articulo para la revista en la que trabajaba.

"odio trabajar ahí".-dijo de repente

"entonces renuncia".- respondió la morena a su lado sin apartar la vista de su portátil.

"tú sabes que no puedo".- pasándose una mano por su cabello rubio

"puedes y quieres renunciar solo que no tienes los suficientes pantalones".- dijo la morena encontrando su mirada con la de una sorprendida rubia

Después de un silencio la rubia le dio un golpe en el hombro haciendo que su amiga hiciera un pequeño gruñido.

Santana y Quinn eran inseparables desde hace mucho tiempo, habían sido vecinas desde pequeñas y aquella amistad que empezó con juegos en el patio de la escuela perduraba hasta su presente, las dos estudiaron en Yale, escapando de su pequeño pueblo en Ohio, Santana decidió seguir los pasos de su padre y se convirtió en médico, mientras que Quinn estudio literatura y letras a pesar de las constantes suplicas de su madre para que eligiera otra carrera. Se mudaron a new york después de terminar sus estudios y desde entonces vivían juntas.  
Así era la rutinaria vida de Quinn fabray, tenía un empleo que pagaba las cuentas no lo podía negar, pero no la hacía feliz, sus sueños inconclusos la perseguían, su vida amorosa estaba en un coma permanente desde hace algunos meses y era la raíz de sus problemas últimamente, sentía su vida estancada y no sabía cómo cambiarla de dirección.

"también odio que tengas razón santana".-dijo fingiendo enfado

"lo se.-expreso con una sonrisa.- pero de que va el articulo esta vez"

"recuerdas que ayer fui a la apertura de una galería de esta artista de la que tanto hablan , pues tengo que escribir acerca de la maravillosa experiencia que me dio estar con un montón de estirados toda la noche".- dijo la rubia con desagrado

" y la artista".- pregunto santana con interés

" que con la artista".- dijo la rubia confundida

"estaba guapa?".- pregunto la latina con las cejas levantadas

"no lo se, supongo, santana estaba demasiado ocupada mirando sus pinturas"

"yo hubiera estado demasiado ocupada mirando su.."

"SANTANA!".- interrumpió la rubia con un tono rojizo en sus mejillas, su grito provoco que algunas personas desviaran su mirada hacia las chicas.

" oh! vamos quinnie,debes soltarte un poco más.. Dime desde hace cuánto no... ya sabes..".-susurrando esto último a la rubia

"que te importa...".-desviando su mirada al portátil

"desde hace tanto eh... bueno pues te voy a decir algo que va a salvar tu vida Quinn fabray, esta noche hay una fiesta con una de mis chicas ya sabes de cuales te estoy hablando...

"lamentablemente si".- dijo Quinn rodando los ojos

"ahí lo tienes, tu y yo como en los viejos tiempos de la preparatoria, que dices?".- dijo la morena entusiasmada

" lo siento, pero yo creo que paso, tengo que terminar este articulo y sabes que tuve suficiente con nuestra época alocada en la preparatoria".- decía la rubia mientras se levantaba del sillón de aquel café lista para irse.

"bah.. tú te lo pierdes fabray".-apartando la vista de la rubia

"diviértete por las dos y si te pasa algo interesante me lo cuentas".- dándole un beso en la mejilla a la morena, cruzo la puerta del café rumbo a su apartamento.

-

los aplausos eran el alimento de los artistas y sobre todo para Rachel Berry quien había concluido otra función de su exitoso musical con localidades agotadas, Rachel estaba en la cima de su carrera, tenía excelentes críticas y la fama que anhelaba desde pequeña, era la nueva estrella de broadway, pero ahí en su elegante camerino sentada frente su brillante espejo, aun con todo lo que había logrado, sentía como si le faltara algo...algo como...

"Rachel".- se escuchó una voz, sacando rápidamente a la morena de sus pensamientos

"jessie, pensé que llegarías hasta mañana".- dijo sorprendida

"pensé en tomar el vuelo antes, LA es bastante aburrido sin ti... no te alegras de verme?".-pregunto un poco decepcionado

"claro que me alegro".- acercándose para darle un beso a su novio.

Su novio, Jessie St. james otra brillante estrella de broadway, se conocieron en una de las primeras obras de bajo presupuesto que Rachel había protagonizado y simplemente nació el amor, ambos compartían esa pasión y ambición por llegar hacia la cima del estrellato, después de algunos años lo lograron y ahora eran la pareja perfecta de broadway.

Unos toques en la puerta detuvieron el beso, secretamente la morena se sentía agradecida por la interrupción.

"hola rach".- decía una rubia asomando su cabeza por la puerta.- "perdón, no quería interrumpir"

"hola britt, pasa sabes que nunca interrumpes"

"bueno...- dijo el chico con una mueca de molestia.-."rachel esperare afuera en la limosina, no tardes..".- dándole un beso en la mejilla a la judía y pasando por un lado de la rubia sin decir una palabra al salir del camerino.

"wow...no puedo creer que una chica como tú este con un idiota como ese".-soltó brittanny

"hey, no es un idiota...es un buen chico y me cuida eso es lo importante..."

"te cuida de todos, te tiene en una burbuja, apenas si te deja seguir hablando conmigo".- dijo la rubia en tono preocupado

"es un poco sobreprotector eso es todo... y por cierto lo de ir a la fiesta de esta noche... creo que tendrás que ir sola"

"pero porque, no le tienes que pedir permiso, vamos salgamos por la puerta de atrás...".- tomando a su amiga de la mano

"brittanny estoy grande para decidir por mí misma".-soltándose de su amiga.- " no contaba con que llegaría esta noche y conociéndolo querrá llevarme a cenar... pero iré a la próxima fiesta, te lo prometo..".-

"está bien Berry, tu eres la que se pierde una de las grandes fiestas de sugar motta"

"ella siempre está haciendo fiestas britt"

"como sea no será lo mismo sin ti, pero si me encuentro algo interesante te lo hare saber".-dijo la rubia guiñándole un ojo

"ey….mañana hay ensayo más te vale que llegues a tiempo y sin resaca".- dijo rachel apuntándola con un tono de advertencia

"te prometo lo primero, lo segundo no creo que pueda...jaja..nos vemos rach.-la rubia salió por la puerta, lejos de la mirada de su amiga

la morena termino de arreglarse y ahora estaba preparada para salir y encontrarse con su novio, lista para enfrentar a los paparazzi con sus preguntas, sus llamados y sus cámaras, nunca lo admitiría frente alguien más, pero le encantaba ser el centro de atención todos esos flashes.


	2. fantasma

**Hola!.. Ahora si me presento formalmente jaja… (soy algo nueva en esto)…. espero que les guste esta historia tanto como me gusta escribirla y pues nada….dejen reviews con sus sugerencias, criticas (no se preocupen puedo soportarlas jeje) o simplemente diciendo que les gusto, me animan de verdad a seguir escribiendo…gracias por leerme…sin más las dejo con el cap…..**

**Fantasma**

"ufff...por fin".- expreso Quinn al poner el último punto del artículo que tanto le había costado terminar, aunque su festejo fue interrumpido por la cerradura de la puerta al abrirse.

"buenos días, santana!".- dijo la rubia con un grito

"te quieres callar fabray, siento que la cabeza me va a explotar".- dijo la morena al entrar al salón con unos enormes lentes oscuros y tomándose la cabeza con una mano

"jajaja, te ves horrible...-sentándose a un lado de la morena.- "así que supongo que la fiesta estuvo buena, no?"

"Pues supones bien, porque no te imaginas lo que me paso".- santana se quitó los lentes oscuros dejando al descubierto el gran moretón que tenía en su rostro, provocando el susto de su amiga.

"pero qué diablos te paso en el ojo".-preocupada

"ah...esto, son solo daños colaterales comparado con lo que me gane anoche".- sonriéndole a la rubia

"espero que quien quiera que sea, te haya dado un poco más que su número porque ese golpe está empezando a tener un bello color morado mientras estamos hablando"

"pues... es una larga historia veras..."

**Flashback…  
**

Entre en el club donde se celebraba una de las famosas fiestas de Sugar motta, siendo víctima de todas las miradas, lo sabía, soy demasiado sexy para estos simples mortales, me acerque a la barra y ordene lo de siempre un martini, admiraba el paisaje a mi alrededor, hasta que me di cuenta que tenía a Sugar a un lado de mí.

"Santana, porque tan sola... pensé que traerías a tu amiga la rubia.- dijo la chica acercándose un poco más

"la rubia esta de un humor amargado últimamente"

"pues mejor, así te tengo toda la noche para mi".- dijo la chica abalanzándose a mis labios y besándome desesperadamente, ella sí que no se andaba con rodeos y para qué negarlo yo soy más de relaciones de una noche, no me gustan los compromisos, así que me deje hacer por la chica que tenía delante, después de algunos besos y tragos más, estábamos bailando en el centro de la pista, bueno si esos movimientos de brazos que hacia Sugar se podían llamar bailar, seguimos un par de canciones así, hasta que algo o más bien alguien llamó mi atención.

Era una bella rubia que acababa de entrar al club, era como un ángel, su cabello rubio ondulado caía por sus hombros y llevaba un vestido negro que le llegaba un poco más arriba de sus rodillas, lo que me obligo a mirar sus largas piernas, estaba tan embobada con la chica que me olvide por completo de los movimientos epilépticos de sugar, hasta que su puño chocando contra mi ojo me lo recordó.

"ahh!"

" uy...santana, lo siento... pero fue culpa tuya que no puedes seguir mis movimientos profesionales de baile... estas bien?"

"ahh, eso creo, sabes que sugar será mejor que me vaya a la barra por un poco de hielo, tienes un buen gancho...- dije mientras me alejaba de esa loca chica, a pesar de sus llamados no volví a acercarme a ella. Una vez en la barra, busque con la mirada a la rubia que me había dejado golpeada, cuando la encontré estaba bailando con un par de chicos, lo primero que note fue que a diferencia de sugar ella sí que bailaba como una profesional, continúe mirándola mientras pensaba en un plan para acercarme a ella, estaba nerviosa y eso no era normal en mí, yo santana López nerviosa por una chica jamás, seguía metida en mis pensamientos cuando de pronto note que iba en dirección a la barra, era mi oportunidad.

"vienes aquí a menudo".-dije con un tono coqueto

"no me digas que esa es tu mejor frase.-expreso la rubia ,tomando un trago de su bebida.-" para salir conmigo tienes que ponerle un poco más de imaginación"

"quien hablo de salir, solo quiero pasar un buen rato"

"hasta para un polvo, te tienes que esforzar un poco más".-tomando su copa, estaba lista para irse

"está bien... está bien... tienes otro nombre además de hermosa?"

"Ok... si te lo digo me dejaras en paz".-asentí con la cabeza.- "me llamo brittanny, tienes otro nombre además de boba".-dijo en tono de burla

"ja, ja..-rodando los ojos.-"santana López, te gustaría bailar conmigo?".-

"acepto….."- puso una mueca pensativa.-" solo si me cuentas que te paso en el ojo porque creo que se está hinchando".-pasando uno de sus dedos por encima de mi golpe

"nunca mires a una bella y deslumbrante rubia, mientras bailas con una loca que sacude sus brazos como un pulpo".-dije provocando una hermosa sonrisa en ella.

"lo tendré en cuenta, vamos".- dijo tomándome de la mano y llevándome de vuelta a la pista, deseando que nuestras manos enlazadas jamás se separaran.

**…. fin del flashback**

"como sea, no hubo acción, no es de tipo fácil, así que solo hablamos... ella me dijo que es bailarina y actúa en un musical con todas esas estrellas de broadway, le di mi número, prometió que llamaría si aun seguía interesada en mí, lo que es muy probable porque tú me has visto... soy SEXY...creo que se está haciendo la interesante...aunque no se veía engreída ni nada... es agradable... pero tú que piensas?"-dijo la morena clavando sus ojos en su amiga esperando una respuesta.

"wow...pues...ahmm...en serio esa es tu mejor frase?, pensé que eras toda una profesional".-dijo una sonriente Quinn después de un tiempo en silencio

"te abro mi corazón y te cuento que conocí a una chica sorprendente y eso es lo único que tienes que decir"

"no también te digo que te pongas hielo, en serio se está poniendo morado y con eso… me voy, tengo que entregar el maldito articulo a la revista".- dando media vuelta hacia la salida

"sabes, extraño a mi amiga Quinn, la que sonreía, a la que le interesaban los demás y no solo ella misma, me puedes decir cuándo va a volver".- dijo con la mirada al suelo

"no empieces con eso otra vez ,aquí estoy santana, que no me ves!".-

"lo que veo!..."-levantando su mirada.- "es un fantasma que va lloriqueando por las esquinas, teniéndose lastima por lo que paso, cuando no fue su culpa...no fue tu culpa, tienes que pasar página quinnie".-

"yo estoy bien, tampoco quieras que este bailando y cantando después de lo que paso, estoy superándolo poco a poco".-alzando un poco la voz

"pues yo no veo avance, sólo estas estancada...en tu trabajo, conmigo, tú vida...-

"solo porque no quiera ir de fiesta y acostarme con cualquiera, no significa que no esté mejor...sabes que, en otro momento tendremos este sermón, no estoy de humor para escucharlo, se me hace tarde nos vemos en la noche.-dijo la rubia dando un portazo al salir, dejando sin palabras y con un fuerte dolor de cabeza a santana.

…..

"me prometiste que llegarías sin resaca".- dijo Rachel a la rubia que acababa de entrar a al auditorio

"pero llegue temprano"

"llegas media hora tarde"

"eso es temprano para mi"

"te fue muy bien por lo que veo, tienes una sonrisa que ni la resaca te pudo quitar"

"pues sí, mmh...conocí a alguien"

"alguien él o alguien ella".-pregunto la morena conociendo de antemano las preferencias de su amiga rubia.

"definitivamente alguien ella, se llama Santana es doctora, guapa y no se al principio se me acerca con frases pretenciosas y solo puedo pensar "aléjate de mí", pero después dice cosas que me hacen sonreír, me dio su número, quiero llamarla pero no quiero sonar desesperada... aunque tú qué piensas?.- dijo la rubia a una velocidad que le costó a la morena registrar cada palabra.

"pues...-con semblante pensativo.-"..Santana parece una persona agradable...deberías llamarla porque no la invitas a la última función de la obra mañana en la noche"

"pensé que las entradas ya estaban agotadas"

"no para las doctoras que hacen sonreír a la bailarina principal".- dijo Rachel guiñándole un ojo a su amiga

"jaja, siendo así la llamare, gracias rach".-se dirigió a su camerino lista para comenzar el ensayo.

…..

"Quinn, quinn"..."QUINN!".- el grito de su nombre hizo despertar a la rubia de sus pensamientos y aterrizar en la sala de juntas de la revista, donde todos la miraban esperando por una respuesta.

"amm, perdón no escuche lo último que dijiste Nick...".-dijo la rubia en un susurro

"estaba explicando que tú te harás cargo de la sesión de fotos de la edición de este mes, quiero todo perfectamente organizado fabray, por eso te elegí... estás de acuerdo..."

"si ehm...cuenta conmigo".-

"bien….. pasando a otro tema como saben desde hace tiempo hemos estado buscando hacer un reportaje de Rachel Berry, ya conseguimos la exclusiva del nuevo musical que está organizando, así que Henry..."-fijando su mirada en el chico.- "tu eres el elegido para este artículo, felicidades".-todos aplaudieron a su compañero y comenzaron con la lluvia de felicitaciones.

"pues eso es todo por hoy, pueden volver al trabajo... Quinn puedes quedarte un momento, por favor".- dijo el jefe de redacción a la rubia

No sabía por qué, pero Quinn no se esperaba nada bueno de esta conversación.  
_"genial, otro sermón" _.-pensó

Esperaron a estar solos en el salón, hasta que Nick rompió el silencio

"Quinn te encuentras bien?.- la rubia solo asintió con la cabeza.-"hay algo que te preocupe?, estos últimos meses has estado dispersa, decaída en tu trabajo, te puedo ayudar en algo?.-

"estoy bien, Nick, gracias por preguntar, son solo cosas personales".-dijo la rubia no quería ser grosera con el jefe, solo estaba siendo amable al preocuparse por ella.-

"espero que superes lo que sea que te esté pasando y vuelvas a ser la Quinn de siempre"

_Que les pasa a todos hoy, hola...aquí estoy, yo soy quinn por que hablan como si hubiera muerto...y si tal vez si estoy un poco muerta en vida..._.-pensó

"estaré bien...ya me puedo retirar tengo mucho trabajo que hacer"

"sí, claro y suerte Fabray"

Salió lo más rápido que pudo de la sala y se dirigió a su escritorio, con la mirada fija en su computadora tomo una decisión, no más muerta en vida aunque le costara un mundo reviviría a Quinn Fabray.

…..

**Espero que les haya gustado….y este capítulo va dedicado para IloveSpencer gracias por comentar….**

**Saludos!**


	3. Tonight

**Hola!... aquí les traigo un nuevo cap….. pero antes quiero agradecer a las personas que comentan…Tati4137, ,IloveSpencer...GRACIAS!...de verdad me alientan a seguir escribiendo, les recomiendo poner la canción la escuche mientras escribía… bueno, sin mas….  
**

* * *

**Tonight**

Giro con dificultad la llave de la puerta, cuidando que no se cayeran las pesadas bolsas que llevaba, entro en el departamento y coloco su cargamento en la mesa de la cocina.

"Santana!".- llamo a su mejor amiga quien de inmediato apareció frente a ella en el salón.

"que pasa Fabray ".- dijo la morena aun enojada por la pelea de la mañana

"te traje comida china del restaurante que tanto te gusta".- dijo la rubia con una tímida sonrisa, apuntando las bolsas

"estas tratando de comprar mi perdón con comida?.- hubo un silencio.-."..Pues es un comienzo... sentémonos a comer."- dijo santana abriendo las bolsas

"Santana espera, te quiero pedir perdón...tienes razón Quinn fabray ha estado muerta todo este tiempo y yo soy la única culpable, pero te prometo que ahora en serio voy a superar todo lo que paso...no quiero ser un fantasma".- dijo con la mirada baja, sentía que las lagrimas saldrían de un momento a otro hasta que sintió un fuerte abrazo rodeándola de calidez y tranquilidad

"vas a estar bien quinnie, yo te ayudare...".- deshaciendo el abrazo

"gracias"

"es en serio, sabes que cuentas conmigo en...

"eso lo se, gracias por todo, por aguantarme, por sermonearme, por seguir aquí cuando lo único que hago es alejar a todos"

"no importa lo que hagas rubia, ni creas que te desharás de mi tan fácil, siempre estaré aquí".-abrazando de nuevo a su mejor amiga, quedándose en ese posición durante un tiempo

"ya, ya basta, vas a hacerme llorar y creo que prefieres comer a consolarme".-alejándose de los brazos de la morena y sentándose en el comedor.

"tienes razon, llene mi cupo de sentimentalismo del mes.- poniendo distancia entre su amiga.-...mmmh, huele bien...ah, por cierto a que no adivinas quien me llamo hoy?.- tomando asiento frente a la rubia

"ehhm...Naya rivera?"

"Mejor... brittanny... me invito a la ultima función de su obra, se supone que los boletos están agotados, pero no para gente como nosotras... somos VIP rubia"

"desde cuando te gusta el teatro santana?"

"Primero es un musical y segundo desde que me gusta la bailarina que actúa en el"

"y cuando es este... gran musical"

"mañana en la noche... iras conmigo, verdad?"

"Pues...- haciendo una mueca de desagrado.-" no me gustan los musicales... además tengo que organizar la sesión de fotos ...tengo juntas, escribir el"...-

"pero...pero... prometiste que ibas a cambiar...que...- la morena detuvo la lluvia de palabras al oír la risa de la rubia.-"que te pasa?"

"jaja... es broma tonta, claro que iré contigo... por nada del mundo me perdería conocer a la chica que dejo enamorada a la gran santana López..".- dijo la rubia con una gran sonrisa

"creo que... al fin Quinn esta de vuelta".- sentencio la latina

...

Increíble era poco para describir el hogar de Rachel Berry, tal como había soñado, tenia un lujoso apartamento en el piso mas alto de un elegante edificio situado en el Upper East Side, el lugar estaba equipado con solo lo mejor, una gran cocina, muebles que eran una delicia visual, la decoración que sacada de una revista de diseño, deslumbraba tan solo al cruzar la puerta, contaba con un cuarto exclusivamente para sus trofeos, premios y demás reconocimientos que había ganado a lo largo de su carrera.

Pero todo esto eran cosas secundarias comparadas con la hermosa vista de new york, cortesía de su inmensa ventana que iba del techo al suelo, situada el centro de su salón. Y ahí se encontraba Rachel sentada en el sofá que daba de frente con la gran ciudad y sus luces, pensando en la última función de su musical y en el próximo que comenzaría con su amiga brittany. Su paz se vio interrumpida cuando escucho a jessie entrar al departamento.

"hola amor".-saludo el chico

"hola...como te fue hoy en los ensayos…".- pregunto interesada la morena

"a mi perfecto como siempre pero a esos incompetentes novatos no tan bien, tendrán que ensayar sin dormir para llegar a mi nivel, no se como el director permite el acceso a esa gente".- sentándose a un lado de su novia

"cariño, sabes que nosotros también fuimos como ellos, principiantes en busca de una oportunidad..."

"pues mas les vale que lo hagan bien en el estreno si no quieren que sea su ultima oportunidad".-con un tono cansado

"ya veras que lo harán bien, qué te parece si vamos a cenar a Sardi's, recuerdas que siempre íbamos cuando nos conocimos...es nuestro restaurante favorito".-dijo rachel ilusionada

"lo se rach, pero eso forma parte del pasado…mejor que te parece si vamos al restaurante italiano que acaban de inaugurar, el chef es un amigo mio y seguro tendrá una mesa para nosotros.. que dices?..."

_Que nunca escucha lo que digo, lo que quiero?.- pensó _"como sea, si eso te hace feliz, solo dame unos minutos para cambiarme".- dijo con media sonrisa

"si pero…que sean minutos no horas, rach"

En cuanto la morena se perdió en dirección a su habitación, jessie aprovecho para hacer una llamada.

"hola, Roberto (...)Muy bien gracias, te llamaba para avisarte que voy en camino a tu restaurante con rachel(...)exacto(...)Si puedes llamar a toda la prensa que quieras para eso tenemos un trato (...) jaja perfecto te veo ahí en una hora".- el chico colgó y se dirigió a alistarse, tenia que lucir perfecto para los paparazzi.

…

Una vez en la limosina, rachel admiraba las luces de new york, que bailaban delante de ella, miraba a las personas caminando por la acera presumiendo de su libertad, libertad que ella desde hace algunos años ya no poseía. Llegaron al restaurante, donde lo primero que observo fue al gran grupo de reporteros y paparazzi en la entrada.

"como es que siempre saben a donde vamos, nos están siguiendo o algo así?".- pregunto algo molesta a su novio

"perdona, amor debió ser el idiota de roberto le llame para decir que vendríamos, debió abrir la boca...".- dijo el chico consciente de su mentira.- "solo son un par de fotos rach, no nos moriremos por eso".- tratando de convencer a la morena de salir de la limosina

"tienes razón".- suspiro.- "hay que tener contentos a los medios".-

"muy bien rach, vamos"

El primero en salir fue jessie para luego dar paso a su novia, tomados de la mano caminaron hacia la entrada deteniéndose cada vez que un fotógrafo les llamaba, siempre le había sorprendido a rachel, la facilidad con la que su novio se desenvolvía frente a las cámaras, toda su expresión cambiaba, mostrando siempre su brillante sonrisa, mientras que a ella cada vez le costaba mas mostrar una sonrisa sincera, al principio era fácil, siempre había soñado con la fama, pero con el paso del tiempo , la presencia de los medios en su vida le molestaba un poco mas, era el espectáculo de su vida, del que todo mundo se debía enterar. Allí estaba otra vez Rachel Berry, saludando con una sonrisa fingida a las cámaras, esa que últimamente le salía sin siquiera pedirlo.

...

La vida en un hospital para la mayoría de las personas es deprimente, escalofriante, fría, una experiencia desagradable que todos quieren olvidar, Quinn pensaba lo mismo aunque su amiga Santana opinara todo lo contrario. Llevaba dos horas mirando el ir y venir de enfermeras, doctores, gente en camillas listas para una operación, familiares llorando, paramédicos, el ruido de las ambulancias y había sido testigo del traslado al quirófano de unas personas que estuvieron en un accidente automovilístico. Así no era como se imaginaba su noche con su mejor amiga.

"solo serán un par de minutos mas te lo prometo, tengo que convencer a Blaine para que me cubra durante unas horas, así que... solo tengo que usar mis encantos ".-dijo la morena apurada

"blaine es gay..."

"oh... es cierto, bueno no importa tendré que negociar con algo"

"me quieres decir por que aceptaste ir a la obra cuando ni siquiera tienes permiso en tu trabajo".- le dijo la rubia

"Q, soy a si... no le puedo decir que no a una bella bailarina, ahora no te muevas de ahí, volveré pronto y nos podremos ir".- dijo santana sin dar oportunidad de replica a la rubia.

Después de varias suplicas a blaine por parte de santana, el guapo doctor acepto no sin antes advertirle a la morena que si se presentaba alguna emergencia, su busca sonaría sin importarle donde estuvieran, la latina se cambio y fue en su encuentro con quinn. Salieron rápidamente en dirección al teatro, por fortuna llegaron a tiempo el espectáculo estaba por comenzar.

"wow, estos lugares son buenos... sabes si tiene boletos para los knicks".- dijo la rubia

"no…pero le preguntare...amiga te imaginas si logro salir con esta chica seré una celebridad".- dijo emocionada la morena

"claro por que todo el mundo conoce a..."-mirando el folleto de show.- Brittanny S. Pierce...quieres salir con ella por que te gusta no lo niegues".-

"no lo negare, pero tampoco confirmare tu teoría...oh, además has visto a la protagonista del musical, Rachel Berry , canta impresionante y no esta mal hay que aceptarlo..."

"Quien es Rachel berry?".-pregunto quinn con extrañeza

"Quinn en que mundo vives, ella es...".- santana no pudo continuar por que las luces en el teatro se apagaron, dando inicio al espectáculo.

...

(tonight- west side story) /9fy0iWFlTg0

un hombre conduciendo por las calles de nueva york

una rubia totalmente encantada por la voz de una hermosa chica

el alcohol corriendo por las venas del chico que torpemente decidió tomar su coche para regresar a casa en ese estado.

Quinn, no se explicaba como podía existir una voz tan asombrosa como esa, ni una belleza como la de la morena que estaba en el escenario, estremeciendo con su actuación a todos en el teatro, la rubia no era una gran fanática de los musicales, pero debía admitir que el espectáculo que presenciaba podía traspasar hasta la alma mas dura, justo en ese momento absorta en la música ,en el ambiente de la obra, en la deslumbrante actuación de la cantante, el vacío que sentía todos los días se evaporaba lentamente al compas de una voz.

La visión del chico era cada vez más borrosa, en cada vuelta perdía un poco más el control del auto, después de pasarse el alto de un semáforo su vista fue cegada por una luz brillante y eso fue lo último que miraron sus ojos hasta sentir un gran golpe que lo dejara inconsciente.

un auto volcado

un busca sonando

las sirenas de la ambulancia recorriendo la ciudad

una voz

un grito

dos miradas encontradas

una mirada que se apaga

dos chicas saliendo lo mas rápido posible del teatro

un doctor desesperado

la audiencia molesta por la prisa de las chicas

una latina enojada por la interrupción

una oportunidad

el destino

un revés

aplausos

pasos con prisa por el hospital

dos asientos vacíos

una rubia que no se podía sacar de la cabeza la mirada de aquella hermosa cantante

una noche que no fue como se esperaba

una morena que recordaría esos hermosos ojos verdes para siempre.

Dos almas incompletas, al fin se encontraron.

...

"que tenemos?".- pregunto la doctora López mientras caminaba a un costado de blaine

"un choque, ambos en estado de ebriedad, el primer auto solo tenia un pasajero, el segundo venia con tres chicos, estos últimos ya están siendo atendidos... tu te encargaras de...".-mirando sus informes.-"este...sé que te gustan los retos, fue el que recibió la mayor parte del golpe, esta grave aunque estable por el momento...-entregándole los informes.-

"soy buena con los milagros…sera una larga noche...oh mierda!, Quinn la deje en la sala de espera...puedes.."

"Decirle que se vaya a casa en tu lujoso auto, claro...- girándose hacia la sala de espera.- "aunque ahora me debes dos López!".-

...

"Quinn".- dijo amablemente el joven medico

"oh, hola Blaine...has visto a santana creo que me dejo olvidada"

"si, se quedara toda la noche... Se presento algo, pero aquí tienes las llaves de su auto..."-entregándoselas.- "y que tal la obra o la mitad de ella...perdón por eso...".- expreso el doctor con mueca de pena

"es tu trabajo y el de santana no te disculpes y... estuvo bien, supongo...fue algo extraño pero parecía una obra interesante"

"te entiendo, cuando kurt me invita a sus obras siento lo mismo...aunque.".-su busca empezó a sonar.- "una emergencia, me tengo que ir fue un gusto verte rubia".-dándole un beso en la mejilla

"igual, nos vemos...".-salió del hospital rumbo al estacionamiento, una vez en el auto la rubia suspiro al recordar la profunda mirada de la castaña...

_Definitivamente tengo que dormir los musicales no me hacen bien..._.-pensó antes de arrancar y volver a su departamento

* * *

**Ojala les haya gustado….**

**Espero sus comentarios… quien será el chico del accidente acaso será jessie?... lo elimine antes de que comenzara a molestar?...hagan sus apuestas.**

**Saludos!**


	4. Quien es rachel berry?

**Hola! Siento la tardanza pero estos días he estado un poco ocupada jeje…. Pues aquí les dejo otro cap, como siempre espero les guste….si pueden pongan la cancion se que les va a gustar... Y GRACIAS Por comentar…al final contesto a todos sus comentarios…**

* * *

**Quien es Rachel Berry?**

**Dos días después...**

"desde arriba".- dijo en un grito la rubia

Los ensayos de la obra que iniciaría junto a Rachel habían comenzado, el baile siempre había sido su método de escape en los momentos en que se sentía enojada con el mundo o con alguien. y ese alguien era santana, no había sabido nada de ella, desde que al parecer no se presento al cierre de su obra.

"muy bien chicos tómense cinco minutos"

"que sean diez...por que veo que los estas esforzando al máximo".- dijo la cantante apareciendo desde detrás del escenario.

"lo siento rach, sabes que a veces me vuelvo una maniática del baile".-

"si... sobretodo cuando te preocupas o enfadas por algo...por cierto como va eso?"

"igual, no ha devuelto ninguna de mis llamadas, tal vez me ilusione muy pronto...".-dijo la bailarina con una mueca de tristeza

"no me gusta verte triste, britt...vamos te invito a comer..."

"si... me gusta la idea... sardi's?"

"Eres la única persona que sabe lo que me gusta".-dijo sonriente la cantante, abrazando a su amiga salieron en dirección al restaurante.

...

"su cara me suena de algo".-dijo santana con el ceño fruncido

"llevas dos días tratando de salvarle la vida es normal que sientas apego por el".-dijo Blaine

"no en serio, lo he visto en algún otro lado..."-suspiro.- "ya lo recordare, tienes los resultados de los análisis?"

"Aquí esta todo López".- entregándole una carpeta.-" ah y... te tengo una sorpresa...-buscando en su bolsillo.- "encontré tu celular"

"al fin!...gracias...y donde estaba?"

"En una taquilla vacía...fui a recoger mis cosas y escuche el tono i'm sexy and i know it y no me hizo falta adivinar de quien era...sabes que tienes un casillero para ti, verdad?"

"ja...ja claro que si...es solo que cuando llegue tenia prisa...y con todo lo que paso se me olvido donde lo había dejado"

"no puedo creer que aun siendo tan despistada seas una buena doctora...".-dijo el chico con una sonrisa

"tomare eso como un cumplido Anderson...comemos?".- devolviéndole la sonrisa a su amigo

"claro, solo déjame ver a un paciente y te alcanzo en las taquillas".- dio media vuelta y se perdió por el pasillo

santana se quedo unos momentos mas con su paciente... tratando de recordar donde es que lo había visto, hasta que el sonido de la puerta la obligo a apartar su mirada y posarla sobre la chica que acababa de entrar.

"Quinn... que haces aquí?"

"Henry..."-fue lo único que dijo la rubia hasta llegar a la camilla donde se encontraba el chico.-

"lo conoces"

"es un compañero de la revista..."

"aahh... de ahí lo conocía"

"porque?..."-devolviendo su atención al chico...por que me haces esto...despierta henry...despierta...-decía repetidamente la rubia

"oh lo siento quinnie no sabia que eran tan cercanos...no te preocupes esta fuera de peligro..."

"No... tu no entiendes".- dijo la rubia con mirada perdida

**Flashback…**

  
Quinn se encontraba en su escritorio escribiendo, pero esta vez no eran cosas de la revista, se trataba de la inconclusa novela que comenzó hace algunos años, por fin la inspiración se dignaba a aparecer y la rubia no podía dejar pasar el momento de iluminación, no importaba donde estuviera... tan concentrada se encontraba la rubia en su escrito que no se dio cuenta que nick, el jefe de redacción, venia hacia ella.

"Fabray!".- dijo nick con un grito que sobresalto a la joven escritora

"buenos días nick, pasa algo?".- pregunto nerviosa

"ven a mi oficina, necesito hablar contigo"

la chica lo acompaño hasta su oficina y se dejo caer en la silla que se encontraba frente al escritorio

"hice algo mal?...porque honestamente creo que he hecho bien mi trabajo, nunca falto...esta bien nick vamos al punto me vas a despedir?".- decía la rubia un tanto alterada

acto seguido nick solo exploto en risas

"jaja...tranquila quinn no te voy a despedir...tienes razón has hecho un excelente trabajo en estos dos años que llevas trabajando aquí"

"entonces para que me llamaste"

"como sabrás, henry roth tuvo un accidente hace un par de días y dando que era el encargado del reportaje acerca de Rachel Berry, he decidido que seas tu la que tome este proyecto"

"QUE!...pero tengo otras cosas... la sesión de fotos, el..."

"en este instante esas tareas están siendo encargadas a otro...desde este momento Quinn fabray tus días, tus noches, cada minuto de tu vida en lo único en lo que pensaras es en rachel berry, entendido".- mirando fijamente a quinn

La rubia paso una mano por su rubia cabellera y dio un suspiro de resignación

"como tu digas nick…..y que se supone que hace esta señorita?"

"jajaja...quinn... ya en serio, no me hagas reir tan seguido, esta tarde tienes una cita con rachel en el teatro donde se están llevando a cabo los ensayos, creo que eso es todo.".- decía mientras se levantaba de su silla y acompañaba a la rubia hacia la puerta

"pero..pero.."

"ah, te advierto una cosa quinn, tu comportamiento con la señorita berry debe ser impecable, de ello depende si nos dejara las exclusivas de su carrera en un futuro, tu me entiendes.".-dijo con un tono de advertencia

"claro, lo entiendo...pero…"

"Lo harás muy bien fabray, anda que tienes mucho trabajo que hacer".- despidiéndose de la chica y cerrando tras de si, quinn solo se quedo estática enfrente de la puerta.

**Fin del flashback...**

"quien es Rachel Berry?... henry contéstame...despierta...".- decía la rubia fuera de si, lo que llevo a su amiga a sacarla del cuarto

"quinn, quinn, déjalo se esta recuperando, por dios vamos afuera...tranquila".- dijo la morena, mientras sostenía con fuerza a su amiga en dirección al pasillo

* * *

Ya en la cafeteria del hospital y un poco más tranquila, la rubia poso sus avergonzados ojos verdes sobre la latina.

"de verdad lo siento mucho.- tapandose la cara con ambas manos.- gritarle a un paciente grave y ademas mi compañero...no se en que estaba pensando...ahora si he perdido el norte, pero es que mi permanencia en la revista depende de este tonto reportaje y yo ni siquiera se quien es esa chica".-

"hey...a mi no me pidas perdón, no soy yo a quien gritaste...que si te despiden, no te gusta tu trabajo de todas formas y si, estas un poco loca si no sabes quien es rachel berry.."

"tu sabes quien es?.- decía la rubia mientras miraba esperanzada a su amiga

"yo... y todo new york lo sabe, quinnie...es la chica que canto en la obra a la que fuimos"

Recuerdos de su voz, de sus ojos, de los hermosos labios de la cantante se agruparon en su mente y sintió un extraño cosquilleo que hace tiempo dudo que volvería a sentir.

"es ella..."- dijo en un susurro casi inaudible

"aja...ahora a lo importante, me puedes llevar contigo a la entrevista...quiero ver a brittany, necesito pedirle perdón por nuestra huida de la otra noche y que al parecer no conteste sus llamadas por que perdí mi celular"

"ya lo encontraste?"

"si,...larga historia...me llevaras?".- haciendo pucheros a su amiga para convencerla

"sabes que ya no tenemos diez años, verdad?...-dijo quinn mientras la morena seguia con su mirada enternecida clavada en la de la rubia  
"ahhhg...esta bien...pero vámonos ya".- decía la rubia mientras caminaba hacia la salida seguida por una sonriente latina.

...

"que tal la comida".-pregunto la cantante a su amiga

"excelente como siempre, aunque... estas bien rach?.. te noto un poco nerviosa".- se decidió a preguntar la rubia, ya que había notado un poco extraña a su amiga

"no es nada... es solo que...esta tarde nos visitaran unas personas de una de estas revistas de espectáculo, quieren ver como se desarrolla la obra, entrevistas y sabes que últimamente no me gusta la cercanía de los medios a mi vida...".- decía con disgusto

"entonces por que les dejas entrar, tu eres la Diva rach, dile a tu representante que cancele la cita y ya esta"

"no puedo britt...fue idea de jessie, hablo con mi manager y ambos acordaron que era una excelente oportunidad para mostrarme frente a los medios ya sabes despues de lo que jacob israel".- recordando con tristeza

"no se cual de los dos es mas idiota..rach la gente ya se olvido de eso...y por dios!..jessie esto, jessie dice esto otro...sabes rach, parece mas tu jefe que tu novio".- le decía la bailarina con un tono de reproche en su voz

"no hablemos de jessie, por que siempre acabamos peleadas y no tengo ánimos para una discusión".- dijo la morena pasando sus manos sobre su cara con frustración

"perdóname, volviendo al tema como se llama este "reportero"?.-

...

"Quinn Fabray...-decía la rubia mientras mostraba su identificación de prensa.-" tengo una reunión con la señorita berry"

"oh…claro la estábamos esperando..."- el guardia les abrió las puertas del auditorio.-"pasen por favor... ah, una cosa mas, la señorita berry esta en medio de un ensayo no hagan mucho ruido".- les aconsejo amablemente el guardia

las chicas asintieron con la cabeza y entraron al teatro

"apuesto a que es toda una diva, de esas que piden solo agua de manantial con una rodaja de limón y una sombrilla".- dijo la morena.-"debe de tener a todos ensayando como locos, dicen que es muy perfeccionista"

"esperemos que no sea de esas divas, por que sabes lo mucho que odio a las chicas asi...me hara decir un par de cosas y entonces estaré despedida".- decía la rubia escritora

"tranquila quinnie, saldrá bien"

**(don't rain on my parade) /6sSeGqHZiZM**

las chicas escucharon una musica proveniente de uno de los salones

"creo que ahí esta tu diva".- dijo la morena empujando a su amiga para entrar

...

_**Don't tell me not to live, just sit and putter**  
**Life's candy and the sun's a ball of butter**  
**Don't bring around a cloud to rain on my parade** _

Esa voz de ensueño que no paraba de recordar desde aquella noche, esa preciosa cantante estaba otra vez delante de ella.

_**Don't tell me not to fly, I simply got to**  
**If someone takes a spill, it's me and not you**  
**Who told you you're allowed to rain on my parade**  
**I'll march my band out, I'll beat my drum**  
**And if I'm fanned out, your turn at bat, sir**  
**At least I didn't fake it, hat, sir**  
**I guess I didn't make it** _

Rachel se dejaba llevar por la musica, su canción favorita, podia interpretar a Barbara con los ojos cerrados y si la prensa queria a una diva eso era lo que les daria.

_**But whether I'm the rose of sheer perfection**  
**A freckle on the nose of life's complexion**  
**The cinder or the shiny apple of its eye**  
**I gotta fly once, I gotta try once,**  
**Only can die once, right, sir?**  
**Ooh, life is juicy, juicy and you see,**  
**I gotta have my bite, sir.** _

Esos tonos de voz, la interpretación de la morena que demostraba como sentía la canción dejaba a la rubia totalmente atónita en cada nota. "_por favor que no sea una diva_".- era lo único que podía pedir en ese momento la chica de ojos verdes.

**_Get ready for me love, 'cause I'm a "comer"  
I simply gotta march, my heart's a drummer  
Don't bring around the cloud to rain on my parade,_**

Los bailarines aparecieron detrás de la morena convirtiendo aquella canción en un espectáculo digno de una gran estrella de broadway. Entre ellos estaba brittany, que no paso desapercibida para la latina

"oh… ahí esta brittany...ya la viste quinn".- susurrándole a su amiga

"si la veo...".-dijo la rubia perdida en la actuación de rachel berry

Rachel se desenvolvía con gran facilidad por todo el escenario, transmitiendo todos los sentimientos que recorrían cada fibra de su cuerpo. Sus problemas, los reporteros, su manager, su molesto novio tratando de controlar cada aspecto de su vida...todo desaparecía al ritmo de la música.

_**I'm gonna live and live NOW!**  
**Get what I want, I know how!**  
**One roll for the whole shebang!**  
**One throw that bell will go clang,**  
**Eye on the target and wham,**  
**One shot, one gun shot and BAM!** _

El corazón de la rubia dio un vuelco...

**_Hey, Mr. Arnstein, here I am ..._**

_**I'll march my band out, I will beat my drum,**  
**And if I'm fanned out, your turn at bat, sir,**  
**At least I didn't fake it, hat, sir,**  
**I guess I didn't make it**  
**Get ready for me love, 'cause I'm a "comer"**  
**I simply gotta march, my heart's a drummer**  
**Nobody, no, nobody, is gonna rain on my parade!**  
_

Y esa canción expresaba todo lo que la diva callaba, quería ser libre para simplemente hacer lo que tanto amaba... cantar.

Cuando la canción termino solo los aplausos de la latina lograron sacar a quinn del trance en el que estaba y todo por culpa de la maravillosa voz de rachel berry

"bravo!..- Grito la morena aplaudiendo.-."woow... eso estuvo genial, quinn"

"shhhhh, santana nos dijeron que no hiciéramos ruido".-decía regañando a su amiga, pero ya era demasiado tarde, todos se dieron cuenta de la presencia de la dos chicas.

"SANTANA!".- grito desde el escenario la rubia bailarina

"ella es santana?".- pregunto en un susurro rachel

"britt!...hola...".- acercandose poco a poco a la bailarina, seguida por quinn

"esa es brittany...- la morena asintió con la cabeza.-"..si que esta guapa.."- dijo la rubia para molestar a su amiga

"oye!...".- miro a quinn con un rastro de celos

"que estas haciendo aquí?".-dijo la rubia de ojos azules bajando el escenario

"eh...quería hablar contigo de..."

"ahora si quieres hablar, después de todas las llamadas que no contestaste...no tienes vergüenza…".- le dijo a la latina caminando hacia su camerino, quería desaparecer de ahí

"no espera déjame explicarte... ".- salió corriendo detrás de la rubia

Las dos chicas desaparecieron por la puerta dejando sin palabras a la escritora y a la diva.

* * *

**Hasta aquí el capitulo de hoy...**

**Siento decepcionarlas pero jessie va estar en este mundo por un largo rato y dando mucha guerra…jaja….**

**Tati4137:** mhhhh… amnesia?... lo tomare en cuenta aunque no se si lo usare con jessie jaja…

**Gbrujndl:** se ira en algún momento pero por ahora seguira molestando…

**Annalemos:** yo sigo escribiendo mientras les guste lo que leen gracias por comentar!

**Andrusol:** para nada comenten lo que quieran jaja…. Tienes razón jessie va a ser un dolor de cabeza..jeje… gracias a ti por comentar!

**Ilovespencer:** lo que le paso a quinn tardara un poco en saberse, pero es para derle emoción jeje….gracias!

**Guest 1**: que bueno que te haya gustado y déjame decirte que fuiste la única que adivino mis malvados planes…jaja...tienes razón en lo de la intriga sino les aburriría..jeje..muchas gracias y muchos saludos!


	5. Empezar de nuevo

**Buenas! Tardes/días/noches….jaja…les traigo la actu de hoy como siempre les doy las GRACIAS por los reviews que alimentan este fic, ( asi como los aplausos alimentan a rachel jaja)….**

* * *

**Empezar de nuevo**

Las dos chicas se quedaron unos segundos en silencio hasta que la cantante, decidió tomar la palabra

"emm...supongo que tu no eres la reportera, verdad?.-siguió hablando sin dar oportunidad a la rubia para responder.- "ufff... hice esa gran entrada dramática para nada, descansen chicos...y la próxima vez háganlo mejor parece que no se les ha pegado nada del talento de britt".- decía con el tono grosero de toda una Diva

Los bailarines la miraron extrañados y se retiraron, esa no era la rachel que todos conocían.

"De hecho...yo soy la escritora...me llamo quinn fabray".- decía mientras se subía al escenario para estar a la misma altura que la cantante

"oh lo siento, como te vi junto a santana pensé que solo venias a acompañarla".- dijo la morena con un tono suave en su voz ,esos hermosos ojos verdes la hipnotizaban aunque inmediatamente reacciono.- _no rach, no te confíes, ella es una reportera y esta aquí para ver que historia se inventa para su revista, muéstrale la diva que eres_.

"entonces supongo que debes empezar a tomar nota de todo lo que veas así no perderás detalle de la maravillosa estela de talento que dejo al caminar..."- paseando por el escenario.-"ey!, tu el chico de las luces... como vuelvas a apuntarme con esa horrible lámpara, te despido!, no ves que me ciega y no veo por donde voy".- dijo la morena con un tono histérico.

El chico bajo la intensidad de la luz desde la cabina

"no volverá a suceder señorita berry".- dijo desde el micrófono

Quinn solo rodo los ojos, era una diva y esto era cuestión de tiempo antes de que le soltara un comentario a la chica, la rubia se limito a escribir en su pequeña libreta :

_"Rachel Berry la diva mandona_ _de broadway " por Quinn fabray  
_  
soltó una risita que no paso desapercibida para la morena

"de que te ries?".- volteando en dirección a la rubia

"ehmm…nada solo..".- tratando de esconder la libreta tras de ella

"enséñame lo que escribiste que es tan gracioso".- acercándose a la chica decidida a quitarle la libreta

"de verdad no es nada..."

"dámela!".- ordeno con furia la diva

"no"

empezaron a forcejear por la libreta hasta que Quinn se rindió y decidió soltarla

la cara de la morena reflejaba indignación y enfado

"con que esto es lo que piensas de mi... que infantil eres pensé que habían contratado a una profesional".- tirándole el cuaderno a la rubia

"oh, vamos era un chiste...no iba a ponerlo en el articulo y por cierto si habían contratado a un profesional, se llama henry...y por culpa de un tonto accidente estoy aquí aguantando a la diva de broadway".- después de decir esto quinn solo cerro los ojos, se había dejado llevar por su enojo.

"perdón, pero esta debería de ser una gran oportunidad para ti, escribirás un articulo acerca de Rachel bárbara berry la mejor estrella que broadway ha visto después de Bárbara claro esta..".- expresando con sus manos la emoción de cada palabra

"bárbara quien?".- pregunto la rubia confundida

"Streisand, Bárbara Streisand...Kim, no sabes nada de actuación, ni de musicales, ni de broadway, no es cierto?"

"soy Quinn! y No!...para serte realmente sincera...hace exactamente dos horas no sabia quien eras"

"esto es increíble".- bufo indignada.-"... llamare a tu jefe y..."

"no te molestes que ya me voy... le diré a mi jefe que esto no va a funcionar...tal vez mande a otro mas capaz, por que al parecer... no puedo cumplir todas tus exigencias de diva...".- quinn bajo con prisa del escenario y se giro una vez mas hacia la cantante

"aunque no me lo creas... fue un gusto conocerte rachel berry".- y con eso ultimo se dirigió hacia la salida

* * *

"que me dejes en paz!".- grito brittany desde dentro del camerino donde llevaba un rato encerrada

"no!... y aunque no me quieras escuchar te voy a decir por que me fui así...soy medico brittany, mi trabajo es muy demandante, fui a verte aun sabiendo que me podía caer un problema muy grande por no estar en la guardia, un amigo me cubrió pero ocurrió un accidente y...por eso salí corriendo... para salvar la vida de una persona..." .-dijo esto ultimo muy bajo dudaba que la rubia la hubiera escuchado

la bailarina abrió lentamente la puerta, asomando medio cuerpo y apoyándose en el umbral

"y...lo salvaste?".- pregunto inocente la rubia

"si...tardara en recuperarse pero esta bien".- mirando embelesada los hermosos ojos azules de la chica

"pero...por que no me contestabas?".-dijo aun dudosa la rubia

"emm...sé que podrá sonar a excusa barata pero perdí mi celular y lo acabo de encontrar esta mañana, soy un poco despistada aun no pierdo la cabeza por que la tengo pegada al cuerpo...jeje".-decía la latina provocando una sonrisa en la rubia de hermosos ojos azules

"perdóname...de verdad no se por qué me puse así... tu y yo ni siquiera somos nada y me puse como una loca"

"entonces te parece cambiar el nada por...amigas".- decía tímida la morena, los sentimientos nunca habían sido su fuerte.-"me gusta hablar contigo, eres una persona muy especial, no me gustaría perderte...como amiga claro"

"a mi también me gusta hablar contigo san, me gusta lo de ser amigas...por ahora".-dijo la ojiazul con una sonrisa al ver la cara de santana ante esto ultimo.-

"te invito a tomar un café mañana...estas libre o recibirás otra llamada y saldrás corriendo del cafe?".- dijo risueña la bailarina

"mañana es mi día libre...asi que no te preocupes no huiré a ninguna parte".- dijo la latina con una brillante sonrisa

"te mandare un mensaje con todos los detalles..."-acercándose a la morena y dándole un beso en la mejilla.-" hasta mañana santana"

"hasta mañana britt".-girándose para caminar por el pasillo con una sonrisa tonta

* * *

"puedes creerlo!... y después dijo que no sabia quien era bárbara...bárbara!..."- dijo la morena poniendo un tono alterado en su voz, caminando de un lado para otro por su salon.-"..con eso esta mas que comprobado que no sabe nada de musicales..."-fijando la mirada en su novio.-"...jessie, me estas escuchando"

"eh..."- apartando la mirada de su celular.-"si, si amor barbara, musicales... que quieres que haga?"

"Pues… que hables con el editor de esa revistucha y consigas otra escritora que no sea esa tal kim"

"quinn... quinn fabray".- soltando un suspiro de desesperación.- "es de plena confianza del editor, es una de los pocos que todavía tienen algo de ética profesional en este negocio, puedes estar segura de que ella no escribirá nada malo de ti"

"lo dudo... mencione que me llamo diva mandona".- dijo impaciente la cantante

"como un millón de veces... tranquila, rach mañana se reunirán de nuevo y hablaran estrictamente de trabajo...no te pido que seas su amiga simplemente que se toleren durante unas horas...te parece bien?".- encontrando sus ojos con los de su novia y tomando su mano

"mmh...esta bien, pero tu crees que vuelva a la reunión se veía bastante enojada cuando se marcho"

"claro que si, ella sabe lo que le conviene".- dijo el chico con una sonrisa engreída

* * *

"pasa fabray...".- dijo nick desde su sillón detrás del escritorio.-"Quinn, no te explique claramente la importancia de tener contenta a rachel ".- desesperado

"lo se, lo se... pero era lo que estaba tratando de decirte, no se nada acerca de berry".- dijo sincera

"pensé que era broma..."- dijo en un susurro.- "Y a que venia insultarla de esa manera, dime que te pasaba por la cabeza fabray!".-

"es una diva insoportable!"

"Exacto como la mayoría de los personajes públicos que ocupan un lugar en esta revista, todos ellos son los que venden, no tu!.".- subiendo su tono de voz.-"pero no importa quinn, mañana te disculparas con la señorita berry, reza para que no siga tan enojada como me lo comento jessie "

"que!... Jamás...nick, podrías poner a cualquier otro, por que a mi?"

"Porque eres la mejor escritora que tengo y se perfectamente de lo que eres capaz, pero por alguna razón no lo ves..."- mirando fijamente a la rubia.-"es una gran oportunidad fabray no la desperdicies".- concluyo Nick, la chica simplemente se retiro de la oficina sin decir una sola palabra.

...

Al día siguiente el humor de quinn no podía ir a peor, su jefe la había prácticamente obligado a ir a la reunión con berry y ahora estaba en su auto camino al teatro hablando por el manos libres con santana, tratando de tranquilizarse

"es una diva engreída, que cree que el mundo gira a su alrededor, habla demasiado, además de pensar que es la mejor cosa que le ha ocurrido a este planeta... No la soporto, santana.."

"quinnie, calma podrás con esto...si aguantaste lo de Alice, aguantaras cualquier cosa...".-la morena se golpeo la cabeza, cuando cayo en lo que acababa de decir

"muy bien santana...me quieres animar o deprimir, a que viene Alice en todo esto"

"lo siento, se me fue la boca, si te hace sentir mejor britt me comento que berry no es así...casi siempre"

"lo dudo mucho, de lo que si estoy segura es que si rachel berry se atreve a molestarme con su comportamiento de diva, tengo un as bajo la manga".- dijo con una sonrisa malvada que su amiga no podía ver

"Q, ese tono no me gusta nada, comúnmente soy yo quien lo usa, que estas tramando?"

"Te dejo ya llegue al teatro, te llamare cuando acabe con la diva"

"espera Quinn dime lo que...".- quinn no dejo que su amiga terminara la frase y colgó con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia

Bajo del coche dando fuertes respiraciones para relajarse, si Rachel estaba en su modo diva, necesitaría toda la paciencia del mundo.

* * *

"Lo que no entiendo es por qué la tratas así, san me dijo que es una buena persona y excelente escritora".- dijo la rubia recriminándole su actitud a la cantante

conversaban animadamente arriba del escenario, el ensayo había terminado y ya solo quedaban ellas.

"sabes como es la prensa, después de lo que paso no puedo volver a confiar en otro reportero mas...y ella empezó con los insultos".- dijo la morena con los brazos cruzados

"uff... rach, no todos son como Jacob Israel, supéralo...".- desesperándose

"como sea, me quieres decir desde cuando eres tan amiga de santana, pensé que estabas enojada con ella?".- pregunto rachel enfadada

"me pidió perdón y ahora somos amigas".- mirando su reloj.- "uy, me tengo que ir santana me invito al cine".- dijo la rubia emocionada

"te vas, me dejas sola con esta pseudoreportera".- dijo rachel con una mueca de enfado

"sabes, tienes suerte de que no sea una reportera de espectáculos y que sea una escritora".- se despidió de su amiga con un beso en la mejilla.- "esta mañana diva"

"no llegues tarde al ensayo!".- grito a su amiga

En ese momento entro la rubia de ojos verdes, sorprendiéndose por el grito de la cantante

_"esta va a ser una larga tarde_".- pensó quinn

...

Fue la primera vez que rachel miro realmente los ojos de quinn, reflejaban miedo, la chica le tenia miedo, _"me tiene miedo, la trate muy mal, ella no tiene la culpa de mis paranoias con los medios, le pediré perdón, pero que dices!...ella te debe pedir perdón no tu"_.- pensó la morena

"emmm, hola de nuevo".- dijo tímidamente la cantante

"hola".- fue lo único que dijo la escritora

"quieres sentarte?, podemos ir a mi camerino".-tratando de ser amable

"si, esta bien".- volvió a decir secamente la rubia, siguiendo a centímetros a la morena en dirección a su camerino

Caminaban en silencio hasta que de repente rachel se detuvo y giro, provocando un pequeño choque entre ellas, quinn sostenía a rachel en sus brazos, en ese momento sus caras estaban a pocos centímetros

_"mmh que hermosos ojos tiene, rachel que estas pensando!, uff huele a vainilla"_.- penso rachel

_"su piel es tan suave... que haces fabray! Suéltala o te dará una bofetada, pero que labios..."_.- pensó quinn

las dos se dieron cuenta de su posición y rápidamente se separaron como si quemaran.

"yo...eh...ya que inevitablemente trabajaremos juntas...- giro los ojos en señal de desagrado.-"creo que deberías pedirme perdón".- sentencio la cantante

"perdón?...por qué?".- pregunto desconcertada la rubia

"por hacer acusaciones hacia mi persona, escribiendo esas horribles cosas".- dijo dramáticamente

"solo fue una frase...y ya te dije que no la iba a publicar, puedes dejar el drama"

" lo ves!, ya estas de nuevo atacándome".- dijo ofendida

"reina del drama!, estoy a otra de tus frases de irme y créeme que no te conviene".- dijo quinn desesperándose por momentos

"ja... a mi, a ti no te conviene...te despedirán.".- dijo altiva la diva

"puede...pero llamaran a otro y los demás escritores de la revista, excepto henry, son...como decirlo...como Jacob Israel, te suena el nombre?".- dijo la rubia consciente de la reacción de la cantante

Rachel palideció al instante

"co...como sabes eso?".- dijo asustada

"te investigue... bueno, en realidad henry te investigo, yo solo leí todos los reportes que tiene de ti, desde que supe que no me quitarían de este reportaje decidí, ponerme a hacer mi tarea.."

"Entonces...sabrás que eso es un golpe bajo".-rachel bajo la mirada.-"y que harás ahora amenazarme con publicar difamaciones de mi si no te doy dinero o que?".-entrando a su camerino con una mezcla de emociones que iban del odio a la vergüenza

"no soy una reportera de chismes y no quiero tu dinero, eso solo era para calmarte".- dio un suspiro acercándose poco a poco a la diva.-" vamos a pasar mucho tiempo juntas ahora, deberíamos por lo menos intentar soportarnos, no crees?"

"es la cosa mas razonable que te he escuchado decir….".- se sentó en su sillón alejándose un poco de la cercanía de la rubia que empezaba a ponerla nerviosa por alguna extraña razón.- "perdón por lo de ayer, no suelo ser tan odiosa...solo cuando me provocan".- dijo la cantante

" ja...y yo te provoque?".- dijo quinn empezando a molestarse

"creo que es evidente...- desesperándose por la actitud de la chica.-"no estamos avanzando aquí, seguimos discutiendo, alguna solución por que acepto sugerencias".- cruzándose de brazos

"bueno...creo que las dos hemos dicho cosas hirientes, unas mas que otras".-poniendo su mirada sobre la diva.-"podríamos...empezar de nuevo?".- pregunto la rubia tímida sin apartar su mirada de los ojos de rachel

"me parece una excelente idea".- mirando directamente a los ojos verdes de la rubia

"Quinn fabray".- extendiéndole su mano con una sonrisa

"Rachel berry".-estrechando su mano con la de la rubia, contagiada por su sonrisa

* * *

**Ustedes dirán si les gusto… gracias por leer….**

**Danielleones**: me alegra que te guste!… tratare de actualizar tan seguido como me lo permita mi horario jeje… Rachel es LA diva mas grande del mundo…jaja saludos!

**Andrusol:** britt no tarda nada en perdonarla no es una persona rencorosa jeje…. Jessie es buena persona jajaja no me mates… lo que pasa es que la fama lo ciega, ahora fue tu turno de adivinar lo que iba a pasar…jeje….gracias por seguir comentando..

**Alexia: **que bueno que te guste la historia!...gracias por seguir leyendo

**Tati4137:** jaja demasiado tarde ya lo escribiste, gracias!

**Leesun:** gracias… y en algún momento a alguien le dará amnesia, el que avisa no es traidor jajaja…. Una mas para el grupo contra jessie, lastima que seguirá aquí dando guerra…jaja..

**Guest:** al contrario gracias a ti por comentar…..así es la inspiración muy caprichosa hasta que llega una musa jeje…si, britt tiene su carácter fuerte si la hacen enojar… ya mas adelante sabrán mas del libro…. Muchos saludos! y gracias por comentar…

**Ilovespencer:** jaja es que quinn no ve los programas de chismes, se la pasa escribiendo jaja, a ver si rachel se deja entrevistar…. Gracias por leer, hasta pronto…

**Klavier:** muchas gracias!... mientras les guste ya saben yo sigo…creo que ninguna de las dos tiene idea de quienes son realmente…jaja….saludos!

**Hasta la proxima!**


	6. Adios al pasado

**Hola! Aquí el capitulo nuevo espero que les guste!**

* * *

**Adiós al pasado**

"wow, si que es grande".- dijo la rubia observando detenidamente el camerino de la cantante- "casi tan grande como la estrella que tienes en tu puerta"

"eso es una metáfora".- dijo la diva con una sonrisa

"tienes una metáfora sobre estrellas gigantes?".- cuestiono la rubia con una mirada curiosa hacia la morena

"era mas pequeña cuando aun no me convertía en una gran estrella de broadway, ahora su tamaño solo representa el brillante talento que tengo".- hablando como siempre a una velocidad impresionante

"y el tamaño de tu ego también".- rodando los ojos

"solo tienes envidia por que es obvio que algunas personas somos mucho mas talentosas que otraas!"

"ey!...no se supone que íbamos a empezar de nuevo?"

"si... pero TU como siempre empezaste la pelea!"

"ufff... esta bien... Rachel que hermoso camerino tienes y tu estrella gigante es preciosa"

"muchas gracias Quinn...- con una brillante sonrisa.- "oh, deberías ver mi apartamento es enooorme".- paro un segundo ante su comentario.-"dime que no sonó tan presuntuoso como creo"

"Un poco, aunque ahora me tendrás que llevar a tu apartamento".- dijo la rubia sin pensarlo

"y eso a sonado un poco insinuante".- dijo divertida la morena

"oh!...no lo decía por eso jaja".- dijo quinn ruborizada

Las chicas se sorprendieron por sus risas, hace unos momentos se querían matar y ahora reían juntas de cualquier tontería...era una situación extraña.

"creo que deberíamos empezar con la entrevista, o si no seguiremos avergonzándonos".- dijo quinn tratando de no perder los papeles con la guapa cantante

"tienes razón...em... por donde empezamos?".- pregunto desde su sillón

_"por tus labios...QUINN FABRAY!, aleja esos pensamientos de tu cabeza".-_pensó la escritora

"ehh...pues...puedes empezar contándome sobre tu nueva obra".- propuso la chica al tiempo que sacaba una pequeña grabadora.

"pues... es una adaptación de mi película favorita...funny girl, llevo tiempo trabajando en ello junto con britt, claro que nunca podre igualar la excelente actuación de Bárbara pero de verdad espero hacerle justicia"

"suena interesante"

"aun no sabes quien es Bárbara verdad?"

"nop... pero te prometo investigar toda su vida porque hablas de ella cada dos oraciones y también sobre musicales"

"si eres tan buena averiguando secretos como los míos, seguro sabrás mas que yo".- dijo la morena con semblante triste.- "siguiente pregunta fabray"

"emmh...perdón por lo que te voy a preguntar pero es que no me lo saco de la cabeza y estas en todo tu derecho si no me quieres responder"

"creo saber que vas a preguntar".- apartando su mirada de la escritora

La rubia interpreto su silencio como una entrada para hacer la pregunta

"quiero saber que paso realmente con jacob israel"

"alguna razón en especial".- mirando hacia la nada

"porque tengo la fuerte sospecha de que todo lo que escribió es una mentira, me gustaría saber tu versión".- dijo sincera la rubia

"en serio...- dijo formándose una pausa silenciosa entre las dos.-" no crees que soy una diva mandona que explota a los bailarines?, o que en realidad hago playback en todas mis presentaciones..."-comenzando a asomarse unas lagrimas.-" y mi favorita... que antes de entrar a NYADA trabaje en un club de strippers".- termino de decir con tristeza la cantante, tapándose la cara con sus manos.- "la pesadilla comenzó justo cuando la obra llevaba una semana de su estreno, empezaron las entrevistas a varios programas, revistas, blogs, todo iba bien hasta que llego esta persona, tuve una entrevista con Jacob y allí comenzó a amenazarme con escribir todas esas cosas de mi si no le daba 5 mil dólares, las amenazas no tardaron en aparecer, obviamente le dije a jessie y le pagamos lo que pedía, durante un tiempo se calmo pero... una mañana mi representante me llamo, dijo que encendiera la televisión por que estaban hablando de mi, en resumen...el idiota a pesar del dinero que le di, fue a contar mentiras a la primera revista de chismes que le ofreció trabajo, mi representante lanzo un comunicado desmintiendo todos esos rumores, pero aun hay gente que se cree todas la mentiras de jacob, especialmente los seguidores de su blog...desde entonces no confió mucho en los medios ni en nadie mas que no sea brittany o jessie".- ".-su voz comenzó a cortarse y el llanto amenazo con aparecer en el rostro de rachel.

La rubia se dio un golpe en la cabeza por haber preguntado aquello estaba claro que era un tema sensible para rachel.

Se acercó lentamente al sillón donde se encontraba la diva y sentándose a un lado de ella poso una mano sobre su hombro.-"perdón...no era mi intención hacerte llorar...fue poco profesional de mi parte"

"no...- apartándose de Quinn y secándose las lagrimas.-"yo soy la poco profesional con esta escena...creo que deberías irte".-

"ok, como tu quieras, seguimos mañana?"

"claro, solo necesito estar sola por hoy...mañana puedes venir a ver el ensayo".- dándole la espalda a la escritora

"aquí estaré puntual...".- levantándose del sillón.-"hasta mañana, rachel".-dijo muy cerca de la morena, dándole un beso en la mejilla.-"en serio, lo siento".-marchándose rápidamente por la puerta, dejando descolocada a la gran Rachel Berry.

* * *

"no puedo creer que hayas hecho llorar a berry".- dijo sorprendida la latina mientras ponía los platos en la mesa.-"cualquiera que haya sido tu "plan" funciono y muy bien esa diva estirada ya no te molestara mas".-dijo emocionada santana, esperando que quinn dijera algo, pero seguía en silencio.-"esperaba mas emoción de tu parte, pero te veo triste... que pasa quinnie?"

"esa no era mi intención...mierda! me sentí una basura cuando la vi llorar".- dijo quinn aun triste, sirviendo la cena en los platos

"no era tu intención?..."- dijo lentamente la morena desconcertada.-" que paso con lo de tu as bajo la manga"

"En realidad no pensé que le fuera a afectar tanto...los aristas pasan por eso todo el tiempo...creí que ya lo tenia superado".- sentándose a la mesa

"pues sus lagrimas dijeron todo lo contrario".-colocándose enfrente de su amiga.-"quien lo diria, ahora eres mas perra que yo!".- tratando de animar a la rubia

"ese tal jacob es mas perra que tu!, mira que inventar todas esas mentiras de rachel...hasta donde puedes llegar en este negocio para conseguir lo que quieres, era realmente necesario amargarle la vida a una pobre chica solo para vender un par de revistas es...es... repugnante".- quinn decía indignada cada palabra como si la victima hubiera sido ella, acto que sorprendió a santana que la miraba atenta, algo le ocurría a su amiga con berry, fuera lo que fuera lo iba a descubrir.

* * *

La habitación se encontraba en total oscuridad, tenuemente iluminada por las luces de new york, la pequeña morena llevaba un largo rato sentada frente al gran piano de su salón, tenia la mirada en ninguna parte, la conversación que había tenido con la escritora no le había sentado nada bien, sabia que la rubia lo hizo con malas intenciones pero todo aquel tema de Jacob aun la superaba, él era la razón de su reacio comportamiento hacia los medios.

Habría seguido sumergida en sus pensamientos sino hubiera aparecido una rubia de ojos azules por su salón.

"vine en cuanto pude, estas bien rach?".-dijo la rubia con un dulce tono

"Un poco...quinn me hizo recordar que aun hay personas que creen la horribles mentiras de ese...ni siquiera lo puedo llamar reportero por que no lo es".- dijo triste hundiendo su cabeza en sus brazos sobre el piano

"quinn... quinn!...ella es la responsable de que estés así, le voy a llamar a santana para que le pare los pies a su amiguita!".-decía alterada la rubia al mismo tiempo que sacaba su celular

"No, no...no lo hizo intencionalmente o al menos eso creo".- decía rachel tratando de tranquilizar a su amiga, brittany no era una persona violenta pero si la provocaban su lado oscuro aparecía

"eso espero sino se las vera conmigo"

"lo se, gracias britt eres una buena amiga"

"no hay de que... siempre estaré aquí para ti rach".- abrazando a su amiga.- "ahora como buena amiga que eres tendrás que escuchar mi emocionante tarde con santana".- dijo la rubia cambiando de tema para animar a rachel

"no puedo esperar".-dijo la morena un poco mas animada, llevando a su amiga al sofá

...

"primero la invite a comer, después fuimos al cine y vimos como la mitad de la película...- dijo santana, contando emocionada a quinn

...

"me llevo a ver esa película romántica que tanto te suplique que fuéramos a ver".- dijo brittany a rachel

...

"pero luego tu me conoces, santana López mas chica sexy en un lugar oscuro".- sonrió con aire de superioridad

...

"delicadamente me agarro la mano y no me soltó hasta que..."

...

"nos besamos y nos perdimos toda la película"

...

"la verdad es que no se en que termino la película, cuando salimos le dije que fuéramos…"

...

"a su apartamento y...".- santana no pudo acabar la frase por que fue interrumpida por Quinn

"lalala".- canturreo quinn mientras se tapaba los oídos.-"de ahí en adelante no quiero saber los detalles"

"aguafiestas"

...

"entonces... ahora tu y santana son...novias o algo así?".- pregunto dudosa rachel

...

"ja...claro que no, santana López no es mujer de una sola mujer".- dijo la latina levantándose del sofá, empezaba a incomodarse con la conversación

...

"creo que si,...santana dijo que me llamaría, seguro mañana me lo pedirá formalmente".-dijo ilusionada brittanny, sentándose a lado de su amiga ya que durante toda la historia había estado dando vueltas por el salón

...

"hey, a donde vas todavía no acabo contigo".- dijo quinn molestando a su amiga

"mañana tengo que estar todo el día en el hospital y estoy un poco cansada...podemos seguir con tu interrogatorio romántico después?".-dijo secamente la morena

...

"solo digo que no te hagas ilusiones tan rápido aun no llevan mucho de conocerse y no quiero verte lastimada".- dijo rachel tratando de ser comprensiva con su amiga, la bailarina a veces podía llegar a ser muy inocente

"esta bien rach, aprecio tu preocupación...emmm puedo pedirte un favor".- dijo tímida la rubia

"claro"

"puedo quedarme esta noche contigo?... es tarde y así me aseguro que no te deprimas demasiado"

"sabes que te puedes quedar las veces que quieras y tienes razón creo que me hará bien un poco de compañía, jessie no regresa de L.A hasta dentro de tres días"

"genial tenemos tres días de fiesta juntas! jaja".- abrazando a su amiga

...

"esta bien, como quieras... buenas noches, S".- dijo quinn sin apartar su mirada preocupada de santana

"buenas noches, Q".- se dirigió a su habitación con la cabeza llena de pensamientos, todos protagonizados por una sola chica... brittany.

* * *

Santana López era conocida por su carácter fuerte y su caparazón contra los sentimientos, poniendo barreras a toda aquella persona que se acercara, así había sido con todos excepto con quinn que era como una hermana para ella.

El amor es el autor de muchas heridas, eso santana lo sabia bien, por eso no podía comprender como aun seguía pensando en brittany, la latina se recostó en su cama y poso su mirada en el techo de su habitación

_"mierda!...creí que acostándome con ella se irían todos los hormigueos que siento recorrer mi cuerpo cuando pienso en ella, pero ahora solo los siento mas fuertes, no puedo dejar de pensar en sus labios, en sus besos, en sus largas piernas y sobretodo no puedo quitarme de la cabeza sus ojos azul cielo que brillan aun mas cada vez que sonríe...no santana no te puedes enamorar! Sabes que la que saldrá lastimada es ella y eso no lo puedes permitir" .- pensó santana_

Después de un rato se sentó sobre su cama, encendió el estero, conecto su reproductor y se dispuso a escuchar la música que tanto la aliviaba.

**(Shake it out) /I4MCzmUQrTk**

_**Regrets collect like old friends**_

_**Here to relive your darkest moments**_

_**I can see no way, I can see no way**_

_**And all of the ghouls come out to play**_

Canto...no lo hacia muy seguido pero cuando se sentía atrapada por sus sentimientos le ayudaba a sacar toda la frustración dentro de ella.

...

_**And every demon wants his pound of flesh**_

_**But I like to keep some things to myself**_

_**I like to keep my issues strong**_

_**It's always darkest before the dawn**_

Rachel seguía sentada frente al piano de su salón, se decidió a cantar una canción acorde con lo que sentía como buena reina del drama. En su carrera todos querían una parte de ella, ahora era un icono, alguien que se admiraba desde las marquesinas de los teatros, al estar en la mira pública todos parecían olvidar que también era una persona como todas, con sentimientos.

...

Quinn escucho la música dentro de la habitación de santana, se extraño al escuchar la voz de su amiga, hacia tiempo que no cantaba y la verdad es que no lo hacia nada mal fácilmente santana pudo haber sido una gran cantante, entro despacio en la habitación y se dispuso a acompañar a la morena con la siguiente estrofa.

_**Quinn:**_

_**And I've been a fool and I've been blind**_

_**I can never leave the past behind**_

_**I can see no way, I can see no way**_

_**I'm always dragging that horse around**_

_**Santana:**_

_**And our love is pastured such a mournful sound**_

_**Tonight I'm gonna bury that horse in the ground**_

_**So I like to keep my issues strong**_

_**But it's always darkest before the dawn**_

_**Shake it out, shake it out**_

_**Shake it out, shake it out**_

_**Shake it out, shake it out**_

_**Shake it out, shake it out**_

_**And it's hard to dance with a devil on your back**_

_**So shake him off,oh whoa**_

Las voces de ambas chicas se unieron, la armonía entre ellas era impresionante, lentamente quinn se acercó a la morena y paso un brazo por su hombro, santana se preocupaba siempre por quinn, al punto que a veces se olvidaba que la latina también tenia sus propios problemas, en esos momentos sentía mucho haber sido tan egoísta con los sentimientos de su amiga.

...

_**Rachel:**_

_**And I am done with my graceless heart**_

_**So tonight I'm gonna cut it out and then restart**_

_**Because I like to keep my issues strong**_

_**It's always darkest before the dawn**_

_**Shake it out, shake it out**_

_**Shake it out, shake it out**_

_**Shake it out, shake it out**_

_**Shake it out, shake it out**_

_**And it's hard to dance with a devil on your back**_

_**So shake him off,oh whoa**_

La cantante sabia que tenia que dejar atrás el pasado, estaba viviendo su sueño, era una gran cantante de broadway, tenia el reconocimiento y la fama que siempre había deseado, no iba a dejar que nada ni nadie le quitaran la satisfaccion de su trabajo, tenia que sacudirse los miedos.

...

_**(quinn)**_

_**And it's hard to dance with a devil on your back**_

_**(rachel)**_

_**And given half the chance would I take any of it back**_

_**(santana)**_

_**It's a fine romance but it's left me so undone**_

_**(todas)**_

_**It's always darkest before the dawn**_

_**(santana)**_

_**And I'm damned if I do**_

_**And I'm damned if I don't**_

_**(quinn)**_

_**So here's to drink in the dark**_

_**At the end of my road**_

_**(santana)**_

_**And I'm ready to suffer**_

_**(rachel)**_

_**And I'm ready to hope**_

_**(quinn)**_

_**It's a shot in the dark**_

_**and right at my throat**_

_**(todas)**_

_**'Cause looking for heaven, found the devil in me**_

_**Looking for heaven, found the devil in me**_

_**Well what the hell I'm gonna let it happen to me, yeah**_

Las letras de aquella canción se aglutinaron en la mente de la latina, los sentimientos que estuviera sintiendo por la bailarina tenían que desaparecer, ella estaba destinada a vivir sin ataduras y el enamoramiento hacia aquella rubia solo la llevaría a lastimarla. Tenia que decirle adiós a brittany.

_**Shake it out, shake it out**_

_**Shake it out, shake it out**_

_**Shake it out, shake it out**_

_**Shake it out, shake it out**_

_**And it's hard to dance with a devil on your back**_

_**So shake him off**_

_**Shake it out, shake it out**_

_**Shake it out, shake it out**_

_**Shake it out, shake it out**_

_**Shake it out, shake it out**_

_**And it's hard to dance with a devil on your back**_

_**So shake him off**_

Al terminar de cantar quinn y santana se fundieron en un abrazo, diciendo en silencio adiós al pasado.

* * *

**Ya se revelo el pasado de rachel, el de quinn tardara un poco más jaja…..**

**Saludos!**

**Tati4137: jaja… a veces le saldrá la diva que lleva dentro, a ver cuando me das más ideas como la de la amnesia…. Saludos!**

**Danielleones: jeje…. Perdón, pero primero lo primero leer mi fic jajaja, ya tienes a quien culpar por tus malas notas XD, tratare de hacer las actus mas largas para que valga la pena la espera, espero estar mejorando el desarrollo de la historia, si no es así decirme jaja gracias por comentar…**

**Guest: creo que no te lo he dicho pero te lo digo ahora me encantan tus análisis de mis capítulos, a veces me hacen plantearme todo lo que llevo escrito jaja…. Aparte me hacen reír jeje… regístrate… de todas formas te seguiré llamando guest jaja… espero que tengas razón y los capítulos estén mejorando jeje, gracias por seguir comentando estaré esperando tu siguiente análisis XD, Saludos!**

**Klavier: jaja gracias!.. Así se van a llevar por momentos, pero no tardan nada en reconciliarse jaja, creo que una de tus dudas ya la respondió el cap, pero lo de quinn tardara en descubrirse… saludos!**

**LionQuinnF: gracias! espero que te siga gustando tanto como el primero…**

**Andrusol: están obligadas por el destino a trabajar juntas… jessie, jessie, pronto verán lo que tiene planeado y les caerá mas mal jajaja… las brittana a lo que van no pierden el tiempo jaja… obvio ya veremos a las cuatro fantásticas juntas jeje… Who is alice? ¬¬ ...muchas gracias por comentar, un beso! **


	7. Preguntas y respuestas

**Hello!... Espero que estén bien y que se diviertan en su fin de semana…. Aquí esta otro capitulo mas disfrútenlo….**

* * *

**Preguntas y respuestas**

Brittanny aplaudió nada mas acabar la canción, la voz de Rachel siempre lograba cautivarla.

"oh…me asustaste".-expreso Rachel llevándose una mano al pecho.-" cuanto tiempo llevas ahí"

"lo suficiente como para reafirmar que eres una gran cantante...-dijo con una sonrisa llena de orgullo.-"por cierto esa canción va para alguien en especial?".-pregunto la rubia abandonando su antigua posición en la pared y caminando hacia su amiga

"pues...solo a los demonios de mi pasado que ya no pienso cargar un día mas".- dijo segura la cantante

"me alegra saber eso y para celebrarlo mañana iremos a bailar, aprovechando la ausencia del pesado de tu novio"

"no se... hace mucho que no voy a uno de esos clubes, tenemos ensayo y se que salir contigo es amanecer con la fiesta"

"entonces dales un día de descanso a los chicos se lo merecen y tu también"

"pero.."

"pero nada señorita, después del ensayo les dirás que tienen el día libre, mañana tu y yo encenderemos la ciudad de nueva york".- sentencio la rubia dejando sin replica a la morena, marchándose al cuarto de huéspedes .-"buenas noches rachel"

"buenas noches britt".- fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de dirigirse a su propia habitación, tenia que descansar, mañana tendría un gran día por delante.

...

Quinn llego puntual al ensayo, el gran auditorio como siempre estaba lleno de bailarines, algunos conversando animadamente, otros practicando sus pasos sin parar, la energía que le transmitía ese lugar la hacia sonreír , todas las personas allí presentes amaban lo que hacían y lo expresaban cada día con su talento.

La rubia busco con la mirada a la cantante pero no la veía por ningún lado, le extraño no ser recibida por la acostumbrada entrada dramática de la chica, sonrió ante el recuerdo, aunque su sonrisa se esfumo nada mas ver acercarse a la rubia bailarina. Santana le conto todo lo que sentía respecto a su relación con brittany, según la latina hablaría después con la bailarina para aclarar sus sentimientos, pero por ahora estaba evitándola.

"hola...quinn...verdad?".- dijo la bailarina extendiéndole una mano

"si, creo que no nos habían presentado, pero santana me ha hablado mucho de ti".- estrechando sus manos

"lo mismo digo de ti...quinn...sé que no eres su niñera ni nada, pero sabes donde esta santana, es solo que no me contesta... crees que se le perdió el celular otra vez?".- pregunto inocentemente la rubia, quinn no podía creer como santana quería alejarse de una chica tan dulce como ella.

"mmmh...no la he visto en todo el día ya no estaba cuando me levante, se la pasa todo el día en el hospital debe seguir ahí, creo que nunca lleva el celular encima, dice que la distrae".- mintió quinn tratando de tranquilizar a la rubia de ojos azules

"tienes razón estoy un poco paranoica hoy jaja...bueno te dejo que tengo que seguir practicando, ah...rachel esta aquí en un momento".- se despidió la bailarina con una sonrisa y volvió con el grupo de bailarines.

No tuvo ni un segundo de tranquilidad, cuando su celular empezó a sonar, no hubo ni necesidad de ver la pantalla sabia de sobra quien podía ser...

"ahora que!".- dijo desesperada la rubia

"dijiste que me llamarías cuando llegaras al teatro!".- exclamó la latina

"se me olvido...a que debo el honor de tu llamada".-dijo rodando los ojos

"no te hagas la graciosa...ya viste a britt?"

"Pensé que no te importaba, que te ibas a alejar de ella y no recuerdo que mas estupideces me soltaste ayer"

"es mi vida Fabray! no te metas y contesta".-

"uuuuh... snixx esta a punto de salir eh?...- expreso la rubia consciente de carácter de la latina.-"si, hace poco estaba hablando con ella dice que no contestas sus llamadas… otra vez y que teme que te vayas del país solo porque se acostaron".- dijo en broma la rubia

"te repito quinn... no eres graciosa!..".-continuo diciendo la latina a una quinn que había dejado de escuchar.

A la rubia le costó un par de segundos reaccionar, justo en ese momento rachel se acercaba a ella con una enorme sonrisa, esa que sin explicación la dejaba desarmada ante la cantante.

"sabes que... déjate de estupideces y habla tu misma con ella es una chica muy dulce, me voy que tengo cosas mas importantes que hacer que ser tu mensajera".- la rubia colgó y le devolvió la sonrisa a la cantante que ya se encontraba justo enfrente de ella.

"espero no haber interrumpido nada".- pregunto un poco apenada la cantante

"trabajo…cosas aburridas".-contesto rápido la rubia

"yo soy algo así como tu trabajo… acaso soy aburrida?".- dijo la cantante en tono de broma

"no...no... tu...emm...los papeleos de la revista son aburridos no tu".- balbuceaba la rubia en busca de las palabras correctas

"jajaja...ya lo se..".-dijo la cantante con una sonrisa, le gustaba ver como la escritora a veces tartamudeaba al verse envuelta en situaciones vergonzosas..-"oh...no me digas que también eres fotógrafa".- señalando la cámara entre las manos de la rubia

"me gusta pensar que si...-dijo tímida la rubia.-.."quería tomar algunas de los bailarines y de todo el equipo mientras ensayan, la energía aquí es impresionante"

"pues...seguro te quedaran excelentes".- dijo la pequeña cantante sin apartar la mirada de la rubia

"em...gracias eso espero".- nerviosa por la mirada de la morena que hacia que una corriente elecrica recorriera su cuerpo.

"RACHEL!".- grito brittany sacando a las dos chicas de la burbuja que habían construido en tan solo unos segundos

"creo que te llaman".- dijo quinn señalando a la bailarina

"si...emm...debería irme...-casi chocando uno de los asientos.- "ups...jaja….bueno em…Estas en tu auditorio...escribe cosas buenas de mi".- dijo rachel dejando a quinn con un mundo de mariposas en el estomago.

El ensayo paso tranquilo, quinn no se cansaba de escuchar la asombrosa voz de rachel, ni de ver a los bailarines que en conjunto aseguraban que seria todo un espectáculo. Por momentos la rubia se acercaba al escenario para tomar fotografías de todos, aunque no se explicaba por qué su mira se empeñaba en poner a rachel berry como protagonista de la mayoría de sus fotos.

El ensayo había terminado y se encontraba sentada en uno de los asientos, escribiendo en su cuaderno, de nuevo la inspiración volvía y no podía perder el tiempo. Cuando quinn escribía, sentía salirse de su realidad para vivir por unos segundos en su historia, le relajaba y emocionaba a la vez, tan absorta como siempre en las letras, no se dio cuenta que rachel la estaba observando unos asientos atrás. Después de un rato, la diva decidió acercarse lentamente a la rubia que seguía concentrada en su mundo.

"que escribes?".- dijo la morena sorprendiendo a la rubia

"emmm...nada...el reportaje...".-respondió rápidamente quinn, cerrando su cuaderno.

"no es cierto...- sentándose a un lado de la chica.- "el reportaje lo escribes en tu portátil y no pones esa cara de concentración...o me equivoco".- dijo con suficiencia la diva.

"ha estado usted espiándome señorita berry?".- dijo quinn fingiendo enfado

"simplemente soy observadora...entonces, que escribías".-insistió con una sonrisa

"pensé que yo era la que hacia las preguntas"

"mmhh...tienes razón...hagamos algo mas justo...si tu me respondes una pregunta yo te responderé una lo llamaremos...el juego de las preguntas y respuestas...que te parece?"

"por qué querrías saber algo de mi"

_"porque eres muy misteriosa"__.-pensó_.-"por seguridad, así si tu quieres contar alguno de mis secretos yo tendré los tuyos para chantajearte".- dijo rápidamente la cantante

La rubia suspiro con resignación, nadie le ganaba a la diva en persistencia y menos se negaría con la encantadora sonrisa que le regalaba en esos momentos.- "...esta bien quien empieza"

"yo!".- se apresuró la diva.-"por tercera ocasión... Quinn fabray que estabas escribiendo en ese cuaderno?"

"pues es...algo así como una novela de misterio y crimen esas cosas, la llevo escribiendo desde que me gradué de Yale y aun no logro acabarla por que quiero que sea perfecta...tal vez por eso no logro terminarla estoy buscando una perfección que no existe...no te quiero aburrir con mis tonterías...".- sentencio la rubia

"no me aburres...y..quinn, no tiene nada de malo buscar siempre la perfección, crees que llegue hasta aquí jugando a lo seguro, no, siempre me esforcé hasta el limite, creo que ese es un defecto que ven los demás en mi, me obsesiono por la perfección hasta el punto de ser... irritante".- explico la morena con una convicción envidiable

"jaja...creo que mas que defecto, yo lo veo como una virtud adorable...o admirable".- corrigió de ultimo momento la escritora, no quería sonar boba.

"..gracias..".- de nuevo los ojos verdes de la escritora la atraían como un imán y no podía dejar de contemplar esa mirada misteriosa.

"emmm...creo que es mi turno".- tratando de relajarse ante la mirada de la cantante

"dispara.."

"Cuantos novios has tenido?".-dijo sin saber muy bien por que habia preguntado eso

"en serio, estas frente a Rachel barbara berry y esa es la mejor pregunta que se te ocurre?".- pregunto incrédula la diva

"si, las preguntas irán subiendo de intensidad no te preocupes.-dijo con una sonrisa.- "además necesito saber los nombres de los valientes que se han atrevido a salir con la diva berry".-

"ja... querrás decir los afortunados...en realidad...-la diva hizo una pequeña mueca pensativa.-"no han sido muchos, mi "primer amor" fue finn hudson, él era el típico quarterback, íbamos juntos en la preparatoria y estuvimos juntos en el glee club, pero cuando nos graduamos fuimos por caminos separados el tenia sus sueños y yo los mios, creo que ahora esta casado,es muy feliz...".- recordaba la morena con cariño

"y bueno...luego esta jessie nos conocimos en una obra en la que éramos los protagonistas, me invito a salir y resulto que teníamos los mismos sueños, la misma pasión y él siempre era muy lindo conmigo..."

_"el divo engreído"_.-pensó fugazmente quinn.-"espera...era?...ya no?".- dijo la rubia interrumpiendo de nuevo a la diva

"bueno...a veces pasa un poco de mi y no me escucha...pero es por que esta estresado por la obra que esta apunto de estrenar… contratos para próximas películas... y..- paro su divagación.- "hey, esa no era la pregunta no hagas trampa quinn!"

"jaja, esta bien, quería sacarte la exclusiva pero será en otra ocasión...continua...".-

"pues...ese es mi largo historial de amores, así que lo siento si esperabas una respuesta mas interesante"

"la verdad esperaba algún amor de verano arriesgado y adolecente".- decía con entusiasmo la rubia.- "pero me tendré que conformar con tus aburridos romances de preparatoria"

"aun no conozco demasiados secretos tuyos como para confiarte los míos".- decía segura la diva.-"...ahora es mi turno de preguntar".- con una sonrisa malvada

"ok… siguiente pregunta"

"ya que criticaste demasiado mi vida amorosa...cuantos novios has tenido fabray?"

"emm…tu pregunta tiene dos respuestas".-nerviosa.-"..bueno mi primer y único novio fue noah puckerman...y"

"espera... no me creo que solo hayas tenido un novio... eres hermosa!".- interrumpió la morena sorprendida por su comentario.- _"maldita sea rachel!..lo dijiste en voz alta!"__.-pensó__  
_  
"g..gracias...pero no la verdad es que después de estar con puck me di cuenta de que...-suspiro era la hora de la verdad.-"soy gay...y luego de eso, siguieron un numero bastante largo de chicas con las que salí durante mi adolescencia, después solo con una chica tuve algo serio pero...bueno se acabó..."-concluyo con tristeza en su voz.-" podemos hablar de otra cosa".- sentencio la escritora palabras que le parecieron mas a suplica para la diva

"si...eh… bastante información durante un día…nunca me imagine que fueras gay.".-dijo la diva

"te molesta?"

"por supuesto que no!, tengo dos padres homosexuales, es algo normal para mi"

Las dos chicas se quedaron en silencio durante unos segundos, la tensión se respiraba en el aire. La diva se puso a pensar en una forma para hacer sentir mejor a la rubia y solo una idea le vino a la cabeza.- "ven".- tomando la mano de quinn que se sorprendió por el contacto.

"a donde?".- pregunto la rubia sin importarle mucho la respuesta, en poco tiempo sabia que la morena no le haría nada malo.

"solo ven!".- agarrando a quinn y llevándola arriba del escenario

la diva le indico a los músicos la canción que tocarían y después de unos segundos los primeros acordes de la canción comenzaron a sonar

**(smile - lily allen) /9TbKaZqrkRI**

"que haces?".-la rubia miro extrañada la forma de actuar tan espontanea de la morena,

"cantar".- contesto la diva quien empezaba a bailar al ritmo de la música

_**When you first left me I was wanting more  
But you were kissing that girl next door,  
what ya do that for (What ya do that for?)  
**__**When you first left me I didn't know what to say  
I never been on my own that way, just sat by myself all day**_**  
**  
Rachel invitaba a cantar a la rubia que con un poco de verguenza empezaba a cantar algunas partes de la cancion

_**Quinn:  
**__**I was so lost back then  
But with a little help from my friends  
I found a light in the tunnel at the end**_**  
**_**Rachel:**__**  
Now you're calling me up on the phone  
So you can have a little whine and a moan  
And it's only because you're feeling alone**_

Al tiempo que la diva se acercaba peligrosamente a quinn , la rubia solo sentia que todos sus problemas desaparecian y habia sido llevada a un mundo donde todo era felicidad.

_**At first when I see you cry,  
yeah it makes me smile, yeah it makes my smile  
At worst I feel bad for a while,  
but then I just smile I go ahead and smile**_**  
**  
En ese instante la pequeña morena se dio cuenta de que la sonrisa de la rubia era preciosa, magnetica y contagiosa, una sonrisa que se esforzaria por provocar mas a menudo.

_**Rachel:  
**__**Whenever you see me you say that you want me back  
And I tell you it don't mean jack,  
no it don't mean jack (no it dont mean jack)  
I couldn't stop laughing, no I just could help myself  
See you messed up my mental health I was quite unwell**_

Quinn se dejo llevar por la cantante que improvisaba un baile alrededor de ella tratando de hacerla reir, la rubia perdio las inihibiciones y tomo la mano de la morena haciendola girar un par de veces, mientras unian sus voces que parecian combinar perfectamente.

_**I was so lost back then  
But with a little help from my friends  
I found a light in the tunnel at the end  
Now you're calling me up on the phone  
So you can have a little whine and a moan  
And it's only because you're feeling alone**__**At first when I see you cry,  
yeah it makes me smile, yeah it makes my smile  
At worst I feel bad for a while,  
but then I just smile I go ahead and smile**_**  
**  
Inmersas en la burbuja de baile y canto que construyeron en unos segundos, no se imaginaban que una atenta mirada se encontraba escondida tras bambalinas.

_**lalala**_

At first when I see you cry,

_**yeah it makes me smile, yeah it makes my smile  
At worst I feel bad for a while,  
but then I just smile I go ahead and smile**_**  
**  
En la ultima parte de la canción Quinn se aventuro a tomar de la cintura a la morena, que un poco descolocada quedo frente a frente con la rubia. Acción que le costó a la cantante unos segundos para reaccionar, pero logro salir del momento haciéndole cosquillas a quinn, y convirtiendo la ultima estrofa en un mar de sonrisas.

_**At first when I see you cry,  
yeah it makes me smile, yeah it makes my smile  
At worst I feel bad for a while,  
but then I just smile I go ahead and smile ( Go ahead and smile)**_**  
**  
"jaja...para...quinn...jaja".-terminaron la canción tumbadas en el suelo, mientras la morena suplicaba parar la guerra de cosquillas

"tu empezaste…jaja..".-separándose de rachel, le extendió su mano para ayudarla a levantarse.-"gracias... por la canción... me acabas de animar mi día"

"no fue nada, es la única forma que se me ocurre para animar a alguien, la música es la medicina mas poderosa".-fijando su mirada en la rubia, y trasladándose de nuevo a esa realidad alterna que no entendía por que solo le ocurría con la escritora

"hola chicas".-saludo brittany, interrumpiendo unas vez mas las miradas de las dos chicas.

"britt… aun sigues aquí".- dijo sorprendida la cantante

"claro que si, noche de chicas lo recuerdas?"

"bueno... yo ya me voy tengo que reportarme en la revista, nos vemos mañana".- dijo la rubia empezando a despedirse de las chicas

"espera quinn!".- exclamo la bailarina.-"te gustaría venir con nosotras esta noche?"

La pregunta de la bailarina dejo impresionada a rachel, quien se limito a escuchar lo que decidía la rubia

"la verdad no quiero molestar..."

"no molestaras".- dijo convencida la pequeña morena.-" se que no nos conocemos mucho pero...me gustaría que nos acompañaras".- con una sincera sonrisa

"en serio?...pues…si es así.."..

"y también puedes invitar a santana...".- dijo la rubia con ilusión

"claro...allí estaremos".- quinn titubeo en la respuesta pero seguro convencería a santana.

"perfecto!...la pasaremos genial...ah... quinn me puedes dar tu numero de celular, así te puedo mandar todos los detalles por mensaje..".- dijo rachel con su velocidad para hablar tan característica

la escritora asintió con la cabeza y escribió su numero en un trozo de hoja de su cuaderno, se lo dio a la pequeña cantante y se despidió de las dos chicas prometiendo verlas por la noche.

...

"HELL NO!.. Como pudiste hacer eso... te cuento que no quiero ilusionar a brittany con cosas que no son, que buscaría un momento para decirle que santana López no es mujer de una sola mujer..."-haciendo movimientos con su mano.-"… y que es lo primero que haces?... nos arreglas una cita con la enana cantante y la bailarina sexy... quinn eres la peor amiga del mundo!".- decia santana con tono alterado

"ey... No es una cita!... relájate López... te estoy haciendo un favor si lo piensas detenidamente...podrás hablar con brittany, sin mas rodeos le cuentas todos tus estúpidos argumentos de por que no quieres una relación y de como el amor apesta...además me estarías haciendo un favor a mi, tanto que insistías en que saliera, bueno aquí esta la oportunidad perfecta..."

"salir de fiesta con rachel?".- pregunto con una mirada extrañada hacia su amiga.- " pensé que no se soportaban?"

"Cambie de opinión…No me dejaras sola verdad".- quinn dijo esto ultimo poniendo una cara tiste y su mirada baja.

"NO...no pongas esa cara... ya no somos niñas y ya no funciona tu cara de niña que no rompe un plato...NO...Y CUANDO SANTANA LOPEZ DICE QUE NO ES NO!"

...

(Starships- nicki minaj) /5cxaoB40468

**Por la noche en el club...**

"segura que es aquí!".- dijo la latina gritando en el oído de quinn debido al ruido del club

"si es el lugar...deben estar por llegar, estarán burlando a los paparazzi o ese tipo de cosas no?"

"quinnie... son actrices de broadway, no sexys acrices de hollywood"

"rachel lo podría ser...".-dijo en un susurro la rubia

"que dijiste!".- gritando de nuevo en el oído de su amiga

"ahh!... que me dejaras sorda si sigues gritando de un mi oído... idiota!"

"No exageres fabray...mira son ellas".- señalo la latina en dirección a la puerta, quinn rápidamente se giro para encontrarse con la espectacular figura de la cantante.

Rachel paso aproximadamente 3 horas tratando de elegir lo que se pondría para esa noche...se descubría varias veces pensando que es lo que opinaría la rubia de su atuendo pero inmediatamente desechaba la idea y seguía en su búsqueda, después de haber creado un tornado dentro su enorme armario, se decidió por un vestido corto color rojo que dejaba ver sus espectaculares piernas, llevaba la espalda descubierta y su hermoso cabello castaño caía sobre sus hombros, al segundo de entrar en el exclusivo club todas las miradas se centraron en la cantante, Rachel disfrutaba ser el centro de atención, aunque su creciente fama a veces la abrumara con tantas miradas.

"hola! como están...".- saludo animadamente la morena

"ehh...bbbien...yo...em".- la rubia tartamudeaba nerviosa, jamás había visto belleza comparada con la de la cantante

"lo que quinn quiere decir es que se ven hermosas...sobretodo tu britt..."- guiñándole un ojo a esta ultima.

"jaja que linda san...ven vamos a bailar".-casi arrastrando a la latina hacia la pista de baile dejando solas a rachel y quinn

"si... te sirve de algo...creo que tu estas mas hermosa que todas las chicas de este club juntas".-acercándose a la morena

"wow...puedes hablar... por un segundo pensé que te habíamos perdido..jaja".- la rubia solo agacho su cabeza avergonzada.-"tranquila quinn era una broma...y…gracias".- concluyo la morena con una sonrisa

"solo por eso tu pagas la siguiente ronda.."-. Caminando hacia la barra

La diva sonrió y alcanzo a la rubia yendo en busca de un par de tragos para esta larga noche que solo estaba a punto de empezar.

El tiempo no existía cuando bailaba con brittany, la rubia siempre le sacaba una sonrisa con sus comentarios y la sorprendía con sus esplendidos movimientos de baile, exactamente por esos detalles la latina se negaba a tener la conversación con la bailarina, solo quería unos minutos mas en el maravilloso mundo de brittany...

"me encanta esta canción...y a ti san?"

"Todo lo que cante mi chica nicki, es genial"..-

"ojala pongan algo mas romántico quiero bailar algo lento contigo".-bailando mas cerca de la morena

Santana supo que era su oportunidad para hablar

"emm...britt...creo que tenemos que aclarar un par de aspectos de nuestra amistad..."

"amistad?".- dijo con una mueca de confusión

"si...brittany, eres una chica increíble, interesante, y muy sexy...-dijo la latina con su acostumbrado tono coqueto.-"..pero no soy una persona de relaciones serias, voy de un lado a otro, amo mi libertad, sé que tu no eres así, entonces, lo siento si te hice creer otra cosa".- santana que había parado de bailar mientras hablaba, comenzó a alejarse de la bailarina

"espera!..."- grito brittany mientras la tomaba del brazo.-

"estas enojada...lo se, si me vas a golpear por favor que no sea en la cara".- se apresuro a decir la latina, ocultandose la cara con las manos

"no te voy a golpear sanny".-bajando las manos de santana.-"sabes, no me quiero casar contigo, ni me importa si no quieres que seamos novias, empecé a sospechar que no querías nada serio cuando no contestabas mis llamadas, lo único que me importa es que no te alejes de mi, me divierto mucho contigo...tal vez... podemos seguir siendo amigas...especiales".- aseguro inocente la ojiazul

"wooow".- fue lo único que salió de los labios de santana.-"eso no me lo esperaba..."-con una sonrisa.-"..muy bien, entonces, brittany s. pierce quieres no ser mi novia?"

"jajaja... pensé que nunca lo dirías?".- abrazándose a santana y regalándole mil besos por la cara

...

"es mucho pedir que me escuche...que entienda que a veces, solo a veces.-remarcando esto ultimo.-" no quiero que milllones de cámaras nos estén apuntando mientras comemos...dime es eso difícil de entender".- dijo la diva con una voz que denotaba el grado de alcohol que recorría su cuerpo

"no, supongo..."- la rubia no sabia como parar el vomito verbal de la morena, que se había pasado las ultimas dos horas quejándose sobre jessie.- "creo que a tu querido novio se le subió muy rápido la fama a la cabeza...como a ti el alcohol".-lo ultimo lo dijo en un susurro que la morena no pudo escuchar

"tu crees… bah, al diablo con jessie.".- tomándose el contenido completo de su copa.-"...esta el aqui?... claro que no, entonces vamos a divertirnos!".- levantándose de su asiento.-"vamos quinnie baila conmigo!".- tomando las manos de rubia que se dejo llevar hasta la pista, era evidente el estado de ebriedad de la morena, que solo saltaba eufórica y movía su cuerpo de un lado para otro.

"rach, no crees que has tomado suficiente por esta noche?".- decia quinn mientras hacia lo posible por alejarse de la cercanía de la morena que no la dejaba pensar.

"yo...claro que no, soy la niña perfecta de broadway...no salgo muy seguido, brittany siempre esta diciendo que debo soltarme un pooco mas y eso...eso...esss lo que voy a...hacerr".-decia la diva con tropezando en sus palabras.- "en cambiooo tuuu".- señalando a quinn.- "has bebido muy pocoooo, eeespera un mooomento fabray... no estarás planeando emborracharme para luego llevarme a tu cama verdad?".- dijo una sonrisa coqueta o al menos eso intentaba ser.

"QUE!...NO...yo...solo...esta noche soy conductora designada, por eso tome solo una cerveza...".- dijo la escritora nerviosa evitando el contacto visual de rachel.

"jaja...hubieras visto tu cara, quinn..."- . La morena se quedo pensativa durante un momento.-"sabes?…. Esa exnovia tuya es una tonta"

"de que exnovia hablas?"

"de eso que no querías hablar en el teatro…ella es la razón por la que tienes esa mirada triste verdad?".- dijo con la poca seriedad que le quedaba

"tiene que ver en gran parte…aunque por alguna razón ahora ya no estoy tan triste"

"pues…si yo fuera ella jamaaas te dejariaaa".- dijo volviendo a tropezar con sus palabras

"ojala digas lo mismo estando sobria".-dijo aunque supiera que la diva no la escuchaba

Continuaron bailando y la mirada de la diva vago un largo rato alrededor del club hasta encontrarse con un pequeño escenario y una maquina de karaoke, de nuevo solo una idea cruzo por su mente y no dudo ni un segundo en llevarla acabo.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos la diva se encontraba en el escenario, a pesar de las suplicas de la rubia para que bajara, rachel hablo un momento con el Dj, quien bajo la música y pidió la atención de todos hacia el lugar donde se encontraba la morena, eligiendo el ritmo que la acompañaría.

**(Hold me tight - evan rachel wood ) /8jWadvs_QvM**

_**It feels so right now.  
Hold me tight  
Tell me I'm the only one  
and then I might.**_

La música retumbo en las paredes del club e inmediatamente la morena comenzo a cantar, sosteniéndose al micrófono como si su vida dependiese de ello

_**Never be the lonely one, so  
Hold me tight tonight, tonight.  
It's you, you, you, you.  
Hold me tight**__**Let me go on loving you  
tonight, tonight  
Making love to only you so  
Hold me tight tonight, tonight  
It's you, you, you, you (apuntando a quinn)  
**_

Quinn no podía creer como la voz de la morena podía sonar tan bien a pesar de llevar varios tragos encima, ni como a pesar de su estado se veía tan increíblemente hermosa.

_**Oh no  
What it means to hold you tight  
being here alone tonight with you.  
**__**It feels so right now.  
Hold me tight**_**  
**  
Rachel emocionada saco el micrófono del trípode y se dejo llevar como pocas veces lo hacia.

_**Tell me I'm the only one  
And then I might  
never be the lonely one, so  
Hold me tight tonight, tonight.  
**__**It's you, you, you, you.  
**_  
La diva se apartó del escenario con micrófono en mano y bailando entre la gente, esforzándose por no caer, se iba acercando a la rubia.

_**Oh no  
What it means to hold you tight  
Being here alone tonight with you  
It feels so right now.**_**  
**  
"santana...esa no es rachel?".- pregunto la rubia entrecerrando los ojos para mirar mejor

"sip...y creo que esa es quinn".- respondió la latina sorprendida por la actitud de su amiga

la rubia se encontraba arriba del escenario habiendo sido arrastrada por rachel que bailaba provocativamente alrededor de la rubia.

_**Hold me tight.  
Let me go on loving you  
Tonight, tonight.  
Making love to only you, so  
Hold me tight tonight, tonight.  
**__**It's you, you, you, you.**_**  
**  
Brittany y Santana empezaron a corear la canción alentando a las dos chicas, mientras que quinn se rindió ante la diva y también dejo que el ritmo la enredara, había hecho varias cosas alocadas en su época de la preparatoria y había conocido a muchas chicas pero ninguna comparada con la gran Rachel Bárbara Berry.

La diva termino la canción abrazada o más bien colgada del cuerpo de quinn, la rubia solo se limito a negar con la cabeza lentamente y una amplia sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios.

...  
...

* * *

**Hasta aquí por hoy espero sus comentarios….. **

**Gracias por leer!**

**Pd. A quien odian mas?.. a Jacob, jessie o moncheleXD…. **

**Danielleones: sé que a veces es pesado leer esas partes, yo cuando leo otros fics me gusta poner la música pero supongo que como dices es para entender un poco el ambiente de la escena…y a veces valen la pena jajaja.. Gracias por comentar! Un saludo! **

**Annalemos: jaja gracias!**

**Andrusol: esas dos aunque sepan que hay algo ahi no lo aceptaran muy pronto jaja… Jacob pagara algun dia ;)….muchas gracias a ti por leer y comentar!... saludos**

**Tati4137: XD me leíste el pensamiento o que!.. Estaba por poner mean en vez de shake it out, me encanta esa canción (bueno la versión de glee) jaja quinn le dará a jacob mas que un golpe con un microfono jaja, me alegra que te haya gustado, gracias por el comentario saludos!**

**Klavier: jeje… lo bien que me harían a mi unas vacaciones jaja…. Si conozco el sentimiento de estar en otro lugar sin ningun tipo de preocupación XD, santana no cree en el amor pero a lo mejor alguien la hace cambiar de opinión, quien es alice?...**

**Guest: hola… jaja si, la escena de britt y santana la escribí mientras escuchaba summer nightsXD… a santana ya la irán sacando de su caparazón… rachel y quinn avanzan lento pero seguro jaja, primero tienen que confiar la una en la otra por que todavía tienen sus dudas… que te puedo decir no mirar los labios de rach es simplemente imposible y quinn lo sabe jaja, Gracias por tus comentarios, creo que me gustan tanto como a ti mi historia (espero que eso haya tenido sentidoXD) un beso… espero tu siguiente análisis…**


	8. la culpa es del alcohol

**Holaaa! Aquí les traigo la actu de hoy, gracias como siempre por tomarse el tiempo de pasarse a leer el fic y gracias también a todas esas personas que comentan, me alientan a seguir escribiendo…. **

* * *

**La culpa es del alcohol**

"entonces aceptas"

"es un plan bastante lucrativo, jessie no te lo voy a negar, pero no estoy muy de acuerdo con eso de esperar tanto, creo que podríamos acelerar el proceso, si logras convencer a rachel de dejar el ridículo musical que esta armando".- decía con tono grave el hombre de traje

"funny girl?, no lo creo, lleva un par de años trabajando en ello con su estúpida amiga brittany, va a ser difícil".- sentencio el chico de rizos con su acostumbrado tono despectivo

"jessie, jessie, siempre pensando en pequeño, si ella no quiere acabar con el musical, tu acaba con su musical!".- brindándole una copa de whisky

"de verdad, eres capaz de destruir los sueños de una chica por el dinero de una exclusiva?".- dijo jessie tragando con lentitud el contenido de su vaso

"y tu?... eres capaz, solo por fama?"

Jessie guardo silencio durante un momento las facciones en su cara se endurecieron

"Pasara lo que tenga que pasar …".- chocando sus vasos con una sonrisa cínica

...

Los rayos del sol empezaron a colarse por la ventana de la habitación y la chica que dormía plácidamente enredada entre las sabanas, comenzó a despertarse lentamente, sintiendo un fuerte dolor de cabeza nada mas abrir los ojos.

"oh!... mierda!... que paso anoche?.- murmuraba la morena para si misma, tomándose la cabeza.

"que bueno que ya estas despierta!".- exclamo la rubia, que para la mala suerte de la diva no era quinn

"me quieres decir que paso anoche, por que lo único que puedo recordar es a...".- iba a decir quinn, pero recapacito, seguía sin descifrar la razón que la llevaba a pensar frecuentemente en la escritora .- " a ti y a mi bailando sobre la barra, dime que lo soñé y no es verdad".- suplico la morena

"siento decepcionarte a tan buena hora de la mañana, pero creo que anoche hicimos varias locuras y mucha gente se esta enterando de ello en estos instantes"

"ahg".- quejándose por el dolor de cabeza.-" y por qué lo dices?"

"solo mira el diario de hoy"

la primera plana estaba ocupada por una fotografía de brittanny, rachel y santana, colgándose de uno de las farolas de luz que abundaban en NY, mientras quinn tratando de cubrirse la cara, jalaba a rachel para que dejara la farola.

"quinn!".- esta vez el nombre de la rubia por fin salió de los labios de rachel quien rápidamente se cubrió con las sabanas avergonzada de su penoso comportamiento

...

"no vuelvo a tomar, te lo juro".- llegando al sofá junto con quinn

"que gran mentira acabas de decir santana!, toma esto te vas a sentir mejor ".- dándole una pastilla y un vaso de agua

"en serio!... de ahora en adelante solo seré adicta al sexo".- quinn solo rodo los ojos con una sonrisa

"como si eso no fuera tan malo"

"segura que brittany llego sana y salva?"

"que si!...ah, por cierto también rachel esta bien, lo digo por si te interesa"

"no tanto como a ti".- declaro la morena sin un ápice de broma

"ahora de que estas hablando?, desvaríos de tu resaca o algo así"

"no me engañaas quinnieee..."- canturreo la latina.-" pero como quieras espero que cuando te des cuenta no sea demasiado tarde"

"ok... oficialmente no vuelves a tomar".- levantándose del sofá.-" me voy a la revista tengo que entregarle a nick los avances del reportaje".- dándole un beso en la cabeza a santana, salió corriendo azotando la puerta a su paso

"ah!".- Quejándose por el ruido.-" por qué siempre me deja con dolores de cabeza!"

...

Cuando Quinn estaba en la preparatoria era conocida como una chica popular, la líder de las porristas, tenia a puck, mantenía su promedio perfecto, las personas se abrían como el mar rojo cada vez de pasaba por los pasillos, sentía las miradas de admiración todos los días. Pero ahora estaba en el presente y en este día en especifico las miradas que le daban a quinn no eran de idolatría, mas bien eran como chismosas, burlonas, la rubia no le tomo mucha importancia, pero al llegar a su escritorio encontró el porqué de esas miradas.

El diario tenía un gran titulo como portada _"Rachel Berry se convierte en la funny girl de NY"_, debajo de esto se encontraba un desplegado que contenía varias fotos de la noche anterior donde inevitablemente también salía Quinn, sujetando a rachel para que no se cayera.

"hey! fabray!... Cuanto te pagan por ser la nueva niñera de rachel berry?".- paso diciendo un compañero, provocando la risa de todos los demás

"muy graciosos...y a ustedes que les importa!, pónganse trabajar para variar".- caminando con rapidez hacia la oficina de nick, dejando a todos con la boca cerrada

...

"Ryan entiendo que no debi beber tanto pero (...) se que apenas estamos saliendo de un bache publicitario y esto no ayuda (...) Que quienes son las otras dos chicas emm... unas amigas (...) esta bien, si es quinn fabray (...) pero... no! no lo voy a aceptar(...) y si te despido a ti primero(...) tienes razón no puedo hacer eso, era broma ja(...) que jessie viene de regreso(...) esta bien... prometo no destrozar mi carrera hasta que llegue(...) si...adiós"

La morena colgó a su enojado representante y se tiro en su cama las cosas se le habían salido de las manos y ahora el trabajo de quinn estaba en riesgo

...

"sabes lo poco profesional que ha sido eso?".- reclamo enojado Nick a la rubia

"no es tan grave"

"que no es tan grave!, ryan, su representante me llamo diciendo que quiere hablar contigo, por que piensa que perturbaste a su niña perfecta de broadway, alega que antes de conocerte nunca se había emborrachado"

"que!... mentira, brittany fue la de la idea de ir al club no yo"

"explícaselo a él, nos quiere quitar la exclusiva para dársela a People, además si se les ve juntas tu reportaje va a perder veracidad pensaran que escribes cosas buenas de ella solo porque son amigas, piensa en tu trabajo quinn"

"yo no soy así, si escribo una buena critica de ella es por que se lo merece no por que me caiga bien"

"yo lo se, pero la demás gente no y menos la gente de este negocio".- levantando el diario.-

"me vas a sacar el proyecto?".- pregunto en voz baja

"claro que no!... pero que no te sorprenda la visita de ryan o de jessie st. James, esos dos van a tratar de controlar cada palabra que escribas ahora, mantenlos lo mas lejos y lo mas contentos posible de acuerdo".-

"entendido jefe no tendrá ninguna queja".- prometió la rubia

"otra cosa….me quieres decir desde cuando son tan amigas pensé que no la soportabas?".- pregunto Nick con desconcierto

La escritora se encogió de hombros y se limito a sonreír, mirando la fotografía solo recordaba los brazos de la cantante alrededor suyo.

...

Quinn tuvo que aguantar las voces a sus espaldas, las risistas ahogadas y las miradas que le regalaron todos sus "compañeros" mientras caminaba hasta la salida después de su reunión con Nick.

Ya casi llegaba a su auto cuando el zumbido de su teléfono en el bolsillo llamo su atención, y con solo ver el nombre en la pantalla, una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro.

Rachel.: perdón!

Era la única palabra que contenía el mensaje, pero sin perder el tiempo la rubia le contesto a la morena

Q.: no importa cuando eres amiga de santana te acostumbras a las situaciones vergonzosas con alcohol incluido…

R.: pero yo me siento muy avergonzada, aguantaste todas mis quejas acerca de jessie me cuidaste incluso cuando no era tu deber. Te regaño tu jefe?

Q.: un poco… aunque me imagino que tu representante me tiene preparado un gran sermón

R.: no te preocupes tratare de tranquilizarlo, sabias que quería despedirte?

Q.: me lo imagino… destruí la reputación de su niña buena de broadway

R.: soy el nuevo chisme ya se les pasara…

Q.: recuerdas algo de anoche?.- la rubia debatió un momento en enviar o no el mensaje, no estaba segura de querer saber la respuesta, pero al final solo lo envió

R.:mmhh... si recuerdo algo acerca de ti...por favor no me hagas decirlo

Quinn se tenso al imaginarse que era exactamente lo que la morena recordaba

Q.: el que?

La morena tardo un poco en contestar y los nervios de quinn iban en aumento

R.: pues... que te arrastre al escenario a cantar y bailar conmigo, lo siento!

La rubia volvió a respirar, la morena solo estaba hablando del ridículo que hizo en el escenario

Q.: creo que le debes pedir perdón a toda la gente que fue obligada a escucharme cantar jaja

R.: ey!... no cantas tan mal, tal vez no tienes una voz tan maravillosa e impresionante como la mia, pero eso es por que te hace falta practica...

Q.: mmm... lo tomare como un cumplido...nos vemos mañana en el ensayo?

R.: si... gracias de nuevo en serio, nos vemos mañana!

...

En el camino a su departamento la rubia solo pensaba en la noche anterior y lo último que paso entre la cantante y ella cuando la llevo a su apartamento

**Flashback…..**

**Kiss - Edward shearmur /AHc-1w4zuT0**

Quinn abrió la puerta del apartamento con dificultad por el peso del cuerpo de Rachel que se sostenía con ambas manos del cuello de la escritora, una vez dentro, avanzaron hasta el salón y con cuidado recostó a la morena en su sofá.

"rach…".- susurro despacio.-"dime donde esta tu habitación así puedes dormir mas cómoda"

"tu no pierdes el tiempo verdad fabray".- dijo con una sonrisa de medio lado, manteniendo sus ojos cerrados

"otra vez con lo mismo… rachel, dime donde esta tu habitación"

"creo que ya se me olvidoo".- tapándose la cara

"esta bien quédate aquí, voy por brittanny tal vez ella si lo recuerde".-se giro sobre sus talones, pero una mano sobre la suya impidió su salida

"no…no te vayas, no me dejes sola me siento muy mareada".- dijo la morena con una voz de lamento, sin soltar en ningún momento la mano de la rubia

"solo será un momento".- Quinn se inclino para quedar a la altura de rachel que seguía recostada en el sofá, ninguna de las dos hacia amago de querer soltarse de las manos.

La morena se quedo sin palabras por el espacio tan corto que existía entre ellas, solo se quedo mirando los ojos verdes que tanto la hipnotizaban, esos que la acompañaban entre sus sueños, los tenia allí frente a ella, solo para ella, en ese instante sintió una necesidad enorme de besarla… debatió la idea durante un segundo, pero su lado espontaneo se apodero de ella y comenzó a acercarse lentamente al rostro de la rubia y… lo hizo… fue un leve roce, la morena estaba por separarse hasta que sintió como los labios de la rubia estaban de nuevo sobre los suyos.

Sus labios permanecieron unidos unos segundos más hasta que en un momento de cordura la escritora se separo rápidamente de la cantante y salió disparada hacia la puerta, dejando a rachel confundida, mareada y con una sonrisa

Quinn regreso a su auto, entrando con apuro y con una mirada nerviosa, que no paso desapercibida para santana

"te sientes bien, rubia".- indago la latina

" san! solo estoy algo ebria pero creo que estaré bien".- respondió despistada brittanny

"tu no britt!... quinn… quinn estas bien?"

" yo!..."- saliendo de su trance.-"si... si… estoy bien... eh… vámonos brittanny te llevare con rachel"

"esta bien… adiós sanny!".- plantándole un beso en la boca que se prolongo durante un rato, mientras quinn esperaba fuera del auto algo incomoda

"dios….no es como si nunca se fueran a volver a ver..".- susurro para si misma.-" ya! Suficientes besos por hoy!".- _"eso también va para ti fabray".-_pensaba la rubia, dando golpes en la ventanilla del auto

" ya voy!".-dijo la bailarina

"brittanny te presento a mi amiga "aguafiestas fabray".-dijo enojada la latina abriendo la puerta del auto, ayudando a brittanny a salir

"ja ja… entra al auto López, no hagas nada tonto".- ordeno la escritora

"hasta mañana sanny!".- se despidió la bailarina con un grito y despareció junto con quinn por la entrada en dirección al apartamento de la diva

Al entrar, la rubia miro nerviosa hacia el salón para saber si rachel seguiría despierta, tal vez estaba esperándola para gritarle el por que se había atrevido ha besar a la diva de broadway, pero extrañamente la pequeña morena se encontraba profundamente dormida en el sillón, cosa que alivio a la escritora.

"quinn… puedes llevar a rachel a su habitación yo no creo poder jaja…".-

"claro, donde esta"

"subes las escaleras, al final del pasillo es la gran puerta al centro… gracias por traernos y…buenas noches quinn".- se despidió con amabilidad la rubia y dejo solas a las chicas

Quinn suspiro y se preparo para cargar a rachel entre sus brazos, la morena ante el contacto se quejo murmurando algunas cosas para después volver a su sueño.

El recorrido hasta la habitación de la morena le pareció a Quinn como ir en cámara lenta, cuando al fin llegaron a su destino la rubia recostó a rachel en su cama con mucho cuidado, la cubrió con las sabanas y se quedo mirándola un momento en silencio.

"que estas haciendo conmigo Rachel berry".- dijo en un susurro casi inaudible

La rubia aparto con delicadeza uno de los mechones de cabello castaño que caían sobre el tranquilo rostro de la cantante, se imagino que podría seguir ahí por horas, aunque de nuevo, su razón hizo acto de presencia obligando a la escritora a alejarse de Rachel, dejándola sola en la oscuridad de su habitación.

Cruzo la puerta llena de dudas, su cabeza tenia una nube de sentimientos que no sabia o no quería saber lo que significaban, se estaba metiendo en un callejón sin salida, pero al mismo tiempo solo sentía cosquillas en la boca del estomago, rachel la había besado y quinn no podía deshacerse del recuerdo de los dulces labios de la diva sobre los suyos.

**Fin del flashback…**

….

"siento la tardanza el trafico en NY es horrible".- dijo un apurado jessie

"no importa… pero, ahora si me quieres decir que es eso tan urgente que no puede esperar".- dijo impaciente el joven de impecable traje

"es sobre el musical "funny girl" en el que hace poco decidiste invertir…"

"que con eso… creo que es un proyecto muy ambicioso no.."

"va a ser un fracaso….".- interrumpio el chico de rizos

"tu novia actúa en el musical y dices que será un fracaso… que traes entre manos jessie".- indago el joven con sospecha

"escucha… Rachel es impresionante, su voz es maravillosa, pero no creo que llegue a igualar la legendaria actuación de Bárbara, recibirá malas criticas y tu habrás perdido estrepitosamente tu inversión…"

"… porque me dices todo esto... que ganas tu…".-

"velo como un consejo Will…. Y una oportunidad para invertir en algo que seguramente será un éxito".- explico con una acostumbrada sonrisa

El joven miro con desconfianza la propuesta de jessie, pero decidió darle una oportunidad

"te escucho".-

* * *

**Ustedes dirán…. comenten **

**Klavier: Rachel estaba muy relajada por las copas de mas que llevaba jaja, rachel ya esta mas que harta solo que no tiene un empuje para salir de esa relación y ahí es donde entra quinn XD…jessie va a tardar un rato en enterarse por que primero se tienen que enterar ellas jajaja…. Gracias! Y saludos!**

**Tati4137: aun no le ha hecho nada no cantes victoria…jaja… la parte de smile es de las que mas me ha gustado escribir que bueno que te haya gustado…veo que les gusta una rachel mas locaXD tratare de escribir mas locuras… un saludooo!**

**Danielleones: esa es la parte divertida de las escenas con las canciones que te las imaginas jeje… otra que le gusta leerme la mente jaja.. ojala te haya gustado el capi esta vez no tiene canciones (bueno solo una) ;)**

**Annalemos: gracias!**

**Guest: hola!... gracias por los comentarios positivos me hacen creer que de verdad escribo bien jajaja… asi son los amigos que te tocan los tienes que aguantar en las buenas y en las malas, además te hacen la vida interesante, britttany no es tan tonta como todo el mundo cree, tiene sus propios planes para conquistar a santanaXD… la pregunta de los novios de verdad que en ese momento no se me ocurria otra cosa jaja… la mirada dice mucho de una persona, quinn y rachel lo saben….sobre tu duda universal: No lo se… tal vez la música alta estimula la conversación XD… a mi también me pasa lo mismo y he estado apunto de perder el oído jeje… en serio le cuentas la historia a tu madre?...hola mama de guest :)… ahora tendre que moderar mi lenguaje XD… consideremos un empate entre mi historia y tus comentarios ;)… un beso y gracias a ti por comentar**

**Andrusol: creo que en este capitulo hay mas de esos pensamientos ambiguos…por algo se empieza jaja… de las brittana algo de eso habrá, santana sera mas rápida que quinn en darse cuenta de lo que de verdad quiere… gracias! ,me alegro que hayas disfrutado el capitulo :) saludos!**

**Blahys: muchas gracias!...espero que te haya gustado este capitulo y que sigas comentando un saludo!**


	9. Audicion

**Holaa!... siento mucho la tardanza pero tuve una semana de "despedida"… por decirlo de una manera…. Me aceptaron en la universidad y esto trajo consigo muchos cambios y tuve que dejar mi trabajo para concentrarme totalmente en el estudio, me pone muy triste tener que dejar a mis amigos, pero sé que solo es el principio de otra etapa…. **

**Pero bueno…. a lo que venimos, aun no me convence este capitulo no es de los mejores que escrito pero espero que sea de su agradoXD…. **

* * *

**Audición**

"no puedo creer que soy amigo de alguien que salió en la primera plana".- dijo Blaine con incredulidad

"y con Rachel Berry!".-intervino emocionado kurt Hummel

Kurt y Blaine eran amigos de santana y quinn desde la preparatoria, se encontraron de nuevo en NY cuando Blaine entro a trabajar al mismo hospital que la latina, se veían casi siempre y esta era una de esas ocasiones, estaban todos reunidos en casa de las chicas para cenar.

"pues en la revista no estaban tan emocionados como ustedes…".- recordó incomoda quinn

"que mala suerte tienes Q, por que en el hospital soy como una celebridad, creo que hasta algunas de las enfermeras me miraron mas que de costumbre…".- presumió la latina

"es diferente, en la revista creen que soy una vendida que se codea con las celebridades"

"no hagas caso son un montón de envidiosos….."- dijo Blaine tratando de animar a la rubia.-" por cierto… nos puedes conseguir un autógrafo de rachel?.- pregunto disimuladamente el guapo doctor

"un autógrafo…. Amor, yo quiero conocer a rachel Berry!".- exclamo kurt con entusiasmo, él era un aspirante a actor, su sueño, cantar en los grandes musicales de broadway y ser una estrella igual que su gran idola Rachel Berry

"si quieres te puedo llevar mañana a la entrevista, tal vez la puedas conocer, no creo que le moleste…."

"en serio!... me encantaría… demomios, ahora no sé que ponerme, como te vistes para conocer a la gran diva de broadway?"

"yo llevaba jeans cuando la conocí…".- contesto despreocupada la rubia

Los chicos explotaron en carcajadas por la ocurrencia de la rubia y la mirada que le echaba kurt, sencillo no era una de las cualidades del chico de ojos azules, su atuendo seguramente llamaría la atención de la diva Berry.

…..

"sabia que brittanny era una mala influencia para ti".-caminando de un lado a otro por el salón

"jessie no sabes lo que dices!... britt no me obligo a ir, fui por que quise, soy perfectamente capaz de decidir por mi misma"

"pues no pareces ser capaz de ver que las consecuencias de tus actos afectan enormemente a tu carrera"

"es en lo único que piensas, en mi carrera…. ni si quiera te importa como llegue hasta el departamento"

"no me molesto en preguntarte porque ya lo se, todo mundo lo sabe… fue esa tal quinn…. Otra que también me va a escuchar".- exclamo con fuerza el chico de rizos

"A ELLA NI TE ATREVAS A GRITARLE!".- la morena se paro un momento ante lo que había dicho, prácticamente le había gritado a su novio por defender a Quinn

Jessie se sentó en el sofá en completo silencio sin apartar la mirada de rachel

"si mal no recuerdo esa tal fabray no te caía nada bien, la odiabas, la querías lo mas lejos de tu vida y ahora resulta que es tu mejor amiga"

"no es mi mejor amiga pero….hemos hablado y me cae bien… es una chica muy inteligente e interesante".- se excuso la morena

"si fuera tan inteligente como dices te hubiera detenido en la segunda copa y no te hubieras emborrachado, ella trabaja para una revista de espectáculos, te aseguro que solo estaba pensando en la corta fama que le traería aparecer en la primera plana contigo".-

"no es cierto…. Para tu información estuvo toda la noche pidiéndome que dejara de tomar, cuando se dio cuenta que no le haría caso opto por cuidarme para que no hiciera nada tonto"

"no hizo muy bien su trabajo….".- sentencio jessie con una dura mirada hacia la morena

"así como tu no cumples muy bien tu papel como novio".- Rachel se fue enfurecida hacia su habitación cerrando la puerta con un gran golpe.

…

La rubia se encontraba agotada por su día, al fin estaba recostada en su cama lista para dormir, cuando un ruido la interrumpió en su ritual de sueño, era su celular avisándole que tenia una llamada entrante…. La rubia contesto con un poco de nervios al saber el nombre de la persona que contestaría del otro lado

Q.: hola…

R.: alguna vez has tenido una gran discusión?...

Quinn se extraño por la pregunta, pero contesto inmediatamente

Q.: aun seguimos jugando a preguntas y respuestas?

R.: algo así…. Me vas a contestar o no…

Q.: ok… diva rachel, creo que fue en la preparatoria cuando salí del armario con mis padres, mi mama lo tomo bastante bien pero mi padre no lo aceptaba así que nos peleamos durante horas, le dije cosas bastante feas, pero él también me las dijo

R.: te echo de la casa o algo así...- interrumpió la morena

Q.: que dramática eres…. No, mi padre no vivía con nosotras, simplemente dejo de hablarme…

R.: lo siento, drama queen… es increíble como lo que cuesta tanto construir, se puede derrumbar en unos segundos….la reputación, las relaciones…..

Q.: no es que me moleste que me llames a altas horas de la noche para preguntarme cosas sin sentido pero… te encuentras bien?

R.: ufff…. Acabo de pelearme con jessie por….- "_por ti".- pensó la diva.-_ "por lo de la otra noche piensa que britt es una mala influencia y…. no lo reconozco, es totalmente otra persona de la que conocí cuando recién comenzábamos a salir.

Q.: wow un deja vu…. Creo que todo eso ya lo había escuchado en alguna parte pero no lo recuerdo...

R.:ja ja ja… esta bien te dejare tranquila para que puedas dormir…

Q.: no… no...era una broma, quieres un consejo…..

R.: no me vendría mal

Q.: jessie se preocupa por ti a su molesta manera… solo quiere lo mejor para ti… dile todo lo que sientes… no me lo digas a mi, tal vez cambie si le das otra oportunidad….- se sintió molesta por defender a jessie, pero por dentro sabia que la morena amaba al chico de rizos.

R.: tienes razón, como siempre…gracias Quinn, hasta mañana…

Q: ey… no tan rápido, crees que esta consulta nocturna es gratis

R.: esta bien que quieres a cambio.- girando los ojos

Q.: el favor no es para mí…. Sé que algunos papeles del musical aun no están repartidos así que me gustaría que le dieras una oportunidad a un amigo…

R.: más te vale que sea bueno

Q.: Créeme es muy bueno

….

Un nuevo día estaba por comenzar, Rachel como siempre se levantaba a las 6:30 am, al ritmo de su música favorita para comenzar su rutina de ejercicios y su larga sesión de cuidado facial a la que se sometía, cuando termino fue directa a la cocina donde se encontró a jessie ocupado preparando el desayuno.

"buenos días".- dijo con voz baja

"buenos días".- volteo jessie con una sonrisa

"hace mucho que no cocinabas….."- dijo la morena tratando de quitarle tensión al momento

"es por que solo cocino en ocasiones especiales o cuando quiero pedir disculpas…".- el chico miro con tristeza a la diva.-"siento mucho todo lo que te dije anoche, fui muy grosero… no me gusta que estemos enojados rach… por favor perdóname".- caminando en dirección a la diva

Rachel miro a los ojos del muchacho y por un momento pudo apreciar un destello del antiguo jessie del que se enamoro.

"tienes razón no he sido un buen novio últimamente pero de ahora en adelante eso va a cambiar…. Te amo Rachel, eres lo mas importante en mi vida".- dijo jessie con un dulce tono en su voz

La diva se rindió ante las palabras de jessie y se acercó para envolverse entre sus brazos.

"te quiero…eres mi mejor amigo...prométeme que vas a cuidarme siempre".-susurro la castaña

"te lo prometo… y para compensarte te invito a comer a sardi's, por que se lo mucho que te gusta".- dijo con una sonrisa sin romper el abrazo

"gracias…".- la pequeña morena se puso de puntillas para darle un beso a jessie, beso que el chico de rizos se encargo en profundizar, tenia que volver a enamorar a Rachel sino quería que todos sus planes se vinieran abajo.

…..

"entonces tienes algo así como un código de vestimenta para cada ocasión…. También cuando vas al supermercado?"

"eso es un poco mas casual… quinnie tienes que estar preparada para toda ocasión".- explico kurt

La rubia acordó pasar por el chico para ir juntos al teatro pero kurt seguía sin saber que ropa ponerse y Quinn estaba a punto de perder la paciencia.

"el primer cambio de ropa que te probaste estaba bien, vámonos kurt no querrás perderte la mitad del ensayo, verdad?

"esta bien…mmmhh….pensándolo bien a mi también me gusto lo primero que me puse, salgo en un momento..".- entrando una vez mas al baño bajo la sorprendida mirada de la rubia

…

"me preparo el desayuno, no recurdo la ultima vez que lo hizo… me pidió perdón…esa mirada es la del jessie del que me enamore, estoy segura que las cosas entre nosotros van a cambiar"

"todo lo que me dices es muy bonito en serio, pero no creo que alguien cambie tan rápido..".- dijo brittanny mientras practicaba sus pasos

"sabes, no se porque me molesto en contarte todo esto, si jessie nunca te ha caído bien… no te importa mi felicidad?.- dijo la diva con enfado

"precisamente porque me importa tu felicidad no confió en nada de lo que diga jessie, es que no te das cuenta que te esta usando!".- desesperándose

"me voy a calentar la voz a mi camerino… hablamos cuando estés mas tranquila".- se giro enojada la cantante, dejando atrás a la bailarina.

…..

"Antes de entrar… quiero que me prometas que vas a ser tu mismo no trates de impresionarla ni nada… solo haz lo que te salga del corazón".- dijo la escritora con sinceridad, estaban a un par de pasos de entrar al auditorio

"esta bieeen…"-dijo mirando extrañado a quinn.-"a que viene eso… solo pensaba decirle que soy un gran admirador de su trabajo… no te voy a avergonzar ni nada"

"kurt... siempre he creído en tu talento, no lo eches a perder".-dijo con sinceridad la rubia entrando al auditorio

"Quinn!... Quinn!... que te pasa… por que me dices todas esas cosas".- siguiendo a la rubia hasta dentro del auditorio

"muy bien kurt… no te lo dije antes porque de otra manera nunca hubiéramos salido de tu casa pero, la verdad es que…. te organice una audición para la obra de rachel…"

"QUE!... ESTAS LOCA!... No, no tengo nada preparado y…. ahora me estoy dando cuenta de que esta ropa es horrible..".- dijo con actitud alterada

"no!.. Kurt tu siempre tienes algo preparado… eres un gran cantante pero tienes un problema, siempre quieres llamar la atención con otras cosas tu ropa, tu peinado, tus extraños bailes…."- provocando una pequeña mueca en la cara del chico.-"pero jamás con tu voz que es lo mejor que tienes"

"en serio crees que mis bailes son extraños?"

"kurt!... sal y muéstrales todo el talento que tienes"

"tienes razón….pero voy a necesitar que me acompañes con mi canción"

"por supuesto que no!... la voy a arruinar si canto"

"no vas a cantar… solo tienes que tocar la guitarra, será algo sencillo solo mi voz y los acordes… sé que te sabes la canción por que te encantan los Beatles, por favor di que siiii".- suplicando a su amiga

"que otra opción tengo".- dijo resignada la rubia

…..

"señorita Berry….Quinn fabray acaba de llegar y viene acompañada de un chico".- le informo amablemente uno de los técnicos

"gracias… enseguida voy".-contesto la diva

Salió de su camerino con una sonrisa, camino hasta llegar a la primera fila de asientos donde se encontraba Quinn de espaldas hablando con el chico de cabello castaño.

"hola Quinn".- saludo la morena

La rubia se giro quedando de frente con rachel, la diva le regalo una sonrisa y se acercó para saludarla con un beso en la mejilla, gesto que provoco una corriente eléctrica en el cuerpo de Quinn.

"te ves mejor que la ultima vez que te vi…".- dijo la escritora

"tu también, ya no te veo doble ni borrosa…".- dijo la cantante provocando la risa de ambas

Quinn se encontraba presa de nuevo de la maravillosa risa de rachel, de la hermosa mirada que hacia que no existiera nadie más alrededor. Por desgracia, había más gente o más bien un chico observando la escena sin explicarse lo que pasaba por la cabeza de las chicas

"mmmhh".- kurt aclaro su garganta para llamar la atención

"oh….em, rachel te presento a kurt hummel, el chico de la fascinante voz".-

"un gusto conocerte kurt".- extendiéndole su mano al chico de ojos azules

"el placer es mio señorita Berry, soy un gran admirador suyo…".- apretando cariñosamente la mano de la diva mientras reía nervioso

"muchas gracias… pero puedes decirme rachel".- soltando disimuladamente la mano del chico que la movía efusivamente.-"ahora veamos lo que tienes"

"Quinn me acompañara en la canción".- dijo el chico de ojos azules

"pensé que no te gustaba cantar".- aseguro la cantante

"solo voy a tocar la guitarra".- aclaro la rubia

"sabes tocar la guitarra?…. Una cosa mas que no sabia de ti".-

"hay muchas cosas que no sabes de mi".- dijo la rubia alejándose en dirección al escenario, dejando atrás a la diva con una sonrisa

…..

Rachel se acomodó en uno de los asientos, lista para ver la audición de kurt, pero de pronto alguien se sentó a su lado.

"si tu estas feliz, yo estoy feliz… aun si es con jessie".- dijo la bailarina

"en serio?"

"si, te prometo que no vamos a discutir mas por eso… y seamos honestas no duramos mas de 15 minutos sin hablarnos".- sonriéndole a su amiga

"te voy a abrazar ahora".- dijo la morena

Se enredaron en un abrazo, nadie rompería su amistad ni siquiera jessie, o al menos eso era lo que pensaban.

"quien es ese chico?".- pregunto la bailarina mirando al escenario

"se llama kurt y es amigo de quinn... me dijo que era bueno... tal vez sea nuestro próximo protagonista masculino"

"ojala por que todos los que hemos visto hasta ahora son horribles!"

La rubia fue interrumpida por la estática del micrófono, kurt estaba listo para su audición.

"hola… soy kurt hummel y voy a cantar "Blackbird" de los Beatles"

"**Blackbird" – the Beatles /bsbAkcDdyHE**

_**Blackbird singing in the dead of night  
take these broken wings and learn to fly  
all your life  
you were only waiting for this moment to arise.**_

La luz ilumino el centro del escenario donde se encontraba un nervioso kurt frente al micrófono, la rubia toco los primeros acordes para dar comienzo a la canción, el chico con su dulce voz cautivo desde el primer momento a la bailarina y a rachel.

_**Blackbird singing in the dead of night  
take these sunken eyes and learn to see  
all your life  
you were only waiting for this moment to be free.**_

Quinn hacia los coros de kurt mientras lo acompañaba con la guitarra, se sentía nerviosa por que Rachel estaba mirando en ese momento, aunque la curiosidad de encontrar su mirada con la de la diva la supero y se aventuro a levantar la mirada hacia los asientos.

_**Blackbird fly blackbird fly  
into the light of the dark black night.  
Blackbird fly blackbird fly  
into the light of the dark black night.**_

Rachel aparto la mirada al verse descubierta por quinn, se había quedando viendo directamente a la escritora por simple inercia.

"no sabia que quinn tocara la guitarra".- le susurro brittanny

"ni yo".- con una sonrisa.-"pero no lo hace nada mal".- dijo orgullosa

_**Blackbird singing in the dead of night  
take these broken wings and learn to fly  
all your life**_

La armonía de voces de los chicos era conmovedora, a pesar de no cantar muy seguido la voz de Quinn siempre sonaba dulce, detalle que no pasaba desapercibido para rachel.

"_me estaba mirando?, no… es la audición de kurt debe estar concentrada en el escenario, pero si….jamás…. porque no puedo simplemente olvidar todo lo que paso la otra noche".- pensó la rubia_

Quinn se concentro en la actuación y dejo de mirar hacia los asientos, mirar directamente a los ojos de Rachel podía llevarla a un mundo completamente diferente a la realidad.

Siguiendo el consejo de su amiga, kurt se dejo llevar por la música, sin pasos extravagantes, sin ropa brillante, simplemente su voz de la que en cada nota se sentía más orgulloso.

_**You were only waiting for this moment to arise  
you were only waiting for this moment to arise  
you were only waiting for this moment to arise.**_

La ultima nota fue interpretada por el chico de ojos azules, quinn dio el ultimo rasgueo sobre las cuerdas y dio por finalizada la audición que, sin saberlo, le cambiaria la vida a kurt Hummel.

…

"NO PUEDE SER!... es en serio kurt!".- dijo blaine con demasiada emoción a su novio

"SI!.. no es broma, conseguí un papel en una obra de broadway el mismo día que conocí a Rachel Berry, aunque puede que este soñando?…. Pellízcame Blaine"

"mejor te voy a abrazar!".- dijo el guapo doctor, tomando con cariño a kurt entre sus brazos.

"hey, porcelana!...-grito santana llegando a la altura de los dos chicos.-" sabes que me alegra que nos visites, pero no se permite armar escándalos en un hospital…"

"no me importa por que conseguí un papel en broadway, junto a rachel Berry!... puedes creerlo santana!".- dijo kurt dando saltitos de alegria

"wow, felicidades porcelana me alegro mucho".- abrazando al chico.- "esto quiere decir que Quinn fabray tiene totalmente controlada a Berry"

"claro que no!... kurt es muy talentoso seguramente dejo totalmente impresionada a Berry".- dijo el doctor defendiendo a su novio

"ok…como haya sido lo conseguiste y…. hay que celebrar esto…el fin de semana abra una fiesta!"

"definitivamente".-aseguro kurt

…..

"cual es el papel de tus sueños?".- pregunto la rubia

"Fannie brice, la protagonista de funny girl, este es mi papel soñado, al fin tengo los recursos para poner en pie este proyecto, con este musical no pretendo superar ni mucho menos igualar a Bárbara, lo único que busco es rendirle tributo a una gran leyenda, ella es una en un millón".- hablando a su velocidad acostumbrada e imprimiéndole pasión a cada una de sus palabras

"igual que tu…".- dijo sin mirar a la morena, se encontraban sentadas en el piso, frente a frente en medio del escenario.

"yo!... no lo creo, algo que aprendí cuando entre en NYADA es que hay demasiadas chicas con voz irritante y complejo de diva"

"… NYADA es oficialmente un lugar prohibido para mi".- comento asustada la rubia

"jajaja… si te cayera tan mal hace mucho que hubieras renunciado….en cambio estas aquí después del ensayo preguntándome todos los detalles sobre mi interesante vida".- se defendió la chica de hermosos ojos café.

"es interesante ver como se crea todo este espectáculo desde cero, además no eres taaan odiosa"

"entonces… somos algo así como amigas?".- pregunto nerviosa la morena

"algo así…".- aseguro la escritora, con una sonrisa que enseguida le fue devuelta por la diva

"es mi tur…"

"**Fallin' apart"- the all- American rejects /kBKgRYZeKFc**

Las palabras de la diva fueron apagadas de repente por el ruido de los altavoces del auditorio en donde se escuchaba el comienzo de una melodía….

"pero que".- dijo la rubia

Unos bailarines salieron de la entrada principal, colándose entre los pasillos hasta llegar al centro del escenario donde se encontraban las chicas, de pronto una voz masculina comenzó a cantar.

_**Can somebody save me?  
Cuz I'm thinking maybe  
That you can take me piece by piece  
Then you got your reasons  
But I didn't need them  
And either way I'm on my knees yeah  
You knew when I was wrong  
You say that I'm deranged  
I can see that you're uneasy and its not gonna change  
And no matter how far  
**_

"jessie…".- fue lo único que la morena fue capaz de articular

Jessie irrumpió con su canto en el auditorio llamando la atención de todo el personal de la obra, la gente empezó a reunirse entre los bancos para mirar el espectáculo de "amor" que el chico de rizos le regalaba a la diva.

_**Wherever you go I'm calling  
Either way you're breaking my heart  
Wherever you go I'm crawling  
Even when we're falling  
Even when we're falling apart**_

Quinn se bajo del escenario extrañada por la aparición del novio de rachel y su grupo de bailarines. Camino hasta lo alto del auditorio donde se encontró con brittanny que también miraba con sorpresa todo el "show de jessie".

"bueno…. Y a este imbécil que le pico?".-dijo la rubia bailarina

"que un chico no le puede cantar a su novia?".- excuso la escritora con cierto tono de celos que unos segundos después se encargo de eliminar. No valía la pena.

"un chico si…. Pero de jessie es un detalle muy raro… en los 2 años que llevan juntos jamás le había dado una sola sorpresa".- aseguro brittanny

_**You say that you're leaving  
Say that you don't need him  
And I'll I do is give and you just take  
I guess that I knew it  
I can't make it through it  
But I'm gonna try this anyway**_

_**You knew when I was wrong**_  
_**You knew that I'm deranged**_  
_**I can see that you're uneasy and its not gonna change**_  
_**And no matter how far**_  
_**Wherever you**_

Y si las dos rubias se encontraban desconcertadas, la morena aun no podía creerse lo que su despistado novio le estaba presentando.

Los bailarines interpretaban una complicada coreografía alrededor de Rachel para luego dar paso a jessie quien ya había llegado hasta el escenario junto a la morena.

El chico le cantaba de cerca a la diva bajo la atenta mirada de todos.

_**Wherever you go I'm calling  
Even when you're breaking my heart  
Wherever you go I'm crawling  
Even when we're falling  
Even when we're falling apart  
Yeah looks like were falling apart  
**_

El chico de rizos tomo una guitarra y comenzó a tocar el solo de la canción, paseandose por todo el escenario.

"_hasta sabe tocar la guitarra mejor que yo".- pensó quinn_

Cuando termino le entrego el instrumento a uno de los bailarines y camino hasta llegar a la altura de Rachel, la tomo por la cintura y acerco sus labios muy de cerca de los de su novia para cantarle la canción.

_**In your garden where the roses sleep  
I can make you anything you wanna be  
When that body's close to me  
I can give you anything you'd ever need**_

Ver toda la escena de amor entre Rachel y jessie, era una tortura para Quinn, si bien aun no entendía muy bien los sentimientos que la cantante le provocaba, le dolía tener que enfrentarse a la realidad de la diva, ella tenia un novio.

_**When I fall to the floor  
Cuz I can't feel anymore  
You can have my heart girl  
You don't have to steal anymore  
When I look to the stars  
Wherever you are**_

**_Yeah wherever you are_**  
**_Wherever you go I'm calling_**  
**_Even when you're breaking my heart_**  
**_Wherever you go I'm crawling_**  
**_Even when we're falling_**  
**_Even when we're falling apart_**

_**Wherever you go I'm crawling  
Wherever you go I'm crawling  
Wherever you go I'm crawling  
Even when we're falling  
Even when we're falling apart  
Yeah I guess we're falling apart  
Yeah it looks like were falling apart  
Yeah I guess I'm falling apart**_

El chico termino la canción arrodillándose frente a rachel y saco una preciosa rosa de su chaqueta para entregársela a su novia

"te prometí que seria en mejor novio del mundo, esto solo es una prueba de que lo voy a cumplir".- dijo jessie mientras se levantaba

"te quiero!".- dijo con emoción la morena, abrazándose a su ahora, novio perfecto.

…

* * *

Ustedes diran….. Comenten!... díganme que les gusto y que no…. Prometo no tardar tanto en actualizar!...

GRACIAS por leer…. un saludo!

Andrusol: lamentablemente rach no se va a acordar del beso, ya iba con algunas copas de mas que querias….jajajaja, me compraría el diario si estuvieran esas 4 en primera planaXD… y apenas empieza no han visto lo ultimo de jessie st. James…sobre el one shott no te prometo nada pero…. a lo mejor puedo dedicarles un capitulo a las brittana… gracias por seguir comentando un saludoooo!

Tati4137: y lo seguirán odiando…. Jaja rachel borracha me mata a mi también…. Saludos!

Annalemos: muchas GRACIAS!

Guest: hola…. Lo de la farola lo puse por experiencia jaja…los planes malvados de jessie serán revelados pronto… yo también quiero un jefe asi por eso lo escribo jeje….el beso sorpresa que bueno que te gusto, me divertí mucho escribiéndolo y quede muy satisfecha de como quedo...rachel no se acuerda de nada, a ver si quinn le va a tener que dar otro beso para que se le refresque la memoriaXD…

Jaja empate será… dile a tu mama que gracias!... me alegro la semana :D… ojala la mía me apoyara asi jeje… al contrario gracias a ti por comentar siempre…me das ánimos para seguir escribiendo…. Un beso y espero tu siguiente análisis….

Klavier: jessie va a comenzar a vendarle los ojos a rachel , alguien va a tener que ayudarla a mirar mejor, quinn enamorada... falta que lo acepte jejeje… gracias un saludo!

Shunreibell: gracias por comentar!… espero no tardar mucho con el siguiente :)


	10. jessie's girl

**Hola!, les traigo un capitulo mas de esta historia, es un poco mas corto, pero espero que lo disfruten…**

* * *

**Jessie's girl**

Click!

La cámara paro de grabar y el chico oculto tras bambalinas salió del teatro sin ser visto…

…

"jessie!...que hermoso detalle de amor le regalaste a tu novia….y solo tardaste 2 años en hacerlo".-dijo la rubia bailarina siendo juzgada por la mirada de su amiga

"brittanny, siempre tan linda…. Ahora si me disculpan, voy a llamar a la limosina,por que voy a llevar a mi hermosa novia a comer… rach regreso en un momento".- se giro sobre sus talones y por primera vez se dio cuenta de la presencia de Quinn

"pero que tenemos aquí!... la famosa quinn fabray..".- dijo con sarcasmo

"no se si famosa pero… un gusto en conocerte al fin St. James".- estrechando su mano con la del chico

"rach me puedes acompañar a mi camerino…. Tengo que recoger un par de cosas".- dijo brittanny

La pequeña morena desvió su mirada hacia su novio

"ve amor, yo te espero aqui".- le dijo el chico con una sonrisa

La bailarina camino siendo acompañada por rachel lejos del escenario, donde aun se encontraban Quinn y Jessie

Cuando las dos chicas desaparecieron, jessie dejo de poner buena cara y poso su mirada enojada sobre la rubia

"fabray, La protectora de mi novia… creo que te debo agradecer"

"guárdate tus agradecimientos….y la próxima vez no desaparezcas tan seguido para rachel".- dijo con reproche

"quien te crees que eres para hablarme así!… técnicamente soy tu jefe..."

"tu!..."- soltó una sonrisa irónica.-" solo le respondo a Nick…no eres el dueño del mundo y por mas que quieras meter las manos en mi articulo, tu no me mandas!"

"muy bien fabray…. Pero enterarte de una vez que si no te he despedido, es por que eres el nuevo juguete de rachel, voy a esperar hasta que se le pase este capricho y después… este articulo es lo único que vas a publicar en tu vida".-dijo con arrogancia

"uuuhh… me estas amenazando jessie?".-enfrentándose al chico cara a cara.-"crees tener poder, pero en realidad no lo tienes, eres un tonto niño caprichoso al que se le subió la fama y tiene una extrema ambición por tener a todos bajo su control…. Pues tu también entérate, que yo… no te tengo miedo".- dijo la escritora sin apartar su mirada de desprecio del chico de rizos.

"ya estoy lista!".- dijo la cantante apareciendo detrás de los dos

El chico cambio su cara totalmente y le dedico una sonrisa fingida a Quinn.

"entonces… te felicito, seguro que será un gran articulo..".- dijo el chico con hipocresía

"lo se, gracias".- le respondió la rubia con la misma sonrisa

"ufff…. Me alegra que estén conversando tan animadamente, sabia que se llevarían bien".- dijo rachel colocándose en medio de quinn y jessie

" tenias razón amor, quinn es una chica muy inteligente, lamentablemente nos tenemos que ir, continuamos nuestra platica después fabray?"

"Por supuesto, no puedo esperar…."

"mañana seguimos con la entrevista…. Adiós quinn".- se despidió la morena con un beso en la mejilla, para después salir del auditorio tomada de la mano con jessie.

"adiós rach".-

…

* * *

"tengo que invitar a esas enfermeras, a Mark obviamente y…".- dijo la latina enumerando a sus invitados para la fiesta en honor a kurt

"no!... a Mark no..".- dijo Blaine

"Por qué?"

"porque a kurt le parece guapo…"

"vamos Anderson no seas tonto, kurt te ama desde que estaban en la secundaria jamás te engañaría"

"eso es lo que tu crees".- dijo la rubia por primera vez desde que se sentó a la mesa con sus amigos.

"pero que dices Q".- dijo Blaine con un tono triste

"es la verdad…. yo creía lo mismo de Alice y mira donde estoy, todavía viviendo con santana y escribiendo sobre un musical…".- dijo la rubia con ambos brazos recostados en la mesa

"ok...ok… ya sé que pasa aquí!".-exclamo santana.-." Quinn… por alguna razón volviste a tu etapa depresiva de "la vida no vale nada"…. ya lo estabas superando no entiendo por qué retrocedes otra vez al pasado…ah, y si tanto te molesta vivir conmigo lárgate!".-dijo la latina desesperada por el comportamiento de su amiga, snixx estaba apunto de salir.

"muy bien, mañana comienzo a buscar otro departamento…".- dijo enojada la rubia, caminando hacia su habitación

"Quinn!, no, espera, Quinn!".-grito la latina sin ningún éxito.- _"santana que hiciste?"-penso_

…..

* * *

Rachel se acurruco a un lado de jessie mientras ambos veían una película, actividad que habían dejado de lado debido a las constantes presentaciones de ambos, pero ahora que estaban entre proyectos tenían bastante tiempo para pasarlo juntos.

La pantalla del televisor se fundió a negro e inmediatamente aparecieron los créditos, la película había terminado.

"te gusto la película?".- dijo el chico que rizos

"sabes que me encanta hairspray".- contesto la pequeña morena aun en los brazos de jessie

"si, por eso la puse..".- apagando el reproductor y regresando a la señal de cable

_-"en otras noticias, adivinen que famosa estrella de broadway recibió una romántica sorpresa el dia de ayer".-_dijo la conductora de un famoso programa de chismes.-_"si pensaron en Rachel Berry, están en lo correcto, lo supimos gracias a este video".-_

"pero que!... como se enteraron?".- dijo sorprendida la diva

El video con el show de jessie, era el centro de atención en el salón de Rachel Berry, por el ángulo en el que había sido tomado la grabación, la morena imagino que podría haber sido personal del staff, aunque no estaba muy segura, todos conocían su constante recelo hacia los medios y el respeto a su vida privada.

"lo mas seguro es que hayan sido los bailarines, que importa mi amor, no es nada de lo que te tengas que avergonzar o si?".- dijo mirando atentamente la reacción de rachel

"tienes razón, amor"

"aunque si te molesta puedo investigar quien fue….".-dijo jessie al mismo tiempo que apagaba el televisor

"no te molestes jessie, como sea, voy a darme un baño…"

"esta bien quieres que ordene algo de cenar?".- propuso el chico

"si, lo que tu quieras".- fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de perderse por las escaleras

Cuando escucho que su novia había entrado en el baño, se apresuró a marcar un número en su celular.

"hola, tom(….)muy buen trabajo(…..) si te mandaré el dinero mañana no te preocupes(….)recuerda que tu no sabes nada acerca de quien tomo el video, de acuerdo(…..) adiós".- termino de decir el chico sin ninguna expresión en su cara

…..

* * *

Otro hermoso día en la ciudad de new york comenzaba, desde temprano se podía oír a los autos pasar aceleradamente por las calles, rachel después de terminar su rutina de las mañanas decidió irse a correr por los alrededores del upper east side, cuando regreso, su novio al parecer se había marchado, no sin antes haberle dejado preparado el desayuno junto con una nota que decía "te amo"

Todos estos pequeños actos hacían creer que el muchacho realmente se estaba esforzando por recuperar el amor de rachel, detalles superficiales que engañarían a cualquiera.

…

* * *

Quinn despertó con mala cara, no había dormido muy bien debido a su pequeña discusión con la latina, aunque también por otra razón o mas bien por otra persona, Rachel Berry, no dejaba de darle vueltas a sus sentimientos, jamás ocurriría nada entre ellas estaba consciente de ello, pero entonces por que aun no olvidaba la increíble sensación de sus labios contra los suyos.

Camino hasta la cocina donde se encontró con santana que leía una revista mientras tomaba su café.

"hola…".- saludo quinn con desgana

"quinn yo..."

"los hermanos se pelean…"- interrumpió la rubia.-"tu eres como mi hermana, Santana… solo dejémoslo así, yo ya me olvide de todo lo que paso ayer".- las chicas se sonrieron durante un instante, no eran de hablar mucho sobre sentimientos, cada una tenia una coraza y una imagen que proteger.

"Q, que mala cara tienes, tomate un café…parece que no dormiste bien anoche" .- dijo la latina empezando de cero su conversación

"algo así…."

"ehh…no te lo dije ayer pero… voy a invitar a brittanny a la fiesta de kurt, si quieres avisarle a rachel, bueno si ella quiere, y no tiene nada importante que hacer puede venir"

"no se si quiera ir sola…. Ahora que tiene al novio perfecto, de seguro no querrá alejarse de él y la verdad no quiero ver a ese imbécil tan seguido".- dijo con molestia la rubia

"hey!... que te hizo el pobre tipo".- pregunto la morena

"cree que es mi jefe y me amenazo con dejarme sin trabajo, además me hecho un sermón sobre la importancia de la imagen en la carrera de rachel, te digo que imagen da ella con ese idiota, la de una chica sumisa que se conforma con el primer tipo que le dice algo bonito".- sentencio la escritora

"pues no es lo que dicen en….."- mirando la portada de su revista.-"Celebrity"….al parecer son la pareja perfecta de broadway, cuando se casen seguramente será la boda del siglo…".- comento la morena esperando la reacción de la rubia

"jaja… no creo que eso ocurra pronto…".-dijo segura y se alejó para servirse una taza de café.-" o si?".- pregunto Quinn con un poco de preocupación, sentimiento que volvió a hacer trabajar la cabeza chismosa de santana López.

…

La escritora como siempre llego temprano al teatro, esta vez no había ensayo general solo iban a estar ella y la cantante, el auditorio se sentía vacío, su alma o lo que hacia a ese espacio tan interesante eran sus bailarines, la música y la hermosa voz de una morena , ahora que nadie estaba mirando, sintió la curiosidad de subirse al escenario y así lo hizo, camino un par de veces por el, hasta que su mirada se encontró con una guitarra eléctrica, supuso que la diva tardaría un poco mas en llegar, así que comenzó a tocar el instrumento y recordó una canción que iba perfectamente con sus sentimientos.

"**Jessie's girl" - /nLpmlq2xTKw**

_**Jessie is a friend/ (jessie es un amigo)  
Yeah, I know he's been a good friend of mine / (si se que ha sido un buen amigo mio)  
But lately something's changed that ain't hard to define / (pero ultimamente algo a cambiado que es dificil de distinguir)  
Jessie's got himself a girl and I want to make her mine/ (jessie tiene una chica y quiero hacerla mia)  
**_

Canto con pasión la primera estrofa, reflejando cada palabra en su mirada, jamás había sentido envidia por otra persona, ella siempre había sido la abeja reina adonde quiera que iba, las personas la miraban con adoración en la preparatoria, si le gustaba una chica iba tras ella hasta conseguirla, pero ahora parecía no tener la suficiente confianza como para conquistar a la chica que ocupaba el rol protagónico en todos sus sueños.

_**And she's watching him with those eyes / (y ella lo mira con esos ojos)  
And she's loving him with that body I just know it /(y ella lo ama con ese cuerpo, simplemente lo se)  
And he's holding her in his arms late at night / (y el la sostiene en sus brazos, tarde por la noche)**_

El enojo se apoderaba de la rubia al pensar en como rachel podía haberse enamorado de alguien como jessie, era claro que la diva se merecía alguien mejor que él.

_**You know, I wish that I had Jessie's girl /(¿sabes?, ojala tuviese la chica de jessie)  
I wish that I had Jessie's girl / (desearia que tuviese a la chica de jessie)  
Where can I find a woman like that /(¿donde puedo encontrar a una mujer asi?**_

_**I play along with the charade /(sigo la corriente a la charada)  
There doesn't seem to be a reason to change /(no parece ser una razon para cambiar)  
You know, I feel so dirty when they start talking cute /(¿sabes?, me siento tan sucio cuando empiezan a hablar)  
I wanna tell her that I love her /(quiero decirle que la amo)  
But the point is probably moot /(pero el asunto es probablemente discutuble)**_

Quinn se rindió desde ese momento ante su enamoramiento hacia la cantante, se sentía bien solo estando cerca de ella, los comentarios que le hacia, su manera tan positiva de pensar, estaba perdidamente enamorada de Rachel Berry y era hora de aceptarlo.

_**Cause she's watching him with those eyes / (y ella lo mira con esos ojos)  
And she's loving him with that body I just know it /(y ella lo ama con ese cuerpo, simplemente lo se)  
And he's holding her in his arms late at night / (y el la sostiene en sus brazos, tarde por la noche)**_

Caminaba por todo el escenario recordando todos los momentos vividos con Rachel, no podía creer como en tan poco tiempo se había ganado su corazón.

_**You know, I wish that I had Jessie's girl /(¿sabes?, ojala tuviese la chica de jessie)  
I wish that I had Jessie's girl /(desearia que tuviese a la chica de jessie)  
Where can I find a woman like that /(¿donde puedo encontrar a una mujer asi?)  
Like Jessie's girl /(como la chica de jessie)  
I wish that I had Jessie's girl /(desearia que tuviese a la chica de jessie)  
Where can I find a woman /(¿donde puedo encontrar a una mujer)**_

_**Where can I find a woman like that / (¿donde puedo encontrar a una mujer asi?)**_

Rachel nunca había llegado tan tarde como esa vez, el trafico de NY fue el culpable de su impuntualidad, caminaba rápidamente hacia su camerino pensando que la escritora la estaría esperando ahí, pero escucho el sonido de una guitarra y no pudo evitar investigar de donde provenía tan rítmica melodía

_**And I'm looking in the mirror all the time, /(y estoy mirando el espejo todo el tiempo)  
Wondering what she don't see in me / (preguntandome que es lo que ella no ve en mi)  
I've been funny, I've been cool with the lines /(he sido divertida, he estado bien con las frases)  
Ain't that the way love supposed to be /( ¿no es asi como se supone que el amor debe ser?)**_

_**Tell me, where can I find a woman like that! / (dime!, donde puedo encontrar a una mujer asi?)**_

La morena se fue acercando lentamente tras bambalinas hasta que diviso la perfecta figura de la rubia mientras tocaba enérgicamente las cuerdas del instrumento, no logro identificar la canción inmediatamente hasta que Quinn canto la ultima estrofa.

_**You know, I wish that I had Jessie's girl /(¿sabes?, ojala tuviese la chica de jessie)  
I wish that I had Jessie's girl /(desearia que tuviese a la chica de jessie)  
I want Jessie's girl /(quiero a la chica de jessie)  
Where can I find a woman like that /(¿donde puedo encontrar a una mujer asi?)  
Like Jessie's girl, /(como la chica de jessie)  
I wish that I had Jessie's girl, /(desearia que tuviese a la chica de jessie)  
I want I want Jessie's girl /(quiero a la chica de jessie)**_

**  
**

"que desearías tener a quien?!".- dijo la cantante para sorpresa de Quinn

…

...

**Ustedes diran!... gracias por seguir leyendo**

* * *

Danielleones: hola!...se viene un nuevo personaje, que va a hacer algo mas o menos asi, tendrán que esperar un poco jeje, me da gusto que sigas comentando gracias!

Tati4137: que bueno que te gusten las canciones jaja, me encanta blackbird o todo lo que cante kurtXD, siento no cumplir tu deseo de abducir a jessie aun me sirve jaja, por cierto por tu culpa estoy obsesionada con la canción de hello12, 13… me encanto la escena no comprendo por que la borraron,( igual que la escena faberry) a mi también me cae bien jgroff …. Saludos!

Klavier: rachel ya se dará cuenta que clase de persona es realmente jessie… entiendo lo de las canciones yo lo uso por que me inspiran mientras escribo, mientras te guste el fic todo esta bien XD… saludos

Guest: hola… jaja prometo no desaparecer tan seguido, espero que lo que dices sobre la universidad sea cierto por que aun estoy un poco nerviosa… tambien tarde en actualizar por que me puse a ver la película de como perder a un chico en diez días jaja, no lo pude evitar nunca la había visto me resulto entretenidaXD, jaja me encanta que pienses mucho las cosas, hasta haces que se me ocurran otras cosas para la historia, dile a tu madre que deseo concedidoXD, también el tuyo jessie no estará en la fiesta,

Que vergüenza con lo de la farola, lamentablemente si es experiencia propia jaja, tengo otras experiencias de las que no me enorgullezco pero no quiero que pienses que soy una borrachaXD… aunque tu no te quedas tan atrás con lo del contenedor de basura jejeje… el alcohol en exceso no es bueno pero te da a veces momentos inolvidablesXD…. Me levantas el animo con lo me escribes, de verdad, ya me voy a empezar a creer todo lo que me dices….gracias, un beso…

Annalemos: GRACIAS!

Andrusol: jessie tiene un plan bastante elaborado sobre su futuro con rachel, entonces no le importa quien o quienes se tenga que llevar por delante para conseguirlo… rachel esta enamorada o eso cree y el amor es ciego, va a caer muy fácilmente en las mentiras de jessie… muchas gracias por seguir leyendo ya habrá capítulos mas alegres…saludos!


	11. La chica nueva

**Hola!... les dejo un nuevo trozo, hay una escena brittana, ustedes diran si esta bien escrita o no….por que tengo nula experiencia en escribir esas partes…..ojala que les guste!**

* * *

**La chica nueva**

Quinn se giro sobresaltada al escuchar el llamado de la diva, el rostro de la rubia se pintaba de todos colores y las preguntas en su cabeza no la dejaban reaccionar… Rachel habría escuchado toda la canción?, habría escuchado que quería tener a la chica de jessie?...

"emmm…. Hola rach!".- saludo con nervios la rubia

"interesante selección de canción…. Opino que te quedan las canciones de rock de los 80's, aunque por que jessie's girl? "

"no lo se…eh… fue la primera canción que se me ocurrió, no es que piense lo que dice la canción es solo una canción...".- dijo nerviosa la rubia

"la cantabas con mucho sentimiento…"

"así canto cuando no me están mirando".- respondió rápido

"ahh".- mirando con curiosidad a la rubia.-"note que ya no desafinas tanto, si te gusta cantar tal vez te pueda dar unas clases".-

"gracias, pero soy mas una chica de letras…."

"si cambias de opinión aquí estaré….vamos a mi camerino y empezamos con la entrevista?"

"si...si...vamos"

La morena se encamino hasta su camerino no podía sacar de su cabeza el significado de la canción para quinn_, "es solo una canción, es una coincidencia que se llame jessie's girl… digo no es como si estuviera enamorada de ti…. No, ella podría tener a cualquier chica, no soy ni de cerca su primera opción, además… rachel! por que estas pensando todas estas cosas, se supone que eres heterosexual y tienes un novio!"_

La rubia caminaba detrás, posición que la obligo a utilizar fuerzas sobrehumanas para no contemplar por mucho tiempo el perfecto cuerpo de la diva, ese hermoso cuerpo que la volvía loca. _"COMO SE TE OCURRE CANTAR JESSIE'S GIRL…espero que no se haya dado cuenta que la canción era para ella, no lo creo, esta demasiado enamorada de su novio perfecto" _

El recorrido por el angosto pasillo que conducía al camerino de la diva lo pasaron en completo silencio, cada una sumida en sus pensamientos, sin saber que esos mismos, las unían más de lo que imaginaban.

"bueno, entonces…. Como va la obra, ya sabes algo del inversionista que abandono el proyecto"

"No, nada, es como si se lo hubiera tragado la tierra, no contesta las llamadas de ryan ni las mías".- abriendo la puerta de su camerino

"no te preocupes, seguro tienes un plan, no?".- entrando detrás de la diva

"pues… si no consigo otro inversionista tendré que poner mi propio dinero, que no me molesta este proyecto es mi bebe y hare todo lo que este en mis manos para que salga adelante"

"me encanta como tienes esa actitud tan positiva y sueñas tan alto, yo no se como hacer eso"

"es fácil, la vida siempre esta intentando hacer que te caigas, pero tu decides si conviertes esas dificultades en oportunidades".- sentándose en el sillón de su camerino

"lo ves…. siempre el lado bueno...comenzando con las preguntas….cual es el obstáculo mas grande que has librado en tu carrera".-tomando asiento a un lado de la diva

"todo el mundo piensa que para mi fue muy fácil entrar a NYADA, pero es todo lo contrario, me bloquee en mi audición, olvide por completo la canción "don't rain on my parade"…."

"no es verdad!"

"si!, pero continúe insistiendo e insistiendo, para que la reclutadora me diera una segunda oportunidad, fue a verme en las nacionales en chicago donde mi grupo gano y así fue como conseguí entrar a NYADA "

"nunca aceptas un no por respuesta verdad"

"soy bastante perseverante".- dijo con orgullo

"pobre mujer…. de seguro te dio otra oportunidad por que se harto de que la acosaras todo el tiempo!"

"oye!..."- la morena golpeo un hombro de la rubia.-

"ey… me las pagaras…".- comenzando a hacerle cosquillas a la diva

"jajaja… ya…. para por favor..jajaja….."

La morena se defendió de las cosquillas de quinn, hasta tumbarla por completo en el sofá…. Siguieron riendo contagiadas por el tropiezo de ambas mientras luchaban entre sonrisas por ganarle a su contrincante, las risas poco a poco se fueron apagando hasta que se dieron cuenta que estaban una encima de la otra… la mente de la rubia se lleno de recuerdos sobre aquella noche en la que compartieron un fugaz beso…. Mientras que algo en el pecho de la diva se removió cuando miro directamente esos preciosos ojos verdes de la escritora…

"te habían dicho que tienes un ojos hermosos?".- dijo la diva en un susurro

"nunca me lo había dicho una famosa estrella de broadway".- Sin apartar la mirada de los brillantes ojos café de la cantante

"siempre hay una primera vez".- dijo la pequeña morena, sin saber muy bien por que no podía apartarse del cuerpo de la escritora

Toc, toc, toc,

Se escucharon unos golpes en la puerta, sonidos que obligaron a las chicas a separarse de un salto, la morena se apresuró a contestar.

"adelante!"

La puerta se abrió dando paso a un hombre con elegante traje y aspecto impecable, llevaba una boina color oscuro que ocultaba la carencia de pelo en su cabeza, a pesar de intimidar con su elegancia se acercó a la diva con una brillante sonrisa.

"como esta mi brillante estrella de broadway!".- saludo con entusiasmo

"RYAN!... me alegra volverte a ver, últimamente solo me llamas por teléfono".- abrazando a su representante

"he estado muy ocupado con otros proyectos, pero ahora soy todo tuyo, tenemos que resolver el problema de los inversionistas, al parecer otro amenazo con salirse".- dijo preocupado el hombre, su mirada vago hasta el sillón donde se encontró con la mirada de la escritora.-"quien es ella?"

"oh!, Ryan te presento a Quinn fabray, es la periodista que esta escribiendo el articulo sobre mi y la obra"

"quinn!... al fin te conozco, rach me ha hablado mucho sobre ti…. Por cierto, gracias por cuidarla en sus momentos de ebriedad….".- dijo el hombre con sinceridad

"ryan!..."

"es verdad…. como sea no es solo por lo de nuestra repentina fuga de inversionistas a lo que te vengo a ver"

"hay algo mas?"

"lamentablemente si, enciende la televisión y pon el canal de E, te vas a caer para atrás".- dijo ryan sentándose en el sillón junto a quinn

La morena obedeció las ordenes de su representante y al encontrar el canal, sus ojos se ensancharon, su peor pesadilla se había hecho realidad.

…..

"entonces si vas a ir a la fiesta en mi casa, no?".- dijo la latina coqueteando con una enfermera, se encontraban en un pasillo poco transitado del hospital

"mmh…. No lo se… tienes algo para hacerme cambiar de opinión".- dijo la enfermera haciéndose la desinteresada

"la verdad tengo muy buenos poderes de convencimiento..".- acercándose peligrosamente a la chica, pero algo hizo que detuviera su movimiento, una chica de cabello rubio entraba en el hospital mirando a todos lados, como si estuviera buscando a alguien…

"brittanny!".- dijo santana para sorpresa de la enfermera

"soy Ashley… pero me puedes decir como tu quieras..".- volviendo a atacar el cuello de la latina

"no!, emm… preciosa podemos seguir con esto en otra ocasión, acabo de recordar que tengo un asunto pendiente".-

"uff, esta bien solo no vayas a tardar tanto".- dijo la chica alejándose por el pasillo

La morena se acomodó la bata y se encamino a encontrar a la bailarina.

"britt!...".- llamo a lo lejos a la rubia cuando la encontró

"santy!, te estaba buscando, por poco me pierdo este hospital es bastante grande, jaja".- sonriéndole a la latina

"que haces aquí?, no tienes ensayo hoy".- pregunto la morena

"por qué?, no te alegra verme san"

"no, no es eso, sabes que me encanta verte rubia, solo preguntaba…. quieres ir a comer algo, mi turno acaba en unos minutos"

"mmh… sinceramente me gustaría comer otra cosa".- dijo la bailarina acercándose al cuerpo de la latina

"puuess….eso tiene arreglo.."- tomando la mano de britt y llevándola al armario de limpieza.

La morena empujo con fuerza a la rubia contra la pared y se lanzo a besar sus labios con impaciencia.

La rubia respondió al beso, devolviendo el empuje a santana mientras la aprisionaba contra la pared, acción que hizo caer algunas cosas de las estanterías, brittanny cogio el rostro de la morena entre sus manos, devorando sus labios y dando rienda suelta al deseo que la llevaba carcomiendo durante días.

De un momento a otro se olvidaron completamente de donde estaban

Santana recorrió con ansias el cuerpo de la bailarina, acariciando cada parte con sus manos, volvió a aprisionarla pero esta vez entre sus piernas, la rubia se dejo hacer por la morena, exclamando todo tipo de suspiros y gemidos que hacían ver lo mucho que le gustaba lo que hacia santana.

Entre tantos empujones tratando de tomar un poco más de la otra, los productos en las estanterías se caían y hacían un pequeño estruendo en el cuarto…

Brittanny comenzó a deshacerse rápidamente de la bata de la latina, cualquier prenda estorbaba cuando se trataba de sentir mas de cerca a la chica que te hacia perder la razón, la morena hacia lo mismo con la bailarina quitándole la playera que traía, se separaron un momento solo para tomarse un respiro…. Sus labios volvían de nuevo al ataque, pero…

"hay alguien a…".-dijo una voz familiar, mientras abría la puerta

"Anderson!... cierra la puerta".- ordeno apresurada la latina

"oh!...santana!."-dijo el joven doctor tapándose los ojos.-"estamos en un hospital, cuantas veces te he dicho que no te metas con las enfermeras…. en horarios de trabajo…".- termino de decir el chico

"espera…. Santana te metes aquí con las enfermeras?"

"ehhh…. Algunas veces…".- contesto con nervios la morena

"creo que te he descubierto mas veces de las necesarias y no solo con las enfermeras".- confeso el chico

"ufff, no lo puedo creer!"...- dijo enojada la bailarina y salió del cuarto acomodándose la ropa por el camino.-

Santana simplemente dejo caer su espalda por la pared, bajo la mirada de un sorprendido Blaine

"ella es tu novia o algo asi?... me parece conocida"

"se llama brittanny y NO somos novias…. Es amiga de Berry por eso se te hace familiar"

"si no son novias por que salió corriendo enojada"

"Yo que se!... no tiene ningún derecho a enojarse por lo que a mi respecta…. Según ella somos "amigas especiales".- levantándose del piso y volviendo a ponerse su bata

" y según tu?...".- pregunto el guapo doctor

"blaine…me conoces, sabes que no me gustan las relaciones serias… solo me estoy divirtiendo".-

"ojala no salgas lastimada al tratar de evitar eso mismo".- le dijo con seriedad a su amiga, dejándola sola en medio del pasillo.

…..

* * *

"_para toda la audiencia que lo ha estado pidiendo tenemos a una invitada especial el día de hoy…."._-dijo con energía la conductora del programa_.-"ella es…. Harmony Watson"_

La cámara enfoco enseguida a la hermosa chica, tenia el cabello oscuro, tez blanca como la nieve, unos ojos azules brillantes y cristalinos y era poseedora de unos labios color rojo carmesí, proyectaba una aire de inocencia sobretodo con el vestido blanco hasta las rodillas que llevaba puesto.

Este era uno de esos grandes miedos que tenia Rachel Bárbara Berry.

Si bien la fama le traía ciertos problemas con su vida privada, pensar si quiera en perder todos aplausos y la atención de los medios le provocaba verdadero terror.

"_harmonny, queremos felicitarte por tu exitoso debut en broadway, nos gustaría que contaras todo acerca de tu obra y como ha sido recibida por el publico"_

"_gracias Kelly!... la obra no necesita presentaciones…es Les miserables e interpreto a Epopine Thenardier "_.- dijo la chica con un tono muy parecido al de rachel

"_arriesgado papel para una debutante".-_interrumpió la conductora

"_lo se, pero los críticos y el publico nos han recibido de una manera excelente"_

"_sé que es mucho pedir pero nos encantaría que cantaras algo... para que todos sepan el impresionante talento que tienes"_

"_no lo se…. No vengo preparada"_

"_y además modesta, por favor harmony".- _suplico la chica

"_OH, POR DIOS!".- pensó la pequeña cantante_

"muy bien… lo hago por mi publico, aunque tengo que pedirles a mis compañeros de la obra que me acompañen"

La chica de ojos azules rápidamente cedió y camino con avidez hacia el centro del plato, hizo una señal y de inmediato los bailarines se colocaron a su alrededor, otro movimiento de mano y la música comenzó…..

**Anything goes/ Anything you can do - /i5MT2zWngDU**

La guapa chica empezó con una potente voz, tenia una presencia en el escenario que hacia ver la confianza que tenia en si misma. Los bailarines ejecutaban los complicados pasos de swing con una sincronía increíble.

_**Times have changed,  
And we've often rewound the clock,  
Since the Puritans got a shock,  
When they landed on Plymouth Rock.  
**_

Quinn observaba con detenimiento a la chica en la televisión, le pareció un poco engreída al principio de la canción aunque después detecto cierto parecido con la diva, al pensar esto ultimo inmediatamente giro la mirada hacia donde se encontraba Rachel y lo que vio le toco su fibra mas sensible, su expresión estaba cargada de nerviosismo, angustia y mucha, mucha envidia.

_**If today,  
Any shock they should try to stem,  
'Stead of landing on Plymouth Rock,  
Plymouth Rock would land on them. **_

Harmony señalo directamente hacia la cámara y Rachel solo deseo estar en ese estudio para ahorcarla con sus propias manos, ese era el nivel de envidia que le recorría todo su cuerpo.

_**In olden days a glimpse of stocking  
Was looked on as something shocking,  
But now, God knows,  
Anything Goes. **_

_**Good authors too who once knew better words,  
Now only use four letter words  
Writing prose, Anything Goes. **_

Ryan solo daba vueltas por todo el camerino preocupado por la inminente amenaza a su estrella.

_**Anything you can be  
I can be greater.  
Sooner or later,  
I'm greater than you.**_

No, you're not. Yes, I am.  
No, you're not. Yes, I am.

_**No, you're NOT!. Yes, I am.  
Yes, I am! **_

La castaña demostró que no solo tenía una excelente voz sino que también era una bailarina profesional. Recorría el plato de un lado a otro con sus pasos de baile y movimientos gráciles.

_**The world has gone mad today  
And good's bad today,  
And black's white today,  
And day's night today,  
When most guys today  
That women prize today  
Are just silly gigolos.**_

Any note you can hold

Harmony Watson, la chica nueva de broadway, una amenaza para su carrera, y aunque aun no lo supiera una amenaza para su corazón.

_**I can hold longer.  
I can hold any note  
Longer than you.**_

No, you can't.  
Yes, I can No, you can't.  
Yes, I can No, you can't.

_**Yes, I can **_

"_NO, NO, NO PUEDES SER MEJOR QUE YO".-pensaba la pequeña morena_

_**Yes, I (No, you Can't) Can!**_

….

"WOW!".- expreso en voz alta la rubia con la mirada clavada en el televisor.-"esa chica si que sabe cantar!"

Ryan y Rachel giraron sus cabezas y clavaron su mirada en la escritora.

"quiero decir….emm….claro, no como tu…. Mmh… yo..".- sin saber muy bien como defenderse

"pero cuando sucedió todo esto!".-dijo la diva con expresión de terror, ignorando la punzada en el pecho que le provocaba el ver a la rubia totalmente embobada con la nueva chica.

"Desde que terminaste con west side story".- dijo serio el representante.-"…. debido a tus pocas apariciones en publico y tu rechazo a la prensa, la sangre nueva siempre esta surgiendo… Y si la prensa no puede tener acceso a la diva entonces le prestan atención a los que siguen... lo que tenemos que hacer es darle mas publicidad a este nuevo proyecto"

"pero... aun no encontramos otro inversionista y todavía nos faltan actores"

"lo siento rachel, sé que querías tomarte tu tiempo con esta obra pero vamos a tener que acelerar las cosas si no quieres que "armonía perfecta" nos quite el estrellato".- sentencio ryan sin dar cabida a los alegatos que seguramente la diva soltaría.

…

Un tono, dos tonos, tres tonos

Una voz contesto del otro lado

"ya terminaste de hacerlo con todas las enfermeras?".- dijo la bailarina

"jaja…. Que te pasa britt, primero me vienes con el cuento de "amigas especiales" y a la primera de cambio empiezas con celos… decídete!"

Ante lo último que dijo la latina, la mente de la rubia comenzó a imaginar un plan y de pronto ya no sentía tantos celos.

"touche!, mira olvidemos todo lo que paso la idea era divertirnos, no?".- argumento brittanny

"muy bien, esa es la britt que me gusta…. Entonces te llamaba para invitarte a la fiesta de kurt por su papel en la obra, iras?"

"suena divertido… puedo invitar a rach"

"por ella no te preocupes…. alguien la debe estar invitando en este momento"

…..

* * *

Ryan se había marchado hace algunos minutos, dejando solas a la diva y a la escritora que conversaban al filo del escenario.

"venga rach, anímate…. Que paso con tu actitud positiva"

"harmony se la comió".- con la mirada baja

"no digas esas cosas….".- a la rubia le partía el corazón ver triste a la diva, lo peor de todo es que no sabia que decir para hacerla sentir mejor, ella no era como rachel que todo lo arreglaba con una canción y una sonrisa, las palabras no le salían en ese momento, pero de pronto recordó algo que la podía animar.-"rach….emm hay algo que te quería decir desde que llegue…."

La morena levanto la mirada interesada de repente por lo que la escritora tenia que decir

"santana esta organizando una fiesta para kurt y me preguntaba si te gustaría ir?"

"en serio, me estas invitando?"

"si, por que te sorprendes…. Tu dijiste que éramos algo así como amigas, no?".- mirando directamente a los ojos castaños de la morena

"si…".- dijo con una sonrisa.-"puedo llevar a jessie?".-

La sonrisa de la rubia se borro de repente, trato de disimular su cambio de expresión pero era demasiado tarde la diva se había dado cuenta.

"esa mueca es un no?".- dijo la morena.-"pensé que se llevaban bien?"

"_Si tu supieras".- pensó Quinn_

"no es eso….es solo que…. Ya sabes que no se lleva bien con britt y…. no quiero que haya tensiones en la fiesta de kurt"

"no lo recordaba…. la verdad es que no lo se…. tengo que preguntarle a jessie"

"_preguntarle!... tu no le tienes que pedir permiso para nada a ese imbécil, que lo único para lo que sirve es para cargarte el bolso".- pensaba quinn_

"pues… si cambias de opinión y decides pensar por ti misma, me avisas…..hasta mañana rachel".- soltó con reproche la rubia mientras se apartaba de la diva.

"hey, por qué…. espera, quinn… no me…"

Los llamados de la diva no fueron suficientes para hacer que Quinn dejara su camino hacia la salida.

"dejes sola…".- dijo con voz baja la pequeña morena a un auditorio vacío.

…..

* * *

**Ustedes dirán….**

**La fiesta de kurt esta a la vuelta de la esquina, a partir de aquí van a empezar a cambiar algunas cosas….**

**Un abrazo!**

Danielleones: hola!... si fue un capi muy corto la verdad, pero espero que este lo compense…quinn se hace como que la cosa no va con ella jeje…gracias a ti por comentar…un abrazo..

Tati4137: se puede decir que por jessie's girl fue como conocí la serie y es una de mis canciones favoritas…jaja lo de jessie en la escena de hello no lo había pensado… creo que quinn se ve mas gay en la escena cortada faberryXD….un saludo!

Klavier: jajaja… lo siento pero el encanto de jessie es inevitable….. creo que rachel ya se va aponer las pilas con quinn..si no quiere que alguien se la robe….jaja..gracias…

Guest: ese era el chiste que se quedaran picadas a la historia…quinn no se deja de nadie y mucho menos de jessie… el rollo de alice, ya se empieza a saber aunque ya se vera en el prox capitulo… jeje ya se quien seria tan idiota como para engañar a quinn…jajaja jessie tiene a muchas personas que lo quieren desparecer… todo lo que dijiste de quinn y jessie estuvo bueno me dio para pensar un rato jeje dile a tu madre que pensare como va a descubrir rachel al verdadero jessie, aunque su idea es bastante buenaXD…

Te cuento que lo de cortar tu historia de la universidad me sonó a venganza por lo del capitulo jeje…pues ya llevo dos días en la escuela y no se, aun no me acostumbro, creo que haber estado un año trabajando me afectoXD….. como siempre gracias por tu análisis y por seguir leyendo….un beso y saludoss

Shunreibell: jaja pobre quinn…. A jessie ya se le caerá la careta pero primero va a hacer de las suyas…gracias y muchos saludos!

Andrusol: Quinn lo acepto mas rápido en comparación a lo que tardara rachel… ya abra algo o alguien que va a obligar a que su cabeza haga click! Jeje…. Lo de jessie me matoXD, al pobre lo tienen entre ceja y ceja…. Tienes toda la razón la fiesta va a marcar un antes y un después…espero que te haya gustado la escena de brittana….gracias por el comentario muchas gracias!.. :)

Annalemos: muito obrigado!..


	12. Cientos de estrellas

**Cientos de estrellas**

"perfecto!... dime jessie cuando te volviste mejor que el maestro?"

"jaja… gracias, pero fue muy fácil esos inversionistas si que son fáciles de asustar….y aun falta cerrar un ultimo trato mas para que todo este listo".- dijo el chico de rizos a la voz del otro lado del teléfono

"cierto…. Cuando vuelves a L.A?... te necesito aquí lo mas pronto posible"

"esta misma noche tomare un vuelo, te parece bien?"

"sabes que entre mas rápido mejor… por cierto viste en televisión a la competencia de tu noviecita?"

"jajaja… si!... rachel esta como loca, ya sabes toda una reina del drama, sin planearlo toda esta cosa de harmony, nos ayudara a que rachel se aleje de este tonto musical y se ponga bajo los flashes"

"jaja…mas a nuestro favor"

….

Los ojos castaños estaban concentrados en un punto fijo del techo, mientras que su cabeza solo le daba vueltas a las palabras de Quinn. Había regresado a su departamento temprano debido a la salida de la rubia y ahora estaba recostada en su habitación.

"_desde cuando le pido permiso para salir con mis amigas, ella tiene razón, debo empezar a decidir por mi misma, es mas, ahora mismo iré a decirle a jessie que voy a salir mañana por la noche y que nada de lo que diga me lo podrá impedir"_

Rachel se levanto como un resorte, envalentonada por su discurso interno camino con paso firme hasta el salón donde había dejado a su novio y cuando comenzaba a acercarse alcanzo a escuchar algunas partes de lo que jessie hablaba por teléfono.

"piénsalo….le estamos haciendo un favor a Rachel, con todos tus planes, su fama va a ser mas grande de lo que es ahora y entonces no se tendrá que preocupar por ninguna harmony".- dijo el hombre del otro lado del teléfono

"no solo su fama, también la mía y entonces seremos intocables".- dijo jessie con vos altiva

La morena se coloco enfrente de su novio y con la mirada curiosa le pregunto.

"quien será intocable?"

Jessie palideció al instante, corto inmediatamente la llamada y se concentro en su novia.

"amor!...hace cuanto tiempo estas ahí?".- dijo sorprendido

"acabo de llegar, es solo que escuche lo ultimo... estabas hablando de mi?"

"no, no, estaba hablando con mi representante dice que tiene un proyecto muy grande para mi, así que voy a dejar la obra en la que estaba trabajando y voy a enfocarme de lleno en esto"

"vas a dejar la obra?".-dijo sorprendida la pequeña diva.-"pensé que estabas muy contento con estrenarla"

"si, bueno….pero esta es una oportunidad única en Hollywood, cariño".- dijo jessie apartando la mirada de la chica y caminando hacia el sofá

Rachel no le tomo importancia a la repentina decisión de jessie, ya que desde hace algunos meses su novio había tenido cierto interés en ser actor de Hollywood, por eso continuamente viajaba a los Ángeles. Dejo los planes de jessie para otra ocasión y recordó lo que tenia que decirle a su novio en primer lugar.

"emm… jessie te quiero decir algo...yo "

"espera rach, yo primero, por todo esto del proyecto tengo que irme a L.A esta misma noche, pasare un par de días allá, así que perdóname por no llevarte a la función de opera que te prometí, iremos cuando vuelva, te parece?".- dijo el chico acercándose a darle un beso a la morena.-"¿Qué me querías decir?"

"mhhm, nada…. Que tengas buen viaje".- dijo con una sonrisa

…

* * *

Quinn y santana, se encontraban recorriendo el centro comercial en busca de algunas cosas para la fiesta de kurt, llevaban un par de horas y ya casi terminaban o eso era lo que esperaba la rubia, no sabia cuanto tiempo mas aguantarían sus pies mientras santana recorría cada local.

"que piensas de este vestido,Q…. me vería bien?, digo, tu sabes mas sexy de lo que ya soy…".- la latina volteo su cabeza hacia su amiga ante su silencio.-"Q?, quinn!"

La rubia reacciono de repente, aun seguía pensando en rachel y se sentía mal por lo que le había gritado, ella no era de actitud tan dramática, tal vez pasar demasiado tiempo con la diva le estaba comenzando a afectar.

"que?...perdón no te estaba prestando atención"

"si ya me di cuenta…. Últimamente estas en las nubes, mucho mas tiempo del que acostumbras"

"es solo que…".- Quinn se paro a pensar si era conveniente hablarle a santana de su pequeño enamoramiento con la diva, quizás aun era demasiado pronto para decírselo a otra persona, que tal si mañana despertaba sin pensar en la pequeña morena, habría hecho todo un alarde por nada.-"discutí con rachel esta mañana y quizás no vaya a la fiesta de kurt"

"Ahora que le dijiste fabray?... ya le había asegurado a kurt que su molesta diva iría a la fiesta"

"no le dije nada malo….solo que dejara de pedirle permiso a jessie para cada cosa que quiera hacer".- caminando entre los pasillos de la tienda

La morena seguía ojeando los vestidos, pero en silencio analizaba la actitud de su amiga ante el novio de la cantante, algo pasaba ahí pero no estaba segura.

"la verdad es que… quinn, no es tu problema, si la gnomo cantante quiere ser sometida por su novio es asunto suyo".-dijo seria la latina mirando la reacción de su amiga

"no le digas gnomo!..".- defendió la rubia

Santana se sorprendió por la protesta, de todo lo que le había dicho a Quinn, lo único que le molesto es que había llamado a rachel gnomo?, aquí SI que pasaba algo.

….

* * *

Las chicas regresaron del centro comercial con varias bolsas claro que debido a la poca cooperación de la rubia para elegir los productos, santana obligo a su amiga a cargar las bolsas camino al departamento.

"no te quejes rubia ya casi llegamos!"

"aun cuando aguante 3 horas caminando de aquí para allá, me haces cargar tus cosas?... que buena amiga eres"

"lo se".- abriendo la puerta de su departamento

La rubia después de soltar las cosas, se tumbo en el sofá presa del cansancio. Acto que imito la latina en otro lado del sofá.

"a que no sabes que hermosa chica vendrá a la fiesta?"

"no lo se, pero me imagino que te mueres por contarme".- con su cabeza hundida en el sofá

"correcto!...así que la misteriosa chica es…".- la latina movía sus dedos como si estuviera tocando los tambores.-"amy!"

"quien es amy?".- levantando su cabeza en dirección a santana

"es solo una de las enfermeras mas guapas del hospital…. Y un día me pregunto por ti, le conté que estabas soltera, te ha visto un par de veces cuando vas a visitarme, sabes creo que le gustas".- dijo con felicidad la latina

"ah…. bien".-fue lo único que dijo la rubia, aun no se sentía de ánimos para intenta algo con nadie o bueno nadie que no fuera rachel Berry

"bien?... es todo lo que tienes que decir?... yo esperaba un gracias santana! acabas de resucitar mi vida sexual o algo así".- dijo la latina moviendo las manos

"no se…. Tal vez primero tengo que conocerla para luego agradecerte no lo crees?"

"buen punto…".- la morena se quedo en silencio pensando cual seria su siguiente movimiento.-"aunque, no será que tienes los ojos puestos en alguna otra chica y no me lo has dicho?".- dijo lanzando un cojín hacia la rubia

"NO!... a quien si lo único que hago es ir al teatro y a la revista, no digas tonterías"

"tal ves alguien en el teatro?".- pregunto la latina, aun curiosa por los sentimientos de su amiga hacia la diva

"no me gustan tanto las bailarinas como a ti".- devolviéndole el cojín de un golpe

"jaja… eso espero"

La conversación fue interrumpida por un celular sonando, las dos revisaron y resulto ser el teléfono de quinn

"es el mio...".- dijo la rubia mientras veía la pantalla, descubriendo el nombre de Rachel e inmediatamente se le dibujo una sonrisa nerviosa que no paso desapercibida para la atenta mirada de la latina

Q.: "hola"

R.: "me dijiste que cuando decidiera por mi misma te llamara"

La rubia se levanto del sofá y camino hasta la cocina, le incomodaba un poco que santana escuchara por alguna extraña razón.

Q.: "sobre eso… perdóname no soy quien para decirte como vivir tu vida"

R.: "pero tenias razón... y me gusto el toque dramático que le diste a tu salida".-

Q: jaja… aprendí de la experta en drama

La latina no pudo evitar escuchar detrás de la pared que dividía la cocina con el salón, cuidadosamente escondida para que Quinn no la descubriera, tenía que averiguar si su amiga tenía sentimientos mas allá de la amistad para Rachel Berry

R: emm…me preguntaba si aun puedo ir a la fiesta de kurt, me gustaría verlo otra vez es un chico muy divertido"

Q.: "claro y si quieres venir con jessie no hay ningún problema, santana de seguro entretendrá a brittanny para que no pase un mal rato"

"_puedes apostarlo".-pensó la latina_

R.: jessie no va ir….tiene que viajar a los Ángeles

Q.: oh…que mal!... _"SI! Que bien!,".- pensó la rubia _

R.: no importa, así puedo pasar mas tiempo con brittanny, casi no la he visto por qué jessie le ha dado mucho por estar conmigo.

Q.: si que chico tan atento….

R.: entonces… te quería pedir un favor

Q.: lo que tu quieras

R.: eh, puedes pasar a recogerme?, no quiero llegar a tu departamento en una limosina y no me gustaría que se enteraran los paparazzi que voy a salir…. Ya sabes

Q.: sin problema, te parece bien que pase a las 9?

R.: perfecto!...

Q.: bien…eh, nos vemos mañana…en la noche…..te dije a las 9?"

"_por dios quinn, no seas boba!".- pensó santana_

R.: jeje…. Si, te estaré esperando…. Buenas noches Quinn…

Q.: buenas noches Berry.- la rubia espero a que la diva colgara primero pero….

R.: Quinn sigues ahí?

La morena tampoco había colgado y Quinn se sentía avergonzada por su momento de tontería

Q.:emmm…si… yo… mhhh…. Ahora voy a colgar…adiós

"_tonta, tonta, tonta!... pero que te ocurre?".- pensaba Quinn mientras se golpeaba la cabeza contra la pared_

"porque te golpeas contra la pared?".- pregunto la latina saliendo de su escondite

"por nada, solo para acomodar mis ideas".- dijo la rubia

"aja…quien te llama a estas horas?"

"Por qué tantas preguntas eres policía o algo así?".- mirando mal a su amiga

"no, solo curiosidad".- encogiéndose de hombros

"era rachel, si va a venir mañana a la fiesta y me pregunto si podía ir a recogerla a su apartamento"

"que no puede traerla jessie?".- cuestiona de nuevo la latina

"esta de viaje…"

"ah, entonces es toda una cita, no?".- dijo santana levantando repetidamente las cejas

"pero que dices santana, te recuerdo que rachel tiene novio y yo jamás me metería en una relación, se lo que se siente que la persona que amas te deje".- dijo la rubia con una mueca de dolor

"lo siento, solo decía además no seria tan descabellado, la gnoma no es fea es algo molesta pero lo compensa con el cuerpo de muerte que tiene"

"hey!, dejemos el tema santana".- dijo la rubia empezando a molestarse

"ok, ok, pero te toca ayudarme a acomodar los adornos en el salón"

"ufff….solo déjame descansar unos minutos".- dijo quinn mientras caminaba hasta el sofá, tumbándose boca abajo estaba exhausta.

…..

* * *

Una mañana hermosa en la ciudad de nueva york, la diva despertó como siempre aunque con una gran sonrisa, esa noche seria la fiesta de kurt y Quinn fabray iría a recogerla, lo que le recordó que tendría que ir de compras no tenia nada que ponerse, bueno, si tenia un armario repleto de vestidos pero por alguna razón quería algo especial para esa noche.

Después de su sagrado ritual de las mañanas se dispuso a llamar a brittanny para que la acompañara en su búsqueda por el atuendo perfecto.

….

"Emily?... en serio crees que funcione?".- pregunto la diva, mirando de cerca otro vestido

"pero claro que funcionara, si santana piensa que es la única que puede salir con otras personas esta muy equivocada…. Ya veremos quien es la que quiere una relación abierta"

"ustedes dos si que saben de romance eh?"

"jaja…. Y tu como vas con tu príncipe desencantado?"

"excelente!... por lo menos ya es mas atento conmigo".- recorriendo otro aparador

"mhhh…. mira este, te quedaría muy bien".- dijo la bailarina mostrándole un vestido color azul marino, con un estilo informal.

"es perfecto, britt"

"lo se, soy buena en estas cosas".- tomando del brazo a su amiga, mientras caminaban a pagar la compra.- "ah, si quieres puedo pasar por ti esta noche, primero iré a recoger a Emily pero después puedo ir a tu apartamento"

"no es necesario, quinn pasara por mi".- dijo la morena sin ser consciente de la sonrisa que tenia en ese instante

"oh…bueno eso esta mejor…".- dijo la bailarina feliz

"de que te ries?".- mirando a la bailarina contagiada por su risa

"nada….solo que ya quiero ver la cara de santana cuando llegue con Emily a la fiesta jajaja…"

"jaja… y pensar que todo el mundo dice que eres la dulce brittanny"

…..

* * *

"mas a la derecha….no, no es demasiado… mejor a la izquierda….por dios quinn! Estas ciega o que?".- gritaba con frustración la latina a una Quinn que llevaba horas soportando las ordenes de su amiga para cada detalle de la fiesta.

"mmhhh… cuando baje de aquí te voy a patear el trasero tan fuerte que te voy a mandar a Japón".- decía la rubia colocando el enorme cartel de felicitación para kurt, cuando por fin termino de atarlo bajo lo mas rápido que pudo tratando de no caerse de la escalera y fue directamente por la latina

"tranquila quinnie!...somos amigas no hay por que usar la violencia!".- corriendo alrededor del sillon

"ya lo veremos cuando te atrape lopez!".- dando grandes zancadas para alcanzar a su amiga, después de un par de vueltas logro agarrarla y tumbarla en el suelo

"ohhh... fabray creo que me acabo de romper algo jaja".-

"jaja… caíste lopez!... espero que eso te haya enseñado quien tiene el control en esta casa".- sentencio la rubia entre carcajadas, sentada a un lado de santana

La puerta del departamento se abrió de repente dando paso a Blaine que venia con un enorme paquete envuelto en papel de regalo.

"hola!...pero que hacen las dos ahí tiradas"

"jaja….solo le acabo de dar una paliza a santana".- dijo la rubia levantándose

"como en los viejos tiempos de la preparatoria".- recordó el joven doctor

"se equivocan, yo siempre iba con todo el poder de lima heights, nadie me ganaba".- levantándose del piso con una mano en la espalda

"que buen chiste!…. Claro que si te ganaban, tengo que recordarte a lauren zizes..jaja.." .- dijo la rubia

"ok…eso fue por que…me tomo por sorpresa, si eso fue".- cruzando sus brazos con orgullo

"jaja….como sea, adivinen que traigo aquí".- dijo blaine mostrándoles la enorme caja entre sus manos

"una casa?".- soltó la latina

"un perro?".- dijo quinn

"como va a llevar un perro ahí?... se asfixiaría".- mirando con incomprensión a quinn

"bueno, fue mejor respuesta que una casa".- se apresuró a decir la rubia

"sabes quien cabria perfectamente en esa pequeña casa?".- pregunto santana consiente de la reacción que tendría la escritora.

La rubia solo guardo silencio ante la próxima respuesta de la latina

"rachel Berry!..jajaja".- soltó con una sonrisa

"quieres dejar a rachel en paz no has parado de decir cosas ofensivas de ella desde ayer en la noche y honestamente ya me estoy cansando".- acercándose a su amiga

"era solo una broma, no te alteres fabray!".- con actitud retadora

"chicas!… ya déjenlo".- poniéndose en medio de las dos.-" volviendo al tema, lo que traigo aquí es un regalo para kurt"

"y que es?".-pregunto mas tranquila la morena

"un brazalete".- contesto Blaine

"una caja enorme para un pequeño brazalete?".- dijo la rubia

"si, por que cuando ves una pequeña caja ya sabes lo que puede llegar a contener y entonces arruina la sorpresa, pero con esta envoltura de seguro pensara que le traje un microondas"

"awww… Anderson eres tan romántico que voy a vomitar".- dijo santana con su conocido sarcasmo

"santana!".- regaño nuevamente la rubia

"lo siento, sabes que no me van las cosas tiernas".- se defendió la latina

"a mi me parece un lindo detalle de seguro le encantara".-comento con amabilidad la escritora

"gracias…QUINN!.".- haciendo énfasis en el nombre de la rubia

"ok… yo también creo que es un hermoso detalle….y ahora me voy antes de que empiece a vomitar arcoíris".- argumento santana

"jajaja….ven acá".- expresó el joven doctor, dejando el paquete y abrazando a su amiga

"te queremos muchooo, santana…jaja".- dijo quinn uniéndose al abrazo

"suéltenme…agghh…me asfixian….".-se quejo la morena_.- "yo también los quiero".- pensó_

…_._

La noche llego a la ciudad de nueva york y las brillantes luces de los edificios convertían el paisaje en uno aun más imponente de lo que era por el día, Rachel Berry se encontraba arreglándose frente al espejo de su habitación, no quería lucir muy elegante, después de todo solo era una pequeña fiesta. Estaba un poco nerviosa, aunque se lo atribuyo a que esperaba que los paparazzi, no aparecieran.

….

Quinn tomo las llaves de su auto y bajo hasta el estacionamiento, se sentía nerviosa por que la ultima vez que salió de fiesta con rachel, se habían besado, solo esperaba que no sucediera lo mismo esta noche por que no soportaría que la pequeña morena volviera a olvidar el beso.

La escritora se decidió por un par de jeans oscuros entubados, una blusa color blanco y su chaqueta negra era una fría noche en nueva york.

Llego a las 9 en punto al edificio de la diva, subió al elevador aun con nerviosismo, se miro en el reflejo de la brillante puerta del elevador y se acomodó con una mano su cabello, tomo una profunda respiración, miro el avance de los pisos en la parte superior de la puerta, respiro nuevamente y salió del elevador había llegado al ultimo piso, el piso de rachel Berry.

Toco con sus nudillos la puerta que indicaba el numero 201, se le escapo una sonrisa cuando observo que a un costado del numero había una pequeña estrella, la otra noche no lo había notado por que tenia a la propia estrella entre sus brazos.

De nuevo toco a la puerta esta vez un poco más fuerte. Unos segundos después tenía la bella figura de la morena enfrente de ella, la escritora sintió que su corazón se saldría del pecho de un momento a otro, ningún musculo de su cuerpo le respondía, su mirada estaba clavada en el hermoso vestido de la morena, por primera vez subió su mirada hasta el rostro de la chica que extrañamente tenia la cabeza hacia abajo se veía un tanto nerviosa.

"tan mal me veo, como para que no digas nada".- dijo la morena aun con la cabeza abajo

"te ves tan hermosa que me has dejado sin habla".- dijo la escritora con una sonrisa, provocando que la diva subiera su mirada hasta encontrarse con la de la rubia.

"gracias…. Nos vamos?".- propuso la morena cerrando la puerta tras de si

"si, si, después de la diva".- dijo quinn haciendo una reverencia

"jaja...no seas tonta vámonos".-dijo rachel con una sonrisa tomando del brazo a la escritora y perdiéndose en el interior del elevador.

….

* * *

El camino en el auto era bastante silencioso, solo habían cruzado un par de miradas y nada mas, el auto se encontraba parado en un semáforo y la rubia no sabia que decir para romper el silencio así que dejo que la música de la radio se encargara de eso.

"te molesta que ponga la radio?".- pregunto nerviosa

"no".- contesto la otra chica

Quinn cambiaba de estaciones, buscando una que se escuchara mejor, hasta que se detuvo en la primera.

"_**I can't fight this feeling any longer. /Yo no puedo pelear con este sentimiento por mas tiempo  
And yet I'm still afraid to let it flow./ **__**Y todavía tengo miedo de dejarlo fluir  
What started out as friendship, / Lo que comenzó como una amistad, ha crecido mas fuerte  
Has grown stronger.  
**__**I only wish I had the strength to let it show."**_ / _**Solo deseo tener la fuerza para mostrarlo**_

La escritora abrió los ojos como platos nada más escuchar las primeras líneas de la canción y cambio rápidamente de estación.

"_**Oh oh  
I want some / Quiero más.  
More  
Oh oh  
What are you waiting for? / Que estas esperando?  
Take a bite of  
My heart tonight" /**__**Toma un mordisco de mi corazón esta noche**_

Quinn tenía ganas de golpearse con el volante, que pasaba con la radio que se empeñaba en molestarla. Cambio de nuevo la estación.

"_**Reachin' for the phone 'cause I can't fight it anymore /Tratando de alcanzar el teléfono, porque no puedo luchar contra esto mas  
And I wonder if I ever cross your mind/ Y me pregunto, si alguna vez he pasado por tu mente  
For me it happens all the time / A mi me sucede todo el tiempo**_

**It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now /Es la una y cuarto, estoy sola y te necesito ahora**  
**Said I wouldn't call but I lost all control and I need you now" /Dije que no vendría, pero he perdido todo el control y te necesito ahora**

La rubia estaba a punto de volver a cambiar de estación pero para su sorpresa esta vez fue rachel la que apago el estéreo.

"mhhh… yo….mhh... no me gustan mucho esas canciones, no tienes discos o algo así"

"eh, si creo que están en la guantera".- dijo quinn señalando el compartimiento, en seguida el semáforo se cambio a verde y su vista se enfoco en el camino.

Rachel se regaño a si misma por su acción tan brusca, pero es que ya no aguantaba mas esas canciones que sonaban tan romanticas e insinuantes, la mirada de la morena vago un rato por el estuche de discos de quinn, la mayoría de los artistas no los conocía y otros le sonaban de algo.

"nunca había escuchado hablar de la mitad de tu música, es rara".- dijo en broma la morena

"hey!...yo no me burlo de tus canciones de musicales".- haciéndose la ofendida

"ammm…. Si lo haces, de hecho así nos peleamos la primera vez, no sabes nada de buena música".- dijo riendo

"jaja….y sigo sin saber nada de musicales".- mirando de reojo a rachel

"estamos igual, yo no se nada de música indie-rock- alternativa".- mirando con extrañeza los discos

"solo elige algo Berry…"

"ohhh, tienes a Katy Perry!".- dijo la diva en un grito

"QUE!".- mirando hacia el regazo de la cantante.-" ufff, eso es de santana, suele olvidar sus discos en mi auto"

"ah, justo cuando pensaba que tenias gustos normales".- dijo la diva

"jaja…ya ponlo, sé que te mueres de ganas"

Teenege dream, retumbo en el auto, no era de las canciones favoritas de la rubia pero si le gustaba a la morena podía soportarla. Así pasaron lo que restaba de camino, acompañadas por Katy Perry y las fugaces miradas entre ambas.

…..

* * *

**Safety dance - /IwGQ_mKcxns**

Al llegar a la fiesta se encontraron con un gran ambiente, tenían casa llena, eran algunos del hospital de santana, otros amigos de Blaine y kurt, bailarines y gente de la obra que eran buenos amigos de Quinn.

Comenzaron a abrirse paso entre la gente que estaba muy animada mirando a los bailarines de la obra que ejecutaban una pequeña e improvisada coreografía y al ir adentrándose a la casa, la gente daba una segunda mirada pera saber si estaban mirando correctamente _"es rachel Berry?",_ susurraban algunas personas, _"no lo creo ella tiene la nariz mas grande",_ _"escuche que esta de viaje con su novio jessie", "si, es rachel Berry", _decían otros mas.

"quinn!, rachel! que bueno que ya están aquí!".- saludo un emocionado Blaine, seguido de cerca por kurt

"hola señorita Berry, digo Rachel, es un honor tenerla esta noche".- dijo kurt con felicidad y nervios

"hola kurt!, es un gusto verte de nuevo tienes una fiesta increíble".- felicito la diva con una sonrisa

"gracias!...mhhh….te gustaría bailar?".- dijo el chico de ojos azules

"claro!, no te importa verdad quinn?.- dijo la morena sin saber porque preguntaba.

"no, yo iré con Blaine por una copa quieres algo?".-

"lo que tu quieras!".- dijo de ultimo la morena que ya era arrastrada por kurt

Quinn y Blaine se fueron a la cocina donde tenían todas las bebidas y se encontraron con santana que justo se bebía su copa de un solo trago.

"san, tranquila la fiesta apenas esta empezando".- dijo quinn

"a que no adivinas quien esta ahí con otra chica?".- dijo enojada la latina

"quien podría ser?, no me digas que la enfermera Taylor, tenia una ligera sospecha pero..".-dijo Blaine tratando de mirar mejor hacia el salón

"NO!... brittanny!, llego con otra chica y ni siquiera me ha prestado atención"

"creo que no deberías de quejarte lopez, tu le dijiste que esto era una relación abierta".- expreso la rubia

"eso significa, sin compromisos, santana".- agrego Blaine

"pero, pero..yo".- decía la latina con la mirada perdida

"vamos a bailar, López".- dijo quinn tomando de la mano a su amiga, seguidos por Blaine

…

Celos no era lo que sentía Rachel Berry en ese momento, no podía ser, al principio la escritora había estado bailando con santana y blaine, pero de un instante a otro, una chica de pelo castaño se acercó al pequeño circulo y la latina sin perder tiempo presento a quinn con la chica para acto seguido dejarlas solas, comenzaron a platicar animadamente y la chica debía de ser muy simpática por que le arrancaba sonrisas a quinn en cada momento mientras bailaba muy de cerca con ella.

Hizo un esfuerzo por no mirarlas pero no podía, lo único que quería era ir hasta donde se encontraban y separarlas, pero de inmediato se regañaba y se concentraba en bailar y divertirse, estaba con brittanny, Emily y kurt no necesitaba a quinn, aunque no duro ni un minuto cundo ya estaba mirando otra vez en dirección donde bailaba la rubia, solo para encontrarlas riendo juntas de nuevo.

"_al diablo ya no lo soporto!".- pensó la diva_

Rachel se abría paso entre la gente con paso firme hasta que llego a la altura de las dos chicas_._

"Quinn!, te estaba buscando".- dijo la diva con su acostumbrada sonrisa

"eh… rach, no te quise interrumpir así que me quede aquí bailando con…"

"Amy!... ".- interrumpio la chica de pelo castaño

"un gusto annie…. pero te voy a robar un momento a esta chica espero que no te moleste".- dijo la cantante tomando de la mano a quinn

"ahmm, mi nombre es amy….y de hecho si me molesta un poco, estaba hablado con ella…".- se defendió la chica tomando la otra mano de la rubia

"pues...yo también tengo cosas que hablar con ella".- se excuso la morena jalando nuevamente a la rubia

"aja… pero a diferencia de ti, yo solo vine para hablar con ella además yo no tengo novio… así que si nos disculpas".- dijo la castaña tomando de nuevo a quinn y llevándola lejos de rachel.

La rubia solo miro a la cantante, como pidiéndole disculpas mientras se alejaba de la mano con amy.

…..

"sabes?, no tenias que ser tan grosera con rachel".- dijo de repente la escritora

"yo?...ella fue la que me dijo annie y casi te lleva arrastrando como si fueras de su propiedad, esas celebridades siempre piensan que lo pueden tener todo, incluido a las personas".- argumento con enojo la castaña

"la mayoría lo son pero….rach, no es así".- defendió quinn

"lo siento, no sabia que eran las mejores amigas, si quieres me voy a disculpar con ella solo para que veas lo mucho que me importas"

"no hace falta, solo olvídalo, seguimos bailando?".- dijo la escritora con una sonrisa, tomado las manos de amy

"Lo que tu quieras".- sonriéndole a quinn

…

* * *

"ok, ok…. Ya se lo que esta pasando aquí".- dijo la latina, tomando por sorpresa a brittanny que se había quedado sola por un momento.-" es una venganza por lo de las enfermeras, verdad?, ya aprendí mi lección, no voy a volver a hacerlo con ellas"

"de que estas hablando?".- pregunto extrañada la rubia

"solo…quiero bailar contigo, britt-britt… y que me hagas caso, yo fui la que te invito a esta fiesta!"

"no es ninguna lección, san… estamos en esta relación de "amigas especiales", significa que somos buenas amigas pero que no pasaremos mas allá de tener sexo, que no era eso lo que querías?" .- pregunto la bailarina, mirando a la morena con toda la inocencia del mundo

La latina se quedo observando su copa durante unos segundos y después respondió.

"si.."

"eso pensé".- dijo brittanny alejándose de la morena

…

* * *

Rachel se encontraba en la parte exterior del departamento, apoyada en el barandal de la pequeña terraza con la que contaba.

"_pero que me pasa?, por que hice algo así, esa tonta chica tiene razón, yo tengo un novio, que hago poniéndome celosa por que a quinn se le acerca una chica, rachel!... olvida ya esas tontas ideas… no te puede gustar quinn fabray!" pensó la cantante_

"hola…".- dijo una voz que sabia de sobra a quien pertenecía

La diva volteo para encontrarse con la figura de quinn, estaba apoyada con los brazos cruzados en el umbral que daba a la terraza y sus ojos verdes enfocaban directamente a los de la rachel.

"_bueno tal vez me gusta un poco".- pensó rachel_

…

…_.._

…_.. _**Continuara…**_.._

* * *

**Gracias totales, por leer! Y gracias a los que comentan como visitantes **

Shunreibell: si creo que britt ya se encargo de darle una lección a santna y de paso ponerla en aviso de que en cualquier momento se puede ir con quien quiera jaja…. Saludos!

Annalemos: GRACIAS!

Tati4137: jaja…. Nop jessie no ira a ninguna parte, bueno por lo pronto ya lo mande a LA por un ratoXD….. un saludo!

Danielleones: hola! bueno creo que te gustara mas la historia ahora que quinn tiene a mas de una babeando por ellaXD ya veremos quien es la que se pone las pilas jaja….. muchas gracias por la critica eso me dice que si ponen atención jeje, la verdad es que en los últimos capítulos no le ponía la energía que debía, pero creo que ahora ya esta mas correcto… un abrazo!

Guest: hola…. Harmony todavía ni le pongo historia y ya la odias jeje, hay mucha gente que también le cae mal la actriz ( sobretodo por la mala fama que se le dio en glee Project) pero buee, a mi me gusta mucho como canta se me hace una chica muy talentosa…jaja creo que eso es lo que quería hacer rachel en este capitulo atar a quinn a una silla y no dejar que se acercara a amy jaja… de aquí en adelante va a ver muchos celos para rachelXD

Te cuento que ya llevo una semana como universitaria y aun sigue siendo un tanto extraño para mi pero ya me estoy acostumbrando, a mi no me ha atacado ninguna rubia pero si que he conocido a gente interesante y con los mismos intereses que yo, pero aun extraño mucho a mis compañeros de trabajo :( , ademas mis maestros están un poco locos eso es normal? Jaja….

Espero el cometario de tu madre como siempre jaja… un beso

Klavier: espero que te haya gustado la primera mitad de esta fiesta….jaja, rach ya esta aceptando que le gusta la rubia y eso es un primer gran paso, gracias Un saludo!

Sam: deseo concedido jaja, quinn ya tiene una chica que la haga olvidar a rach( si eso es posibleXD)… rach fue sin jessie, asi que se va a tener que tragar toda la fiesta sola o no?...britt ya le dio una leccion a santana que le hara pensar… muchas gracias por comentar espero que lo sigas haciendo…. saludos!

Andrusol: hola!... me alivia que lo haya escrito bien, quise practicar con las brittana por que si algún dia les llega a tocar a faberry va a tener que ser una escena muy bien escrita y no quiero arruinarloXD…. RM…no me cae especialmente bien( por las misma razones que todas las fans achele) aun así en la vida real ryan parece mas el representante de lea que otra cosa jaja… creo que alguien mas va andar alrededor de "armonía perfecta" y no es jessie…rachel es su mina de oro no la va a dejar tan fácil jeje… muchas gracias a ti…. Un abrazo!

….


	13. Cientos de estrellas II

**Holaa!, siento la tardanza… ojala el capitulo lo compense….**

* * *

**Cientos de estrellas II**

_"hola…".- dijo una voz que sabia de sobra a quien pertenecía_

_La diva volteo para encontrarse con la figura de quinn, estaba apoyada con los brazos cruzados en el umbral que daba a la terraza y sus ojos verdes enfocaban directamente a los de rachel._

_"bueno tal vez me gusta un poco".- pensó rachel_

….

* * *

"no deberías estar acá afuera, hace bastante frio".-dijo la escritora abrazándose a si misma y acercándose con paso lento a la morena.

"tu no deberías estar aquí".- girando de nuevo hacia el barandal.-"vuelve adentro a divertirte con tu nueva amiga annie… se nota que le gustas".- dijo la diva con la mirada hacia la hermosa vista de nueva york

"en serio?, no lo había notado".- llegando a un lado de rachel con una sonrisa

"claro que lo notaste".- girando los ojos

"si bueno, no es muy sutil…y tampoco tu"

Rachel giro la cabeza en dirección a Quinn y la miro confundida.

"que quieres decir con eso?"

"nada, solo que te veías un poco molesta por que llevo casi toda la fiesta con amy".- sin apartar la mirada de la cantante

"NO, yo… solo me enoje por la forma en la que me contesto, no me molesta el hecho de que pases con ella toda la noche… tu….ya sabes…tu haces lo que quieras y…con quien quieras"

Silencio de nuevo, las dos tenían su vista al frente, hacia el conjunto de luces lejanas de nueva york

"sabes que quiero hacer en este momento?".-dijo Quinn rompiendo el silencio

La diva negó en silencio con la cabeza

"mirar las estrellas".-se respondió

"en nueva york?, estas loca verdad?".- mirando incrédula a la rubia

"estamos en una parte de la ciudad mas alejada de las luces, aun así yo suelo mirarlas en la azotea… quieres venir?".- brindándole su mano a rachel

La morena miro la mano de la rubia, después sus ojos y de nuevo su mano como si estuviera cuestionando el estado mental de la chica, luego de un momento contesto.

"mmmh… solo para ver como fracasas en tu intento de atrapar estrellas" .- dijo con una sonrisa, tomando la mano de quinn

"jaja… ya veremos quien ríe al ultimo"

Las dos chicas subieron por las escaleras de incendio hasta la azotea, Quinn cuidaba que la diva no se cayera o pisara mal en su intento de subir. Cuando por fin llegaron arriba las dos admiraron la impresionante panorámica de la ciudad.

"sigo sin ver estrellas".- dijo rachel con la mirada hacia el cielo

"Tal vez con esto las puedas ver mejor".- caminando hasta un rincón de la azotea, la rubia volvió hasta donde se encontraba la morena con un telescopio entre sus brazos

"wooow…. Siempre quise uno de esos cuando era niña!".- emocionada por tocar el instrumento

"en serio?... este fue un regalo de mi madre cuando cumplí 12 años, es uno de mis tesoros mas preciados junto con mi cámara".- contaba la rubia mientras colocaba el telescopio en el trípode y enfocaba la mirilla.

"entonces…. Busquemos estrellas".- acercándose un poco mas a la escritora con la intención de mirar mas de cerca el telescopio

….

* * *

La fiesta seguía su curso, Blaine ya le había entregado su regalo a kurt y este se había emocionado tanto que lo expreso besando a su novio ante los aplausos de los invitados. Después de lo que la bailarina le dijo a santana, esta se dedico a coquetear con toda chica que se acercaba y rellenar su vaso en cada momento, de vez en cuando le echaba una mirada a brittanny, que parecía estar divirtiéndose mucho con Emily, cuando sus miradas se cruzaban hacían sentir a la latina cada vez mas mal, lo único que al parecer le había salido bien esa noche es que logro emparejar a quinn con amy. Ante el recuerdo, aprovecho para echar una mirada y ubicar a su amiga con la chica pero no logro encontrarla, se paseo por el departamento que tampoco era muy grande y para su sorpresa solo se encontró a amy que estaba bailando con otro chico.

La latina se extraño, pero después de notar que tampoco había visto a Rachel por ninguna parte supuso que las dos estarían juntas.

"_ay...quinnie… te vas a dar un gran golpe si te sigues enamorando de Berry".- pensó santana_

…..

* * *

Rachel intentaba que su mirada no se quedara mucho tiempo sobre Quinn, pero no podía evitarlo, cuando la escritora se quedaba unos segundos mirando por el telescopio, la morena aprovechaba para mirarla mejor, claro después se regañaba por eso.

"creo….que… ya puedes mirar".-dijo quinn alejándose del aparato

"ah, si….vamos a ver".- la morena se inclino levemente para posicionar su ojo sobre la mirilla.

Quinn no sabia que pensar acerca de la actitud que había tenido la morena cuando se acercó con amy, eran celos?... parecían o quizás solo fue su imaginación que estaba desesperada por encontrar una esperanza de que rachel se fijaría en ella. Cuando la escritora observo que la cantante se había alejado de la fiesta, sintió una necesidad de ir a su encuentro, se disculpo con amy, diciéndole que iría a tomar un poco de aire y rápidamente salió a la terraza…. ¿Qué persona con dos dedos de frente abandona a una increíble, interesante y atractiva chica, para irse en busca de un imposible?, solo Quinn fabray era capaz.

"ohh!...una estrella azul!".- dijo emocionada la cantante, sacando a quinn de sus pensamientos

"jaja, como si no hubieras visto una estrella antes"

"si, pero no tan cerca….".- rachel se apartó del telescopio para acercarse a la escritora.-"emmm, ahora si me dirás por que estas aquí y no con tu nueva amiga"

"porque tanta insistencia?"

"no me contestes con otra pregunta siempre haces eso!...solo contesta, oficialmente estamos jugando de nuevo a preguntas y respuestas".- cruzándose de brazos

"puedo negarme a jugar?".- dijo con cara de fastidio

"no!... y acabas de desperdiciar tu pregunta….mi turno….mhhh…".-pensó mejor su pregunta pero solo una se le venia a la mente con insistencia.- "te gusta amy?".-

"wow… si te sabes su nombre…".- dijo en broma la rubia.-"mmm… no lo se aun no la conozco lo suficiente como para decidir".- atino a decir la rubia

"te pregunte si te gustaba….no si te casarías con ella.".- replico la morena

"cual es la diferencia?...simplemente aun no la conozco…. No puedo saber si me gusta"

"claro que si!….".- dijo rachel con firmeza.-" Nunca te ha pasado que cuando conoces a alguien sientes esa atracción, no es amor, ni nada parecido…. es solo atracción…no te ha pasado?".- llegando frente a quinn

Silencio. La rubia se alejó de la morena y comenzó a caminar lentamente en círculos sintiendo el aire chocar contra su cara, paró, este era el momento, era el ahora o nunca, tal vez era el alcohol que ya había hecho efecto en su cuerpo o quizá ya no aguantaba un instante mas cargando todos esos sentimientos por la morena, quería desilusionarse de una vez antes de que todo eso fuera a mas, que Rachel Berry saliera por completo de su sistema… así que sin mas decidió que era hora de poner las cartas sobre la mesa.

"me ha pasado contigo…".- soltó de repente la escritora, con su mirada clavada en el cielo

Rachel se quedo muda y un escalofrío recorrió su espalda, había escuchado bien?...Quinn fabray acababa de confesar sentir una atracción por ella?. O tal vez había dicho una cosa totalmente diferente y su cabeza le estaba jugando una mala pasada, decidió comprobarlo.

"que acabas de decir?".- pregunto en un susurro

"que me ha pasado contigo… lo de la atracción…. La primera vez que te escuche cantar me pareciste hermosa y con un talento tan impresionante… me devolviste la vida durante unos minutos, pensé que no volvería a sentir nada parecido pero tu lograste ese efecto en mi…esa indudable atracción".- plantándose delante de rachel, soltó un suspiro, se paso las manos sobre su cara y espero con temor la reacción de la chica.

"y aun la sientes?".- acercándose nerviosa al cuerpo de la escritora

"emmh…yo…yo..".- quinn no sabia que decir debido a la cercanía de rachel, tenia su mirada color chocolate sobre la suya, el olor de su perfume inhibió toda respuesta coherente de su cabeza, su mirada bajo de pronto hasta sus labios. Se pregunto como seria probarlos de nuevo, ahora rachel estaba completamente sobria, el beso seria imposible de negar.

La diva comenzó a acercarse lentamente hasta la cara de la rubia, solo mirando esos confundidos ojos verdes que tampoco apartaban la mirada de los de ella. No quería pensar en lo que estaba haciendo, solamente deseaba ser capaz de besar los labios de aquella chica que cada vez la llamaban con mas insistencia.

Sus frentes su encontraban pegadas, sus respiraciones acompasadas con los latidos de sus corazones, sin mas contemplaciones por parte de ambas…. Se besaron, un leve roce de labios que después de unos segundos fue tomando forma de beso, lento, sin prisa, tan solo saboreando el momento del que ambas eran conscientes no duraría demasiado.

Rachel se aferraba a la cara de la escritora

Quinn sostenía con delicadeza la cintura de la diva

Un breve instante de perfección bajo cientos de estrellas, que eran testigos de un amor que podría perdurar para siempre o durar lo mismo que una milésima de segundo.

Poco a poco se fueron separando, juntando sus frentes de nuevo, la rubia no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa, que se borro al instante en que la morena se giro avergonzada dándole la espalda a quinn.

"quizá deberíamos regresar a la fiesta".- dijo rachel con voz baja

"ah… la había olvidado por completo…".- mirando con una sonrisa a la diva.-"yo…rach…lo que paso...".- sus frase fue interrumpida por la diva

"gracias por traerme a tu observatorio privado de estrellas".- interrumpió rachel encarando a la rubia que la miraba confundida.

Quinn tomo el cambio de tema como una evasión por parte de la chica, quizá era mejor dejar esa conversación para otro día. Decidió darle a Rachel un respiro, ya habían sido suficientes emociones por esa noche.

"umm…de nada, fue divertido ver las estrellas acompañada".-mirando hacia el cielo,

La morena la observo, una punzada ataco su pecho, no podía hacerle eso a quinn, no podía jugar con sus sentimientos ni con los de su novio. Recordó en ese momento a jessie.

"_pero que acabas de hacer Rachel?".- pensó_

"vámonos, creo que aun podemos alcanzar algo de la fiesta".- afirmo la rubia caminando hacia las escaleras y ayudando de nuevo a rachel, a que no se cayera, llegaron al balcón y se adentraron de nuevo al departamento, la primera en notar su presencia fue santana, que corrió al encuentro de su amiga.

"quinn!..., dooonde te metistee?, amy se fue hace unos minuutos".-explico la latina, que ya llevaba unas copas de mas.

"solo estaba en el balcón, tomando el aire"

"aha…".- mirando de reojo a rachel que miraba nerviosa para otro lado

"quieres dejar de tomar!, creo que ya fue suficiente para ti por hoy".- tomando el vaso de la mano de santana

"solooo asi soy capaz de aguantar que brittanny ande por ahí con otrasss".- recargándose en el hombro de la rubia

"perdón, pero….tu tienes la culpa, tu fuiste la que no quería nada serio con ella, así que….".- interrumpió la diva con su característico tono de saberlo todo.

"yyy…. A ti quien te pregunto enana?".-soltó con desprecio la latina

"EY, SANTANA!... no le hables así".- defendió la rubia levantándole un poco la voz a su amiga

"de que lado estas?".- pregunto enfadada la latina

"de ninguno!….estamos aquí por kurt, no le arruines la fiesta, por favor"

"ufff…tienes razón…iré a buscar a porcelana y a pelo de gomina…me buscas cuando estees sooola".- haciendo referencia a la cantante.

La latina se marcho. Y quinn inmediatamente dirigio su mirada hacia rachel que comenzaba a sentirse incomoda.

"ummm quinn…. Tal vez deba irme..yo"

"pero como te vas a ir… no le hagas caso a santana solo esta borracha".-dijo la rubia dedicándole una sonrisa.-"te quedas un rato mas?".- pregunto

"yo…"

"RACHEL!".- grito la bailarina interrumpiendo a la diva.-" ven!.. Vamos a cantar que esto no se acaba hasta que cante la diva de broadway".- pasando un brazo sobre su amiga

La rubia escritora observo con una sonrisa como rachel era llevada por brittanny hacia el salón que se había convertido en una improvisada pista de baile.

"pero… no me apetece cantar un solo en este momento…".- argumento la diva

"entonces hagamos un dueto…pero será algo con ritmo nada de celine dion o barbara ok?".- explico la rubia con una sonrisa mientras buscaba su canción entre los discos. Cuando la encontró, volteo a ver a rachel quien la miro incrédula.

"quieres que cante eso?... es tan… no yo".- se quejo rachel

"solo canta rach!".- dijo la bailarina

"si la diva enana esta indispuesta…. yo puedo cantar la canción contigo".- dijo la latina irrumpiendo en el salón

"crees poder llevarme el ritmo en el baile?".- dijo la rubia con una ceja levantada

"puedo intentarlo...".- dijo con seguridad, cruzada de brazos

"entonces es una competencia!".- exclamo Emily llegando a un lado de brittany

La latina miro a la otra chica morena de arriba abajo con una sonrisa de maldad

"_No me importa si esa idiota es una puta bailarina profesional, le voy a ganar… vamos a ver si britt se puede resistir a mis movimientos sensuales".- pensó santana_

"veamos que tienes…".- dijo la latina a la otra morena con los brazos cruzados

"okk…que comience el baile".- dijo la rubia dándole play a la música

* * *

**Me against the music - /prb3vhFvkek**

_**All my people in the crowd  
Grab a partner take it down! **_

Brittanny elevo su voz, mientras se paseaba entre la gente cantando. Bailo hasta llegar junto con sus amigos bailarines entre ellos Emily, con quien comenzó a bailar de manera bastante sensual e impresionante, todo esto bajo la atenta mirada de la latina, cuyos celos iban en aumento en cada paso de baile.

_**It's me against the music  
Uh huh  
It's just me  
And me  
Yeah  
C'mon  
**__S__**: Hey Brittanny?  
**__B__**: Are you ready?  
**__E__**: Uh huh, are you?**_

_**No one cares  
It's whippin' my hair, it's pullin' my waist  
To hell with stares  
The sweat is drippin' up in this place  
Tonight I'm here  
I'm the only one dancin' up in this place  
Tonight I'm here  
Feel the beat of the drum, gotta get with that bass **_

Santana dedico una mirada retadora a Emily, lo mismo hizo la otra morena con la latina, esto seria un baño de sangre…

Emily era una chica morena, bastante guapa, casi de la misma altura que santana, con unos hermosos ojos negros, tal vez por su gran parecido, una competencia de baile entre estas dos era un evento digno de ver. Los pasos profesionales por parte de Emily no se hicieron esperar, mientras que santana y brittany cantaban un trozo de la canción a dueto.

_**I'm up against the speaker, tryin' to take on the music  
It's like a competition, me against the beat  
I wanna get in a zone, I wanna get in a zone  
If you really wanna battle, saddle up and get your rhythm  
Tryin' to hit it, chic-a-taa  
In a minute I'm a take a you on, I'm a take a you on  
Hey, hey, hey **_  
_**  
All my people on the floor  
Let me see you dance  
S: Let me see ya  
All my people wantin´ more  
Let me see you dance  
Let's take on the song  
It's you and me baby, we're the music  
Time to party all night long **_

Rachel miraba todo el espectáculo desde una esquina, tomando una copa, estaba tranquila hasta que Quinn llego a su altura y le ofreció su mano por segunda vez en esa noche.

"ahora recuerdo que no hemos bailado juntas".- dijo la rubia en el oído de la morena para que pudiera escucharla.

"pensé que no te gustaba bailar".- dijo con los ojos cerrados debido a la cercanía de la rubia

"la verdad es que ahora si me apetece…".- jalando a rachel del brazo y atrayéndola hacia su cuerpo, poniendo bastante nerviosa a la diva.

Rachel se dejo llevar al salón confiada por el comportamiento de la escritora, nunca había visto esa etapa tan segura de la rubia otra cosa de ella que le parecía bastante sexy.

_**It's like a competition, me against the beat  
I wanna get in a zone, I wanna get in a zone  
If you really wanna battle, saddle up and get your rhythm  
Tryin´ to hit it, chic-a-taa  
In a minute I'm a take a you on, I'm a take a you on  
Hey, hey, hey **_

Santana se canso de ver como la otra morena acaparaba la pista, se decidió por tomar a la rubia y bailar muy cerca de su cuerpo cantándole al oído. Emily al darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo la latina, se acercó hasta ponerse entre las dos chicas. Brittany se separo de las dos y comenzó a caminar por todo el salón cantando.

Las dos morenas se enfrascaron en un duelo de pasos de baile, ambas se movían bastante bien, coreografía que le sorprendió a la rubia de ojos azules.

_**Hey Brittanny, you say you wanna lose control  
Come over here I got somethin´ to show ya  
Sexy lady, I'd rather see you bare your soul  
If you think you're so hot, better show me what you got  
All my people in the crowd, let me see you dance  
C'mon Brittany lose control, watch you take it down **_

Quinn no se reconocía, esa actitud tan confiada y seductora no la había tenido desde sus días en la preparatoria, probablemente el beso de la diva había sido la causa de su revolución interna, pero por primera vez en mucho tiempo la rubia se sintió con las fuerzas suficientes como para conquistar a cualquiera que se le pusiera enfrente incluyendo a la gran Rachel Berry

…

Ese tipo de canciones no eran la especialidad de rachel , ella era mas una chica de musicales, aun así hizo su mejor esfuerzo por seguir la música y la explosión de sensualidad en la que se había convertido de pronto Quinn fabray.

_**All my people in the crowd, let me see you dance  
C'mon Brittany take it down, make the music dance  
All my people round and round, party all night long  
C'mon Britanny lose control, watch you take it down**_

Emily y santana terminaron la canción peleando por la atención de brittanny, que solo se dedicaba a divertirse mientras cantaba y bailaba.

…

* * *

4:30 AM

Esa la hora marcada en el reloj de muñeca de quinn, manejaba de vuelta al departamento de rachel en completo silencio. En algunas ocasiones la rubia volteaba en dirección a la cantante, pero ninguna de las dos hacia el intento por romper el silencio. No volvieron a hablar del beso ni a mencionar nada del tema.

Quinn se estaciono enfrente del edificio de la diva.

"bueno….ya llegamos…..sana y salva".- dijo la rubia

"gracias, de nuevo por traerme….emm la fiesta estuvo bien...fue…interesante, santana baila muy bien para ser doctora".- dijo la morena con naturalidad

"si, éramos porristas cuando estábamos en la preparatoria, de algo le sirvieron tantos años de entrenamiento"

"jaja...no te imagino de porrista".- tapándose la boca con una sonrisa

"te voy a enseñar mi uniforme debo tenerlo en alguna parte, no es por presumir pero me veía muy bien en el".- sonrió al recordar

"no lo dudo..".- encontrando su mirada con la de quinn

"eh, rach… me gustaría que habláramos sobre el…"

"quinn!...solo dejémoslo asi, por favor….nos vemos el lunes en el ensayo".- abriendo la puerta del auto.- "buenas noches quinn".-le dio un beso en la mejilla como despedida, saliendo y cerrando la puerta con suavidad

"buenas noches rach…".- suspirando en la soledad de su auto

…..

* * *

El fin de semana paso tranquilo para rachel, claro la mitad del tiempo se la paso pensando en lo que le diría quinn al encontrarse de nuevo, interiormente también se lo preguntaba, que significado tenia el beso?, había sido algo especial definitivamente, nunca había sentido esa energía recorrer su cuerpo con el simple roce de unos labios, pero por otro lado estaba jessie, su novio de años aquel que siempre la apoyo en todos sus proyectos cuando empezaba en el mundo del espectáculo. Jamás seria capaz de lastimar al chico.

Aunque de nuevo aparecía en su mente la declaración de la rubia, había confesado una atracción, atracción, jamás amor, Quinn no la amaba, en cambio jessie le había demostrado su amor varias veces. Llego a una conclusión su pequeño desliz con la escritora tenia que acabar, esa relación no la llevaría a nada bueno, solo le destrozaría el corazón si dejaba que sus sentimientos se convirtieran en algo mas grande.

Como terminar lo que nunca empezó…ese era el gran dilema de Rachel Berry.

….

* * *

**Que les parece, les gusto o no les gusto…. Comenten! que ya saben que leo y agradezco cada uno de sus comentarios que son como el aire para el fic…. Gracias por leer!**

Shunreibell: hola… creo que quedo mas claro lo que piensa quinn de los celos de rachel en este capi… a jessie lo voy a dejar un rato en LA, pero cuando regrese les va a traer una sorpresa.

Andrusol: no te digo por que si no te arruino la historia jaja…gracias, será por que tengo ganas de fiesta que hasta las escriboXD… santana ya esta despertando, en nada va a tener que ponerse a conquistar de nuevo a la bailarina…. Cuando se dé cuenta jessie no va a tener escapatoria (risa malvada)….lo de las faberry quien sabe tal vez…jaja….. gracias a ti!...un abrazo!

Tati4137: espero que te haya gustado este capitulo, no se si tuvo mucha acción pero procurare escribir mejor…gracias por el comentario!...un saludo

Klavier: a rachel le gusta el drama, como a la mayoría, se va a ir por el camino difícil en vez de acabar con algo que ya no la hace feliz…muchas gracias!... un abrazo

Danielleones: amy fue solo para darle una lección a rachel y se diera cuanta de sus sentimientos por la que de verdad debería preocuparse rachel apenas esta por venir….me alegra haber mejorado por que yo también pienso que es muy importante, hasta por una coma todo un texto puede ser entendido de una manera distinta..jeje…muchísimas gracias por leer y por tomarte el tiempo de comentar a pesar de que tienes que estudiar jaja….saludosss!

Guest 2: muchas gracias!

Guest: dile a tu madre que le doy toda la razón acerca de lo harmony jaja…en serio 12 minutos? Jaja…me sacaste una sonrisa con eso….para que meterse en una discusión con jessie cuando bien puede hacerlo en secreto, aunque tambien pienso que es un acto de cobardía pero buue….pido disculpas a tu madre por no actualizar hasta ahora he estado muy ocupada por la escuela….me voy a dedicar a hacer fiestas mejor jaja…britt experta en dar celos y rachel experta en no disimularlos..jaja.. la cara de quinn debe ser de total felicidad antes no tenia a ninguna y ahora tiene a dosXD… no de seguro era de total desconcierto jeje…

Lo de tu profesor me dio mucha risa y me puso a pensar por una extraña razonXD… ya me imagino la cara de todos los que lo escucharon jaja…no te preocupes que no me asustas, la única ventaja que le encuentro a mis profesores es que la mayoría no me va a hacer exámenes…he ahí lo de raros… gracias por comentar….un beso..

Annalemos: GRACIAS!


	14. Esto se termina ahora?

**Hola!... aquí les dejo un nuevo capi, estoy tratando de actualizar mas seguido..jeje… gracias por las visitas….**

* * *

**Esto se termina…ahora?**

"pero que haces con eso?".- pregunto asustada la rubia, no llevaba ni diez minutos de haberse levantado cuando santana ya la sorprendía con sus locuras

"que te parece que estoy haciendo?... ejercitándome".-dijo con esfuerzo la latina

"pero…con esa pelota?".- mirando raro a su amiga

"claro, quinnie… tengo que estar en forma si quiero ganarle a esa idiota de Emily, ya me gano una vez y no voy a dejar que esto se quede así".- doblando su cuerpo para hacer otra abdominal.

"estoy confundida… en que le vas a ganar exactamente?".- dudosa

"en baile!, la rete después de la fiesta para que brittanny me vea patearle el trasero….. Q, en que extraño mundo paralelo vives?"

"en el mundo real, deberías visitarnos de vez en cuando".- caminando hacia la cocina por un café

"y la quinn graciosa hace su aparición…."

"jaja…y cuando será este duelo de baile…?".- sirviéndose café en su taza

"el viernes, pero solo tengo libre hoy para practicar, así que le pedí a porcelana, que me diera algunas clases"

"pobre kurt… mira que aguantarte todo el día, dando saltitos en su salón"

"jaja… ya quisieras este cuerpo sexy en tu aburrido escritorio…y hablando de cuerpos de infarto, tienes que ver a Berry hoy?".- dijo santana aun arriba de la enorme pelota

"mmmh…si, pero primero tengo que ir a la revista para entregarle a Nick el ultimo avance del articulo, esta es la ultima semana que voy al teatro, por fin voy a terminar el articulo".- dijo la rubia con una sonrisa, sentándose en el sofá

"no!...así ya no tendré una excusa para ir a ver a brittanny, sin que piense que la voy a ver… tienes que tardarte mas con ese articulo.".- doblándose de nuevo sobre la pelota

La rubia se quedo un momento observando a su amiga, toda la situación era surreal, santana estaba arriba de una enorme pelota pidiéndole que retrasara su artículo para ir a visitar a la bailarina… tal vez había algo raro en su café de esa mañana.

"voy a fingir que no escuche eso ultimo…".-bebiendo el contenido su taza.-"porque no en vez de estar jugando a la casanova con tu enorme pelota, le dices a brittanny que ya no quieres que sean "amigas especiales" y ya esta!".

"Q, tu no sabes nada de seducción".-dijo la latina negando con la cabeza

"santana!, date cuenta de una vez que no quieres nada pasajero con britt, entre mas pronto lo aceptes mas rápido dejaras de perder el tiempo en el que podrías estar con ella, que en el fondo es lo que quieres…".- mirando a su amiga sentada en la gran pelota

"desde cuando eres la doctora corazón?".- con el ceño fruncido

"solo te digo lo que veo".- encogiéndose de hombros

"bien, ahora hablemos acerca de lo que yo veo".-dejando la pelota de lado y tomando asiento a un lado de la rubia

"y que es lo que ves?...".- suspirando

"te gusta Berry".- afirmo la morena

"claro que no!".-

"entonces por que dejaste sola a amy para irte con la gnomo cantante a….".- con actitud acusadora

"a que?...no hables sin saber…".- apuntándola con el dedo

"déjame terminar que ya conozco tus cursilerías, de seguro la llevaste a la azotea a ver las estrellas con ese trasto viejo que dices llamar telescopio".-

"pu..puede ser".- mirando su taza

"aja! Lo sabia… acéptalo te gusta Berry, te gusta Berry , te gust..".- su canto fue interrumpido por un cojin estrellándose contra su cara.

"cállate!...si, la lleve a la azotea, pero solo porque se veía muy sola en el balcón".-tratando de excusarse

"uy…y ahí tiene que ir quinn al rescate… por dios!, hazte un favor y olvídate de rachel antes de que salgas lastimada y como siempre ahí este yo recogiendo los trozos para volverte a pegar, ya te paso una vez con alice y no voy a permitir que eso vuelva a pasar".- dijo la latina con semblante preocupado

"no me gusta rachel!, en serio santana… solo quise ser amable eso es todo…".- desesperándose

"segura?... no ha pasado nada mas?".-pregunto curiosa

"_En realidad solo nos besamos bajo las estrellas en un momento de total perfección pero de ahí en fuera".- pensó quinn_

"segura… ya cálmate, si quieres puedo volver a salir con amy otro dia".-propuso la rubia

"en serio?"

"si, me dio su teléfono, le puedo llamar para que nos veamos, eso te pondría mas tranquila?".-cuestiono la rubia con semblante tranquillo

"eso te vendría bien…".- dijo santana con tono sincero

"a ti también te vendría bien una relación seria, tal vez con una bailarina".-expreso quinn con una sonrisa

"mmmh… lo voy a pensar".- mirando a su amiga

…

* * *

"tienes claro lo que vas a hacer?".- pregunto la voz del otro lado del teléfono

"si, ya comencé a arreglar todo, para la próxima semana ya tendrás la gran exclusiva en todas las portadas de los diarios".- dijo jessie caminando en círculos por el salón

"excelente… solo falta comprar la cereza del pastel"

"ya me encargue de eso, en un par de días estará por llegar".-recordó el chico de rizos con una sonrisa

"entonces…. Prepárate jessie, porque después de esto ya solo tendrás tiempo para las entrevistas"

"jaja….lo que mejor se hacer".- dijo jessie con tono soberbio

…..

* * *

"pasa quinn, me alegra mucho verte".- decía Nick mientras sostenía la puerta de su oficina, para darle paso a la escritora

"igualmente Nick, aquí tienes el avance del reportaje, una semana mas y habré terminado".-dijo aliviada la escritora

"y va a ser un excelente articulo fabray, pero quería hablarte acerca de otro proyecto y quiero que tu te hagas cargo".- caminando hacia su escritorio

"tu eres el jefe…. De que se trata?".- se acomodó mejor en su silla

"Ya que estas tan familiarizada con este mundo de broadway, musicales y esas cosas, le harás una entrevista a Harmony Watson".-

"armonía perfecta?... digo harmony, bueno….emm, yo aun no soy una experta en musicales y la verdad es que me gustaría, escribir sobre otras cosas como…."

"armonía perfecta, eh?, buen titulo para el articulo… vamos quinn no te quejes, eres mi mejor escritora y una excelente fotógrafa, si sigues así, yo mismo te consigo una editorial para tu novela".- dijo Nick con una expresión suplicante

"de verdad?".- dijo con ilusión

"hare todo lo que pueda, si tu también cooperas…".- prometió el hombre

Suspiro. "esta bien… cuando tengo la cita con harmony?"

"hoy mismo!".- fijando su mirada en algunos papeles

"pero…pero… tengo que ir al teatro con rachel".- sonrió al recordar su nombre

"no te preocupes la obra de harmony se esta presentando en el teatro que esta frente al de Berry, no hay problema, terminas con una y vas con la otra".- dijo con mirada tranquila

"en ese caso de vuelta a broadway".- levantándose de la silla.

….

* * *

"dos pasos adelante gira, patea, gira, mueves los brazos y…no..no...para santana".- tomándose la cabeza con las manos

"ahora que porcelana!, hice exactamente lo que me dijiste"

"necesito sentimiento!... de eso se trata el baile, parece que te mueves como autómata, intenta soltarte un poco mas".- gesticulando con sus manos

"tengo soltura, pero tu coreografía es demasiado gay, mueves mucho los hombros… no exploto mis aptitudes sensuales".-dijo la latina apuntando su trasero

"oh, tomémonos 5 minutos".- sentándose en el piso, llevaban una hora ensayando la coreografía para el "duelo" de baile que tendrían las dos morenas y kurt ya estaba cansado.-"no le vas a ganar a emily".- soltó de repente

"gracias por los ánimos….amigo!".- levantando una ceja

"no es tu baile, de hecho lo haces bastante bien, pero Emily es una profesional".-

"es hermosa, baila bien, al parecer tiene mas conocimiento del romance que yo…ahora resulta que es la chica perfecta o que?".- cruzándose de brazos y con un gesto que para kurt parecía mas gracioso que de enojo.

"no es perfecta pero… es una chica agradable o eso me ha parecido por lo poco que la he tratado en la obra, pero son tus celos los que distorsionan todo y ese maldito orgullo que te impide admitir que lo único que tienes…. es miedo de perder a brittanny"

"comenzaron los sermones….primero quinn y luego tu?".- haciendo amago de levantarse, pero fue detenida por la mano de kurt en su brazo

"siempre te preocupas por nosotros, déjanos ahora preocuparnos por ti".- pasando un brazo sobre su hombro y apoyando su cabeza con la de la latina.

"te quiero porcelana".- en un susurro

"lo se, vamos a seguir practicando".- separándose de la latina

"no dijiste que nunca le voy a ganar a Emily?".- con semblante derrotado

"no le vas a ganar a Emily…. Te vas a ganar el corazón de brittanny".- regalándole una sonrisa.-" ahora levanta tu trasero…desde arriba!"

…..

Broadway, la calle más famosa de Manhattan, hogar de 19 teatros, de sueños hechos realidad, la expresión artística en todo su esplendor. Glamour, fama y fortuna combinadas con millones de historias.

Ahí se encontraba de nuevo Quinn fabray, a la espera de conocer a una diva en potencia. Se adentro en el teatro, pasando por los registros de seguridad, para después llegar y sentarse en una banca cerca del pasillo que daba al escenario. Esperó con tranquilidad unos minutos, pero la cámara entre sus manos le decía que enfocara e inmortalizara cada rincón del teatro.

Envuelta en los ángulos, la luz y el enfoque, capturaba en cada plano la esencia del recinto, después de algunas tomas se giro sobre su eje, solo para verse sorprendida el encontrarse con la cara de harmony Watson.

"hola!".- saludo enérgicamente la chica

La rubia que debido a la sorpresa, apretó el botón de la cámara y esta automáticamente tomo la foto, un primer plano de la cara de harmony.

"ah!, que susto no te vi llegar".- expreso quinn con una mano en el pecho

"lo siento, es que te vi tan concentrada con tu cámara que no quería interrumpir".- dijo la chica de ojos azules con una mano en el pecho

"no importa….soy Quinn fabray, es un gusto conocerte".- extendiendo su mano para saludar

"Harmony Watson….y el placer es mio".- estrechando la mano de la escritora con una brillante sonrisa

….

"que coincidencia yo también soy de Ohio….no me pareces conocida, a que escuela ibas?".-pregunto la rubia con interés.

Quinn entrevistaba a Harmony en un pequeño camerino, no tan lujoso como el de Rachel Berry, pero a la chica castaña parecía no importarle, se encontraban sentadas en un pequeño sofá.

"estudiaba en carmel high".-contesto la chica

"yo en mckinley".-

"mhhh…por eso nunca nos encontramos….de lo contrario nunca me hubiera olvidado de tu cara".- dijo la castaña con un tono de coqueteo descarado

Comentario que hizo que la rubia se ruborizara.

"ni de esos preciosos ojos verdes".-admirando los ojos de la escritora

"ajamm…gracias… me contabas que tu grupo gano el campeonato nacional de coros y de ahí te trasladaste a NY… lo de ganar competencias de coros es casi una ley para las estrellas de broadway o algo asi?".-

"jaja…por que lo dices?".-pregunto la cantante entre curiosa y divertida

"he entrevistado a Rachel Berry, que tiene una historia de como llego a NY bastante parecida a la tuya, solo falta que hayan asistido a la misma escuela"

"no, yo nunca estuve en ninguna escuela de teatro aquí en NY, mis padres no me apoyaban en mi sueño de ser actriz de broadway, así que cuando termine la preparatoria, tome mis ahorros, me subí en el primer tren a NY y deje que la suerte me acompañara, cuando llegue me conseguí un representante, actué en algunas obras experimentales hasta que un director de teatro me descubrió y me ofreció el papel en "le miserables"… y bueno… aquí estoy".- contaba la chica de hermosos ojos azules.

"woow! Que intrépida…yo no vine a NY hasta tener mi carrera terminada y un trabajo seguro".-admitió la rubia

"solo seguí mi sueño, no me digas que tu no tienes un sueño?"

"si lo tengo…yo…estoy escribiendo una novela, me gustaría que se lograra publicar, pero aun no la termino, la revista me absorbe bastante tiempo ".- contaba la escritora con ilusión

"interesante… puedo leer algo de tu novela?"

"oh, no!...aun no se la he mostrado a nadie, ni siquiera a mi mejor amiga".- confesaba con vergüenza la rubia

"deberías dejar que alguien la lea, tal vez algún editor que te de su punto de vista..".-aconsejo la cantante

"sé que es tonto, pero a veces me da miedo dársela a algún editor, que tal si es muy mala y todo lo que trabaje en ella no sirvió para nada"

"eso no lo sabes…puede ser una obra maestra y la tienes escondida".- animo la chica

"no lo había visto de esa manera…".- dijo quinn pensativa

"solo te hace falta mas confianza".- con una sonrisa

"si….hey, la entrevista es sobre ti no sobre mi…".-

"jaja..es verdad, lo había olvidado, es que platicar contigo es muy entretenido, siempre tienes algo interesante que decir".- acercándose mas a la rubia

"oh…que tarde".- mirando su reloj.-"me tengo que ir… continuamos con la entrevista mañana?, solo faltan algunas cosas".-levantándose del sofá

"o...podríamos ir a cenar, ahí te puedo contar todo lo que tu quieras".-decía la chica de ojos azules acercándose al oído de la escritora

"eh… yo… yo….si...por qué no?".- dijo nerviosa la escritora por la cercanía de harmony

"genial!...conoces un restaurante llamado sardi's?".- separándose un poco de la rubia con alegría

"si, es bastante famoso por aquí".- recordó quinn

"nos vemos ahí a las 9?".-fijando su mirada en la de quinn

"a las 9… si…ahí estaré".-

"es una cita".- la chica de ojos azules hizo una pausa.-"de trabajo"

La rubia trago saliva y se despidió de la cantante con un gesto de mano. Camino sumida en sus pensamientos hasta la salida y al encontrarse sola en la calle, simplemente alucino.

"_que jodidos acaba de pasar?".-pensó la rubia_

…_._

* * *

"_por qué tarda tanto, jamás llega tarde, ella siempre es puntual!, y si le paso algo?...que cosas piensas…pero es que ella siempre esta aquí cuando llego, perfectamente arreglada, con su cámara colgada en el cuello y su inseparable libreta en la escribe no sé que cosas y hace que me muera de ganas por saber que le pasa por la cabeza y..y...deja de pensar en ella rachel! No mas quinn!...es una amiga, eso le vas a decir…quinn,lo que paso en la fiesta fue…extraordinario, estupendo, épico, lo mas romántico que me ha sucedido desde que vi funny girl por millonésima vez….dios! esto no esta funcionando…".-pensaba la pequeña morena_

"ok, de nuevo….".-respiro profundo.-"quinn lo que paso en la fiesta fue…"

"que paso en la fiesta con quinn?".-pregunto jessie al aparecer tras bambalinas, con mala cara

"eh, jessie!…cuando llegaste?, siempre me sorprendes amor".- saludándolo con un beso en los labios

"esta mañana, fui a la casa y no estabas, así que vine a buscarte….pero no me has contestado la pregunta"

"cual pregunta?"

"sé que hablas sola…pero que tuvieras Alzheimer no lo sabia".- sin apartar la mirada de su novia.-"de que fiesta hablabas?.. y por qué fue quinn, te dije que te alejaras de ella, que su relación era estrictamente profesional…. no ves que lo único que quiere es sacarte información para venderla?"

"quinn no es asi!, ya dejala en paz".- defendió la diva

"y a ti que te ha dado con ella?".- pregunto enojado el chico de rizos

"es mi amiga…que pasa que ahora no puedo tener amigas o que?".- se enfrento a su novio, no se había dado cuenta, pero esta era la segunda vez que cuestionaba a jessie, y las dos veces gracias a quinn.

"disculpen…".-interrumpió una voz

J Y R: QUE!.- gritaron ambos con una cara desencajada y molesta, a una rubia que se asusto por la contestación

"puedo regresar en otro momento".- dijo la escritora

"Si!".- dijo jessie con enojo

"No!...en un momento estoy contigo...solo voy a despedirme de jessie que ya se iba...verdad, amor?".- dijo con una sonrisa falsa

"si…pero vamos a hablar cuando llegues a casa".- susurro el chico de rizos en su oído.

Jessie bajo del escenario y en su camino choco su hombro con el de quinn, deteniéndose un instante a su lado, volteo su mirada hacia la morena que estaba ocupada con unas partituras y se acercó a decirle algo a la rubia.

"te estoy vigilando fabray…cualquier movimiento en falso y dile adiós a tu novelucha"

"vete a la mierda jessie…".- dijo la escritora devolviéndole el empujón para después caminar con tranquilidad hacia el escenario

….

* * *

Rachel no tenia nervios…tenia lo siguiente, se encontraba a la espera de que la escritora le exigiera alguna aclaración sobre el beso, pero Quinn la había saludado con normalidad y no tuvo ningún comportamiento extraño en el recorrido a su camerino. Para que ponerse a hablar de algo que al parecerla rubia ya había olvidado.

"olvidar!...como se va olvidar del beso!...imposible...si es en lo único que he estado pensando estos días, ella lo quería hablar y yo me negué... seria maleducado no aclarar las cosas, no?"

La morena se aclaró la garganta, como queriendo llamar la atención de quinn.

"creo…creo que tu y yo tenemos una conversación pendiente".- arranco de un tiro la diva

"rachel… si no quieres hablar de eso, esta bien…vamos a pretender que no paso nada y ya esta..".-decía la rubia mientras fingía rebuscar algo en su bolso.

"ok….solo no quiero que pienses que me asuste solo porque me diste un beso...bueno si me asuste …pero…no por que…ya sabes...seas una chica…sino por el trabajo...y..el reportaje..y..".- se explicaba la morena con rapidez.

"YO…te bese?...perdón pero creo que tu fuiste la que me beso".- replico la rubia, al caer en lo que había dicho la morena

"pero..pero..tu pudiste haberte alejado…técnicamente te aprovechaste de mi".- se defendió la diva

"te estas escuchando?...".- dijo quinn incrédula.-"no intentes hacerme quedar como si el beso hubiera sido mi culpa…tu lo iniciaste…y que querías que hiciera no soy de piedra rachel!"

"y que sientes por mi amistad, cariño, amor?".-pregunto con mirada nerviosa

"pensé que éramos amigas, no?".- volteando para otro lado

"y por qué llegaste aquella noche y me dijiste que sentías atracción por mi".- perdiendo la paciencia

"por tus estúpidas preguntas, que de nuevo tu iniciaste!".- excuso la rubia a la vez que perdía la paciencia

"ah!...muy bien entonces es mi culpa?".- con un tono dramático

"no quiero pelear contigo….solo contesta las malditas preguntas que tengo que hacerte y así me puedo ir mas rápido, no vaya a ser que quiera abusar de ti o algo así".- soltó las palabras con desprecio

"yo nunca dije eso quinn!".- apuntando acusadora a la rubia

"entonces, mi turno de preguntar… por qué me besaste Rachel Berry?".- llegando al frente de la cantante.- "que fue lo que sentiste?".- acercándose mas a la diva

"no…no lo se, solo lo hice… por…por que me dieron ganas..".-poniendo distancia entre ella y la escritora, no volvería a caer, no era justo para jessie

"ah, por que te dieron ganas, por favor!...".- alejándose enojada de la cantante.-"amy tenia razón eres igual a todas las estrellas famosas que se creen que lo pueden tener todo…. hasta las personas".- le recrimino a la morena con mirada perdida

"no..quinn..no quise decir eso..yo no".- trato de corregir la cantante, pero ya era demasiado tarde el daño estaba hecho.

"señorita Berry, vamos a continuar con la entrevista…para no quitarle mas su valioso tiempo".- dijo la rubia con temple, tomando una actitud mas profesional

"no me digas berry!...dime rachel….quinn ya deja de hacer eso".- dijo casi con un tono de suplica

"yo no hago nada, a partir de ahora, soy una reportera mas, tu y yo tenemos una relación profesional y nada mas, correcto señorita Berry?"

Era increíble como la rubia era capaz de despertar en ella una profunda ternura o la más incontrolable de las desesperaciones

"como quieras fabray".-rodando los ojos

…

* * *

Le entrevista transcurrió sin mas sobresaltos, la rubia se limito a preguntar y la morena a responder, no hubo ninguna mirada traviesa, ninguna pequeña broma, ningún contacto por parte de las dos. Rachel se vio tentada varias veces a parar la entrevista y decirle a Quinn que estaba siendo infantil, pero después de pensarlo por un rato concluyo en que tal vez era lo mejor, la rubia volvería a su vida en la revista y ella a los escenarios con todas esas brillantes luces de broadway. No más confusiones. Todos felices…o no?..

"gracias, … es mi ultima semana voy a entrevistar a brittanny y algunos bailarines…contigo creo que ya no tengo nada mas que tratar".- dijo con tono seco la rubia

"me alegra… nos vemos fabray..".- saliendo con rapidez de su camerino, ya no aguantaba un minuto mas ahí.

"adiós rachel…".- susurro la rubia al vacío del camerino, despidiéndose de su amor imposible.

…..

* * *

**Gracias por leer y por los comentarios….!**

Danielleones: jaja yo creo que odiaras mas a jessie… la chica es harmony, que como habrás notado no pierde el tiempo (como rachelXD),gracias por el comentario de la descripción, trato de poner personajes de otras series que la mayoría conozca…por ejemplo (emily PLL),excepto a amy esa me la invente jeje(aunque para mi se parece a lexie de grey's anatomyXD)….para que queremos a la ex si tenemos a harmony…y apenas empieza el juego de celos para la pobre rachel….gracias por leer…saludos

Guest: hola…bueno pues yo creo que rachel tiene miedo de enamorarse de quinn y es comprensible, no quiere lastimar a su novio el cual sigue pensando que es un santo, además de que ella aun piensa que quinn la traicionaría yendo a exhibirla a la revista o que la dejaría de repente, jaja…cuidado de la que se ponga enfrente a santana, por que la latina sabe como abrirse paso y conseguir lo que quiere (brittany) del uniforme no te prometo nadaXD…tu madre tiene razón pinto a quinn muy dulce…pero aun así sabe patear traseros eh…sobretodo el de jessieXD…las dos van a sufrir en diferentes maneras, pagando el precio de lo que no se atreven a sentir… jeje rachel se volverá loca muy pronto…jaja..

Si tengo suerte, solo uno me hará examen, pero tamb es mas tarea y trabajos…llevo toda la semana con eso:S… y bueno yo ya estoy mas adaptada, creo que hasta me esta empezando a gustar jeje…tengo una duda… en que carrera vas?, si quieres decirme, si no puedes decirme que me meta en mis propios asuntosXD…prefiero las fiestas con mis amigos.., aun no le agarro mucha confianza a los de la uni…jeje tienes razón se hacen demasiadas locuras...jaja…un beso…

Shunreibell: jeje..ya se me encanta ese clip aparte de que bailan muy bien se me cae la babaXD….gracias!...no t preocupes rachel no tarda en sacar a la diva que lleva dentro jaja…. Saludos!

Annalemos: muchas gracias!

Andrusol: holaaa….si lo se, pero rachel, se tapo los oídos y no quiso saber nada de nada…y he aqui las consecuencias….estan en un dramón…pero porque quieren.. las dos son igual de dramaticasXD...britt es una chica muy inteligente aunque jessie piense lo contrario…una chica que se hace respetar y sabe lo que quiere…la sorpresa de jessie ya esta por revelarse sino es en el , será en el que sigue pero ya esta por salir a la luz todos sus planes..jeje...muchas gracias por comentar…un abrazo!...

Javier rossi: hola…jaja si britt sabe jugar si se lo propone y es algo que ya sabe la latina… yo tamb pagaba por verlasXD jeje…. Y el beso, me alegra que te haya gustado….gracias a ti por comentar!..

Tati4137: ya hablaron pero creo que esa no fue la solución…jeje..saludosss


	15. Es una cita

**Hola!...nuevo capi perdonen la tardanza… la escuela no me deja en pazXD….GRACIAS como siempre por sus comentarios, follows, favoritos, me alientan a seguir escribiendo…**

* * *

**Es una cita**

"esto es realmente necesario?".- pregunto santana con las manos en los bolsillos

"lo es, si quieres recuperar el amor de brittanny".- dijo kurt con los brazos cruzados

"pero es que….la ultima vez que hice esto estábamos en la preparatoria".-se excuso nerviosa la latina

"mentiras!...quinn me dijo que lo haces algunas veces en casa".- replico el chico

"en casa…no enfrente de todos".- se quejo la latina

"tampoco son tantos….".- dijo el chico de ojos azules, mirando a su alrededor, después de su platica con santana, esta accedió a recibir ayuda del chico castaño para conquistar a britt, kurt como siempre extravagante elaboro rápidamente un plan y le ordeno a la latina que citara a brittany en el puente de central park y ahí se encontraban los dos esa tarde.-"no te quejes, santana"

"cállate y mejor dime donde esta Anderson…falta poco para que venga brittanny".- paseándose de un lado a otro

"te recuerdo que Blaine si trabaja hoy, tuvo que pedirle un favor a otro doctor para que lo cubriera…me llamo hace un rato dijo que ya venia para acá".- el chico se acercó a la morena con expresión tranquila.-"no te preocupes todo va a salir…oh! esa no es brittanny?".- dijo kurt apuntando con la mano

"donde?… me veo bien?, como se ve ella?...no!...espera...como me veo?".- soltó nerviosa la latina

"jaja…hubieras visto tu cara..jaja".- riéndose en la cara de la morena

"maldita sea porcelana!".-golpeándolo levemente en el hombro

"ya…ya...tranquila, me la debías!, que llevas haciéndome bromas desde la secundaria".- dijo kurt con una sonrisa

"hola!...espero no llegar tarde".- dijo un apurado Blaine, que llevaba los aparatos eléctricos en una mochila.

"para nada!...llegas justo a tiempo para ver como le pateo el trasero a tu novio!".- acercándose con una sonrisa al chico de ojos azules

"ey..ey…tranquilos…."-separando a su amiga de kurt.-"mejor prepárense que ya llego brittanny".- sacando las cosas de su mochila

"ja!...no voy a caer otra vez…dime donde esta!".- dijo la morena con algo de enojo, Blaine se limito a mover la cabeza de su amiga en dirección a donde se encontraba la rubia bailarina

"oh..no!...como me veo?... esta preciosa verdad?...esto es estúpido?...le gustara?...no!...me veo bien?...espera..mej.."

Kurt se acercó y le dio una pequeña bofetada en la cara de la latina.

"auchh!...-se quejo santana con su mano en la mejilla.-"gracias, porcelana….pero ahora me debes dos".-

"ok…recuerda lo que ensayamos… ve ahí y gánate el amor de britt".- dijo el castaño sosteniendo a santana de ambos brazos.

Santana tomo un largo respiro y después de un momento, le indico a Blaine que estaba lista…el show comenzaba…

_**I wanna dance with somebody - /r1oSnklvQIk**_

"i wanna dance..".- salio de los labios de la latina y la música comenzó a sonar, llamando la atención de toda la gente que pasaba por ahí y de una rubia en particular.

Brittanny se giro para encontrarse con santana que cantaba con nervios la canción, seguida de Blaine y kurt que le ayudaban a hacer los coros. Para eso la había citado esa tarde, para cantarle…expresarle con música todo lo que su corazón sentía por la bailarina.

"_**I've done alright up till now  
Its the light of day that shows me how  
And when the night falls my lonely heart calls"**_

"_**Oh I wanna dance with somebody  
I wanna feel the heat with somebody  
Yeah I wanna dance with somebody  
With somebody who loves me"**_

Santana se acercaba temerosa de la reacción de la rubia que parecía sorprendida por todo el espectáculo que le estaba dando, con decisión le tendió un tulipán rojo que llevaba escondido detrás de su espalda, brittany tomo la flor con indiferencia y busco poner un poco de distancia con la latina.

"_**I've been in love and lost my senses  
Spinning through the town  
Sooner or later the fever ends  
And I wind up feeling down"**_

La actitud indiferente de la bailarina, tenia un por que, se estaba haciendo la difícil para seguir dejándole claro a santana que con ella no iba a jugar y que si quería algo serio le iba a costar un poco mas de esfuerzo. _"aunque una canción no es tan mal comienzo".-pensó fugazmente la rubia, con una pequeña sonrisa que no pudo evitar._

Con ese simple gesto por parte de brittany, la latina se trago todos los nervios y comenzó a bailar con kurt, una coreografía un tanto graciosa después lo empujo y se acercó a Blaine con quien también bailo unos cuantos pasos, pero unos movimientos mucho mejores que los de kurt, lo dejo de lado con un giro y se dirigió hacia britt con decisión.

"_**I need a woman who'll take a chance  
On a love that burns hot enough to last  
So when the night falls  
My lonely heart calls"**_

La morena incitaba a la rubia a bailar con sus pasos según santana "sensuales", la bailarina solo reía y negaba con la cabeza ante la ocurrencia de la latina, después de mucho insistir y de que el ritmo también la llamaba a bailar, brittany se rindió y con una sonrisa tomo la mano de santana y comenzó a bailar con ella. Uniéndoseles kurt y blaine, algunas personas y parejas que pasaban por el lugar.

_**Kurt y blaine:**__**  
Somebody who somebody who**_

_**Santana:**__**  
Somebody who loves me**_

_**Kurt y blaine:**__**  
Somebody who somebody who**_

_**Santana:**__**  
To hold me in her arms oh**_

_**Brittany:**__**  
I need a woman who'll take a chance  
On a love that burns hot enough to last**_

Canto la bailarina contagiada por la música y la letra que expresaba perfectamente lo que quería decirle a santana.

_**Santana:**__**  
So when the night falls  
My lonely heart calls.**_

_**Oh I wanna dance with somebody  
I wanna feel the heat with somebody  
Yeah I wanna dance with somebody  
With somebody who loves me **_

_**Ohhhh, ohhhh  
Come on baby, hahahaha**_

Las dos cantaban y bailaban totalmente felices, inmersas en su propio universo particular, a brittany siempre la había gustado bailar por que era algo que la liberaba, pero bailar con santana era una experiencia totalmente diferente, los dos cuerpos se acoplaban a la perfección y ejecutaban los pasos como si lo hubieran hecho un millón de veces.

_**Santana y Brittany:**__**  
Don't you wanna dance**_

_**Santana:**__**  
With me baby?**_

_**Santana y Brittany:**__** Don't you wanna dance**_

_**Santana:**__**  
With me girl?**_

_**Santana y Brittany:**__**  
Don't you wanna dance**_

_**Santana:**__**  
With me baby?**_

_**Santana:**__**  
Say you wanna dance?  
Uh huh**_

_**Santana y Brittany:**__**  
With somebody who loves me. **_

La canción termino con las dos chicas abrazadas y con sonrisas en su cara, las cuales no serian tan fáciles de borrar, blaine y kurt veían la escena enternecidos a lo lejos, al separarse la morena borro su sonrisa adoptando una actitud seria, lo que estaba a punto de decir no quería que fuera confundido por una broma.

"brittany….yo no solo te cite para cantarte y hacer el ridículo frente a todas estas personas, te pedí que vinieras porque…. Quiero decirte que…te quiero…y no solo como amiga, te quiero solo para mi, por que no puedo concebir mi mundo sin que estés tu, por que cuando estoy contigo mi frio corazón perece latir y todo el vacío desaparece, me siento feliz…tu me haces feliz, me haces reír, provocas en mi miles de sensaciones que ni siquiera sabia que existían y si es que la felicidad existe entonces deseo descubrirla contigo…".- tomando ambas manos de la rubia.- "y si me das una oportunidad, te prometo que no te voy a fallar y que voy a estar siempre contigo...y que..".- la latina fue interrumpida por el contacto de unos labios contra los suyos, esos deliciosos labios de brittany que la volvían loca.

….

* * *

Rachel entraba a su apartamento con la cabeza baja, estaba exhausta, ryan la había llevado a algunas reuniones con inversionistas que podrían estar interesados en financiar la obra pero ninguno les daba una respuesta clara, todos prometían llamar si se decidían. Algunos de esos hombres de traje no le quitaban el ojo de encima a Rachel, actitud que la empezó a incomodar bastante, por un momento recordó las miradas que le regalaba Quinn, no eran ni de cerca parecidas a las de estos hombres, la chica de ojos verdes la miraba con cariño y a veces con intensidad, pero nunca con esa mirada lasciva, la diva harta de esto convenció a ryan de irse antes de completar las visitas de ese día, su manager trato de tranquilizarla diciéndole que siempre se encontraría con este tipo de gente, la morena solo asintió sin darle mucha importancia al sermón de ryan.

Nada mas entrar al salón se encontró con jessie, tumbado en un sillón viendo la televisión, la morena recordó en ese instante que se habían peleado y que de seguro su novio seguiría pidiendo explicaciones de algo que ya estaba mas que enterrado.

"hola, amor!".- saludo un sonriente jessie

"ho..hola…".- besando a su novio, le resultaba extraña su actitud tan feliz

"que cara tienes… tuviste un día difícil?".- pregunto interesado el chico

"aahh…si, bueno...tuve reuniones con inversionistas para lo de la obra y bla, bla, no querrás escuchar todo eso….".- dijo la morena dejándose caer en el sillón.

"al contrario soy tu novio….claro que quiero escuchar tus problemas…".- acercando a la diva con su brazo.

"pensé que estabas enojado?".- pregunto envuelta en el abrazo de jessie

"siento mucho haberte gritado rach, no sé que me paso, pero…no te preocupes, te perdono que no me hayas contado acerca de la fiesta con quinn".- declaro el chico de rizos deshaciendo el abrazo

"que tu me perdonas?...pero..".- con una mueca de incomprensión

"shhh… ya no hay que pelear mas… que te parece si te invito a cenar?".- con una sonrisa

Rachel simplemente no podía creer el descaro de su novio, aunque tal vez estaba siendo demasiado dura con el así que lo dejo pasar.

…..

* * *

"lamento mucho lo de su televisor, aunque en defensa de santana puedo decir que en parte fue tu culpa kurt, solo a ti se te ocurre invitarla a bailar en tu salón si ya sabes como es".- grito la rubia desde el baño

"lo se…".- tapándose la cara.- "aunque el lado positivo es que nos comprara un nuevo televisor".- dijo kurt con una sonrisa

"ok…como me veo?.- dijo quinn saliendo a modelar para sus amigos, llevaba un vestido negro hasta las rodillas, bastante casual que combinadas con sus zapatillas negras.

"no me digas que eso es lo que vas a usar en tu cita?".- dijo el chico castaño con una mano en el pecho

"no es una cita!".-replico la rubia

"claro que lo es, por lo que me cuentas esa chica se te insinuó totalmente".- contratacó kurt

"bueno…tal vez un poco...pero dijo que era una cita de trabajo, voy por una entrevista y nada mas…".-dijo la escritora mientras se miraba en el espejo del baño

"kurt, ya deja a quinn en paz, no vez que esta lo suficientemente nerviosa por lo de su cita".- intervino el guapo doctor mientras cambiaba canales en el televisor.

"que no es…olvídenlo".- dijo la rubia con cansancio volviendo al baño.

"quinnie…vamos, disfruta….sal con otras personas, esa tal Harmony parece sexy en las fotos".- tomando la cámara de la rubia que se encontraba en la mesa del salón

"hey!, yo también quiero ver…".- dijo Blaine soltando en mando del televisor interesado y juntándose mas a kurt que pasaba las imágenes con rapidez.

"uhhh…tienes tantas fotos de Rachel Berry que parece insano…".- dijo kurt

"aww…esa es muy linda!".-dijo Blaine enternecido

"que!...".- asomándose por la puerta del baño.-"ey ustedes dos, aléjense de mi cámara".- llegando junto a los dos chicos y arrebatándoles la cámara.-"son fotos para la revista…las tengo por el reportaje, no por que me guste o algo así…".-

"yo jamás insinué que te gustara…".-dijo kurt desorientado y con los ojos abiertos

"ahhh, pues muy bien…..".-contesto nerviosa.- "mhhm...no me veo mal?".- dando un giro frente a los chicos

"yo diría que..".- dijo el chico de ojos azules juzgando con la mirada a la rubia

"estas hermosa, seguramente tu no-cita se quedara sin palabras".- comento el joven moreno amablemente

"gracias, Blaine..".- abrazando a su amigo

"ya,ya, ya…mucho abrazo!...te recuerdo que es mi novio...".- dijo kurt con un fingido enfado

"jaja..y yo te recuerdo que tengo una no-cita con una chica así que….me voy, por favor cierren bien después de salir".- regalando un beso en la mejilla de cada uno, salió por la puerta con un nudo en la garganta y un extraño presentimiento en su pecho .

…

* * *

Santana nunca había tenido una cita de verdad, en la preparatoria salía con algunos de los jugadores de futbol solo para acostarse con ellos o para sacarle una cena gratis y bueno con las chicas que últimamente frecuentaba no era diferente. La latina jamás había experimentado esa mezcla entre nervios y felicidad en la boca del estomago, ni esa sonrisa tonta por salir en una cita con alguien, pero como había descubierto hace poco, brittany despertaba en ella todo lo que se encontraba dormido y daba vida a sentimientos que ni siquiera sabia que existían. Quien diría que la temible Santana López caería ante los encantos de Brittany S. Pierce.

Y ahí se encontraban sentadas, una frente a la otra, después de la declaración en forma de canción, santana decidió llevar a cenar a brittany, quería conquistar a la bailarina y una primera cita era un paso primordial para comenzar a conocerse mejor. Sardi's fue el lugar elegido, era un restaurante bastante tranquilo, famoso por su buena comida y sabia de antemano que a la rubia le encantaba ir a ese lugar.

"sabias que cada vez que sonríes, iluminas todo el lugar sin importar cuan oscuro este?".- declaro santana con su mirada clavada en la de la bailarina.

La rubia soltó una pequeña risita y volvió su vista al menú entre sus manos, aun no quería ceder ante la latina, se lo iba a poner un poco difícil.

"bien…yo… quiero spaghetti a la boloñesa, un filete mignon cocido en su punto ni mas, ni menos, una ensalada nizarda y…pide también un merlot reserva del 87".- enlisto la bailarina

La latina abrió los ojos sorprendida ante todo lo que había pedido la bailarina.

"y yo aquí creyendo que estarías a régimen".- comento la morena mirando su propio menú

"ah!...o sea que estoy gorda?".- cuestiono la rubia con un gesto de molestia

"no!, no!...no quise decir eso…digo que pensé….no que piense que estas gorda…por que claramente no lo estas…yo…pienso que….estas hermosa".- dijo santana tropezando en sus palabras.

Brittany se cubría la cara con el menú para que santana no la descubriera riéndose. Una vez pasada la risa, bajo el menú con semblante serio.

"esta bien…te perdono….pero solo porque me llamaste hermosa".- soltó la rubia

Santana no comprendía nada, pero no le tomo importancia, así era brittany espontanea e imaginativa. Los primeros minutos de la cena transcurrieron normalmente…la latina hacia algunas bromas, brittany reía y comentaba algunas cosas, parecía una amena velada. Aunque, de pronto, la latina se encontró con la mirada sorprendida de una chica que acababa de entrar por la puerta del restaurante.

…

* * *

"señorita fabray…la señorita Watson ya la espera en su mesa, sígame por favor".- indico el maître del restaurante.

La rubia siguió de cerca al hombre y en el camino su mirada se poso sobre unos confundidos ojos oscuros que conocía de sobra.

"que haces aquí?".- pregunto la rubia deteniéndose en la mesa

"comer?...que haces tu aquí?...pensé que hoy tenias una cita con un libro?".- replico santana con una sonrisa

"ja,ja…hola britt, como estas?".- saludo a la bailarina

"hola quinn!...muy bien, gracias".- respondio brittany

"no te enojes quinnie, dime que haces aquí?"

"tengo una cita de trabajo con Harmony"

"fabray!... después de que yo te presente enfermeras, amigas y a amy la doctora sexy….vas y te enrollas con una prostituta… no hagas eso, Q".- apuntando a su amiga con mirada decepcionada

"idiota!..".- dijo la rubia levantando un poco la voz.-"Harmony es una actriz de broadway, le estoy haciendo una entrevista, tonta!".- dijo la rubia desesperada dándole un golpe en el hombro.

"auch!".- se levanto la latina.-"acepta que tiene un nombre que puede resultar confuso…".- la rubia solo la miro amenazadora.-"ehh...quinn, tengo que preguntar…tu tienes un fetiche con las cantantes de broadway verdad?"

"me voy…".- dando media vuelta con enfado

Inmediatamente la latina, tomo por el brazo a la escritora.

"es broma, es broma… ".- se excuso para después acercarse al oído de quinn.-"pero bueno, si no resulto con Berry tal vez esta si caiga no quinn?"

"oficialmente me voy….disfruta de tu….cita?".- dijo la escritora en respuesta

La morena asintió feliz.

"genial…suerte y no lo eches a perder esta vez por favor".- suplicante

"lo mismo digo".- clavando su mirada en la de quinn

….

* * *

La rubia recorrió unas mesas más hasta llegar frente a Harmony, quien al verla inmediatamente se levanto a saludarla.

"hola Quinn…".-saludando con un beso en la mejilla.-"por un momento pensé que me dejarías plantada" .- retomando su asiento

"para nada… solo salude a una amiga".- sentándose frente a la cantante

"espero que solo sea una amiga….".- declaro la actriz mirando los ojos verdes de la escritora

A Quinn le tomo por sorpresa el comentario así que sonrió con algo de vergüenza.

"y…. que vas a pedir?".- tomando el menú, esperaba que la chica no le hiciera tan seguido esos comentarios por que la ponían un poco nerviosa, aunque en secreto le gustaban.

…

* * *

"entonces tus inversionistas se están echando para atrás?".- pregunto jessie mientras tomaba la mano de rachel

"si...no sé que les pasa, de un día para otro todos quieren abandonar el barco…es que no lo entiendo".- dijo con la diva con impotencia

Reino el silencio en la limosina durante unos minutos hasta que jessie vio la oportunidad de ejecutar la primera parte de su plan.

"Tal vez deberías dejar el musical rach…mira yo tengo una propuesta muy buena en L.A es…".- comento decidido

"jessie, para….".- dando un suspiro.-" Yo pertenezco a Broadway, soy una cantante….yo siempre supe que nunca seria una de esas actrices hermosas de Hollywood y esta bien por que la música es mi vida… no pienso ir a L.A, perdóname amor pero, yo no pertenezco ahí".- dijo la diva con decisión.

"pero…y si...".- comenzó a decir el chico

"señor St. James, ya llegamos".- interrumpió el chofer

"ah…gracias Anthony".- jessie le regalo una sonrisa a su novia.-"por lo menos me acompañas a cenar?".- salió por la puerta y una vez afuera le extendió su mano a rachel para ayudarla a salir, como siempre las cámaras estaban esperando y capturaron con precisión el momento en que jessie era el novio perfecto y rachel su feliz novia, pintando un cuadro de la relación perfecta.

…..

* * *

"Yale…mmh...impresionante…. realmente me hubiera gustado estudiar teatro en alguna escuela".- tomando un sorbo de su copa

"oh…no sabes lo que dices la escuela es un caos".- dijo la rubia con una mueca

"jaja...para ti de seguro que fue bastante fácil, eres muy inteligente".- afirmo la castaña

"gracias….aunque no soy muy buena en matemáticas, simplemente las odio….por eso soy escritora".- tomando de su copa

"y una excelente fotógrafa….brindemos por eso..".- levantando su copa

"por qué no estudie matemáticas?...".- con una sonrisa

"no… por estar justo donde deberíamos estar".- devolviendo la sonrisa

Las dos chocaron sus copas perdiéndose en los ojos de la otra.

A pesar del poco tiempo que tenia de conocer a Harmony, la chica la hacia sentir cómoda, tenia un algo que la atraía y que decir de sus profundos ojos azules que la invitaban a perderse en ellos.

"emmh… crees que deberíamos empezar la preguntas antes de embriagarnos?".- devolviendo la copa a la mesa.

"jaja… que te parece si recorremos la cita de trabajo y convertimos esta en….una cita".- propuso nerviosa la chica de ojos azules.

"mhh…".- la rubia se quedo pensando un momento.-"trato hecho… es una cita".- dijo quinn con una sonrisa.

…..

* * *

Flashes, luces, cámaras, llamados, micrófonos, preguntas, ese era el mundo de Rachel Bárbara Berry, a veces lo disfrutaba y otras tantas deseaba desaparecer, ser una persona común que pasa desapercibida entre la multitud. Pero ese sentimiento era fugaz comparado con la alegría de los aplausos y ovaciones de pie que recibía cada vez que se presentaba, no cambiaria su fama por nada…pero quizá por alguien.

Jessie y Rachel entraron a Sardi's tomados de la mano e inmediatamente el maître les recibió con alegría y sin perder el tiempo se dispuso a dirigirlos a su mesa.

…

* * *

"entonces, lord tubbington se comió mis zapatillas de ballet, no entiendo como ese gato las alcanza están en un gabinete alto…pero bueno se lo perdonaría si dejara de fumar se lo he dicho muchas veces".- platico animada la bailarina

"espera, lord tubbington es un gato?, todo este tiempo pensé que era el apodo de tu hermanito, hablas de el como si fuera humano".- argumento la latina desconcertada

"Como si lo fuera….tubbi solo come comida de humanos".- explico brittany.- "si sigues portándote tan bien como esta noche, tal vez…considere que lo conozcas".- probando un bocado de su comida

"woow… que honor… no puedo esperar".- dándole un trago a su copa y casi se atraganta cuando su mirada diviso a lo lejos a rachel berry.

"estas bien?...".- pregunto la rubia con el ceño fruncido

"dime que esa no es rachel?".- dijo con rapidez

"en donde?".-dijo la rubia volteando para todos lados.-"ahh!...si es rach…espera le diré que estamos aquí".- levantando la mano para llamar la atención de la diva.

…..

* * *

"parece que hay una celebridad allá afuera".-comento Harmony

"por qué lo dices?".- tomando de su copa

"se ven los flashes por la ventana… la mesa que esta en frente de nosotros tiene una reservación vip y el maître casi tropieza para llegar a la entrada".- indago la castaña de ojos azules

"jaja… es cierto, no lo había notado".- mirando a la mesa de enfrente

"oh!...pero mira quien decidió acompañarnos esta noche".- dijo Harmony con algo de disgusto

La rubia dirigió su mirada hacia la entrada y se encontró con la persona que menos se esperaba.

…

**Continuara…  
**

* * *

Annalemos: muchas gracias..

Danielleones: jaja… gracias, siempre he dicho que de lo bueno poco.. yo también sentí lo mismo mientras escribía, "parecen" la pareja ideal…si lo de Harmony es para que rachel despierte, ya lo verán mas adelante…jessie jamás va a dejar de ser un imbécil, así que solo es cuestión de tiempo…exacto su misión en la vida es estorbar por eso sigue en la historiaXD…jaja yo extraño a finn pero en el programa que ese chavo guapo que le pusieron a rachel esta temporada me cae muy mal…siento decirte que en esta historia quinn nunca tuvo a beth pero… no descartes la idea de los niños… gracias por comentar como siempre… un abrazo!

Blahys: gracias!...siempre me alegra ver nuevos comentarios… espero conocer tu opinión mas seguido…saludos!

Tati4137: jeje….lo voy a hacer todavía más insoportable jaja…. Tendrás que seguir leyendo para descubrir si Harmony tiene buenas intenciones o no…. Saludos!

Shunreibell: jamas! Jessie saldrá a su tiempo jeje…. Nahh..rachel no se va a olvidar tan fácil de quinn….muchas gracias por comentar!...y muchos saludos!

Andrusol: hola!... el por que rachel trata así a quinn es por el mas puro miedo, miedo a sentir...solo eso, es un mecanismo de defensa para apartarla, jessie esta por superar toda la idiotez anterior… insisto en que tendrán que seguir leyendo para descubrir las intenciones de Harmony… puedo decir que es una buena personaXD…..santana ya recargo las pilas y llego con todo jaja… espero haber escrito bien la escena quería que fuera algo divertido y a la vez bonito…como brittanaXD… GRACIAS! por comentar, me hacen saber si les gusta o no…saludos!

Javier rossi: holaa...muchas gracias….lo se hay muchas maneras de darle fluidez a la historia ahora con Harmony, a mi me encanta saber que me lee un hombre jeje…a jessie se lo quería decir yo también por eso lo puseXD…

Guest: hola!... jaja en serio las 3 de la mañana?... como consigues estudiar a esas horas, yo solo estaría babeando sobre el libro si lo intentara…espero que te haya ido bien en tu examen :)…. Si harmony vs rachel, eso va a ser un baño de sangreXD…. Por cierto, como lo haces que ya van dos veces que me adivinas el pensamiento de lo que tengo pensado que voy a escribir…. Soy tan predecible…jeje, santana ya le dijo todo lo que tenia adentro ahora solo falta que brittany le diga que si pero brittana is on!...dile a tu madre que….no se lo puedo decir por que si no jessie me mataXD… de nuevo sigan leyendo para descubrir todo eso, sino pierde el encanto…

Uauu…nunca había oído hablar de esa carrera pero por lo que cuentas suena muy interesante… realmente admiro que quieras trabajar con gente discapacitada y personas mayores, por que es un sector de la población bastante olvidado…(lo siento si soné muy formal tanto trabajo de la escuela me tiene loca..jeje) lo que sea en que te quieras especializar de seguro que lo harás excelente…. Y bueno, yo estoy estudiando comunicación…. Y antes de que pienses que quiero ser reportera o conductora en algun programa te aclaro que no… es un poco difícil de explicar pero básicamente quiero…dedicarme a la producción audiovisual en cine (lo se, es un sueño muy lejano) y si algún día aprendo a escribir mejor… me gustaría hacer guiones… esa es mi carrera, un tanto extraña pero hoy puedo decir que me encanta… hasta el prox. Capitulo...saludos!un beso

Pd: dudas, quejas, sugerencias, también puedes preguntarXD…

T.k: muchísimas gracias por comentar los capítulos!, de verdad que me alegra tener alguien nuevo que comente, ojala te haya gustado este capitulo…y muchos saludos!..

Klavier: holaa!...jaja lo voy a mandar para alla y que le den su merecido jeje… definitivamente un momento triste y no será el ultimo sobretodo en esta parte… muchas gracias… por cierto te lo digo por aquí ya que últimamente casi no entro y cuando entro es para leer tu fic..jeje… me encanta tu fic… un saludo!


	16. Es una cita II

**Hola!, les dejo la continuación, jaja para que vean que no soy tan mala….**

* * *

**Es una cita… II**

Algo en esos ojos verdes hacia que rachel perdiera el aliento, quinn era la última persona que se esperaba encontrar esa noche y mucho menos imaginaba que la rubia estaría cenando con nada más y nada menos que Harmony Watson.

"_maldita armonía perfecta!".- pensó enfurecida la diva_

"rach!...rach!".- llamaba insistente brittany

"eh…. Ah, hola britt que haces aquí?".- regresando el presente

"cenando con santy!...".- contesto una sonriente bailarina

"hola santana…".- ambas se saludaron hasta que rachel recordó que venia acompañada por jessie.- "eh, te presento a mi novio jessie".-

"gusto en conocerte jessie".- saludo amablemente la latina

"si, hola… mhh.. rach vamos a nuestra mesa?".- comento desesperado

"claro…me alegra verlas juntas, en serio".- dijo la diva con una sonrisa

"gracias rach, nos vemos".- se despidió la bailarina, ya que notaba la molesta mirada de jessie apurándola.

Una vez que la feliz pareja se alejó a su mesa, santana exploto.

"que le pasa a ese tal jessie?...siempre es tan...".- exclamo con molestia

"idiota, pedante, engreído, estúpido…detenme cuando quieras".- completo la rubia

"Quinn tenia razón, trata muy mal a rachel" .- declaro con seguridad

"en serio, quinn dijo eso?...".- pregunto pensativa la rubia de ojos azules

La latina solo asintió y miro preocupada a la mesa de su amiga, que conociéndola a la perfección sabia que esta no seria una noche muy agradable.

….

* * *

"pero mira que tenemos aquí!...es la noche de lesbianas o algo así?".- comento jessie con imprudencia y mala intención

"jessie cállate!".- se apresuró a decir la diva

"me gustaría decir que me alegra verte St. james, pero no quiero ser hipócrita".- dijo quinn aniquilando con la mirada al chico de rizos

"comparto el sentimiento fabray".- respondió con una mueca de desagrado

"jessie!….que les pasa a los dos".- intercalando sus mirada entre jessie y quinn

"hola rachel…".- saludo la rubia con su acostumbrado tono de voz algo ronco. Y sus ojos tratando de encontrase con los de la morena

"ho…hola...quinn".- la diva se alegró por un momento al escuchar como la llamaba la escritora, volvió a ser rachel para ella, por un segundo sus ojos se encontraron.

"Harmony Watson".- se presento la cantante en un intento por romper las miradas que se estaban regalando las dos chicas. "al fin te conozco en persona rachel berry".- extendiendo su mano

"ah…mucho gusto Harmony".- estrechando su mano con fuerza, algo que descoloco a harmony

"jessie St. james, un gusto conocerte también".- saludo el chico de rizos.-"y…. ahora si nos disculpan vamos a nuestra mesa, AMOR".- tomando de la mano a rachel, para dejar en claro que le pertenecía

"si, si…nos vemos quinn".- regalándole una mirada triste a la rubia, junto a una sonrisa que no convencía a nadie.

….

"parece que estas muy familiarizada con la vida de rachel berry, de donde se conocen?".- pregunto la castaña después de un rato

"estoy haciendo un reportaje acerca de ella y de su obra… últimamente he pasado bastante tiempo con ella….y con su equipo".- explico la rubia sin apartar la mirada de su plato

"ah….que chica tan afortunada, no te gustaría hacer un reportaje de mi obra?".- propuso sonriente la cantante

"jaja…me encantaría, comenzamos mañana?".- sonriéndole a la chica

"si por mi fuera empezábamos ahora mismo".- dijo la chica, provocando una risa en la escritora

….

* * *

"_pero de que tanto se están riendo…maldita Harmony, como se habrán conocido?, tal vez se conocían de antes, claro! por eso quedo embobada cuando la vio en aquel programa".- pensaba rachel_

"tu sabias que quinn conocía a Harmony?".- pregunto de repente la morena

"que tienen que ver Quinn y Harmony con lo te estaba diciendo…no estas escuchándome verdad?".- reclamo jessie

"es solo una duda que me asalto, solo eso".- fijando su vista en el menu

"la verdad no se, creo que quinn esta haciendo una entrevista a Harmony para la revistucha en la que trabaja".-dijo con un tono despectivo

"quieres dejar de ofender cada cosa que hace quinn!".- defendió molesta a la escritora

"perdón!…. Se me olvidaba que es tu protegida…tu perrito faldero mas bien…"- dijo el chico de rizos ofendido

"es mi amiga que es tan difícil de entender… ella siempre hace lo que quiere y cuando quiere…ella si sabe decir no".- mirando de reojo la mesa donde se encontraba la rubia

"como sea no quiero pasar la noche hablando de fabray, vamos a ordenar".- sentencio el cantante de rizos.

…

* * *

"ok, ok...me estas diciendo que rachel lleva dos años con ese imbécil…por qué? Podría tener a cualquiera" _.- "o a quinn".- pensó la latina_

"piensa que nadie la va amar como lo hace jessie, tiene miedo a que se le acerquen solo por su fama… y como jessie la conoció antes de ser famosa…piensa que no se aprovecha de ella cuando es todo lo contrario".- dijo la bailarina sintiendo enojo en cada palabra

"ufff…que lio!...oh…un mensaje…".- escucho el timbre de su celular

"no lo vas a ver?".- pregunto la rubia al notar que santana no le había puesto atención a su celular

"esta noche solo somos tu y yo britt-britt".- tomando su mano encima de la mesa

"no contéstalo, que tal si es importante…oh!.. a mi también me llego un mensaje".- dijo la rubia de ojos azules

La latina miro el mensaje y extrañada se levanto de la mesa.

"emh… britt tengo que ir al tocador, ahora vuelvo".- aviso la latina, recibiendo un si por parte de la rubia que miraba su celular con el ceño fruncido.

…

* * *

La latina se dirigió al tocador con rapidez y al abrir se encontró con quinn que caminaba de un lado para otro.

"que quieres?...no ves que estoy tratando de ganar puntos con britt".- dijo santana

"ya no puedo mas!".- admitió con desesperación la rubia deteniendo sus pasos y acercándose a la latina

"contexto quinn!...de que demonios estas hablando?".- pregunto preocupada la morena

"de rachel!...".- soltó sin mas, ante una sorprendida santana.-"ok…tu ganas…lo acepto… me gusta, me gusta rachel berry, me gusta..!" .- la latina le tapo rápidamente la boca a su amiga.

"estas loca!...como se te ocurre gritar eso en el baño…".- soltándola.-"muy bien vamos por partes….aha!..lo sabia, por que no me lo dijiste antes?".- apuntándola con un dedo.

"porque no estaba segura… y ahora si, pero sé que no va a ocurrir nada por que ella esta con..".- decía la chica de cabello dorado con desesperación

"el imbécil de jessie!...si lo se, pero siendo sinceras tu eres mejor que el".- dijo santana con los brazos cruzados

"lo se!".- tapándose los ojos con las manos.-"pero ahora tengo un problema más…harmony se me esta insinuando y creo que le di a entender que estábamos en una cita"

"wooow… primero no salías con nadie y ahora tienes a dos… volvió la quinn de la preparatoria!".- dijo la latina entre risas

"cállate!... no sé que hacer".- recargándose en el lavabo

Santana cambio a un semblante mas serio y se acercó a Quinn.

"la besaste verdad?".- pregunto la latina apoyando sus brazos en el lavabo

"como lo sabes?".- pregunto extrañada la rubia

"porque te conozco…y….porque las vi aquella noche en la azotea".- confeso la morena

"pero…como?…nunca me dijiste nada".- indago la escritora

"esperaba que tu me lo contaras, pero eres muy lenta!".- gesticulando con sus manos

"que hago santana?".- pregunto quinn casi a modo de suplica

"aléjate de ella".- respondió la latina con seriedad y sin ningún tipo de titubeo.

"no quiero… no puedo".- explico quinn

"tienes que… ya te dije que no te quiero ver hecha pedazos otra vez, nunca va a dejar a jessie".- dijo santana con los brazos cruzados

"pero… yo...ella" .-

"no quinn, si quieres lanzarte a un precipicio… perfecto, no te voy a detener más, aunque después no vengas llorando, por que yo solo te voy a decir: te lo dije, date cuenta que no eres mas que un capricho para ella".- reprendió la latina con una mano en la cintura

"eso no lo sabes".- retando con seriedad a santana

"tu tampoco….mira…inténtalo con Harmony, quien sabe tal vez al final descubres que te gusta".- aconsejo la latina con temple a pesar de que tenia el corazón en un puño, se encamino a la puerta.

"o descubro que nunca la voy a poder olvidar".- susurro Quinn con la cabeza agachada, santana había escuchado perfectamente pero decidió salir, ignorando el dilema de su amiga.

Quinn se tomo un momento y ya más tranquila salió por la puerta, ya casi llegaba a su mesa, pero alguien se atravesó en su camino…

"disculpa".- respondió la rubia en automático, aunque un dulce aroma inundo sus sentidos y reconoció inmediatamente a la chica que tenia en frente.

"no, discúlpame a mi".- dijo rachel con sus ojos chocolate clavados en los verdes de quinn

"ehm…rach..".- dijo la rubia

"me das permiso, voy a pasar…".- dijo la diva con rapidez, se dio cuenta de que la gente las estaba mirando.

"claro, señorita berry".- dijo la rubia con tristeza y se apartó cediendo el paso a la diva

Rachel se alejó en dirección al tocador, dejando a la rubia con un sentimiento de desolación.

…..

* * *

"volví, pedimos el postre?".- dijo la latina el tiempo que se sentaba

"si…eh…por que no lo vas pidiendo en lo que yo voy al tocador".- dijo la rubia bailarina, a lo que santana asintió llamando al mesero.

…..

* * *

"estas bien?".- pregunto la bailarina una vez hubo entrado en el baño

"no..".- contesto la morena en un susurro casi inaudible

"jessie te hizo algo?...dime que te dijo para ir a romperle la".- dijo la rubia alterada

"me bese con quinn…".- soltó la pequeña morena con los brazos cruzados y la mirada baja

La rubia se tapo la boca con ambas manos y abrió los ojos sorprendida.

"que tu que?...pero cuando?".- descolocada

"en la fiesta de kurt".- sonrió al recordar aquella noche.-"vimos las estrellas con su telescopio… y luego…la bese".- confeso la morena con un deje de tristeza

"espera…tu la besaste?...por qué?"

"porque fue lo que sentí en ese momento, únicamente quería saber lo que se sentía besarla".- se tapo la cara con ambas manos

"a una chica?".- dijo brittany

"no… a Quinn".- destapándose rápidamente el rostro.- "y cuando lo hice… sentí como si ya lo hubiera vivido antes, me sentí en casa, protegida, sabia muy dentro de mi que ahí es donde me gustaría estar".-confeso la diva con unas pequeñas lagrimas en sus ojos.

"que te detiene?….deja a jessie, dale una...".- abrazando a su amiga

"NO!….no puedo…tengo miedo".- limpiándose las lagrimas.-"perdóname, no debí haberte dicho esto".- se separo de la bailarina, dándole la espalda.

"no te digo que sea malo tener miedo, pero…. deberías comenzar a perderlo si te impide sentir algo tan hermoso como lo es el amor".- respondió la rubia con sinceridad.

"amor?...no lo creo esto es solo una fase…si, es por que últimamente he estado un poco mal con jessie pero si le dedico mas tiempo quizás, deje de sentir todas estas cosas….".- tomándose de la cabeza mientras caminaba de un lado para otro.

Brittany estaba decepcionada por el comportamiento de su amiga, no podía creer que existiera tanta confusión en un cuerpo tan pequeño…. aunque sin perder el tiempo se le vino una idea a la cabeza.

"sabes que?, tienes razón tu amas a jessie….lo que sea que sientas por Quinn seguramente es algo pasajero…".- argumento la bailarina

"si…es lo que pensé".- coincidió la cantante

"además, Quinn jamás te haría caso…digo es obvio que eres preciosa pero….ya sabes lo de Harmony... y todo eso".- comento brittany como si dijera cualquier cosa

La pequeña morena alejo su mirada del suelo y la ubico hasta la bailarina, de pronto interesada por lo último que había dicho.

"Quinn esta con Harmony?".- pregunto mirando con asombro a su amiga, los celos comenzaban de nuevo a hacer estragos en su interior

"eso creo, por eso están cenando juntas, me lo dijo santy".- mintió la rubia para ver la reacción de su amiga.-" aunque a ti no te debería importar no?"

"no me importa!...es solo que…que tal si me beso y tenia a Harmony de novia…no seria justo para ella no lo crees?".- se excuso la diva

"nahh, me dijo santy… que esta es su primera cita".- continuo la bailarina con su mentira

"su primera cita?".- dijo la morena con un tono de voz lastimero y la mirada clavada al suelo

"si, alégrate y deja de comerte la cabeza, aquí nadie salió lastimado, vamos regresa con tu novio perfecto y yo con mi…".- la rubia se quedo pensativa, no sabia todavía lo que eran ella y la latina pero no tardaría en descubrirlo.-"santana".- concluyo brittany

"espera y….sabes como se conocieron?, digo a mi jamás me conto nada de que conociera a Harmony….".- indago con interés la morena

"la verdad no lo se…. Si quieres le puedo preguntar a san…"

"no, no, era curiosidad….te puedo pedir que no hablemos de este tema de quinn jamás"

"como tu quieras…salgamos de aquí…".- dijo la bailarina con una sonrisa, iba a hacer que la pequeña diva se diera cuenta de sus sentimientos.

…..

* * *

"puedes creerlo….me sentí increíble, todo mi trabajo valió la pena cuando leí aquella critica".- contaba alegre la castaña pero al parecer quinn no le estaba prestando mucha atención, no apartaba la mirada de la puerta del tocador.

"pero claro nada comparado con ser abducida por alienígenas en una noche de verano".- dijo la chica para llamar la atención de la rubia.

"me parece genial….".- contesto Quinn distraída.

"Quinn!... ".- la rubia poso su mirada sobre la de la castaña.-" que te pasa?...no pereces estar aquí desde que llego Rachel Berry".- dijo la chica con molestia.

La chica de cabello dorado frunció el ceño, sintiendo un escalofrió al oír el nombre de la diva.

"quien es Rachel berry?".- bromeo la rubia

"ok, si no me quieres decir esta bien, es cosa tuya… sé que aun no nos conocemos demasiado, pero quiero que sepas que puedes confiar en mi".-tomando la mano de la rubia

"de acuerdo, pero solo estaba recordando algunas cosas del trabajo, nada que ver con la presencia de Rachel".- explico quinn, mirando sus mano entrelazada con la de Harmony.

"bien….disculpa no se por qué dije eso".-soltando la mano de la rubia y tomando su copa

"ehmm...que tal si me sigues hablando de tu viaje con los alienígenas".- bromeo la rubia con una sonrisa

"jaja…pues fue toda una aventura...".- compartiendo una sonrisa con la rubia.

…..

* * *

Santana y Brittany, fueron las primeras en retirarse del restaurante, a la salida algunos paparazzi fueron a su encuentro con cámaras en mano, les sacaron algunas fotos mientras corrían en busca del auto de santana.

Y como deseaba rachel berry salir corriendo de aquel restaurante, por primera vez se sentía adormecida por la conversación de jessie, en ese momento cayo en la cuenta de que el chico solo hablaba de si mismo una y otra vez, le comentaba acerca de SU contrato para una película en la que EL seria el protagonista y que estaban buscando a una chica para que lo acompañara en el protagonico. La morena solo asentía o emitía ciertas palabras que parecían adecuadas para el momento.

Su atención estaba puesta en la "cita" de Quinn, no perdía detalle de cada sonrisa, cada leve roce de manos, cada mirada coqueta por parte de Harmony, ni del sonido de la risa de la escritora que ocasionaba un colapso en los sentidos de la diva. Se encontró varias veces imaginando que caminaba hacia su mesa y se robaba a Quinn de las manos de "armonía perfecta", que escapaban juntas hacia un lugar lejano donde nadie las conociera, donde pudiera besarla y…

"rachel!, rachel!... no me estas prestando atención de nuevo, que demonios te pasa?".- reclamo un fastidiado jessie.

"ejemm, si te prestaba atención….hablabas de….".- paro la diva

"_piensa rachel, piensa…ya se!.. de ti como siempre".- pensó _

"de tu película, no es así?".- atino a decir la morena

"eh, si…en parte….entonces, si me acompañaras a Times Square cuando develen el cartel promocional de la película?".- pregunto retomado el entusiasmo

"por supuesto no me lo perdería…cuando es?".-pregunto con fingido interés

"la próxima semana…".- comenzó a decir el chico de rizos, pero rachel ya no escuchaba, volvió a su actividad favorita de esa noche… mirar a Quinn fabray.

…

* * *

La velada terminaba para las dos parejas, quinn y Harmony, salieron juntas del restaurante donde una elegante limosina esperaba a la cantante.

"en serio no quieres que te lleve?...es una limosina bastante grande para mi sola…".- comento la castaña frente a la rubia

"de verdad, traje mi auto… aunque, quien sabe… tal vez en la segunda cita te deje llevarme por las calles de NY en tu limosina…".- dijo con una sonrisa

"segunda cita?".- la castaña sonrió.-"creo que no dormiré por esperar ese día"

Rachel y jessie salían tomados de la mano también en espera de su limosina. Y claro junto a ellos, los fotógrafos comenzaron a salir de sus escondites. La rubia solo dedico un vistazo a la feliz pareja, de nuevo algo se rompía dentro de ella.

"creo que ahí vienen de nuevo los paparazzi, será mejor que te vayas, no querrás que piensen mal el vernos juntas".- susurro quinn al momento en que le abría la puerta de la limosina

"realmente no me importa…que se enteren que tuve la mas maravillosa cita con la chica mas hermosa de la cuidad".- dijo la chica castaña con felicidad, una prueba de que el vino le había hecho efecto.

"ya veremos si dices lo mismo cuando leas el diario de mañana".- dijo la rubia tratando de no sonar nerviosa, esta chica lograba sonrojarla en cada oportunidad.

Los paparazzi al reconocer la limosina de Harmony, tomaron algunas fotos de ambas y comenzaron a llamar a quinn para que se girara. La rubia se apuró en despedirse de la castaña.

"adiós harmony".- despidió la rubia

"buenas noches quinn…".- se despidió Harmony, antes de que la limosina arrancara, perdiéndose en la distancia.

A Quinn le encantaba tomar fotografías tanto como escribir, pero en ese momento odio a todas las cámaras de esos paparazzi, sus luces la deslumbraban y sus desesperantes intentos por conseguir sacarle alguna información de Harmony la molestaban, se encamino con paso rápido hacia su auto, pero lamentablemente tenia que pasar por un lado de la feliz pareja que esperaba su limosina

…

* * *

"por qué tarda tanto?, se supone que ya tendría que estar aquí".- pregunto molesta la pequeña morena por los paparazzi

"ya debe venir, ahora saluda a esos fotógrafos, que vienen para acá…".-ordeno jessie peinando su cabellera y acomodando su camisa.

La morena rodo los ojos y se encontró con la figura de Quinn que caminaba hacia su dirección huyendo de los brillantes flashes.

Solo se regalaron una corta mirada, la rubia no se detuvo, pero tampoco rachel hizo un esfuerzo por llamarla. Dejo que se perdiera al doblar la esquina, dejo que se fuera y con ella todas las mariposas en el estómago desaparecieron.

…

* * *

"fue una noche increíble, gracias santy".- parando en frente de su puerta de la mano de santana

"para mi cada minuto que lo pase contigo será increíble".- dijo la latina sin soltar la mano de la bailarina

La rubia de ojos azules soltó una risita, tiro de la mano de santana, pegandola a su cuerpo.

"por qué eres tan cursi?, pensé que eras una chica mala, la verdad eso era lo que me atraía de ti".- dijo en broma la bailarina

"hey!, yo soy muy mala, pero también puedo decir cosas empalagosas, aunque si no te gustan…".- dijo la latina haciendo un amago por separarse de la rubia

"contrario a lo que creía…me encanta tu lado cursi".-acercándose lentamente a los labios de santana.

Compartieron un beso cargado de pasión, de necesidad, era el nacimiento de un amor.

La noche era la constante en estas tres historias, también el amor, correspondido o no, verdadero o falso, fugaz o para siempre, solo el tiempo, la suerte y el destino se encargarían de ello.

…..

* * *

**Que les pareció…?**

**Gracias por sus comentarios me alegran el día y me dan la inspiración para seguir…**

Shunreibell: jaja… no, pero ya inauguraré otros restaurantes…..gracias, por leer a pesar de tu practica, ojala que haya relajadoXD…saludos!

Danielleones: upss….no me matesXD…lo siento, pero esta vez me hice tiempo para escribir y traerles la actu mas pronto… no soy tan mala jaja…gracias por comentar, un saludo!

Andrusol: Harmony es un pedazo de pan….jeje…hasta ahí puedo leer jaja…creo que aquí se ve una rachel mas asustada, pero aun así afrontando lo que siente…. Lo de santana me alegra que te haya gustado, britt para nada se lo deja fácil, pero creo que al final si que ha aflojado un poco…gracias a ti…un abrazo!...

Annalemos: se van a tardar un poquito en estar juntas jeje… muchas gracias!

Elizabeth: hola…. Gracias por el comentario jeje.. me hiciste reir, tratare de hacerlos mas largos de hecho este capitulo lo dividi por que la verdad es que una vez que empiezo ya no puedo parar, pero el siguiente será largo, aunque me tarde.. lo prometo…saludos!

Javier rossi: santana es una romántica aunque lo niegue y este capitulo es la explosión de todo eso jeje…ojos marrones o azules? he ahí el dilema….jaja odio a jessie general… siento que el fic cumple su objetivo, cuando alguien me dice que se engancha con la historia, así que….muchaaas gracias!

Tati4137: hola….brittana is on! Lo se, es una muy buena canción…jessie es un enemigo publicoXD..saludos!

Guest: hola!... primero volviste acertar con lo de los baños, bueno casi…no fue entre rachel y quinn pero…aun así, tus teorías a veces me hacen reír y tus análisis creo que ya te he dicho que me encantan, como no amar a harmony en este capitulo, ahora el problema de quinn radica en con quien hace el intento por tener una relación, con la dulce Harmony o con la diva rachel…. Santana esta muy enamorada eso si, igual que britt, ya veremos como unen fuerzas para juntar a sus dos amigas. Rachel esta acostumbrada a estar bajo el control de jessie, eso le da seguridad y en cierta forma piensa que va por buen camino, aunque ya llegara un momento en que jessie le colme la paciencia y todo lo que lleva guardado explotara, tomara un taxi y se ira a la mejor discoteca de la ciudad..jeje…tu madre tiene razón…

Vives con toda tu familia a lado wow…que paciencia!, yo no aguanto a la mía ni 5 minutos,( bueno solo a la familia por parte de padre), por que la familia de mi madre es un verdadero caos, en las navidades son muchos, todos hablan a la vez y solo hablan de cosas banales son muy presumidos y solo les importa una cosa… ellos mismos, (es como pasar la navidad con muchos jessieXD), el lado positivo es que de seguro nunca te aburres con tu familia ahí todo el día… a por cierto… en serio?, eres de España? Jaja… me mataste con eso….ojala mi maestro de audiovisuales pensara lo mismo que tu XD….creo que en cualquier carrera para llegar alto se necesita esfuerzo y dedicación…pero quien sabe, todo es posible…

Muchos saludos! Y es cierto, aunque yo tampoco me quedo tan atrás con mi comentario tamaño carta...jaja, un beso…


	17. Fuegos artificiales

**Hola! aquí estoy de nuevo…. Con un capitulo importante, de aquí en adelante se empiezan a saber mas cosas…. Espero que les guste…..**

* * *

**Fuegos artificiales**

**6:00pm**

Ninguna de las dos apartaba la mirada, seguían inmersas en una mezcla de color verde y chocolate. Lo que acababan de hacer solo era comparado con una explosión de fuegos artificiales.

….

* * *

**Unas horas antes…**

Una adormilada morena se levantaba de la cama en completo silencio y con sumo cuidado, no quería despertar a su acompañante de cabello rizado.

Llego a la cocina y abrió el refrigerador en busca de un bocadillo, tenia mucha hambre, esa mañana en particular no estaba de humor para su acostumbrada rutina de ejercicios, ni para el extenuante tratamiento facial, lo único que deseaba era devorar por completo un envase de helado y sentarse a mirar la televisión, decepcionada por no encontrar helado, se tuvo que conformar con un café bien cargado.

Con la taza en mano, se tumbo con desgana en su sillón y encendió la televisión, para seguir con su mala suerte, el programa de chismes en turno comenzó a hablar de la misteriosa cita de Harmony…. O sea de Quinn fabray, la culpable de su deplorable estado de esta mañana, no había dormido por pensar en la escritora.

"_fuentes confiables del restaurante nos informan que la actriz de broadway Harmony Watson y la misteriosa rubia sostuvieron una cena muy amena y toda la noche estuvieron muy cerca una de otra, el representante de la cantante sostuvo que se trataba de una cena de trabajo, ya que la misteriosa rubia es una escritora de "STAGE", la importante revista de espectáculos".- decía la conductora del talk show_

"_lastima Kelly, porque de verdad que hacen buena pareja".-comento la otra conductora_

"_jaja…totalmente de acuerdo contigo Sally, se veían muy lindas juntas, pero ustedes que piensan...manden sus comentarios a…." _.- la voz en la televisión se apagó, mas bien Rachel Berry apago con furia el televisor.

"que pienso?...quieren saber que pienso?..."_.- _murmuraba la diva para si_.-"pienso que no hacen bonita pareja, que esa tipa usurpo mi lugar, no le basto con ser la nueva sensación de broadway, no!... ahora me quiere robar a la única persona que me hace sentir…pero que estoy diciendo?... me estoy volviendo loca, si…pero loca por quinn fabray, por dios que me pasa?".- pensó la diva_

…

* * *

Quinn se dirigía sonriente a la revista, toda la cita con Harmony la había llenado de una felicidad inusual en ella, hasta canto un par de veces en el auto, de verdad se sentía feliz esa mañana.

Al entrar en el edificio las personas comenzaron a susurrar aunque a diferencia de la ultima vez, parecían sorprendidas, incluso, recibió una que otra mirada coqueta por parte de unos chicos y algunas chicas, de pronto se sintió como si hubiera vuelto en el tiempo a la preparatoria.

Quinn llego hasta su escritorio, encendió la computadora y no pasaron mas de 2 minutos, cuando ya tenia a lana, tina y hayley en frente suyo, estas tres chicas eran mejor conocidas como "las chismosas" de la revista y no solo lo aplicaban para las celebridades también estaban sobre cualquiera que fuera la comidilla del día en la oficina. Lamentablemente este día era el turno de quinn.

"hola quinnie… como te va?".- pregunto con una falsa sonrisa hayley

"emm….bien".- contesto la rubia fingiendo buscar algunos papeles entre sus carpetas.

"por supuesto después de tu cita con Harmony de seguro que estas muy bien".- opino por primera vez tina

"no sé de que me hablan..".- dijo quinn con incomodidad ya sabia para donde iban estas tres con la conversación.

"como?, no sabes que eres la primera plana en la sección de sociales del diario".- comento lana mostrándole el diario.

La escritora solo miro intermitente a las chicas y al diario, la foto fue tomada en el momento en que Quinn le abría la puerta a la cantante, también otra de las dos sonriendo como unas tontas, cuando miro esta ultima, inmediatamente se le dibujo una sonrisa. Que duro lo que un suspiro cuando debajo de ella encontró una de jessie con rachel tomados de la mano y posando felizmente hacia la cámara, de verdad parecían la pareja perfecta, rachel parecía feliz, por que meterse en una relación como aquella pensó la rubia.

"hasta desbancaron a "jessie y rachel "… los pusieron en segundo plano, eso no sucedía desde…bueno…hace mucho".- dijo hayley con emoción

"fue una cita de trabajo, me concedió una entrevista para la revista, eso es todo por que todo el mundo ve cosas donde no las hay".-

"claro!...".- expreso tina.

"pues es verdad, es cosa suya si lo creen o no….yo me voy a dejarle la entrevista a nick…que tengan un excelente día".- se retiro la escritora con una falsa amabilidad, no le gustaba ser hipócrita pero estas chicas la obligaban a ello.

…..

* * *

"quinn!, que trae a la celebridad del momento a mi oficina"

"ja, ja, no es gracioso Nick, ya sabes como me disgustan los chismes de oficina y andar en boca de todos.." .- entrando con mal humor en la oficina y pensar que el día había comenzado muy bien.

"disfruta tus cinco minutos de fama quinn!, ya pasaran".- dijo Nick con una sonrisa, sentándose en su silla.

"uff…aquí tienes la entrevista de Harmony"

"esta perfecta, no necesito revisarla para saberlo, tienes calidad en tu trabajo quinn, pero ahora necesito hablarte de una persona que nos viene a visitar hoy".- dejando de lado el articulo

"de quien se trata?".- pregunto con interés la rubia

"veras, primero que nada te advierto que esta… señorita, no es lo que digamos…convencional, ella es…"

La puerta se abrió de golpe dando paso a una chica delgada, de cabello castaño peinado de una forma bastante extraña y unos enormes lentes oscuros le cubrían la mayor parte de la cara.

Quinn y Nick se miraron contrariados, para después enfocar sus ojos en la invitada sin invitación.

"hola!..nicky!".- saludo estridente la chica llegando a la altura de Nick y dándole dos besos.

"ehhmm….. quinn, te presento a sugar motta….."

"hola..".- saludo la rubia aun desconcertada

"sugar, ella es quinn…nuestra maravillosa escritora y fotógrafa".- presento el jefe de redacción

"por fin tengo el honor de conocerte kitty!".-saludo con voz aguda

"yo…eh….me llamo quinn".-corrigió la rubia

"como sea….vayamos al grano, de seguro Nick ya te informó el porqué de mi visita".- mirando sonriente al jefe de redacción

"de hecho".- comenzó la rubia

"ok, siéntate, siéntate, conversemos…".- se apresuró a decir la castaña, obligando a la rubia a sentarse.-" el punto de todo esto es que te quiero!"

Quinn frunció el ceño y miro confundida a su jefe.

"si!, quinn te quiero dentro de mi equipo de trabajo en mi programa de espectáculos".- expuso la chica de voz aguda.

"tienes un programa?".-pregunto bajo.- _"en serio hay gente que disfruta ver a esta chica loca hablar?".- pensó la rubia_

"claro!..."the gossip", nunca has oído hablar de el?".- con el ceño fruncido

"no estoy familiarizada con ese tipo de programas..".- dijo sincera la escritora

"bueno...pero…quinn, lo que sugar trata de decirte es que, quiere proponerte un puesto como reportera en su programa".- adivinando las dudas de quinn.

"oh!...no, no…sugar, yo soy escritora, fotógrafa, no sirvo para estar frente a una cámara".- moviendo la cabeza en señal de negativa.

"por favor linda!, si tienes el aspecto físico totalmente cubierto, eres hermosa, la cámara te amara"

"de verdad sugar te lo agradezco, pero…"

"tu primer reportaje seria acerca de las 2 divas actuales de broadway".- insistió rápidamente sugar

Quinn detuvo sus palabras y callo durante unos segundos, realmente estaba considerándolo.

"vine a buscarte por que me entere de que tienes un contacto bastante cercano con ambas…".- explico la chica castaña.

"_uh….si supieras que tan cercano".- pensó la rubia_

"será mas fácil que nos dejen acercarnos a ambas, si eres tu quien hace la entrevista, por favor solo seria ese reportaje, luego tu decides si te quedas o no…".- propuso con insistencia la chica de cabello revuelto.

"déjame ver si entendí…quieres que haga una entrevista de Rachel y Harmony…. Solo eso?…"

"la verdad me gustaría que te quedaras, tienes potencial de televisión, pero si no quieres….solo te pido que me hagas este favor…siii"

"vamos fabray, es una gran oportunidad".- alentó Nick

"no lo se, aun no me convence"

"Nick me comento que quieres publicar una novela, si haces este reportaje te prometo financiar tu novela y…ayudarte a encontrar un editor".- dijo sugar con interés

"por qué todos me chantajean con eso?".- pregunto disgustada la rubia

"todos tienen un precio, cual es el tuyo quinn?".-

La rubia se quedo pensando, si tuviera que pedir una sola cosa, no pediría dinero, ni que su novela se publicara, pediría el deseo mas imposible…. tener el amor de Rachel Berry.

"ufff….esta bien lo hare".- dijo quinn con decisión

"genial!... ya veras lo mucho que nos divertiremos juntas".- abrazando emocionada a la escritora.

Estaba a punto de meterse en un callejón sin salida, empezaba el descenso en caída libre, lo sabia… pero extrañamente solo sentía que su estomago albergaba miles de mariposas, todas con el deseo de encontrarse con sus dos divas preferidas.

….

* * *

Santana se encontraba en medio de una operación, para ser mas exactos una operación de apéndice, un procedimiento bastante sencillo, la morena lo podía hacer con los ojos cerrados, de hecho hacia tiempo que no practicaba uno, ella estaba especializándose en cardiología, pero Blaine se cobro uno de sus tantos favores, y no se pudo negar, así que ahí se encontraba ya solo le faltaba cerrar pero algo comenzó a vibrar en su bolsillo.

"april, puedes sacar mi teléfono y atender".- ordeno la doctora

"claro doctora López".-metiendo la mano en el pantalón de la morena

"y cuidado con las manos, sé que soy irresistible, pero esta vez tendrás que contenerte".- comento la latina con una sonrisa.

April solo asintió nerviosa y descolgó del otro lado del teléfono.

"hola..".-dijo una tímida april

"hola, mi amor!, como estas?".- contesto brittany del otro lado

"ehmm, disculpa pero yo… no… soy"

"espera tu no eres santana, donde esta?, quien eres tu?"

"me llamo april y soy enfermera, pero….".- se apresuró a explicar nerviosa.

"ah!...lo que faltaba justo cuando comienzo a confiar en ella va y se mete con otra enfermera".- dijo enojada

"no, no, ella esta en…".- la rubia no la dejo terminar la oración y colgó.-"doctora López, creo que su novia esta enojada".- dijo cerca del oído de santana, con una voz baja

" novia?, que novia?...yo no te…".- recapacito.-"oh, no, era brittany que le dijiste april".- apuntándola con el bisturí.

"nada, ni siquiera me dejo terminar.."

"debe estar pensando cosas que no son".- moviendo nerviosa el bisturí en dirección a la enfermera

"doctora López, el apéndice".- alerto la chica

"a la mierda el apéndice!, comunícame con brittany!".- ordeno exaltada la latina

La chica acato inmediatamente la orden y marcó, mientras esperaba el tono de llamada rezaba por que contestara por que santana comenzaba a tener una cara de asesina con ella.

"Ahora que quieres!".- respondió enojada la rubia, dejando sorda a la enfermera.

April rápidamente le coloco el teléfono en el oído a santana que seguía con las manos dentro del cuerpo del paciente.

"britt, hola como estas?".- dijo tranquila la morena

"no mejor que tu!, ya ves que te sigues tirando a las enfermeras"

"britt-britt!, estoy en medio de una operación, april es mi enfermera y me hizo el favor de contestar"

"ah!... en serio?".- dijo mas tranquila

"claro que es en serio, quieres escuchar el pitido de las maquinas, o palpitar del corazón de mi paciente para que me creas?"

"no, perdón… si te creo es solo que…".-sonando arrepentida

"sientes que te voy a engañar, verdad?".- se escucho un silencio del otro lado.-"brittany, no importa si me tengo que humillar delante de personas desconocidas en un parque o si me tengo que exhibir en mi quirófano para decirte una y las veces que haga falta, que te quiero..".- declaro la morena en un tono dulce.

"awwww".- corearon las enfermeras.

"ey!, ustedes que escuchan?, pónganse a trabajar".- exclamo la doctora López

"santy!... déjalas… jaja…".- dijo la bailarina entre risas

"solo porque tu me lo pides".- dijo la latina embobada por la risa de su preciosa bailarina.

….

* * *

"y él es joe técnico de cámaras, él es max de iluminación…ah y ella es".- explicaba sugar con emoción.

La rubia recorría con la mirada el imponente estudio de televisión, jamás había entrado a uno y debía aceptar que era una dinámica bastante interesante, al igual que en el teatro, la energía que existía en el plato era mágica, un ir y venir de personas con cables, cámaras, micrófonos, personas gritándose de un lado para otro, pero aun así con un sentido de camaradería. Hasta se sentía especial de estar ahí.

"y que te parece?".- pregunto sugar

"es una locura, pero parece que todos se divierten aquí".- mirando a su alrededor

"si, todos somos una familia y puedes ser parte de ella si decides ser mi reportera…".- insinuó la castaña con una sonrisa

"sigo con la misma postura, solo hago el reportaje y me voy".- dijo la escritora

"como quieras, ya veremos si cambias de opinión".- dijo convencida la chica castaña.

….

* * *

"**my man".- funny girl - /T10886cYwx0**

"_**Oh my man I love him so**_

_**He'll never know**_

_**All my life is just despair**_

_**But I don't care**_

_**When he takes me in his arms**_

_**The world is bright, alright"**_

Rachel ensayaba una de sus canciones preferidas del musical, había tenido que parar los ensayos por falta de inversionistas en el proyecto, Ryan la llamo esa mañana para avisarle, les dijo a los bailarines que descansarían un par de días para no alarmarlos y ahora solo quedaba ella sobre el escenario.

"_**It cost me a lot**_

_**But that's one thing that I've got**_

_**it's my man**_

_**Cold and wet**_

_**Tired you bet**_

_**But all that I soon forget**_

_**With my man**_

_**He's not much for looks**_

_**And no hero out of books**_

_**he's my man"**_

Definitivamente la suerte no le sonreía últimamente, que era lo que estaba haciendo mal?, primero quinn se enfadaba con ella y ahora su obra estaba a nada de ser cancelada, seria el hazmerreir de broadway y le dejaría el camino libre a harmony.

"_maldita armonía perfecta!".- pensaba constantemente_

Rachel comenzaba a aceptar el hecho de que los celos que tenia hacia harmony no eran solo por temor a perder su estrellato, sino por perder a quinn, no importaba si solo eran amigas, necesitaba hablar con ella, necesitaba un hombro en el cual derrumbarse, alguien en quien confiar y sabia que quinn la escucharía, siempre lo hacia, la aguantaba aun cuando sabia que hablaba demasiado, la rubia la escuchaba sin quejarse y con una sonrisa.

"_**What's the difference if I say**_

_**I'll go away**_

_**When I know I'll come back**_

_**On my knees someday**_

_**Oh whatever my man is**_

_**I am his forever more"**_

Cantaba a todo pulmón sacando toda la frustración que tenia dentro de ella, no quiso seguir dándole vueltas al por que le daba tanta importancia a la escritora, solo necesitaba hablar con Quinn, arreglar las cosas, si estaba bien con ella podía seguir con todos los problemas que se le venían encima. Termino la canción dando una impresionante última nota alta, sin más público que su soledad y su arrepentimiento.

"no se como logras emocionarme cada vez más con tus interpretaciones".- dijo la rubia bailarina aplaudiendo.

"y tu siempre me tomas por sorpresa!".- con una mano en el pecho.-"pensé que ensayaba sola"

"los demás pueden seguir con el parón pero tu y yo somos las capitanas de este barco si se hunde nos hundimos con el…como vamos con los inversionistas?".-pregunto con tristeza la rubia

La morena ahogo un suspiro, no quería desanimar a la bailarina.

"Mas o menos algunos prometieron llamar, se veían interesados"

"y si no conseguimos a nadie?"

"no pensemos en eso, ya encontraremos a alguien".- rodeando con el brazo izquierdo a su amiga

"tienes razón, hay que ser positivas…".-pasando un brazo para devolverle el abrazo a rachel.-"pasando a otro tema…como vas con… eso….".- pregunto interesada la rubia

"con eso?...que quieres decir?".- la miro confundida

"ya sabes con… quinn".- dijo en un susurro el nombre de la chica.

"brittany te pedí que no volviéramos a hablar de eso, digo de…ella… ".- deshaciendo el abrazo

"mmh… no recuerdo haber prometido eso".- dijo en tono despistado

"aggh, lo sabia!, sabia que después ibas a molestarme y a taladrarme la cabeza con tus frases y consejos!".- moviendo sus manos con dramatismo

"que bien me conoces…. Va a venir hoy?, dijo que me tomaría unas fotos"

"no lo se, no me habla, esta enojada conmigo y con justa razón….soy una imbécil!"

"uuuh… y por qué se enojaron?"

La morena solo le dedico una mirada sarcástica y siguió con su desahogo.

"en resumidas cuentas por que, cree que solo la utilice cuando nos besamos y después la bote como un pañuelo al decirle que nada iba a pasar entre nosotras, que querías que hiciera? tengo novio!, por dios!, que hago jugando con sus sentimientos, ella no merece mi confusión, se merece a alguien mucho mejor que yo".- confesó triste la pequeña morena y el llanto amenazo con aparecer en su rostro.

La rubia bailarina se sorprendió ante tal acto de sinceridad por parte de su amiga, Rachel Berry estaba más enamorada de lo que creía y ella parecía no querer afrontarse a ello. Ahora brittany tenía más razones para ayudar a Rachel a destaparse los ojos.

…..

* * *

Sugar Motta invito a Quinn a conocer su oficina para detallar las clausulas de su corto contrato en el programa. Quinn agradecía haber terminado el recorrido por el estudio, por que la chica no paraba de hablar de todo lo que la rodeaba, en todo el recorrido se había enterado de las infidelidades de un camarógrafo a su esposa, pasando por los despidos de unos y de otros, hasta llegar a criticar la ropa de la asistente de producción. Ya no aguantaba más.

"ya hable con el representante de Harmony para averiguar la disponibilidad de sus horarios y esta completamente de acuerdo, solo me falta hablar con ryan, el representante de rachel para que me confirme la entrevista de mañana".- explico sugar sentada detrás del escritorio.

"mañana?... tan pronto?".- pregunto sorprendida la rubia

"por supuesto que mañana!, que no te enteras?, la guerra de las divas es el tema de moda, los reflectores están puestos sobre las dos"

"ok, alguna restricción de temas o puedo preguntar lo que sea?"

"tienes total libertad… saca su rivalidad, necesito odio en la pantalla, controversia, CONFLICTO!".- grito sugar de ultimo, asustando a la rubia.

"eso…no es poco ético?".- entrecerrando los ojos

"estas en televisión querida, la palabra "ética" no existe, solo grábate esta palabra…"rating" de acuerdo quinnie?"

"_otra razón para salirme en cuanto acabe el reportaje".- pensó la rubia_

"anotado…. Y donde vamos a hacer la entrevista?".-

"en la cima del mundo!".- gritó sugar con emoción

La rubia dio un brinco por el sobresalto, esta chica estaba loca o era muy intensa para expresarse, Quinn realmente estaba considerando la primera.

…..

* * *

**14:04 pm**

"patos?".- pregunto extrañada la latina

"si patos, que no te gustan los patos?".- cuestionó la bailarina

"emmh, nunca lo había pensado, creo que si me gustan….pero solo me sacaste del hospital en mi hora de descanso para ver…. patos?".- señalando el estanque de aquellos animales graciosos.

"no, santy… bueno, también quería que los viéramos juntas….pero no solo por eso te llame… te voy a decir algo muy importante…. pero prométeme que no le vas a decir a quinn".- tomando las manos de santana

"a quinn?.. que tiene que ver quinn en…".- comenzando a preocuparse

"promételo".- apretando la mano de la latina.

"esta bien, te lo prometo".- levantando la mano derecha.

"a Rachel le gusta Quinn".- soltó de golpe

La latina guardo silencio y no aparto su mirada de los patos.

"no vas a decir nada?"

"que quieres que te diga?...ya lo sabia, Quinn también esta embobada con Rachel…".- sentencio santana

"quinn también?, y por qué no has hecho nada al respecto?".- pregunto brittany confundida

"si lo hice, le dije que se alejara de Berry".- respondió con toda la calma que podía tener en ese momento

"pero…por qué?"

"porque sin ofender a berry que es tu amiga….solo va a salir lastimada y no quiero ver sufrir a mi hermana".- dijo la latina con sinceridad y la mirada clavada en el estanque

"lastimada?, tu no tuviste que aguantar las lagrimas de rachel mientras me confesaba que le gustaba quinn, ella también la esta pasando mal".- comenzando a levantar la voz

"MAL?, más mal, que cuando a quinn la dejaron plantada en el día de su boda?".- replico con enojo la morena.

Ahora era la rubia la que guardaba silencio.

…

* * *

**5:30 pm**

No sabía con exactitud por que condujo de vuelta a broadway, quería volver a ver a Harmony pero una parte de ella, tal vez la más poderosa, deseaba encontrarse con rachel antes de hacer la entrevista y por qué, a pesar del mal trato recibido por parte de la diva, quería arreglar las cosas, podían olvidar todo, volver a empezar, ser amigas de nuevo.

Entro con cautela al auditorio, lo más probable era que la diva se hubiera ido, pero quería asegurarse, ella siempre ensayaba hasta tarde, camino lentamente por los pasillos entre los asientos, al parecer no había nadie, maldijo al viento. Derrotada, dio la vuelta, pero justo cuando estaba a punto de salir, las primeras notas de una canción la obligaron a girarse y encontrarse con la hermosa visión de la cantante.

"**Crush" – /O3-9XqE26Cg**

_**Ahh, crush, ahhh **_

"_**I see ya blowin' me a kiss / te veo mandándome un beso**_

_**It doesn't take a scientist / no se necesita de un científico **_

_**To understand what's going on baby" /para saber que esta pasando**_

Comenzó a cantar la pequeña morena, era la primera vez que le temblaban las piernas a causa de los nervios en medio de una presentación, pero es que esta no era cualquier presentación, era una canción para quinn, había ensayado toda la mañana y la iba a cantar cuando volviera a ver a la rubia, pero la había escuchado entrar y no pudo resistirse a mostrarle su canción.

"_**So let it be what it'll be / asi que deja que sea lo que sera**_

_**Don't make a fuss and get crazy over you and me / no hagas un alboroto y te pongas loco acerca de tu y yo**_

_**Here's what I'll do / aqui esta lo que hare**_

_**I'll play loose / me dejare llevar**_

_**Run like we have a day with destiny" / no como si tuvieramos un dia con el destino**_

Quinn caminaba de regreso al escenario lentamente, disfrutando de la vista, de la hermosa voz de la cantante, aquella que encontraba cautivadora, se convertía en prisionera de sus notas, perdida en esos maravillosos ojos color chocolate.

Al llegar al filo del escenario la rubia decidió subir a él, sintió el impulso de acompañar a la diva en la canción, esa melodía con una letra que decía todo lo que sentía.

"_**It's just a little crush (crush) / es solo un pequeño enamoramiento**_

_**Not like I faint every time we touch / no es como si me desmayara cada vez que nos tocamos**_

_**It's just some little thing (crush) / son solo pequeñas cosas (enamoramiento)**_

_**Not like everything I do depends on you / no es como si todo lo que hago dependiera de ti**_

_**Sha-la-la-la, Sha-la-la-la"**_

La pequeña morena se puso aun más nerviosa, cuando descubrió las intenciones de la rubia a subir al escenario, el corazón casi se le sale del pecho cuando la sintió a un lado de ella y casi desvanece cuando la acompaño en la canción. Quinn comenzó a cantar muy cerca del oído de la morena, rachel reacciono y se alejó lentamente de ella le estaba quitando el aliento. En un acto de valentía la tomo de la mano y siguió cantándole.

"_**It's raising my adrenaline / esta subiendo mi adrenalina**_

_**You're banging on a heart of tin/ estas golpeando en un corazón de lata**_

_**Please don't make too much of it baby/ por favor no lo exageres**_

_**You say the word "forevermore"/ dices la palabra por siempre**_

_**That's not what I'm looking for/ eso no es lo que busco**_

_**All I can commit to is "maybe"/ lo único a lo que me puedo comprometer es un tal vez**_

_**So let it be what it'll be" /asi que deja que sea lo que sera**_

La rubia se sorprendió ante el contacto de la mano de la diva sobre la suya, no recordaba que se sintiera tan bien estar envuelta entre las manos de la chica, todas esas mariposas volvían, había llegado ahí para arreglar las cosas con rachel, para ser amigas de nuevo, pero la morena no le estaba poniendo fácil su olvido, como poder olvidar que la pequeña diva podía elevarla hasta las estrellas con solo una sonrisa, que podía tocar el cielo simplemente escuchando su voz. No seria nada sencillo olvidar a rachel barbara berry.

"_**It's just a little crush (crush) / es solo un pequeño enamoramiento**_

_**Not like I faint every time we touch / no es como si me desmayara cada vez que nos tocamos**_

_**It's just some little thing (crush) / son solo pequeñas cosas (enamoramiento)**_

_**Not like everything I do depends on you / no es como si todo lo que hago dependiera de ti**_

_**Sha-la-la-la, Sha-la-la-la"**_

Seguían sin soltarse de las manos, ninguna de las dos quería, se paseaban lentamente por el escenario, a veces compartían una mirada, pero inmediatamente la apartaban, cantaban para la otra, aceptando lo inevitable, tenían una especie de enamoramiento, si era amor o no, ninguna de las dos estaba segura, pero lo que si podían asegurar era que ambas disfrutaban de estar juntas y lo demás no importaba.

"_**Not like I faint every time we touch / no es como si me desmayara cada vez que nos tocamos**_

_**It's just some little thing / son solo pequeñas cosas **_

_**Not like everything I do / no es como si todo lo que hago **_

_**Depends on you" / dependiera de ti**_

La rubia se soltó del amarre de la morena y se detuvo un instante frente a ella, estaba apunto de hacer algo que no sabia si se arrepentiría después o si solo empeoraría las cosas, pero tenia la necesidad de hacerlo, tomo entre sus manos con ternura la cara de rachel y fue acercándose lentamente hacia sus labios, la morena poso sus manos sobre los de la rubia y sin poner resistencia entreabrió sus labios para encontrarse con los de quinn…. al besarse... de nuevo no existía el tiempo, ni el mundo exterior con sus problemas, solo ellas, compartiendo un beso sin prisa, con amor, con delicadeza, cargado de temor a no hacer lo correcto pero con un inigualable sabor dulce.

La canción termino. El beso termino.

Ninguna de las dos apartaba la mirada, seguían inmersas en una mezcla de color verde y chocolate. Lo que acababan de hacer solo era comparado con una explosión de fuegos artificiales.

….

* * *

**Ustedes dirán…**

**Que les pareció? Espero como siempre sus comentarios y MUCHAS GRACIAS por seguir leyendo….**

Danielleones: jeje..gracias, me alienta mucho escuchar que disfrutan de mi historia y que logra entretenerlos por un rato, quinn y Harmony son adorables juntas, no?, jeje….muchas gracias a ti por dejar tu comentario…saludos!

Shunreibell: los celos siempre funcionan jaja….intento actualizar seguido pero, depende de como ande con trabajos y de mi inspiración que a veces se vaXD….. un saludo!

Tati4137: jaja, ya se por eso no lo puse en este capitulo… gracias por comentar, saludos…

Andrusol: jaja, te lo dije no rompe un plato, por eso es armonía perfecta…jeje, una oportunidad para Harmony?, quien sabee...yo creo que quinn debe alejarse de rachel, britt solamente quiere ayudar a su amiga al igual que santana, lo que hace que choquen en este capitulo. Muchas gracias a ti por comentar!, saludos!

Guest 2: hola!... me gusto tu comentario de los tiempos, jeje…como dice un profesor un amor feliz no tiene chiste….hay que meterle conflicto, rachel pondrá en su lugar a jessie cuando se lo merezca y quinn tambien si la sigue molestando como lo hizo en el capitulo. Ojala este capitulo también haya valido la pena la espera y que lo hayas disfrutado, gracias por comentar!, muchos saludos!

Klavier: jaja a mi tambien me gusta mas rachel, con la llegada de Harmony, la rubia va a dejar de sufrir un rato…. Jessie programara un viaje a españa pró …. saludos!

Guest: hola!...por que tuviste un mal dia?...que mal, aunque me alegra que el capitulo te haya animado, como te puede dar mala espina harmony?, es muy buena….jeje…existe gente comprensible… yo me incluyo en ellas, lo malo es que a veces se aprovechan de nuestra bondadXD, por eso la perdona por que es quinn jaja…toda la parte de los baños disfrute mucho escribiéndola, britt va a tener que empujarla mas fuerte jeje….creo que quinn ha hablado por tod s, puso a jessie en su lugar…no odien a rachel por lo que hace ahora que solo tiene miedo, ya después saldrá la verdadera rach.

Jaja…no te preocupes por lo de las copas de mas en navidad, esa es la táctica que he utilizado los últimos añosXD sino me volvía loca, pero es cierto no se tu nombre, cual es?,(si se puede saber)….regístrate para que ya no te confunda con los demás guest jeje…que mal que no te llames guest por que suena bien jajaja….. al contrario a mi también me alegran el día cuando me comentan, creo que mi historia cumple con su objetivo cuando logra que te olvides aunque sea un momento de la realidad, mi maestro de audiovisuales es genial, todo un hippie, hoy escogió como capitana de mi equipo para la critica de una película pero la verdad no se ni por donde empezar jaja, antes ni me ponía atención y ahora que si lo hace….me asusta la responsabilidadXD, creo yo también me estoy volviendo un poco loca jeje…dos besos entonces desde mexico…hasta el prox. capitulo.

Achele-pu-apu-apu: holaa, pues en ese caso gracias por tomarte el tiempo de pasar a comentar en mi cuadrito….jaja me hiciste reir un monton con lo de jessie… es un muy buen insulto, espero tu cometario de las brittana…un saludoo!


	18. Secretos no tan secretos

**Hola! Les traigo este nuevo capitulo, no se por qué pero no me convence del todo, espero no decepcionar a nadie, ya ustedes dirán que tal…como siempre gracias por leer!**

* * *

**Secretos no tan secretos**

"no te parece extraña toda esta situación".-dijo la rubia sentándose al borde del escenario

"cual situación?".- tomando lugar a un lado de la rubia

"tu y yo..".- dijo con firmeza

"mucho…si te soy sincera a veces siento que me estoy volviendo loca"

"conozco el sentimiento".- meciendo sus pies desde el escenario.

"no puede pasar nada más entre nosotras".- dijo rachel después de un rato en silencio

"ya lo se".- respondió Quinn sin inmutarse,

"si lo sabes entonces por que me besaste?".- mirando a quinn

"mmhh…porque quería".- dijo sarcástica, recordando lo que Rachel le había dicho hace días.

"touché…estamos a mano".- dijo sin rastro de reproche, al saber lo que pensaba la rubia.-"Quinn, no quiero lastimarte, ni quiero que salgas de mi vida…pero tampoco puedo obligarte a ser mi amiga si no quieres…. tengo novio y tu tienes algo con Harmony, no me parece correcto".- hablando de nuevo a una velocidad impresionante.

"para tu carro rachel….yo con Harmony?, si lo dices por la cena de anoche, solo me concedió una entrevista y nada más".- aclaro la rubia

"claro!...jamás te vi escribir nada o que sacaras una grabadora".- recrimino la morena

"acaso me estabas espiando Rachel Berry?".- dijo con una sonrisa

"no!, claro que… bueno….un par de miradas, pero fue solo por curiosidad, no sabia que hacías cenando con armonía perfecta".- tratando de buscar una excusa

"detecto celos berry...la gran diva de broadway esta celosa de Harmony?".- se burlo la escritora

"ja, ja, ja….YO!...celos… de armonía perfecta, JAMÁS!, me escuchas fabray".- se defendió la diva, al tiempo que apuntaba a la rubia con el dedo.

"ok…como tu digas, en ese caso creo que volveré a salir con ella, pero no en plan cita de trabajo, tu me entiendes".- dijo con tono casual

La morena sentía su sangre hervir, pero no podía exteriorizarlo, no le daría el gusto a la rubia de mostrarse celosa.

"me parece una excelente idea, te hará bien salir con alguien que este soltera".- remarco la ultima palabra.

"si, ya que al parecer hay personas que no luchan por lo que quieren".- acercándose mas a la morena

"Tal vez no saben lo que quieren y prefieren alejarse para no lastimar a esa persona".- alejando su rostro de la rubia, un segundo mas y estaba segura de que la hubiera besado de nuevo.

"tienes razón…. yo creo que esas dos personas deberían olvidarse de lo que sienten y seguir con sus vidas, por que es obvio que saldrán lastimadas".- siguió con el juego

"seria lo más correcto".- dijo la diva en un suspiro

"A veces lo que es correcto, no es lo mejor".- dijo con los ojos avellana, buscando los de la cantante

"es lo mejor...".- dijo la morena, pero se lo decía mas a si misma buscando autoconvencerse de tal afirmación.

La rubia agacho la cabeza, pero enseguida la levanto, ayudada por la mano de rachel sobre su mejilla.

"sé que es demasiado pedir pero….podemos ser amigas?".- sin apartar la mano de la mejilla de la escritora

"lo voy a pensar…".- guiñándole un ojo a la morena, como diciéndole que todo estaría bien

"estamos bien?".- pregunto con una mueca de dolor

"estas segura que..".- pregunto aun con algo de esperanza

"si".- dijo con firmeza en sus palabras pero con el corazón apunto de romperse.-"no puedo quinn"

"muy bien, entonces caso cerrado".- extendiéndole su mano

"caso cerrado".-estrechando su mano y sintiendo ese escalofrió que le anunciaba que tal vez no había tomado una buena decisión al darle vuelta de hoja a sus sentimientos.

"inaugurada esta nueva amistad, te aviso que mañana tengo una entrevista contigo".- anuncio la rubia, cambiando de tema

"Acerca de la obra?, pensé que ya habíamos terminado".-

"no hablo de la obra, mañana voy a hacerte una entrevista para el programa de Sugar motta".-

"ay, no sugar!, por que ryan no me ha dicho nada".- mirando su celular.-"espera, tu vas a hacer la entrevista, desde cuando eres "reportera" de televisión".- se burlo la pequeña morena

"desde esta mañana, es solo por esta ocasión, es un reportaje acerca de las dos divas de broadway".- explico la escritora

"dos?...pero todo mundo sabe que yo soy….espera, va a estar Harmony?, pero que les pasa esa niñita no me llega ni a los talones y.." .- sacando su remolino de palabras

"hey!, para, para, Harmony es una excelente cantante no puedes acaparar toda la atención, diva mandona".- defendió la rubia

"diva mand..?".-la pequeña morena recordó lo que brittany la había comentado sobre Quinn y Harmony.-"ah, es que como Harmony es tu novia, por eso la defiendes".- dijo burlona la morena

"no es mi novia….aun".- dijo la rubia con toda la intención de provocar celos

"aggh, no sé que le ves… me parece una chica de lo mas odiosa y engreída".- desesperada ante la actitud de Quinn por defender a capa y espada a harmony

"no puedes hablar así de una persona que no conoces, lo mismo me paso contigo…".- recordó la rubia

"me quiere quitar mi fama Quinn!, mi publico…soy como tinker bell necesito aplausos para vivir y con la obra a punto de cancelarse esta a un paso de robarme mi estrellato".- soltó con exagerado dramatismo

"drama queen….no te quiere quitar nada y mañana lo veras seguro que te caerá muy bien, tienen muchas cosas en común".- aseguro la rubia

"_si ,nos gusta la misma chica".- pensó la diva_

"me tengo que ir, voy a preparar mis preguntas para mañana"

"ojala no seas tan dura conmigo".- haciendo un puchero gracioso.

"naah, estarás bien".- bajando de un salto del escenario.-"tienes suerte de ser mi diva favorita…hasta mañana Rachel, te veo en la cima del mundo!".-grito la rubia como lo había hecho sugar.

La pequeña diva sonrió con algo de duda, a que se refería con la cima del mundo?

…

* * *

Brittany seguía en silencio, su mirada iba del estanque de los patos a santana, no sabia que decir.

"fue hace 7 meses…".-comenzó santana.- "se llamaba Alice….me caía muy bien era una chica muy alegre, muy graciosa y contagiaba a Quinn de su energía, siempre reían, duraron…2 años… tenia unos hermosos ojos azules, casi grises, el cabello largo y castaño, su piel un poco tostada" .- narraba la latina.

La bailarina escuchaba atenta como describía a la chica.

"vivieron juntas 6 meses y….. no sé que hizo a quinn levantarse un día y pedirme que la acompañara a Tiffany, le compraría un anillo de compromiso a Alice con algo de dinero que tenia ahorrado, yo me puse muy feliz por ella después de verla en sus momentos locos de la preparatoria, verla apunto de casarse me enorgullecía mucho…. le preparo una cena, se lo propuso y…. acepto, ni siquiera dudo…después de que dijera que si, kurt, Blaine y yo, le ayudamos con los preparativos de la boda, sobretodo kurt".- se le salió una sonrisa al recordar.-"se emociono mucho…él es un excelente planeador de bodas…como sea, los días iban pasando, se convertían en meses y…. lo vi, ya no reían tanto, alice siempre estaba reclamándole a quinn el por que seguía en la revista si era algo que no quería, que debía de conseguir un trabajo de verdad, que debía tener mas aspiración en la vida, bla, bla, bla…a veces quería gritarle que se callara, pero quinn parecía feliz, así que me tragaba mi enojo y lo deje pasar…. me equivoque, debí haber hecho algo…"

Brittany empezó a notar como pequeñas lágrimas bajaban por sus mejillas, ya sabia donde acabaría esa historia.

"una noche antes, le dejo el anillo en la cama junto con una carta diciéndole, lo mucho que lo sentía pero que no podía casarse, que aun tenia que experimentar mas cosas de la vida y que no le gustaría estar atada a nadie".- conto santana escupiendo las palabras con enojo.

"a quien se parece…".- comento sincera la bailarina

"hey!".- reclamó la latina, pero siguió con la historia.-"se puso muy mal, creo que duró como dos días emborrachándose, yo estuve ahí, cada día, recogiendo los pedazos que quedaban de mi destrozada hermana…".- termino la historia con tristeza

"nunca la volvió a ver?".- pregunto la rubia

"No y ojala nunca se aparezca por aquí, cuando paso eso, me enoje mucho, tanto que dedique mi tiempo libre en buscar a Alice, ahora vive en San francisco, sola… estuve a punto de ir a decirle dos cosas pero, luego pensé que no valía la pena, que Quinn ya encontraría a alguien que la mereciera, que la hiciera feliz".- apoyando sus manos en el barandal del estanque de patos

"que horrible…ahora entiendo porque la proteges mucho".- acariciando la espalda de la latina

"una parte de mi también se rompió, me dije a mi misma que jamás me pasaría algo así, por eso nunca tomaba a nadie en serio, claro tu eres la gran excepción".-tomando la mano de la chica de ojos azules.

Brittany se limpio las lágrimas con premura y acorto la distancia con la latina para fundirse en un abrazo.

"tu no te iras a ningún lado, verdad?".- dijo con voz de suplica

"jamás, te lo prometo".- sin soltarse del amarre de la bailarina, reconfortada por esos brazos en los que había encontrado un refugio contra el mundo.

….

* * *

**Al día siguiente…..**

La noche cubrió con su manto estrellado a la ciudad de new york, era la gran noche del encuentro entre las divas y la cima del mundo estaba lista para ser el escenario perfecto de tal acontecimiento.

El edificio Empire State, símbolo inconfundible de New York, un rascacielos que llego ha ser el más alto del mundo, tal vez Sugar no estaba tan loca al llamarlo la cima del mundo, la vista desde ese punto era hermosa, podías ver toda la ciudad en su máximo esplendor, quinn seguía maravillada con la vista, a pesar de llevar 3 años viviendo en NY, solo había ido dos veces al empire state, una con santana cuando recién llegaron a la ciudad y la otra con…

Decidió no recordar esa segunda vez y siguió tomando fotos con su cámara.

"quinnie!...lista para brillar?".- pregunto sugar como siempre con tono estridente

"solo estoy un poco nerviosa, que tal si me equivoco?".- pregunto la rubia mordiéndose el labio con nervios

"oh, no te preocupes Q, no estarás sola yo te ayudare con la entrevista, necesito asegurar el conflicto entre estas dos".- hablando con tono agudo

"ah…muy bien".- fingió la rubia

"sabes que te hará sentir mejor?, que dejes esa cámara y vayas a maquillaje…donde están mis divas?!".- grito la castaña a su equipo

Quinn rodo los ojos y se dirigió a maquillaje, ella también quería ver a sus dos divas.

….

* * *

Una limosina blanca llego a la entrada del empire state, los paparazzi ya esperaban por ellas era el evento del año, cruce de divas, todo el mundo esperaba sangre, controversia y los reporteros esperaban tener alguna exclusiva, junto con una fotografía para su medio. La primera diva en llegar fue Harmony Watson, bajo ayudada por su chofer, vestida informal, llevaba una camiseta a rayas azules y blancas, un saco azul marino y unos pantalones color beige, combinados con unas zapatillas del mismo color, mostrándose amigable como siempre, regalando sonrisas a la cámara y saludando con alegría a los reporteros y personas que esperaban por ella. Resguardada por su guardaespaldas poso un momento para los presentes, firmo algunos autógrafos y se despidió de ellos para entrar en el edificio.

...

Rachel Bárbara Berry no iba a llegar en una limosina blanca, eso era bastante obvio, ella era única, original, así que lo mejor que se le ocurrió fue llegar en una limosina color rosa, su color favorito, llego exactamente cinco minutos después de la hora acordada y al bajar la lluvia de flashes no se hizo esperar, tampoco los llamados y los gritos desesperados de sus fans que suplicaban por un autógrafo, una foto, una mirada o tan siquiera una sonrisa por parte de la diva de broadway. Iba vestida con una camisa blanca delgada, un saco informal color gris haciendo juego con su falda de igual color que le llegaba poco mas arriba de las rodillas y unas fantásticas zapatillas color rojo. Le preguntaron sobre los supuestos rumores de que su obra seria cancelada, le preguntaron por jessie, por su futuro….pero ella se limito a sonreír, posar bonita para la cámara, firmar autógrafos y saludar a su publico. Cuando consideró que había sido tiempo suficiente, se despidió y seguida por su sequito particular se adentro en la sorpresa que le tenía preparada el empire state.

….

Inhalo….. 1,2,3 ….soltó

Se miro en el espejo por sexta vez, se acomodó el pelo, dio un paseo de un lado para otro, volvió a verse en el espejo, tomo otra bocanada de aire…..1,2,3

"Harmony?".- pregunto quinn, al encontrarse con la castaña en el improvisado bloque de maquillaje.

"hola! Quinn..".- se acercó a saludar con una sonrisa y un beso en la mejilla.-"nerviosa?"

"aterrorizada…esta cosa es en vivo y no sé que voy a hacer si me equivoco…y si digo algo mal?...o".- comenzó a enumerar a una velocidad rachel berry

"tranquila".-harmony la tomo por los hombros con delicadeza y encontró sus hermosos ojos azules con los avellana que la miraban nerviosos.-"lo harás bien…sabes que yo fui la que pidió como requisito que hicieras la entrevista?".- confeso la chica

"Así que tu eres la que me metió en todo esto".- entrecerrando los ojos y fingiendo enfado

"fue mi primer capricho de diva, lo siento…. La verdad es que no quería que sugar me entrevistara, soy la carne fresca, de seguro querrá destrozarme… en cambio, si tu estas ahí, me sentiré mucho mejor…. a salvo".- jugando con la mano de quinn, con cuidado de que nadie las viera.

"creo que ya se me quitaron los nervios".- dijo la rubia regalándole una sonrisa

…

* * *

Rachel llevaba una sonrisa en la cara durante todo el recorrido hasta la planta alta del edificio, se encontraba de mejor humor ahora que ya estaban aclaradas las cosas con Quinn, era la primera entrevista a la que llegaba sin miedo y con alegría, solo había un pequeño inconveniente...Harmony….le molestaba que la chica estuviera ahí, pero inmediatamente le vinieron a la mente las palabras de quinn, quizá le podría dar una oportunidad a la chica y conocerla mejor, tal vez era cierto que tenían muchas cosas en común como aseguraba la escritora.

"_es mejor tener aliados que enemigos".- pensó Rachel fugazmente_

La indicaron que fuera directa al bloque de maquillaje, entrarían al aire en 15. Nada mas entrar en el bloque, la sonrisa y toda su actitud positiva se vino abajo, ahí estaba quinn con su perfecta sonrisa y Harmony mirándola como una tonta, mientras jugaba con la mano de la rubia. Una alarma sonó dentro de rachel.

"_nooo!".- pensó_

La diva se acercó con paso firme y una fingida sonrisa a las chicas.

"hola!..".- saludo con efusividad, provocando que las dos chicas se separaran

"hola rach".-saludo la rubia, con una mano en el cuello.

"hola!... oh, que hermosos zapatos… te ves muy bien rachel".- dijo sincera la chica de ojos azules

"Gracias!...yo siempre me veo espectacular"

La rubia negó con la cabeza y se tapo la risa con una mano, mientras miraba atenta la interacción de las dos divas.

"estas nerviosa?...por que yo si, es mi primera entrevista importante".- moviendo sus manos hacia todos lados

"claro que no!, ya estoy acostumbrada aunque tu…eres la chica nueva, te voy a dar un consejo de diva a… cantante, ten cuidado con lo que dices o con lo que dejas de decir".- dijo la diva, tratando de confundir a la chica

"en…en serio?...pero…entonces".-dijo harmony confundida

"Rachel Berry!, Harmony Watson!...que emoción verlas reunidas".- grito Sugar.- "las necesito listas en 5, guarden su platica para el programa….quinn!, te quiero ahora mismo frente a la cámara".- termino de anunciar y se alejó con prisa gritándole a un técnico.

Las dos chicas se sentaron en las sillas frente a los enormes espejos.

"buuueno, nos vemos en un rato….buena suerte!".- espetó la rubia caminando hacia los gritos estruendosos de Sugar

"Gracias!".- dijeron al unísono ambas chicas, girando su mirada con una sonrisa en dirección a Quinn.

Al percatarse de ello las dos divas se regalaron una mirada confundida y al instante volvieron su vista al frente.

"Rachel… yo también te quiero dar un consejo..".- soltó la chica de ojos azules después de un momento en silencio.

"dime…".- mirándose en el espejo sin darle importancia a la chica.

"aléjate de ella….es mía Berry…".- le dijo con el mismo tono altivo que la morena utilizaba.

La pequeña morena giro su mirada con la boca abierta, no podía creer lo que había escuchado salir de los labios de aquella chica "tierna".

"_esto es guerra, armonía perfecta!".- pensó la pequeña diva._

…..

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado….**

**PD: actualización diaria para la persona que me regale a marley de glee!, estoy enamorada de esa chica..XD…saludos!**

Andrusol: hola….tu comentario me puso a pensar mucho en el rumbo que esta tomando y la historia, de hecho tal vez por eso rescribí este capitulo como unas 5 veces, tienes razón rachel se ha vuelto bastante egoísta y en los próximos capítulos se vera más lo egoísta que es… quinn, tienes razón es bastante masoquista jeje…pero creo que todos lo somos cuando estamos enamorados ahí estamos a pesar de que sabemos que los resultados serán los mismos, la rubia todavía no saca el carácter pero eso no significa que no lo tenga...emm, no sé que mas decir sin adelantar cosas jeje….esperen que con el curso de le historia se irán entendiendo mas cosas….muchas gracias por el comentario…saludos!

Tati4137: jaja sugar es bastante desesperante…que bueno que te gusto siempre me alegra complacer a mis lectoras jeje… saludos!

Javier rossi: hola!, me encanto tu comentario, me halagas jeje… yo creo que la que va ganando esta batalla es Harmony, rachel la verdad es que no se pone las pilas por mas que ya sabe que quiere a quinn y como dijo rachel esto es guerra así que esperen sangreXD…..gracias enormes por comentar…un abrazo!

Guest: hola!... no sé si quinn este dispuesta a irse a vivir a tu casa…aunque le preguntare XD….hay personas tontas en el mundo que no se conforman con lo que tienen aun si lo que tienen es a alguien como quinn!, jeje…sugar es genial esta loca!...date cuenta que eres la única persona que le cae mal harmony, como es posible si es perfecta…no puedo adelantar ni decir nada de la novela de quinn lo siento.. tu madre tiene razón con una dosis mas de celos y rachel estará luchando por quinn.

En serio estas bien?...el golpe debió ser fuerte para que tu moto quedara destrozada…(que es lo de menos) la tipa de perdido te pago los daños o se fue... me jode que hagan eso de huir si ya la cagaron lo menos que pueden hacer es reparar el daño, no?, lo de mi profe... creo que me quiere enseñar algo...quiere ver si soy capaz de ser la "líder", se me hace un poco difícil pero ya hallaré la manera jeje…la peli es… mejor te lo digo después….espero adivinar tu nombre...XD…hasta el ….dos besos.

Achele- pu-apu-apu: jeje, si santana es peligrosa sin bisturí imagínate con el XD…ella hace lo que sea por brittany, pues este triangulo parece mas un pentágono jeje….pero haber como lo resuelvo que creo que metí a mis personajes en un problemón XD….jessie ya anda en España por eso no aparece si se lo encuentran acaben con el jeje…nos leemos…saludos!


	19. Armonia perfecta vs Estrella dorada

**Holaaaaa!...nuevo capitulo, un poco triste… pero ya se vienen mejores…gracias por seguir leyendo y a todos los que comentan! Sus comentarios me ayudan a escribir… pongan la canción que creo tiene importancia y porque la canta marleyXD**

* * *

**Armonía perfecta vs estrella dorada**

"perdón, pero creo que Quinn no tiene una etiqueta con tu nombre o si?".- dijo rachel con el mismo tono altivo.

"ni con el tuyo pero al parecer te gusta jugar a que tienes lo mejor de dos mundos o me equivoco?".- le contesto harmony en voz baja

"yo!, ni siquiera me conoces…. Quinn y yo solo...".-

"se besaron en tu auditorio".- sentencio en un susurro y una ceja levantada

"pe...pero...tu...como?".- no encontraba palabras, estaba en shock si ella abría la boca, la prensa le saltaría encima en busca de explicaciones y adiós a su carrera

"yo también puedo jugar a confundirte Berry, no soy tan inocente como todo el mundo cree y ahora quieres dejar en paz a mi Quinn".- dijo con voz amenazadora

"tu Quinn?...eres una…le diré que estas demente".- intentando levantarse de su silla

"tu no vas a ningún lado estrellita…".- tomándola del brazo y enviándola de vuelta a su silla

"no me hagas daño…".- miro suplicante la diva le comenzaba a dar miedo esta situación

"hola chicas!, vamos a prepararlas lo mas rápido posible salimos al aire en 5".- dijo una chica que parecía ser la estilista del programa.

Rachel no podía estar más agradecida con la entrada de la estilista, aunque Harmony la miraba como una loca por el espejo mientras se preparaban, temía por su vida y ni siquiera tenia nada con la escritora, ahora solo le quedaba aguantar una hora con aquella chica, claro bajo la atenta mirada de Quinn fabray.

…

* * *

"estas preguntas no están un poco…fuera de lugar?".- dijo Quinn mirando extrañada a sugar.

"para nada es lo que la gente quiere escuchar".- frunciendo el ceño

"la gente quiere escuchar que….".- mirando los papeles_.-"Harmony me han dicho que te gustan las chicas, incluidas la presente conductora rubia es eso verdad?"_, estoy aquí sugar!... como le vas a preguntar eso?!".-desesperada por la actitud tan desvergonzada de la chica

"bueno, bueno, no te alteres… borraremos esa pero igual tu puedes insinuártele quizá consigamos una buena toma".-susurrando en su oído y golpeándola con el codo.-"cámara 1!, no pierdas de vista las miradas de Quinn y Harmony!".- ordeno la castaña

Quinn se tapo la cara con ambas manos y admiro lo surreal de su situación.

"_dios!...¿como llegue a estar bajo el mando de una loca, en el ultimo piso del empire state, a punto de hacerle una entrevista por televisión a las dos divas que me gustan?...ah, si la novela".-pensó quinn_

"QUINN!..".- grito sugar

"mas vale que sea un best-seller".-murmuro la rubia caminando hacia sugar

….

* * *

**10 minutos después…..**

"muy bien chicas…. ustedes se sentaran aquí".- indicaba sugar.-"Quinn tu aquí en medio de ellas y yo estaré a la derecha de rach".- una vez que sugar acabo de asignar los lugares, ella y quinn se alejaron para hablar unas cuestiones técnicas dejando a las dos divas sentadas en los sillones.

"rachel".-llamo amable Harmony

"mira, no tengo nada que ver con Quinn, lo que pudo haber sido me encargue de enterrarlo, jamás estaremos juntas y tal vez por mis propias acciones… ahora si no es mucho pedir, déjame sufrir en paz!".- explico rápidamente en un susurro la diva.

"excelente!, de todas formas te hubiera ganado, digo, entre tu y yo, sabemos quien ganaría".- acomodándose el cabello

"ahhggg….esta bien Watson tu lo pediste, quieres conocer a Rachel Bárbara Berry?, la vas a conocer".-dijo por lo bajo con furia y después sacudió su largo cabello en la cara de Harmony, las cartas estaban sobre la mesa y la apuesta era Quinn fabray.

"jaja eso ya lo veremos".- susurro en el odio de la diva con una falsa sonrisa en la cara, para que nadie sospechara.

"ah...eres una…".- miro acercarse a quinn y a sugar.-"una….excelente cantante, aun no he visto tu obra pero te prometo que hare espacio en mi muuuuuy ocupada agenda para verla".- con tono amigable

"gracias, rach, seguramente debes estar muuuuuy ocupada con lo de tu nueva obra…aunque… pensé que ya la habían cancelado?".- comento la chica de ojos azules fingiendo ser inocente

"jaja…no solo trabajo en la obra, tengo muchos otros papeles que me ofrecen todos los días pero me tomo mi tiempo en decidir cual escojo….es lo que tiene que seas una novata solo tienes un papel en tu obra, pero sigue así querida"

"Al paso que voy seré mucho mejor que tu… y voy a conseguir muchas MÁS cosas…tu sabes a lo que me refiero".- comiéndose con la mirada a Quinn que se había detenido a hablar con un técnico

"cuidado con la ambición Harmony, podrías perder por meterte en donde no te llaman".- interponiéndose en la visión de Harmony, como se atrevía a mirar así a la rubia

"tu también por tratar de acaparar todo!".- dijo la chica de ojos azules

"yo no acaparo nada".- replico la morena

"oh!...claro que si, eres una niñita caprichosa".- dijo Harmony con tono burlón

"jaja..y tu no?…loca posesiva".- le contesto Rachel berry

"wooow, que pasa aquí!...tranquilas guarden algo para cuando estemos al aire".-dijo sugar sentándose a un lado de rachel

"todo bien?".- pregunto dulcemente Quinn

"si!".- contestaron al unísono las dos divas, para después encontrar sus miradas llenas de odio

Quinn las miro extrañada pero les regalo una sonrisa antes de sentarse.

"entramos al aire en 5, 4, 3, 2….".- hizo el conteo el camarógrafo y a cada segundo que pasaba el ambiente entre las divas se caldeaba más, como iría a acabar esa entrevista ninguna se lo imaginaba

…..

"_buenas noches new york!, como lo prometimos estamos transmitiendo desde la cima del mundo!, el empire state…. Esta noche tenemos con nosotros a dos invitadas especiales…. Rachel Berry y Harmony Watson las dos divas de broadway!"_ .- presento sugar con entusiasmo en su agudo tono de voz

…

* * *

"Blaine!, el programa de Quinn ya empezó!".- grito kurt, con el tazón de palomitas en su regazo

"oh!, genial…. esa es mi amiga!".- grito el guapo doctor emocionado

Unos golpes en la puerta interrumpieron el festejo de los dos chicos.

"mmhh, debe ser santana".- al tiempo que abría la puerta, encontrándose con la latina y una alegre brittany

"hola chicas!, pasen, pasen , justo acaba de comenzar".- cediéndole el paso a las dos chicas

"hola britt!".- saludo un amigable kurt.-"santana….".- saludo también

"así saludas a la persona que te compro un televisor nuevo!".- se quejo la latina

"porque tu rompiste el nuestro mientras pract…".- santana le tapo la boca a kurt y le sonrió a brittany

"esta bien, ya cállate porcelana, sin rencores… es la noche de Quinn, sentémonos a mirarla hacer el ridículo".- dijo la latina dándole una palmada en la espalda al chico

"que mala eres santy!".- dijo la bailarina tomando asiento en el sillón con kurt

"lo siento pero es la verdad, Quinn no solo es una excelente fotógrafa también tiene la fantástica habilidad de hacer el ridículo frente a un gran numero de personas, están grabando el programa verdad?".- explico, al tiempo que se sentaba entre brittany y kurt, pasando un brazo sobre los hombros de la rubia.

"claro!...".-contesto kurt

"y su desastre quedara grabado".- con una sonrisa maliciosa

"ya cállense no me dejan escuchar".- ordeno Blaine

….

* * *

"rachel berry, te molesta estar siempre en el ojo publico?".- pregunto quinn con su mirada nerviosa en la diva

"no me molesta la fama, ya que es algo que viene incluido en este camino que he decidido tomar, pero si me molestan los constantes intentos de invasión a mi privacidad, creo que la gente olvida que los artistas también somos personas".- mirándola con dulzura

"si, personas muy ricas…jajaja".- comento sugar

"emmh, Harmony has recibido excelentes criticas y aun así yo te veo con los pies sobre la tierra, como haces para no corromperte por la fama?".- pregunto quinn con un tono profesional

"muchas gracias quinn".- poniendo su mano sobre el brazo de la rubia ante la atenta mirada de la morena que echaba humo cada vez que tocaba a quinn, era la quinta vez que Harmony le ponía las manos encima sin venir a cuento.-"es fácil simplemente no finjo ser algo que no soy, recuerdo de donde vine y el largo camino que aun me falta por recorrer para convertirme en una leyenda de broadway".- finalizo con una sonrisa

"que modesta harmony!, ahora… ninguna de las dos ha ganado un Tony, aunque rachel estuvo apunto de ganarlo el año pasado no es cierto rach?".- comento sugar motta

"así es, pero a mi no me importan los premios, ni las cosas materiales, mi éxito se refleja cuando tengo el aprecio de mi publico y sus aplausos, con eso es mas que suficiente".- contestaba con una enorme sonrisa y de vez en cuando le dedicaba una mirada a quinn, que la miraba embobada para disgusto de harmony.

"ahora vamos hacer un pequeño juego…chicas, les diremos palabras al azar y ustedes nos dirán lo primero que se les venga a la mente,ok?".- indico sugar

Las dos chicas asintieron con la cabeza, se miraron retadoras y esperaron por las palabras.

"broadway!".-grito sugar

"un sueño".-dijo harmony

"hogar!".- contesto rachel

"mmmh…ojos".- dijo la rubia

"Verdes!".- dijeron las dos chicas

Quinn se sorprendió por la energía al contestar de las dos divas.

"ooooh, las divas piensan igual….estrellas".- dijo sugar

"un espectáculo".-contesto harmony

"una noche mágica".- contesto con nostalgia la pequeña morena

Pero la escritora se sorprendió aun mas por la respuesta de la pequeña diva, quinn estaba segura que contestaría, _"estrella = rachel berry",_pero no lo hizo, en cambio recordó la noche en que cientos de estrellas fueron testigos de su beso mágico.

"amor".- dijo quinn con pesar

"eterno".- dijo harmony

"imposible".- espeto la morena mirando a los ojos de la rubia.

"Muy bien aquí hay un tema interesante hablemos de amor!".- anuncio sugar con las manos al aire.-"según tengo entendido, harmony tu no tienes novio y rachel sigues de novia con el guapísimo jessie St. james … como van las cosas en ese terreno chicas?".- comento la castaña, como si fuera casualidad, ese era el tema al que quería llegar.

"ehhmm, bueno…".-dijo harmony

"yo, pues….".-dijo rachel

"ok, no quieren develar nada….eso ya lo veremos…".- afirmo sugar mirando a la cámara.-"harmony, querida….no hay nadie que haga tu corazón latir a mil por hora cuando se te acerca?"

"eeehh…bu..bueno, si hay alguien que acabo de conocer hace poco".- confeso tímida la castaña

Quinn casi dejo de respirar durante un segundo por miedo a que la chica dijera algo acerca de ellas dos.

Rachel solo apretaba sus manos con actitud nerviosa, esa chica le hacia hervir la sangre, era obvio que estaba hablando de quinn.

"_maldita sea por que tuve tanto miedo a decirle que si!".- pensó la diva_

"uouuu...eso suena definitivamente a noticia de primera plana, puedes decirnos quien es esa persona especial?".- indago sugar con interés.

…

* * *

"es quinn!...vaya esa chica si que no pierde oportunidad de conquistar a mi hermana, eh?".- expreso con una sonrisa divertida

"por dios!... creo que rachel , va a estallar en cualquier momento".- mirando preocupada el televisor

"por qué lo dices?".- miro extrañada a su rubia.

"cuando esta nerviosa aprieta mucho las manos y se toma del cuello, como si quisiera relajarse"

"woow, espera, espera, me están diciendo que hay algo mas entre quinn y rachel?, estoy en la misma obra que rachel y soy amigo de quinn, como es que no me entere antes!".- dijo el divo con dramatismo, la noticia que le había platicado brittany lo había dejado en shock

"porque vives en tu mundo de unicornios y solo tienes ojos para Anderson".- explico la latina

"a mi también me gustan los unicornios santy, son ponys que lograron hacer algo especial para ganarse su cuerno".- comento la rubia con inocencia ante las miradas indescifrables de los presentes.

"oook… en serio dejen escuchar… rachel explotara de un momento a otro".- volviendo su mirada al televisor

…..

* * *

"y es amor harmony?".- pregunto sugar con tono interesado.

"jaja, no lo se, cuando se sabe que es amor?".- contesto nerviosa la chica de ojos azules, supo desde que dejo salir su confesión que no había sido buena idea.

"desde el primer segundo..".- contesto de repente la morena, haciendo que quinn se girara a mirarla.-"algo dentro de ti cambia, lo sabes… y lo confirmas al seguir compartiendo experiencias con esa persona…y por mas que trates de negártelo, por mas que intentes huir de ese sentimiento, te encontrara".- regalándole una fugaz mirada a quinn, la rubia le dio una pequeña sonrisa, provocando un pequeño mareo en rachel.

"aaawww!, rachel berry eres una romántica, esa reflexión merece unos cortes comerciales, en un momento volvemos".- anuncio sugar levantándose una vez que los técnicos le dieron la señal.

Las tres chicas se quedaron en silencio hasta que quinn, se levanto, necesitaba un poco de aire, esas cosas que decía la pequeña diva lograban confundirla. Rachel ni siquiera hizo el intento de llamarla ya sabia lo que había provocado en la mente de quinn e inmediatamente un gran remordimiento se instalo en su pecho, que hacia jugando con los sentimientos de quinn con armonía perfecta, su orgullo de diva no era el que iba a salir perdiendo, era la rubia la que saldría lastimada, inmediatamente se dirigió hasta harmony que se encontraba recargada en la barandilla.

"no voy a seguir peleando contigo, si tu quieres a quinn, tienes el camino libre, yo nunca seré tan valiente como para intentar algo con ella, solo le hago daño…".- posicionándose a un lado de la chica

"eso es algo muy cortes y sincero de tu parte…".- dijo la castaña regalándole una sonrisa

"solo prométeme que no le harás daño, JAMÁS…no se merece nada malo, me lo prometes?".- dijo con suplica en sus ojos

"de acuerdo, lo prometo….pero sabes?, eres muy tonta, sin ánimos de ofender…".- con tono relajado.

"por qué?".- pregunto con una mueca de disgusto

"he visto como te mira, como te habla, se le nota el amor por ti desde kilómetros…. y tu?, no eres capaz de hacer nada, perdóname pero eso es ser muy tonta… que pasa, no la quieres?".- argumento Harmony con los brazos cruzados

"ese es el problema… que estoy comenzando a quererla demasiado, la quiero como no debería".- golpeando la barandilla

"es por que es una chica?".- pregunto inmediatamente

"no es por eso!...".- tomándose la cara con las manos.- "es solo que, estoy con jessie, en cierta manera también lo quiero y le debo tanto…. además la gente en este negocio es tan… horrible, si a mi no me dejan en paz te imaginas si ella y yo estuviéramos juntas, no la voy a arrastrar a un mundo que se de antemano cuanto odia…".- con expresión triste

"pero no sabes cuanto te quiere, como para poder soportar todo este circo…. No la dejas decidir"

"ok, tengo miedo, si….tengo miedo a que me use, que se aproveche de mi, para después dejarme sola y rota como una muñeca de trapo, por que arriesgarme si estoy bien con jessie?"

"si no eres capaz de confiar en ella, nunca vas a llegar a ningún lado…no sigas usando a jessie de pretexto para no intentarlo…si yo fuera tu, no la dejaría escapar, piénsalo rachel berry".- caminando de vuelta a los sillones y dejando a rachel con su mirada en las luces de new york.

La diva se sintió pequeña, indefensa ante sus propios sentimientos, demasiado pequeña para corresponder a los sentimientos de Quinn, poso su mirada en la escritora que miraba apoyada en la barandilla la hermosa vista de la ciudad. Era hora de dejar sus sentimientos por Quinn en paz, dejarla continuar con alguien que la valorara, alguien como "armonía perfecta" que le diera todo lo que ella seria incapaz de dar y que mejor manera de despedirse que con una canción justo como comenzó todo.

….

* * *

"lo siento, pero no estoy de acuerdo…".- dijo kurt con los brazos cruzados

"como puede ser, que no recuerdes por todo lo que paso quinn, estas demente verdad?".- amenazo santana con el dedo.

"hey!, sin insultos, pero…cariño yo también estoy de acuerdo con santana, lo que menos se merece es alguien voluble con sus sentimientos".- dijo Blaine comprensivo

"pero no ves como la mira… la cámara no miente, cuando dijo lo del amor, a quinn casi se le van los ojos, casi la besaba ahí mismo!".- dijo dramáticamente kurt

"lo se!, ves no estoy loca!... ellas dos deben estar juntas es lo que esta escrito!".- exclamo la bailarina con efusividad, chocando las manos con kurt.

"ja…britt, te quiero pero, temo decirte que eso de que esta escrito solo sucede en los cuentos de hadas".- contesto santana con tono burlón

"que poco romántica eres santana… y yo que pensaba que tu y yo éramos una verdadera historia de cuanto de hadas".- dijo la bailarina cruzando los brazos

"eh, britt, no te enojes, tu y yo somos la única excepción lo recuerdas?".- tratando de animar a su rubia.

"silencio!... ya volvieron".- advirtió el chico castaño.

"britt..".- susurro en su oído en un intento por llamar su atención

"ya hablaremos después santana".- espeto indiferente la bailarina, pero divertida en su interior

…

* * *

"regresamos en este especial de divas y….".- mirando como rachel levantaba la mano.-"si, rachel?"

"quisiera compartir con tu audiencia una canción, si me lo permites, claro acompañada por harmony".- señalando a su compañera cantante

"uuuuuh, diva-off?, por supuesto!... solo no manchen mi piso, jaja".- comento sugar, mientras subiera sus rating estaba contenta.

"bueno….es algo un poco mas tranquilo".- la morena se acercó a harmony, y le susurro la canción que cantarían, ya había hablado con los técnicos de sonido así que solo tenia que dar la señal cuando estuviera lista.

"Esto es para todos los enamorados que nos ven y para las personas que han sido lastimadas en nombre de eso tan complicado como lo es el amor… disfrútenlo".- dijo la pequeña morena, dando la señal y preparándose.

"_**Everytime" – Britney spears /CU2z5_5B-wY**_

"_**Notice me, take my hand.**__**  
**__**Why are we strangers when**__**  
**__**our love is strong?**__**  
**__**Why carry on without me?"**_

"_**MIRAME, TOMA MI MANO.**__**  
**__**POR QUÉ SOMOS EXTRAÑOS CUANDO**__**  
**__**NUESTRO AMOR ES FUERTE?**__**  
**__**POR QUÉ SEGUIR SIN MÍ?"**_

La pequeña morena comenzó a cantar las primeras estrofas de la canción, con los ojos cerrados y las manos a la altura del pecho, odiaba sentir ese vértigo al siquiera pensar en intentar algo con la rubia, pero odiaba aun mas ser consiente del daño que hacia a quinn con sus idas y venidas, huiría de sus sentimientos presa del miedo. Odiaba ser una cobarde.

"_**Our love was strong, **__**  
**__**why carry on without me?"**_

_**"NUESTRO AMOR ERA FUERTE,**__**  
**__**POR QUÉ SEGUIR SIN MÍ?"**__**  
**_

Harmony se unió al canto de la pequeña diva, formando una combinación exquisita de voces, todos los presentes quedaron maravillados ante aquel dueto, ante aquel canto de amor, sin percatarse del dolor que aquejaba a rachel berry. Quinn miraba el espectáculo con una sonrisa y con un sabor agridulce. No le gustaba la mirada de dolor de la morena, sabia que era una excelente actriz y que siempre interpretaba con pasión sus canciones pero esa expresión no era para nada actuada.

"_**Everytime I try to fly I fall.**__**  
**__**Without my wings, I feel so small.**__**  
**__**I guess I need you, baby.**__**  
**__**And everytime I see you in my dreams**__**  
**__**I see your face, it´s haunting me.**__**  
**__**I guess I need you, baby."**_

_**"CADA VEZ QUE INTENTO VOLAR ME CAIGO.**__**  
**__**SIN MIS ALAS, ME SIENTO TAN PEQUEÑA.**__**  
**__**CREO QUE TE NECESITO, BEBÉ.**__**  
**__**Y CADA VEZ QUE TE VEO EN MIS SUEÑOS**__**  
**__**VEO TU CARA, ME ATORMENTA.**__**  
**__**CREO QUE TE NECESITO, BEBÉ."**__**  
**_

Rachel se atrevió a abrir los ojos, solo para encontrar su mirada con la de la rubia que no perdía detalle de cada movimiento de la morena, sintió su corazón dar un vuelco, se regaño ante esto, como era posible estar enamorada de alguien en tan pocas semanas de conocerse y que fuera inevitable que su corazón latiera a velocidades inimaginables cada vez que sus ojos se encontraban con los avellana de la escritora. Tener que olvidar esa descarga eléctrica hacia entristecer a la diva.

"_**I make believe**__**  
**__**that you are here.**__**  
**__**It´s the only way**__**  
**__**I see clear."**_

_**"IMAGINO**__**  
**__**QUE ESTÁS AQUÍ.**__**  
**__**ES LA ÚNICA MANERA**__**  
**__**QUE VEO CLARA."**__**  
**_

Harmony, observaba el intercambio de miradas entre la chica que tanto le gustaba y su rival de canto, como se podía ser tan ciega, como se podía tener un corazón tan duro como para no luchar por lo que es obvio que se quiere. A la chica le decepcionaba no ser la persona que llamaba la atención de la rubia, pero iba a esforzarse por sacar a rachel de la cabeza de quinn, por ser la razón de sus sonrisas, le ayudaría a recobrar su alegría.

"_**What have I done?**__**  
**__**You seem to move on easy..."**_

_**"QUE HE HECHO?**__**  
**__**PARECES SEGUIR ADELANTE FÁCILMENTE.."**_

Quinn volvió su mirada en dirección a la chica de ojos azules, le regalo una sonrisa y continuo mirándola_, __"que tiene de malo que las personas te convengan, Lo contrario es peor no?".- pensó la rubia_, en un intento por explicarse como es que seguía haciéndose daño con rachel cuando ahí estaba Harmony, con su mirada profunda como el océano, sus labios rojo carmesí y su sonrisa que contagiaba.

"_**I may have made it rain, baby.**__**  
**__**Please forgive me**__**  
**__**but my weakness caused you pain.**__**  
**__**And this song´s my sorry."**_

_**"PUEDE QUE HAYA HECHO LLOVER, BEBÉ.**__**  
**__**POR FAVOR PERDÓNAME**__**  
**__**PERO MI DEBILIDAD PROVOCÓ TU DOLOR.**__**  
**__**Y ESTA CANCIÓN ES MI PENA."**__**  
**_

Perdón eso era lo único que esperaba recibir de la rubia y disculparse por todos los malos ratos con una canción sabia que no era suficiente, pero se prometió dejar de confundir a quinn y ayudarla a ser feliz con Harmony….o con quien fuera, de algo estaba segura….y es que Quinn Fabray era demasiado para Rachel Berry._**  
**_

"_**Oh...**__**  
**__**at night i pray**__**  
**__**that soon your face will fade away."**_

_**"DE NOCHE RUEGO**__**  
**__**PARA QUE PRONTO TU CARA DESAPAREZCA."**_

"_**And everytime I try to fly I fall.**__**  
**__**Without my wings, I feel so small.**__**  
**__**I guess I need you, baby.**__**  
**__**And everytime I see you in my dreams**__**  
**__**I see your face, it´s haunting me.**__**  
**__**I guess I need you, baby"**_

"_**CADA VEZ QUE INTENTO VOLAR ME CAIGO.**__**  
**__**SIN MIS ALAS, ME SIENTO TAN PEQUEÑA.**__**  
**__**CREO QUE TE NECESITO, BEBÉ.**__**  
**__**Y CADA VEZ QUE TE VEO EN MIS SUEÑOS**__**  
**__**VEO TU CARA, ME ATORMENTA.**__**  
**__**CREO QUE TE NECESITO, BEBÉ."**_

Las dos divas se miraron durante un momento, ya no era una mirada de odio o retadora era más bien, de comprensión, de hacer lo correcto, de seguir adelante eliminando sentimientos dañinos. Porque en esa competencia de armonía perfecta vs estrella dorada, no había ganadora, solo tres almas compartiendo un sentimiento tan complicado, tan incontenible, tan caprichoso como lo es el amor.

La canción termino.

El telón bajo.

Se termino el primer acto.

….

* * *

**Ojala les haya gustado…. Saludos!**

Shunreibell: Harmony es muy noble pero tiene su carácter..jeje…rachel!, es desesperante lo se pero, no la odien, en nada se va decidir…saludos!

Alexaty: hola!..guerra de divas.. apenas comienza...jeje gracias por comentar un saludo..

Tati4137: jeje gracias y también te gusta marley…genial pero yo la vi primeroXD….un abrazo!

Emma-fics: hola!...odias a alice, odias a Harmony, te desespera rachel… la única que te cae bien es Quinn jaja….la historia de quinn es muy triste pero al fin la saque… la verdad es que es lo que mas me ha costado escribir también por eso, volvía a escribir el capitulo…a las divas no quise ponerlas muy violentas por que al final están jugando con los sentimientos de una persona, me pareció mas correcto así…tu madre tiene razón se van a empezar a liar las cosas…el problema va a ser sacarlas..jeje…

un saludo y dos besos….

Guest: gracias!

Blahys: hola!..muchas gracias por tomarte el tiempo de dejar tu comentario…la historia se pone interesante sigue leyendo jeje saludos!

Andrusol:hola…..jeje no te preocupes, es para que vean que tambien tomo en cuenta sus opiniones, y tienes toda la razón rachel es muy egoísta al pensar solo en sus miedos y no parase a pensar en los de quinn, creo que quedo plasmado en este capitulo todo eso…jaja no odies a rachel ya comenzara a sentar cabeza te lo aseguro, todo esto es para darle conflicto a la historia, insisto un amor fácil es un amor aburrido….quinn si que le va decir un par de verdades de hecho ya las tengo escritas, estaba enojadaXD...solo esperare el momento…muchas gracias a ti….un abrazo!...

Achele-pu-apu-apu: jaja hexágono, tetaedro, pero al final solo quedaran dos….y todavía no acaban los celos, lamentablemente pueden llegar a ser dañinos si son en exceso….jaja jessie se les escapo, ya esta de regreso en NY, perdieron su oportunidad..XD….Contesto por que si se tomaron la molestia en comentarme lo que menos puedo hacer es responderles, además que me entretiene..jaja…saludos…nos leemos..


	20. Una visita inesperada

**Hola!…espero que hayan tenido un excelente fin de semana… nuevo capitulo**

* * *

**Una visita inesperada**

"estas tardando mucho".- sentencio la grave voz a lado del teléfono

"te dije que lo haría este fin de semana".- respondió jessie mientras giraba los ojos

"por qué no hoy?".- contratacó la voz

"tiene que ser perfecto, ya esta todo arreglado, el viernes tendrás la noticia en todos lados, espera dos días".- reclamo jessie

"mas te vale jessie, esa tal Harmony, le esta quitando fama a tu noviecita, sobretodo después de lo de anoche".- con disgusto

"por dios esa chica?, es una principiante y no tiene tan buen publicista como rachel…jaja"

"jaja, si no tiene un novio tan aprovechado como tu".- se burlo la voz

"me lo tomare como un cumplido...ahhmm me tengo que ir ya viene rachel".- susurrando al teléfono

"no tardes mas!".- dijo la voz a modo de despedida

…..

* * *

"buenos días mi amor!".- saludo un sonriente jessie saliendo de la cocina

"buenos días jessie".- contesto aun adormilada y se acercó a darle un beso a su novio

"te prepare café, ya estas mejor?".- moviendo una silla en el comedor para que se sentara

"algo… aun siguen hablando de mi en la televisión?".- tomo asiento y se recostó en la mesa

"si todavía, pero rachel como se te ocurre salir huyendo del programa, tenemos a la prensa haciendo preguntas".- regaño el chico de rizos

"me da igual!, ryan ya dio un comunicado donde dice que me sentía mal y que por eso me fui"

"sé que me vas a gritar, pero ahora si me vas a decir por que te fuiste corriendo de la entrevista?"

"me sentí mal!... es la verdad que mas quieres que te diga!".- contesto rachel dramáticamente

"ok, déjalo estas en tu momento diva, ya hablaremos después….hoy me vas a acompañar a la comida con el productor de la película".- dijo el chico de rizos

La morena no escucho un tono de pregunta en la voz de su novio, así que asumió que ir a esa comida era algo obligatorio.

"excelente…. ".- fue lo único que atino a decir la morena

"no te pongas triste rach, las cosas comenzaran a cambiar para bien, te lo prometo".- sirviendo una taza de humeante café frente a la diva.

…

* * *

"que poco profesional!".- grito sugar por decima ocasión en el estudio de televisión

"tranquila sugar, solo faltaban algunos minutos, no se noto…tanto".- dijo quinn tratando de calmar a sugar

"quinnie!, estas escuchando lo que dices…el escenario era perfecto, teníamos a las protagonistas, teníamos conflicto! Y que hace la diva berry?, huye!, y con ello mi rating…me las va a pagar".- sacando un cigarrillo de su bolso.

"insisto… te lo estas tomando muy enserio, todos los programas están hablando de nosotros".-

"se están burlando de nosotros, Q y eso… eso...sugar motta no lo va a aceptar, necesito que me hagas un favor".- fumando el cigarrillo en la cara de quinn

"por favor, no otro programa de entrevistas".- con cara de suplica

"no, investiga a rachel berry, quiero cada detalle de su vida, quiero saber que hace mal, que hizo mal, debe haber un momento en donde se haya equivocado y ahí voy a estar para hundirla".- apuntándola con el cigarrillo con cara de loca

"rachel no es una mala persona… por que no le pides que vuelva al programa, la entrevistas, te pide disculpas, hacen un gran alboroto por ello y asunto arreglado"

"oh!, esa es la primera buena idea que escuchado en este estudio!".- quejándose con la gente del staff que pasaban por ahí.- "te ascenderé a asistente de relaciones publicas….pero aun así quiero que investigues a Berry"

"técnicamente ya no trabajo para ti…y ese puesto siquiera existe?".- dijo la rubia con los brazos cruzados

"si sugar motta lo dice existe!...es hora de hablar sobre tu futuro quinn, te ofrezco un empleo fijo en esta fabrica de sueños, un mejor sueldo que el que te pagan en la revista, y serás mi asistente de relaciones publicas que dices?".- propuso sugar con conviccion

"tengo que renunciar a la revista?".- pregunto la rubia

"si, por algo es un empleo fijo, me interesas quinn, tienes potencial para resolver mis problemas y…eres muy creativa, además necesito a alguien que sepa editar la fotografía de los reportajes despedí al chico que lo hacia por hacer ver mi nariz mas grande".- explico la chica con tono agudo

"que hay de mi novela".- volvió a insistir la rubia

"agggh, los artistas de hoy…. todo quieren no les basta con un trabajo".- fumando de nuevo el cigarro

"sugar acepte hacer la entrevista por la novela, honestamente no me gusta todo este ambiente de la farándula, estoy bien en la revista" dijo quinn mientras se daba la vuelta

"muy bien, de acuerdo prefieres seguir estancada…. genial, pero ayúdame a investigar a rachel berry… si logras sacar algo, te prometo tu novela".- dijo sugar tomando el brazo de quinn

"eso dijiste antes… por que habría de confiar en ti otra vez?…cuando no consiga nada te olvidaras de nuestro acuerdo".- mirando a la castaña con desconfianza

"Tengo palabra quinn…hare algunas llamadas, lo primero es que le pongas final a tu novela… cuando la termines hablamos, pero investiga a rachel…trato?".- ofreciéndole su mano

"mmmhh….trato".-estrecho su mano con la de sugar motta

…

* * *

La mañana comenzaba, los primeros rayos de sol se colaban por la ventana y hacían contacto en la cara de santana que con un gesto de disgusto intento apartarse de los destellos de luz, lentamente abrió los ojos y pudo distinguir el rostro de la persona que estaba a su lado esa hermosa mañana. Era brittany, que había aceptado pasar la noche con ella, la latina le había ofrecido disculpas después de ver el programa y la bailarina la perdono con una sonrisa, de esas que desarmaban completamente la armadura de santana.

Se dedico a contemplar el rostro hermoso y apacible de la rubia con una sonrisa, aun no podía creer como era posible que tuviera a una mujer como la bailarina en su vida y en su cama. Como si supiera que alguien estaba pensando en ella, britt, comenzó a abrir perezosamente los ojos encontrándose con el rostro embobado de la latina, que al verse descubierta cambio el gesto en su rostro y le regalo una media sonrisa. Brittany con una sonrisa divertida y maliciosa por haber descubierto a la morena decidió romper el silencio que había reinado por unas horas en aquella habitación.

"buenos dias, santy".- saludo con una enorme sonrisa

"serán buenos hasta que me des un beso".- comento con tono coqueto

"jaja, esta bien..".- acercándose mas al cuerpo de la latina

Ambas chicas compartieron el primer beso de la mañana, lleno de felicidad, cargado de ternura y con una dosis de pasión, se quedaron repartiéndose besos y caricias hasta que el estomago de la latina le aviso que era hora de reponer las fuerzas perdidas la noche anterior. Pasaron a la cocina y santana comenzó a preparar el desayuno.

"crees que quinn, nos habrá escuchado?".- pregunto inocente la rubia mientras se paseaba por la cocina, traía puesta solo una bata blanca de santana

"es lo mas probable, salió disparada de aquí jaja".-buscando algo en el refrigerador, traía un pantalón de pijama y una camiseta de tirantes

"que vergüenza!...".- su cara adopto un tono rojizo.-" le pediré disculpas cuando la vea".-

"sigue con lo del articulo de la obra?".- pregunto la latina

"eso creo aunque todavía no nos han dicho si la obra sigue en pie o no, si se cancela no tendrá sentido que salga a la luz el articulo de quinn".- ayudando a poner la cafetera

"que mal, con lo que ha trabajado en ese dichoso articulo, de verdad que nada le sale bien a quinnie..".- burlándose de su amiga

"jaja…por que la molestas tanto? y dices que es como tu hermana".- replico la rubia

"por eso mismo la molesto… somos hermanas, ella también se burla de mi, pero es mi familia y la familia aunque te moleste esta ahí en la buenas y en las malas, en…"

El discurso de la latina fue interrumpido por un golpeteo incesante en la puerta.

"lo ves de seguro es quinn, se le habrán olvidado las llaves o vuelve en busca de mi consejo para ver con cual diva se queda".- alegaba santana caminando hacia la puerta.- "ahora que se te …..Mamá?".- dijo sorprendida al abrir la puerta.

….

* * *

La rubia salía pensativa del estudio, nunca se había interesado en trabajar en la televisión, le parecía de lo más superfluo y lleno de gente interesada en eso que hallaba tan molesto: la fama. Se preguntaba si había tomado la decisión correcta, "estancada", eso era lo que escuchaba de los labios de alice antes de que la dejara, que estaba estancada, que necesitaba dinero y rodearse con gente que le asegurara ayudarla a ser una autora publicada. Movió la cabeza para alejar esos recuerdos. Por ahora no dejaría la revista, no dejaría a Nick, él siempre la había tratado muy bien y aunque muchas veces le molestara su trabajo ya estaba acostumbrada a la revista. El sonido de su celular la saco de sus cavilaciones.

"hola?".- contesto quinn con tono de duda, no era un numero conocido

"hola Quinn!".- saludo una alegre Harmony

"Harmony!…como conseguiste mi numero?".-

"tengo mis contactos".- contesto con misterio

"en la CIA?, me siento acosada...".- bromeo la rubia

"me lo dio sugar…tranquila, aun tengo muchas cosas mas importantes que hacer que acosarte quinn fabray".- explico la chica de ojos azules

"que bueno por que te aburrirías a los dos minutos, mi vida no es tan glamorosa como la tuya diva en potencia".- se burlo quinn

"jaja, diva consagrada…. gracias al espectáculo que hizo ayer rachel".- dijo Harmony con felicidad en su voz

"ahhhh, por que no dejan en paz a la pobre de rachel, se fue de una entrevista por que no se sentía bien, gran cosa".- defendió la escritora

"vaya te importa tanto que hasta la defiendes".- se quejo la castaña

"no es eso… es solo que no le veo el gran alboroto, por eso no me gusta la fama si te equivocas una vez todo el mundo te lo hecha en cara, me parece estúpido".- argumento la rubia

"ok, dejemos de hablar de Rachel Berry esa chica me irrita, no se por qué".- respondió Harmony, le desesperaba hablar de la diva, se notaba que a quinn aun le importaba

"ayer se veían muy cordiales, hasta creo haberlas visto platicando".- comento la rubia

"solo fue un momento…como sea, tienes planes para esta noche rubia?".- cambiando de tema

"emmmh, sentarme a ver televisión".- dijo inocente la chica, mientras se recargaba en el capo de su auto

"como una chica tan sexy como tu se queda en casa?".- pregunto insinuante la castaña

"jaja…no lo se, he estado ocupada escribiendo ya casi termino la novela, solo le falta el gran final".- respondió la escritora con ilusión

"y me dejaras leerla?".- pregunto Harmony enseguida

"tendrás que conformarte con ser la segunda, santana ya pidió el primer turno"

"ni siquiera la primera pagina?".- con tono empalagoso

"me lo pensare".- dijo la rubia

"seguro te puedo convencer con una cena".- planteo la castaña

"no he escuchado ninguna propuesta".- se apresuró a decir

"Quinn fabray me harías el honor de acompañarme a cenar esta noche?".- pregunto Harmony, la rubia no la podía ver pero tenia una enorme sonrisa, Quinn fabray tenia algo que la volvía loca

"mmmhh, si…pero tu pasas por mi, me debes una vuelta en tu limosina, te veo a las 10".- sentencio la rubia antes de colgar

Harmony solo escucho como colgaban del otro lado y la sonrisa ya no cabía en su cara, la rubia había aceptado cenar con ella, la emoción y el nerviosismo se apoderaban de su cuerpo, era el comienzo de algo estaba segura, a partir de esta noche Quinn fabray dejaría de pensar en el dolor y estaba a un paso de caer rendida a los brazos de Harmony Watson.

…

* * *

Puedes escoger a tus amigos, a tu pareja, tu casa, la carrera, el auto, pero no escoges a la familia. Ni escoges en que momento pueden llegar a tocar la puerta de tu casa en una visita sorpresa, arruinando una perfecta mañana con la chica perfecta.

"que haces aquí?".- pregunto santana con el semblante asustado

"yo estoy muy bien santana, gracias por preguntar, así es como saludas a tu madre".- entrando al departamento.- "donde esta el cariño que me debes?….yo! que te cargue en mi vientre durante 9 meses...que.."

"quien es santy?".- pregunto brittany saliendo de la cocina

La madre de santana detuvo sus pasos y giro su mirada desconcertada hacia su hija. Santana solo se tapo la cara con ambas manos

"santana…quien es esta….".- mirando a la rubia.- "señorita…. y por qué trae puesta la bata que te regalamos en tu graduación".- pregunto la madre de santana al borde del infarto

"emmh…mamá ella es brittany…britt ella es mi madre Maribel".- presento la morena, la madre de santana saludo a la bailarina con escueto apretón de manos

"como esta la mejor cirujana del mundo!".- entró alegre un señor alto y moreno, con los ojos igual a los de santana

"ah…y él es mi padre...Santiago…papá ella es brittany".- presento de nuevo con desgana

"mucho gusto, señor y señora lopez….yo ehhh….iré a cambiarme para poder conocerlos apropiadamente..jaja… disculpen".-dijo la rubia tapándose como podía para perderse por pequeño pasillo en dirección a la habitación de la morena

Santana no dijo nada más y espero las quejas de su madre, la conocía bastante bien, la mujer no guardaba sus comentarios.

"no me has contestado santana…quien es esa chica?...ella es tu novia?...por que no nos dijiste nada?, donde esta Quinn?".- soltó alterada la señora López

"ella es..emh..si algo así".- contesto insegura la morena

"Como que "algo así" Santana López sigues haciendo de las tuyas verdad?... que te cuesta salir con alguien como Quinn fabray!"

"dios! Ya vas a empezar con tu sermón de que salga con quinn…ella es mi amiga!...es mi hermana, hasta de pensarlo me parece incestuoso".- dijo la morena tapándose los oídos y sentándose en el sillón.

"Maribel deja a tu hija en paz…tiffany me pareció una chica muy agradable".- dijo Santiago con tranquilidad

"brittany..papá..brittany".- tapándose la cara con un cojín

…..

* * *

Después de unos minutos Santana y brittany se encontraban sentadas en el sofá y se regalaban miradas confundidas, la madre de la latina, se había apoderado de la cocina y preparaba emocionada el desayuno, mientras que su padre, miraba el televisor en busca de algún resumen de deportes.

"perdón, britt-britt…en verdad no sabia nada...".- le susurro a la rubia

"no te preocupes santy..".- acariciando la rodilla de santana

"mmhh….y bueno…brittany eres la novia de mi hija?".- pregunto con seriedad el padre de la latina

"papá!".- protesto santana

"que!, primero que nunca te pongo atención y luego que pregunto de más quien te entiende santana!".- se quejo el señor López

"Santiago!, deja a tana y a su novia en paz!, por cierto…hija no tienes nada en tu refrigerador, hare panqueques".- regaño Maribel desde la cocina

"dios!...Quinn es la que cocina!".- se quejo santana tapándose la cara

"ahora entiendes mi punto!".- grito Maribel refiriéndose a sus deseos de ver a su hija con quinn.-"brittany!, puedes venir a ayudarme en la cocina".- llamo la madre de santana

"eemmh, si ahora voy".- respondió la rubia

"no!...espera, diga lo que diga no le hagas caso…síguele la corriente, si trata de hacerte algo gritas y yo en un segundo estaré ahí, entendido".- advirtió la morena con seriedad

"jaja, santy…solo es tu mamá".- dándole un beso en la mejilla, se fue en dirección a la cocina

Santana la miro con miedo y dirigió su mirada a su padre.

"es muy hermosa santana…".- le comento a su hija con una sonrisa.-" y muy valiente mira que ir con tu madre a su interrogatorio en la cocina…ufff… yo que tu, no quitaba la mirada de la puerta".- dijo Santiago cambiando canales.

Santana comenzó a hiperventilar.

…

* * *

"y brittany a que te dedicas?".- pregunto Maribel moviendo el sartén

"soy bailarina profesional".- contesto la bailarina mientras cortaba algo de fruta

"ah!..ahora las strippers tienen ese nombre?"

La rubia suspiro pero contesto con tranquilidad

"no señora López...soy bailarina y coreógrafa en broadway".- aclaro la rubia con modestia

"mmhh….una artista y puedes vivir de eso?".- pregunto despectiva

"si, de hecho vivo muy bien, no me quejo".- respondió britt con respeto

"cuanto tiempo tienes siendo novia de mi hija?".- ataco de nuevo la matriarca de los López

La rubia guardo silencio, santana no le había propuesto que fueran novias, estaban enamoradas eso sin duda… pero esa relación aun no tenia nombre.

"Maribel…en realidad, estoy saliendo con santana…pero creo que aun no somos…novias"

"aún?… y que esperas, no te gusta?... te quieres aprovechar de mi hija?...que pretendes con ella brittany?".- dijo Maribel con tono agresivo

Brittany miro confundida a la señora López, esta conversación la empezaba a intimidar y más la severa mirada que le regalaba Maribel.

"todo bien?...escuche demasiado silencio".- entro santana para rescatar a su rubia

"claro que si sanny!...vuelve al comedor con tu padre ya casi esta listo el desayuno".- mirando a si hija con gentileza

"ok, te voy a robar a britt un momento tengo que hablar con ella".-

La latina tomo la mano de la rubia, sacándola del cuarto de interrogatorios en que se había convertido la cocina, juntas cruzaron el salón, donde seguía Santiago muy atento mirando la televisión….salieron al balcón y santana le indico a brittany que subiera las escaleras para llegar a la azotea. La rubia la miro con duda, pero igual subió las escaleras. Cuando llegaron arriba lo primero que observo la bailarina fue una pequeña mesa y dos sillas.

"oh!... santana…habías preparado todo esto para mi!...que romántica".- corriendo a los brazos de la morena que apenas llegaba.

"ammhh…por qué dices..ah…perdón britt...pero creo que eso es de otra persona, esta azotea es un lugar muy popular para esas cursilerías".- dijo la latina con una sonrisa burlona

"y acabas de arruinar el momento, veo que viene de familia, eh".- comento desilusionada la rubia

"britt-britt, te traje aquí por que es el único lugar donde mi madre no va a buscarnos y antes de que te haga salir huyendo me mi….quiero decirte… mas bien pedirte..- tomando las manos de la rubia.-"que seas mi novia"

"en…en serio?"

"esta mañana a sido la mas feliz, quitando lo de mis padres….quisiera despertar así todos los días contigo... haces que sonría a todas horas incluso cuando no te veo, una risa tuya es capaz de llenar todo el vacío que yo había tratado tan desesperadamente de llenar con decenas de chicas".- dijo santana con amor tatuado en cada una de sus palabras.

"decenas?".- pregunto brittany con aspecto sorprendido

"eso no importa… entonces, aceptas?".- mirando a la bailarina con los ojos brillosos como dos cristales.

La rubia se cruzo de brazos, todavía tenia en prueba a santana, pero cada día que pasaba sus reservas con ella bajaban y su amor por ella aumentaba, también era muy feliz cuando estaba con la latina, tal vez se había ganado una oportunidad para confiar.

"si".- contesto la bailarina

La sonrisa de santana se ensancho aun más de ser posible al escuchar aquella simple palabra monosilábica, tomo el rostro de la bailarina con ambas manos y se acercó lentamente a besarla. Dejando que unos rayos de sol se posaran sobre las dos chicas iluminando perfectamente el nacimiento de un amor perfecto.

…..

* * *

"rachel… él es Artie Abrams, el director de mi nueva película…".- presento jessie al chico castaño que se levanto a recibirlos, llevaba anteojos de pasta gruesa y vestía de forma bastante liberal.

"un gusto en conocerlo".- dijo rachel mas por protocolo que por iniciativa propia

"el gusto es mio...jessie tenia razón, de verdad que eres perfecta para ser la protagonista de mi película".- declaro fascinado el chico de anteojos al tiempo que tomaba asiento

"emmh..lo siento señor Abrams..pero".- comenzó rachel

"artie… dime artie no soy tan viejo".- tratando de sonreírle

"artie…no estoy interesada en este momento en entrar al mundo del cine, estoy algo ocupada con…"

"funny girl?...pensé que esa obra ya estaba mas que cancelada".- argumento el director

Rachel sintió una gran presión en el pecho, le dolía pensar que todo el mundo opinaba acerca de su obra, que se habían dado de cuenta de su fracaso, acaso el sueño de dirigir su propia obra había terminado?.

"estoy intentando por todos los medios conseguir inversores, pero es ilógico… cuando comencé el proyecto había cientos de interesados y ahora no puedo conseguir uno solo".- comento desesperada la morena

"rach, los musicales ya pasaron de moda, eso es tan de 2010, lo de hoy son los romances de ciencia ficción y tu eres perfecta para el papel de protagonista junto a jessie".- propuso artie

"por eso me has traído aquí?".- dijo rachel, ofendida por el actuar de su novio.-" para ofrecerme un papel en tu película…jessie creo haber sido muy clara respecto a eso… Hollywood.."

"Hollywood te va a encantar mi amor, tienes razón te traje aquí por eso, pero solo porque no aguanto verte deprimida por tu obra, es hora de que la olvides y te dediques a algo nuevo".- dijo jessie tomando la mano de su novia.-"es una ciudad elegante y glamorosa, es la meca del cine, todos los actores famosos viven ahí".- explico el chico de rizos con emoción

"jessie tiene razón… velo como una nueva oportunidad para empezar de cero, quizá cuando vuelvas a new york, los musicales vuelvan a estar de moda".- dijo artie tomando de su copa de vino

La pequeña morena observo durante un momento a los dos hombres para después levantarse con semblante nervioso, le faltaba el aire. Rápidamente se dirigió a la salida del restaurante, su limosina la esperaba afuera, lo único que quería era salir de ahí, huir como lo hacia siempre, huir de los problemas, huir del hecho de que tal vez era hora de mirar hacia un aterrador futuro.

….

* * *

"ejecutiva de relaciones publicas?…suena a que quería que fueses su asistente".- dijo Nick con una mueca de desagrado

"si eso fue lo que pensé, crees que deba confiar en ella?".- pregunto quinn

"esta algo loca..".- dijo nick

"algo?"

"bueno…muy loca pero no es mala persona, de hecho ella fue la que nos ayudo a contactar con el representante de rachel para el reportaje sobre su obra".- comento el editor

"mmmh..tal vez si cumpla su promesa, pero aun así tendré cuidado"

"de verdad estoy muy agradecido contigo quinn…. por decidir no abandonarnos y precisamente por eso detesto lo que voy a decirte".- cambiando su semblante a uno mas serio

"no me asustes de que se trata?"

"tu reportaje sobre rachel berry, va a ser recortado".- dijo sin mas miramientos

"como recortado?".- la rubia no le gustaba nada lo que estaba escuchando

"la obra de rachel se cancelo por falta de fondos…".- explico nick

"pensé que era un rumor".-

"pues ya es un hecho, su representante acaba de mandar un comunicado…"funny girl" esta cancelada".- mostrándole el papel a la rubia

Los pensamientos de quinn inmediatamente volaron a la pequeña diva, seguramente lo estaría pasando mal, no quería pensar en que estado se encontraba, esa obra era su vida, su sueño, alejo los pensamientos con la misma rapidez con la que llegaron y devolvió la atención a Nick. Procuro no pensar más en rachel, habían acorado dejar sus sentimientos de lado.

"no se va publicar mi articulo?".- pregunto con desgana

"parte de el….solo la parte de rachel berry será publicada, la obra y su proceso, quedan recortados pero si en algún momento el proyecto vuelve se publicará".- explico el editor

"que mal…me esforcé mucho en el...las fotografías que tome eran asombrosas"

"lo se…perdón pero no puedo hacer nada"

"mhh, esta bien...así es este negocio, no?".- dijo la rubia con desilusión

"que bueno que lo tomes así…. el lado amable es que tendrás dos artículos publicados en este numero, tus dos entrevistas con las divas!".- dijo Nick tratando de animar a la chica

"_mis dos divas".- pensó la rubia con nostalgia_

…_.  
_

* * *

"ya llegue!...".- anuncio la rubia en un grito.-"santana?"

La rubia busco por todo el apartamento a su amiga pero no la encontró, lo que era raro, porque a esas horas ya estaba de vuelta en casa. Se topo con una nota en la mesa del comedor.

"_Q, mis papás están de visita, (lo se horrible!).. Sali con ellos y britt a un partido de los knicks, llegare tarde…"_

_XOXO.. S"_

Quinn negó sonriente con la cabeza, los padres de santana le caían bien, sabia que la latina no los soportaba por mucho tiempo, sobretodo a su madre…. pero a ella le divertían, seria agradable saludarlos. Con tan buen humor se dispuso a preparase para su cita por Harmony.

…

* * *

Rachel seguía marcando insistentemente al número de brittany, pero parecía que su amiga, no estaba disponible en ese momento.

"_de seguro esta con santana..".- pensó la diva_

No había querido regresar a casa, sabia que jessie la iría a buscar, ahora se encontraba sentada en una banca del central park, en el camino había recibido la llamada de ryan confirmándole la terrible cancelación de la obra…sintió una gran depresión que le provocaba querer estar alejada de todos, miraba el atardecer y veía a lo lejos a las personas con sus respectivas parejas, felices, despreocupados… por un momento deseo ser uno de ellos estar en el anonimato y pasear de la mano con… quinn.

De pronto la imagen de la escritora se le vino a la mente, recordó sus ojos cuando le estaba cantando la canción en la cima del empire state, no podía seguir confundiendo a la rubia, jamás seria tan decidida como para ir por su amor, debía dejarla ir, pero como?... si sus ojos la perseguían a donde fuera, si ella parecía ser la única que estaba ahí para ella.

No podía mas… en ese momento se sentía tan sola, tan desolada, olvidada por todos, no sabía a quien mas recurrir para que la escuchara. Y sabia que entre los brazos de la escritora podía encontrar un consuelo. Se levanto decidida de la banca y se encamino hasta su limosina, tenia a su chofer esperando, una vez dentro le indico hacia donde ir. Hacia la casa de Quinn, hacia aquel oasis, esa guarida contra una avalancha de problemas que parecían venirse encima de ella.

….

* * *

Quinn termino de arreglarse, se decidió por un vestido color negro y el cabello recogido.

Ya casi había terminado de arreglarse cuando alguien toco a su puerta seguramente era Harmony. Llegaba mas temprano de lo acordado. Se dirigió a abrir la puerta con una sonrisa.

"si que eres puntual…".- la rubia paro sus palabras al encontrarse de frente con rachel. Su corazón no pudo evitar dar un vuelco al verla con la cabeza gacha.

"estas…estas bien?".- pregunto quinn casi en un susurro

La morena no contesto y en cambio de lanzo a los brazos de la rubia. Quinn no tardo un segundo en envolverla con cariño. Recordó que la obra de la pequeña morena había sido cancelada.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a salir con desesperación de los ojos de rachel, que tenia el rostro escondido en el hombro de la escritora. Quinn cerró la puerta y llevo con cuidado a rachel hasta el salón. Estuvieron abrazadas en silencio unos minutos mientras la rubia esperaba a que la morena lograra tranquilizarse, pero la curiosidad termino venciéndola y rompió el silencio.

"rach…tranquila…ya encontraras la manera de ".- inicio la rubia

"no Quinn, no es solo la obra".- dijo rachel adivinando el pensamiento de la escritora.-"es todo!... es jessie y su película, es Hollywood, es la prensa que de nuevo piensa que soy una arpía poco profesional….eres tu…..".- mirando a los ojos de la escritora.-"te quiero… pero sé que no debo y sé que no puedes olvidar el hecho de que no hago mas que confundirte y estorbarte en tu relación con Harmony…pero es que no paro de pensar que pudiste haber estado conmigo… si yo no hubiera sido, mas bien si no fuera tan cobarde".- admitió la diva entre lagrimas.

Quinn no pudo hacer mas que abrazar a rachel, le rompía el corazón verla destrozada. Pero tenia que ser fuerte, resistir el enorme deseo de acercarse a la pequeña morena y besarla.

Lamentablemente, rachel no pudo resistir, cuando se separo del abrazo de la rubia sus miradas se encontraron y ahí estaba esa chispa, ese brillo, ese maldito imán que representaban los ojos de Quinn fabray, miro sus labios, esos deliciosos labios que había tenido la fortuna de probar mas de una vez, no lo pensó más, lo necesitaba, acaricio la mejilla de quinn sin perder de vista esos ojos verdes y se lanzo con avidez a los labios de la escritora.

La razón de quinn había desaparecido en el segundo que sus labios se encontraron con los de la morena, su corazón y su instinto mandaban ahora en su cuerpo, sus manos fueron directas a la cintura de la morena esa que la volvía loca, el beso se torno pasional, no había tiempo para ternuras ni sutilezas, se necesitaban con urgencia. Rachel siguió con ambas manos en la cara de quinn, tuvo que apartarse un momento para poder respirar pero junto su frente con la de quinn, instante que aprovecho la rubia para hablar.

"esto no esta bien..".- dijo la rubia con la respiración agitada

"no me importa, se siente tan bien".- atino a decir la morena antes de volver a atacar los labios de la rubia.

Rachel repartía besos por el cuello de la rubia.

Quinn paseaba sus manos por el cuerpo de la morena.

Se besaban con desesperación, solo paraban dos segundos para respirar y decir que tenían que parar, pero ninguna de las dos hacia realmente el esfuerzo por separarse. Las manos de ambas comenzaban a recorrer con más confianza el cuerpo de la otra. Y hubieran ido a más de no ser por que alguien tocó a la puerta.

Los golpes en la puerta obligaron a quinn y rachel a separarse como si quemaran. Se miraron con las respiraciones agitadas, quinn se tomo la cabeza con una mano y rachel bajo la cabeza. Lo había vuelto a hacer, de nuevo solo pensó en si misma sin pararse a pensar en quinn.

"que paso aquí?".-pregunto con reproche la rubia

"no…lo se…yo lo siento..".- dijo asustada

"no mientas, no lo sientes…maldita sea rachel!".- exclamo consternada la escritora

"quinn…".- dijo en un susurro

"mira… Harmony es la que esta del otro lado de esa puerta, voy a abrir y me vas a seguir la corriente entendido".-ordeno con firmeza la rubia

"de acuerdo".-

La rubia trato de cambiar el semblante serio por uno amable, pero no podía, en ese momento estaba enojada consigo misma por ser tan idiota como para caer de nuevo en los brazos de la diva y enfurecida con rachel por seguir alimentando ilusiones que nunca iba a cumplir. Que clase de persona te eleva hasta el cielo y luego te baja hasta el más insoportable infierno?...solo Rachel Berry lograba ese efecto en ella.

Fue a abrir la puerta y…

…

* * *

**Ahí se los dejo…ustedes tienen la ultima palabra…. **

**Saludos!**

Sophie1988: muchísimas gracias por comentar!...y perdón por hacerte sufrir XD es para darle emoción a la historia o desesperación como lo quieras ver jaja…harmony y quinn ya están a la vuelta de esquina…y pues gracias…muchos saludos!

Andrusol: me encantan tus comentarios… emmh, en relación a tu duda, en parte tienes razón, pero te contare la razón por la que puse esa canción y es (por que la canta marleyXD)… es por que hay una parte de la canción donde dice "por favor perdóname pero mi debilidad provocó tu dolor. y esta canción es mi pena", me gusto esa frase y bueno creo que va totalmente de acuerdo con la historia, aunque cada quien le da el significado que quiere..jeje..ya se viene tu parte favorita que veo que quieres gritos hacia la pobre de rachel XD… me gusta que aporten a la historia asi que para nada tu comentario es mala onda… gracias por las observaciones jaja.. y por seguir leyendo! un abrazo!

Guest: gracias!

Tati4137: jaja a mi tambien me gusto mucho el primer capitulo a pesar de mis malos presagios, me recordó bastante a la primera temporada…el segundo me gusto un poco menos pero me encanto brittany de principio a fin jaja...ah y rachel!..creo que fue mi performance favorita por obvias razonesXD…saludos!

Emma-fics: hola…Harmony es bipolar? Jaja...creo que si…eres la única que odia a Harmony y no quiere linchar a rachel… eso me agrada…rachel ya empezó el descenso en su vida, pronto se dará cuenta que clase de persona es su amado noviecito…mientras la va a cagar con quinn XD…..ojala a tu madre le haya gustado la intervención de los padres de santana y que bueno que le gusto la parte brittana-klaine… se vienen muchos mas jeje….

A mi me gusta mas este nombre que guest.. XD

Saludos y dos besos

Achele-pu-apu-apu: hola!…este capitulo creo que tiene mas subidas y bajadas jaja…Harmony es una chica complicada solo puedo decir eso jaja… rachel un poco indecisa y egoísta si, pero en el fondo quiere mucho a quinn

Y quinn…..jaja esta atrapada en la orgia de personas XD…eso me hizo reir…una putada lo que le hicieron a la pobre rubia y todavia tiene que aguantar indecisiones por parte de cierta morena… eso es tener mala suerte XD….muchas gracias por leer y comentar no leemos muchos saludos!

Javier rossi: holaaa, gracias totales! por tus comentarios de verdad que da gusto cuando alguien te reconoce el esfuerzo jaja….me alegra que mi historia te distraiga aunque sea unos minutos y que te sientas identificado con la situación, estos capis van a ser un poco tristes lo se pero ahí están las brittana si no esto seria puro drama..XD…. un abrazoo


	21. Limites de la amistad

**Hola!...he vuelto…perdón por la tardanza, la inspiración no me visito, prometo compensar con un capitulo largo por ahora les dejo este….espero les guste y como siempre….GRACIAS! por leer….**

* * *

**Los limites de la amistad**

Fue a abrir la puerta y…..

Culpa, arrepentimiento dos sentimientos que golpearon el pecho de la escritora al abrir la puerta y encontrarse con la brillante sonrisa dibujada en los labios de Harmony Watson.

"woooow…creo que debí equivocarme de puerta, no recuerdo haber acordado una cita con un ángel".- dijo la castaña de ojos azules

La rubia soltó un suspiro y se sonrojo al instante recargando su cuerpo al umbral de la puerta.

"gracias…emm…pasa…solo termino un asunto y podremos irnos".- dijo quinn

La castaña asomo sus ojos azules en el interior del departamento y se encontró con la última persona que deseaba ver en ese momento. La pequeña diva tenía la cabeza agachada, encogida en el sillón como si quisiera esconderse.

Harmony miro a la rubia en busca de respuestas a las millones de preguntas que se aglutinaban en su mente, pero la chica solo le cedió el paso y cerro la puerta.

Rachel intento con todas sus fuerzas ponerle buena cara a Harmony, pero al parecer no dio resultado por que la cantante la seguía mirando con semblante serio.

"Harmony, que gusto verte de nuevo".- saludo la morena al tiempo que se incorporaba del sillón

"como me gustaría decir lo mismo".-contesto Harmony con frialdad

Quinn giro los ojos e intervino entre las dos chicas para dar paso a su discurso.

"rachel ya se iba….me pidió las fotografías del reportaje de la obra y vino a recogerlas".- explico rápidamente la rubia

"si...emmh…solo vine por eso..."- la morena se levanto y camino a la puerta.-"lamento mucho haberlas interrumpido…".- se disculpo con un nudo en su garganta.

Rachel se despidió lo mas rápido que pudo, las lagrimas estaban listas para salir… ver a quinn y Harmony juntas le dolía en lo mas profundo, pensó que seria fácil dejar ir a la rubia, pero no podía estar mas equivocada, en cambio, descubrió el miedo atroz a perderla y la atracción que poco a poco se convirtió en amor hacia la escritora.

Contuvo las lagrimas hasta llegar a su limosina, una vez ahí, el llanto incontrolable se apodero de la pequeña diva. Después de unos minutos con los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar, su orgullo de diva le permitió secarse las lagrimas y ordenarle a su chofer que la llevara a casa. Prometió no meterse en la vida de la rubia y eso era lo que iba a hacer, tal vez ya era demasiado tarde para ellas.

….

* * *

Quinn tenia la mirada perdida en la ventanilla de la limosina, a su izquierda se encontraba Harmony. La chica de ojos azules solo le había dedicado un par de miradas al salir del departamento, había una extraña tensión entre ellas que simplemente no soportaba. La rubia decidió romper el silencio, debía saber si Harmony se había molestado por descubrirla con rachel.

"nunca había estado en una limosina…es bastante…grande".- comento quinn con ingenuidad

"si… así suelen ser las limosinas…grandes".- respondió la chica sin apartar la mirada de la ventanilla

"te pasa algo?".- se decidió a preguntar la rubia

"por qué?".- respondió indiferente

"estas callada desde que salimos de mi apartamento y ni siquiera sonríes".- dijo la rubia

"pues no me pasa nada…".- dijo la castaña

"segura?".- insistió la rubia

"si".- contesto la castaña

"entonces…."

"ufff, esta bien…quieres saber que me pasa?...".- mirando a la rubia que asentía con extrañeza por el repentino cambio de parecer.-"intente dejarlo pasar pero…. Que hacia realmente rachel berry en tu casa?".- pregunto con impaciencia

"recogiendo unas fotos...no me crees?".- respondió desconcertada

"claro que no te creo!, por que conozco perfectamente las intenciones de rachel".- soltó con enojo

El silencio volvió a apoderarse del interior del auto, pero esta vez cargado de dudas… la rubia miraba a la castaña y esta se golpeo la cabeza en la ventanilla al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho

"pero que dices?... y cuales, según tu son las intenciones de rachel?"

"ninguna… estoy loca, solo déjalo.."

"que te dijo rachel..?".- insistió la rubia

"me…me conto todo, que le gustas… que ella te gusta… pero que es demasiado cobarde como para intentar algo".- confeso Harmony.

"que bien!... a que venia decirte todo eso?".- dijo molesta con

"solo fue sincera al dejarme el camino libre y alentarme a intentar algo contigo…pero por lo que veo, no cumplió su promesa y anda otra vez tras de ti".- dijo con enojo

"pero solo estaba recogiendo unas fotos .."

"ok… mira de seguro ya lo sabes pero… me gustas y pero puedo esperar a que arregles tus sentimientos por ella".- dijo con tristeza.

"es que ya todo esta hablado, no hay nada que arreglar"

"hasta que rachel deje de "recoger fotos en tu apartamento", quizás podamos intentar algo….te parece?"

"eres perfecta, lo sabias".- dijo Quinn con una media sonrisa, que había hecho para tener a una chica como Harmony?, ya hablaría con Rachel eso era un hecho.

"jaja…me lo han dicho".- dijo Harmony con una brillante sonrisa

"y modesta que mas puedo pedir".- tomando la mano de la castaña

"_que sea morena y me llame rachel berry".- pensó la chica de ojos azules_

….

* * *

El timbre del cronometro sonó anunciando el final del partido y brittany no podía estar mas agradecida, la madre de santana no hacia más que preguntarle acerca de cada pequeño detalle de su vida y criticarlo al instante.

Santana y su padre estaban demasiado ocupados con el partido, como para ponerles atención a las dos mujeres que estaban a punto de agarrarse a golpes.

"ganaron….pero no fue un buen partido… casi los empatan".- comento eufórico Santiago López

"lo se!...no estaban cubriendo su derecha, parecía que no existía la defensa...".- comento santana

"hija!... puedes llevarnos por favor a nuestro hotel estoy muy cansada…".- dijo Maribel con fastidio

"claro, mamá".- contesto inmediatamente santana

"pero si quieres llevar primero a brittany a su casa, no hay ningún problema".- dijo inmediatamente la señora López

"mmmh…mamá..britt se queda conmigo en mi departamento".- contesto con algo de vergüenza

"en serio?!".- dijeron Maribel y brittany con sorpresa

Santana las miro con el ceño fruncido, su celular comenzó a sonar, interrumpiéndolas.

"hola, Q".- saludo la latina

"hola santana…como vas con tus padres?...desesperada?".- bromeo la rubia

"uffff…como no te imaginas".- contesto santana

"es quinn?...dame el teléfono, dile que quiero saludarla".- grito emocionada Maribel en el oído de su hija

"mamá te quiere saludar".- dijo santana a quinn

"jaja…dale el teléfono".- ordeno la rubia entre risas por el sufrimiento de su amiga

"hola quinn!..como estas?".- saludo maribel

"muy bien señora López, me alegra que este de visita".- dijo educadamente la rubia

"gracias quinnie!.. tu siempre tan linda…. por cierto aun sigues sin novia verdad?".- comento de la nada la señora López

"emm…yo..mhh.. en realidad, estoy en una cita".- respondió la pregunta un poco extrañada

Maribel López maldijo en su interior y golpeo el brazo de su hija.

"ves... tiene una cita… si no despiertas, te la van a ganar".- tapando el teléfono con una mano y hablando entre susurros

"MAMÁ!... por milésima vez NO me gusta quinn!..somos amigas…por dios!... brittany es mi novia".- explico alterada la latina

La escritora trataba de darle sentido al ruido de fondo que escuchaba del otro lado de la línea.

"ammh…señora López?..".- pregunto la escritora con extrañeza

"lo siento Quinn…estoy de vuelta".- contesto maribel

"solo le llamaba a santana para decirle que se me olvidaron las llaves".-

"ah, es una lastima…quieres que mi hija te lleve las llaves?.. no tiene nada que hacer".- insistente

"no, no quiero interrumpir".- dijo quinn inmediatamente

"el partido ya termino…no te preocupes santy te llevara las llaves".- dijo con una velada doble intención.

"mamá dame el celular".- ordeno impaciente la latina

"no!..estoy hablando con quinn".- replico la señora López

"ya...suelta el teléfono".- dijo santana tratando de quitarle celular a su madre

"Maribel!, deja el teléfono".- se metió Santiago entre las dos mujeres

Brittany miraba la escena de la familia López como si fuera un partido de ping pong, con un gesto entre desesperación y risa. Solo Los López podrían estar peleando por un teléfono en las afueras del madison square garden.

"joder!...fabray, puedes desaparecer el fin de semana por favor!".- dijo santana una vez hubo recuperado su celular

"jaja…eso te gustaría verdad?… solo deja las malditas llaves en el macetero que esta a un lado de la puerta y ya!"

"ok!...calmate…con quien saliste? es Berry?… uuuiii".- se burlo la latina

"emmh…no es Harmony…me tengo que ir que me esta esperando… suerte con tu madre".- se despidió quinn

"suerte con la diva sexy!".-

Las dos amigas colgaron y santana se enfrento de nuevo a su madre.

"que te pasa mamá?!".- pregunto casi al borde de la histeria

"nada...vámonos".- dijo la señora López caminando como si ahí no hubiera pasado nada.

…..

* * *

Santana dejo a sus padres en el hotel y condujo de regreso a su apartamento con brittany a su lado.

"es que no entiendo por qué me odia tanto!".- dijo la rubia nada mas cruzar la puerta

"ha odiado a las tres novias que he tenido desde que tengo memoria….las odia a todas menos a quinn".- dejando las llaves en el macetero y cerrando la puerta

"esa es otra cosa….que tiene esa mujer con quinn?".- se quejo la bailarina desde el sofá

"siempre ha deseado que quinn y yo estemos juntas, como somos amigas desde pequeñas, tiene esa extraña obsesión...que obviamente JAMAS sucederá".- llegando a un lado de la rubia

"aahh...cuando se van?".- pregunto recargando su cabeza en el hombro de santana

"jaja…no llevan ni un día y ya los quieres fuera".- rodeando a brittany con un brazo

"tu padre me cae muy bien es muy tranquilo….pero tu madre!...es una loca!".- gesticulando con las manos

"ya!..basta de mis padres…britt-britt…creo que tengo algo que te hará sentir mejor".- comento insinuante la latina

"asi?...que es?".- dijo la rubia inocente

"mmh… esta bajo las sabanas de mi habitación".- se levanto la morena caminando unos cuantos pasos.- "tendrás que venir a buscarlo".- girando su cuerpo para ver a la bailarina

"tomare el riesgo".- dijo la rubia sonriente detrás de la latina.

…

* * *

Rachel abrió los ojos. Miro la hora 6:00 am, jessie no estaba a su lado y había signos que le hacían pensar que ni siquiera había llegado a dormir con ella. Se levanto con una media sonrisa y fue directa a su ventana para contemplar la hermosa vista de NY, la ciudad le ayudo a esbozar una sonrisa completa y con ánimos renovados, camino al baño para comenzar su rutina facial.

…

* * *

Los ojos color avellana se abrieron con desgana, era jueves, tenía que ir con sugar para comenzar a investigar sobre rachel berry, la última persona de la que quería saber ese día, estaba enojada, su paciencia era muy grande pero como todo tenia un límite. Y ese era su limite, podría soportar que jugara con ella por que era una idiota enamorada, pero de ahí a meter a harmony en este lio amoroso ya era algo que la hacia desesperar.

"_Café. Necesito café".- pensó la rubia_

Arrastro sus pies hasta la cocina en busca de la ansiada bebida y se encontró con una imagen para nada merecedora de esa hermosa mañana.

Santana tenía a brittany sentada arriba de la encimera y se repartían besos como si quisieran comerse de un bocado, quinn cerró los ojos y salió de la cocina.

"hey!...chicas hay mas gente viviendo aquí!".- se quejo la rubia

Del otro lado de la cocina las dos chicas se separaron apenadas y le contestaron a la rubia.

"perdón Q… buscabas algo?".- grito santana

La bailarina salió de la cocina para disculparse con la otra rubia.

"lo siento mucho quinn, creo que he perdido la cuenta de tantas veces que te lo he dicho"

"no importa…saben que?... voy a desayunar fuera para que estén mas tranquilas".-

"que buena amiga eres!...".- dijo la latina uniéndose a las otras dos chicas.-" te veo en la noche… cuídate….mira a ambos lados antes de cruzar la calle…..auch!".- santana recibió un golpe por parte de la bailarina y una mirada asesina.

"quédate es tu casa… yo soy la que sale sobrando".- dijo la bailarina apenada

"no…emm…en serio yo me voy".- dijo la rubia caminando a su habitación. Santana le dio un gracias articulado con los labios y tomo la mano de la bailarina de vuelta a la cocina.

…..

* * *

Rachel continuo marcando al teléfono de jessie pero este no contestaba, no sabia si sentirse feliz o preocupada, tenía que hablar con el chico de rizos, acerca del contrato de la película. La puerta del departamento se abrió de repente dando paso a jessie. La morena se sorprendió al ver a su novio, ya divisaba otra discusión.

"hola rach… ya estas mejor".- saludo tímido el chico de rizos

"algo… no me gusto nada todo lo que planeaste…desde cuando eres el que controla mi vida?".- dijo imprimiendo enojo en cada palabra.

"lo siento amor, no fue mi intención…solo quería ayudarte a salir de esa horrible obra".- dijo jessie llegando a la altura de rachel

"horrible obra?...pero quien eres?, sabes bien que esa obra era mi sueño desde que nos conocimos..".- gritándole a su novio

"la gente cambia rachel!".- grito desesperado.-"pero tu pareces estancada en tus sueños de adolescencia… avanza!... Hollywood nos esta dando una oportunidad…"

"dios!...me voy…no quiero decirte algo de lo que luego me vaya a arrepentir".- tomando su bolso

"si huye!...huye como haces siempre".- volvió a gritar el chico

Un limite todos tenemos un limite. Algo que nos dice hasta aquí, una alarma que comienza a sonar al momento en que la gota derrama el vaso. _"Huye como haces siempre"_…. Lo podía soportar de brittany, incluso de quinn, pero de su novio jessie St. James…. Ese era su limite… rachel berry deshizo sus pasos y al llegar frente a su novio le soltó una sonora cachetada. El chico de rizos volteo la cara e inmediatamente se cubrió con su mano derecha, levanto su rostro del suelo y enfoco su mirada furiosa hacia la figura de rachel que seguía de pie frente a él.

"lo siento, jessie".- se disculpo la diva con miedo

"sabes que rachel…si quieres que tu carrera se quede estancada o se venga para abajo es tu problema yo lo único que intentaba hacer era ayudarte".-dijo el chico con la mejilla aun roja.

"a veces me cuesta distinguir si verdaderamente lo haces por mi o por ti".- dijo la diva

"siempre por ti amor, todo lo que hago…lo hago pensando en ti…en nosotros".- dijo jessie con el tono dulce que siempre funcionaba con rachel

"seguro?".-

"muy seguro".- mintió el chico de rizos acariciando la mejilla de la diva

"voy a pensar lo de película, pero no te prometo nada".- sentencio la morena

"eso es suficiente para mi".- dijo jessie con una sonrisa y la tomo de la cintura, juntado sus labios con los de la diva.

Inexplicablemente no hubo fuegos artificiales, rachel no sintió nada al besar a jessie, aun hace poco sentía una confusión entre jessie y quinn, pero ahora estaba mas claro, la rubia ya se había apoderado de cada célula del cuerpo de la diva, ya había invadido su mente totalmente, no había escapatoria ante lo inminente. Estaba enamorada de Quinn fabray.

….

* * *

La rubia atravesaba el estacionamiento para llegar a la televisora, estaba segura que no encontraría nada en contra de rachel… podía llegar a ser una diva que jugaba con sus sentimientos pero no era una mala persona, cuando sugar se diera cuenta de la falta de pruebas en contra de la diva no le quedaría otra que ayudarla con su novela.

"quinn!".-

La rubia giro la vista hacia la limosina que se acercaba a su lado, era rosa….de quien mas seria si no de….

"rachel..".- dijo quinn asomando su cabeza por el ventanal de la limosina

"hola".- saludo la diva con timidez, colocándose un mechón de pelo detrás de su oreja.-"a donde vas?"

"estoy emmh, trabajando con sugar… vine a verla"

"yo también vine a verla… apareceré en el programa de hoy pidiéndole disculpas por culpa de la persona que se lo propuso a sugar"

"jeje..si quien podría haber sido".- mirando para otro lado

"espera".- dijo la morena abriendo la puerta y bajando de la limosina.-"entrare contigo…no te molesta verdad?".- tomándola del brazo izquierdo y haciéndole una señal a su chofer para que avanzara

"para nada…".- caminando con rachel.-"aprovechare que nos encontramos para hablar de…lo que paso en mi apartamento…mira rachel, ya no soporto mas todo esto".- dijo la rubia encarando a la morena

"yo tampoco".- dijo la diva en un fugaz suspiro y se acercó a la rubia besándola con pasión.

La mente de la rubia de nuevo se quedo en blanco, pero esta vez tardo menos tiempo en separarse de la morena.

"que….que haces?".- dijo la escritora con total incomprensión

"perdón….fue un impulso".- separándose con nervios

"rachel...solo quería aclarar algunos puntos en nuestra amistad".- la rubia recalco la ultima palabra

"amistad".- susurro la morena

"si…amistad, que te recuerdo tu me pediste… y que yo sepa las amigas no se van besando por ahí".- contesto poniendo distancia entre ellas

"bueno…yo conozco personas que…".- comenzó a decir con una sonrisa

"no te hagas la graciosa, por que yo me estoy volviendo loca con todo esto".- pasándose las manos por su revuelto cabello.

"y tu crees que yo no".- dijo la morena con impaciencia

"honestamente, creo que te la estas pasando muy bien, eres la diva que siempre consigue lo que quiere y cuando quiere….no eres mas que una niña caprichosa que no sabe cuanto lastima a los demás con sus acciones".- le dijo con los brazos cruzados

"tu que sabes acerca de como me siento?".- replico la diva

"y que es lo que sientes?".- pregunto con sus ojos clavados en los castaños de rachel

"siento que no te mereces todos mis líos mentales, ni mis miedos, y ni mi interesante, aunque, estresante dramatismo y… ".- acercándose un poco mas

"es cierto….no me merezco esto".- interrumpiendo y negando con la cabeza

"solo déjame terminar y ya luego puedes gritarme todo lo que quieras".-suplico la diva… quinn asintió permitiendo que prosiguiera.- "y…por eso acordamos ser amigas y yo sé que es algo que no estoy respetando pero es que no sé que me pasa yo.."

"para!…ya se a donde quieres llegar".- ordeno la escritora.-"primero dices que me quieres, pero como amiga, que no me quieres perder y que lo único que te importa es tenerme cerca…pero ahora, como te diste cuenta de que Harmony esta interesada en mi, de pronto me quieres".- con los brazos cruzados y una actitud imponente

"cuando lo dices así me haces ver como una egoísta".- bajando la cabeza

"es que….ese es tu puto problema eres una egoísta que...que siempre consigue lo que quiere…".- dijo con frialdad

"perdóname!...tienes razón, he sido una egoísta, una controladora, una maldita diva, todo lo que tu quieras…pero te juro que no estoy actuando así porque este celosa de tu relación con Harmony"

"Ah, no? pero si vas por ahí peleando por algo que no te pertenece…por que yo no te pertenezco"

"eso es lo que te dijo Harmony?...es una maldita chismosa".- llevando sus manos a las caderas

"hey…déjala, me lo dijo por accidente".-

"ahgg…pues déjame decirte que tu "armonía perfecta" esta loca".- levanto sus manos a la cabeza

"no trates de inventar cosas rachel!".- defendió con seriedad

"yo no invento nada!…pero no estamos hablando de ella, estamos hablando de nosotras de nuestra amistad, digo".- se quejo por la excesiva atención a harmony

"si que te encanta el drama verdad?...".- con los brazos en jarra.-"mira solo te pido que no vuelvas a besarme… quiero intentar algo con Harmony…pero no puedo porque de pronto estas ahí!…parada en mi puerta con esos ojos a los que yo no les puedo decir que no…por favor deja de confundirme… deja de jugar con los limites…si tanto quieres ser mi amiga por favor…no vuelvas a buscarme como la otra noche".- dijo firme la escritora para después darle la espalda y caminar

La morena observo como la rubia se alejaba lentamente en silencio, quinn ya estaba harta de sus confusiones y con razón… se sintió mal, decidió ignorar lo que comenzaba a sentir por la rubia proponiéndose olvidarla para no volver a hacerla sufrir.

"esta bien… te lo prometo".-grito para llamar la atención de la rubia y levanto su mano derecha.-"yo rachel berry prometo no volver a besarte o acosarte en la puerta de tu casa, así esta bien?".- apretando el paso para alcanzarla

"tienes tanta habilidad para generar tensión como para quitarla".- evitando poner una sonrisa y aparentando seriedad

"te hice reír… eso significa que me perdonas?".- dijo con una sonrisa

"ufff….supongo…vamos adentro diva berry".- caminando hacia la entrada

"aggh…nada como empezar mi día con sugar motta".- entrando en el edificio del brazo de la rubia

….

* * *

**Saludos!**

Danielleones: hola…me alegra que hayas vuelto a comentar, aun asi aprecio que sigas leyendo….jaja creo que me acabas de spoilear un fic que estaba leyendo donde se veía que quinn tenia una familia con poder jaja… volviendo a mi fic…quinn no tiene hermanos si habla con su madre pero no con su padre…lo se quinn ya esta sacando su actitud decidida, si la verdad que la he dejado de perrito faldero pero es que cuando estamos enamorados pues ni nos damos cuenta de lo que hacemos jaja un saludo!

Elizabeth: jaja creo que me tarde demasiado en actualizar pido perdón XD…gracias por leer y comentar…saludos

Tati4137: jaja me he deviado del fic…gracias por leer ya las hare sufrir aun mas espéralo….

Maringeles: siento decirte que si fue Harmony..gracias por comentar saludos!..

Sophie1988: muchísimas gracias por tu comentario y ya en nada esta Harmony con quinn jaja hasta que rachel no se la merezca no estarán juntas…perdón por haberte dejado tanto tiempo con la duda…XD…un abrazo!

Eclair rozen: gracias!

Guest: muchas gracias!

Javier rossi: jaja la verdad es que yo escribo el personaje pensando en dianna…que de quinn nada mas tiene el nombre XD…..me gusto tu definición de amor tienes toda la razón es un abismo aterrador para cualquiera….ya mas adelante rachel perderá el miedo y creeme que va a luchar por quinn…harmony va atener una probadita del corazón de la rubia…esta vez no actualice tan rápido pero ya estoy de vuelta…jaja gracias por tus comentarios me encantan

Achele-pu-apu-apu: jaja cambie un poco el principio para que no aparecieras tu y regañaras a rachel XD jaja me dio mucha risa….lo bueno es que comprendes a rachel, si quien no es egoísta cuando esta enamorado… quinn acepto por que sabe que no va a encontrar nada XD nos seguimos leyendo…saludos!

Klavier: muchas gracias…jaja...

Emma-fics: hola!...es que Harmony a lo mejor si esta un poco loca…XD solo lo dices por que no te cae bien jaja….rachel es muy indecisa y aparte se deja controlar por jessie, a rachel le hace falta conocer mas a quinn para decidirse a intentar algo con ella, pero ya esta empezando a darse cuenta…jaja no creo que tu madre este tan loca como la madre de santana XD…jaja y tu te sacrificarias a ser novia de quinn verdad….ya se enterara que el motivo fue alguien llamado jessie…

saludos!...Dos besos

Andrusol: holaa…jaja siento confundirte con mi elección de canción prometo pensar mas mis canciones jaja…rachel es una diva frente a las cámaras pero con jessie siempre va a tener ese miedo a que la deje y se quede sola….quinn acepto el trabajo con sugar por su propia conveniencia y por que sabe que no va a encontrar nada que pueda comprometer a rachel….las brittana por ahora todo lo que pase con ellas será felicidad…jaja pues al final quinn no le grito por que asi no es ella pero si le pido que la dejara en paz XD… gracias por tu comentario..un abrazo!

Cris95:hola!...si las cosas se van a dar un poco lentas pero no tardaran en pasar…cuando rachel se de cuenta de todo lo que ha hecho jessie no va a tener donde esconderse…mira no lo había pensado a lo mejor y hago uno de quarley eh…amo a marley!...un saludo!

Achele4ever: estarán juntas eventualmente pero hay que ponerle obstáculos como he dicho antes todo amor feliz es aburrido jaja…gracias por leer y por comentar… saludos!


	22. Todos los planes de jessie st james

**Hola!... ya no tarde tanto, nuevo capitulo espero lo disfruten….  
**

* * *

**Todos los planes de Jessie .St. James  
**

"_El amor…._

_El amor es un sentimiento de lo mas bajo…_

_Es un precipicio de confusión_

_Es un arma de doble filo"_

"times square…5 pm…muy bien, no lo vayas a olvidar…si…hasta luego".- colgó el chico de rizos

Jessie sonrió satisfecho…todo parecía acomodarse a su favor…busco en su bolsillo durante un instante hasta que encontró lo que buscaba, habiendo revisado que aun lo tenia. Ya no podía esperar mas, necesitaba tener a rachel asegurada.

De nuevo sonrió….

El gran día había llegado, el plan comenzaba…

El escenario estaba dispuesto.

Confiaba en que la diva terminaría aceptando el papel y que juntos serian los protagonistas de la atención mediática.

Se tumbo en el sillón y encendió la televisión para ver a su novia en el programa de sugar….

Empezaba a correr el tiempo…..

…..

* * *

"dios no aguanto a esa mujer esta loca!".-se quejaba la pequeña morena al salir del estudio

"aun, asi aguantaste la sonrisa… eres muy buena actriz".- comentaba la rubia a su lado

"supongo….me la paso actuando mas de la cuenta, ya no se cuando soy la gran diva berry o cuando soy yo".-se paro justo afuera del plato

"para mi siempre eres la diva berry".- dijo quinnn

"oye!..".- exclamo golpeándola en el brazo

"jaja… es la verdad…ahora que lo pienso no conozco a rachel berry, la persona no el personaje".- tomandose el hombro golpeado

"conoces solo una parte….sabes como rachel, la chica de Iowa, se convirtió en una estrella de broadway…pero no sabes lo que soy ahora…bueno aparte de una egoísta".- apartando la vista de la rubia y con su voz cargada de pesar

"ya olvide eso".- espeto la rubia

La pequeña diva ofreció una sonrisa de disculpa, que le fue devuelta por la rubia.

"mhhh..me tengo que ir, nos vemos".- dijo la escritora encaminándose a la oficina de sugar

"espera!".- llamo la morena

"ahora que?…. no querrás un beso de despedida".- bromeo la rubia

"muy graciosa…emmh, jessie me ofreció entrar a su película y la verdad no se si decirle que si".- pregunto con las manos nerviosas y enredadas.

"de que va la película?".- volvió la rubia con los brazos cruzados

"se supone que jessie es un hombre lobo y entonces…se enamora de esta chica timida y nueva de la escuela que seria yo y….".- paro de hablar cuando, escucho la melodiosa risa de quinn

"jajajaja….para, para, por favor…jaja"

"no le veo la gracia".- dijo seria

"jaja…rachel esos papeles no te quedan, no aceptes….tu perteneces a broadway, a la música, no a hollywood y sus malas películas".- aconsejo la escritora

"crees que es mala idea que entre?".- pregunto dudosa

"definitivamente….pero, yo no se mucho de ese mundo por que no le preguntas a ryan?".-

"porque a todo lo que tiene mas de 6 ceros le dice que si…tu..tu eres la única persona honesta que conozco…. Y a britt, pero últimamente esta muy ocupada con santana".- giro las ojos ante el ultimo comentario.

"lo se!...llevan dos días durmiendo juntas en el departamento y yo ya no se a que habitaciones entrar con los ojos abiertos".-se quejo tambien la rubia

"jaja…que tiernas".- se burlo la morena

"ah si, entonces llévatelas a tu casa".- propuso quinn los brazos cruzados

"mmmh…NO jaja, déjalas están enamoradas que tu nunca has…".- la morena callo al instante

Hubo un pequeño silencio incomodo.

"no quise…yo".- trato de corregir lo dicho

"no te preocupes…digo no es como si yo hubiera estado enamorada de ti".- colocando sus brazos en la espalda y miradndo hacia otro lado

"claro….".- hizo una pausa pero volvió a preguntar.-"no?"

"me gustabas….solo eso…nunca hablamos de amor….o tu?".- pregunto con algo de vergüenza

"no..no…por eso cante crush…por que me gustabas un poquito…solo eso".- mintió la morena moviendo los ojos para todos lados

"si era eso…atracción".- moviendo sus pies de atrás hacia adelante

"exacto…no era..am".-

"QUINN!".- grito sugar

"me llaman…nos vemos diva berry".- dijo la rubia con alivio al verse rescatada de esa situación

"si nos vemos".- dijo la diva rapidamente

Ambas chicas se despidieron y se alejaron como si tuvieran que huir de un incendio…

"_Te puede llevar a tocar el cielo_

_Te pude llevar a arder en el más profundo de los infiernos_

_Pero no importa cuantas veces te toque llorar por culpa del amor_

_Siempre vuelves a él"_

…

* * *

"soy un fracaso".- dijo kurt dramáticamente

"no eres un fracaso no fue tu culpa".- consolaba blaine

"si porcelana….cabeza de gomina tiene razón, fueron los inversionistas que abandonaron el barco".- dijo la latina cambiando canales en el televisor

"era mi sueño…parecía que al fin lo lograría…y a lado de rachel berry!".- seguía dramatizando el chico

La puerta se abrió….

"por que llora?".- pregunto quinn al entrar en el departamento

"por lo de la obra".- contesto la latina

"mmhh… rachel tambien esta muy mal".- comento la rubia dejando su bolso en el sillón

"rachel esto, rachel aquello… que no puedo pasar un día sin escuchar de rachel".- se quejo la morena

"y yo no puedo pasar un día sin que estés pegada a brittany…ya me estaban hartando con tanto arrumaco y tanto besito".- se encaro a su amiga

"que dices?...ven te daré algo de lima heights".- amenazo santana

"jaja…. claro como a lauren en la preparatoria verdad?".- se burlo quinn

"ahora si!".- dijo santana como un grito de guerra

Las dos chicas se arrojaron al sillón a soltarse manotazos y jalarse del pelo…

"ya!...ya!..chicas por favor que kurt se ha puesto a llorar más!...ya sepárense!".- dijo el guapo doctor interponiéndose para tranquilizar a sus dos amigas

"ella empezó!".- dijeron al mismo tiempo, apuntándose acusadoras

"como sea….ya cálmense".- protesto blaine

"oye quinn…es cierto que te gusta rachel?".- pregunto kurt un poco mas tranquilo, el chisme era lo unico que lograba distraerlo de la enorme decepción que le provoco la cancelación de la obra.

"pero quien?…quien?…mejor no pregunto…tu le dijiste verdad santana?".- quinn volvió su mirada enfurecida hacia la latina

"yo…no…emmh….el lo descubrió solito es muy inteligente".- dijo santana caminando unos pasos lejos de quinn

"ahora si te voy a matar".- dijo la rubia lanzándose hacia la cacería de su amiga

Nuevamente se enfrascaron en una guerra de manotazos, patadas y jalones de pelo….

"hey..hey…ya!... no se pueden comportar como dos adultas".- pregunto un desesperado blaine

"mejor no preguntes".- dijo kurt tomándolo de la mano

…

* * *

"no iras a aceptar o si?".- pregunto brittany para después darle una gran mordida a su pastel.

Estaban en un café cercano al departamento de Rachel.

"no lo se, tambien piensas que es mala idea?".- contesto la diva

"si, no te pega nada ese personaje…quien mas se opone?… ryan?...vaya hasta que tiene sentido común".- opino la bailarina

"de hecho…fue quinn".- solto timida, tomando un sorbo de cafe

"quinn?... ya se hablan?".- pregunto sorprendida por la repentina amistad de las dos chicas

"me perdono…o algo asi, la verdad es que ya no la quiero molestar, pero…"

"por dios….se gustan…por que no dejas a jessie y te vas con ella….me cae mejor".- interrumpio la rubia volviendo a atacar su pastel

"jaja a mi no me cae tan bien santana y no digo nada…".- confeso la morena

"no te cae bien?...pero por qué?".- dijo brittany algo molesta

"porque cuando nos encontramos, me ve con esa cara de mala…como que no le caigo bien".- recordaba rachel

"y por qué será?".- pregunto la bailarina mirándola con obviedad

"ya sé que es por quinn!…pero ya no me voy a acercar a ella…ni voy a intentar nada, necesito sacarla de mi sistema por mi propio bien y por el suyo".- tomando otro gran trago de cafe

"como siempre….reina del drama… por favor!...no amas a jessie"

"al parecer, hoy todo mundo sabe como me siento".- se cruzo de brazos en pose de diva

"es que las cosas son sencillas, pero tu las complicas…no eres feliz con jessie, por que sigues con el?".- insistió frustrada por el comportamiento de su amiga

"soy feliz…es…mi mejor amigo, el..".- no sabia que mas decir de su novio

"tu mejor amigo….claro por que así es como hablas de la persona que amas".- apuntando a la diva con su cuchara

"el me entiende y se preocupa por mi…que mas necesito".- moviendo su taza sin muchas ganas

"pasión…amor….alguien que te haga sentir más viva, que te haga sonreir con cualquier gesto, con una palabra, que te entienda de verdad no que actué como que le interesa lo que dices…alguien que con una mirada accione esa descarga eléctrica que emociona desde la punta de los pies hasta la raíz de tu cabello…eso rachel… es lo que de verdad se necesita para vivir".- dijo brittany son apartar la mirada de su amiga y con una seriedad poco habitual en ella

La pequeña diva se quedo en silencio, queriendo digerir cada una de las palabras que habían salido de los labios de su amiga, le dieron como dardos en su corazón, eran verdades mas grandes que la altura del empire state…pero que hacer?….ya no podía decirle a quinn que le diera otra oportunidad….seria el monumento al egoísmo…tal vez lo que necesitaba era un tiempo sola…con ella y sus pensamientos…debía primero aprender a valorarse de nuevo, aprender a quererse antes de intentar querer a Quinn.

"voy a dejar a jessie…".- soltó la diva en un susurro casi inaudible.

….

* * *

"_Somos como alcohólicos en un programa de abstención,_

_Recaemos,_

_Aun cuando sabemos que nos daremos un gran golpe, _

_Que andaremos un camino que no servirá para nada…."_

"y quinn con quien saliste anoche?".- pregunto la madre de santana

"no te importa mamá".- dijo la latina rápidamente

La señora López no pereció importarle el comentario de su hija y le hizo un gesto a quinn para que continuara.

"emmh...con una cantante, se llama harmony".- revolviendo su plato

"ahora asi se les llama a las cabareteras…cantantes".- opino una despectiva maribel

"jaja..no Maribel…ella es actriz de broadway…esta en una pequeña obra, pero aun así ha recibido buenas criticas".- dijo con una sonrisa

"pero que les ha hecho NY a mis dos niñas…ahora ambas andan con cantantes y bailarinas exoticas".- comento exagerada la señora lopez

"MAMÁ!...brittany no es ninguna bailarina exótica…es una profesional de broadway!".- defendió la latina

"como sea…esa muchacha no me cae nada bien….parece una chica libertina….no como quinn, que es tan educada y respetuosa".- mirando a la rubia con cariño

Quinn casi se atraganta con su agua con el comentario de la señora López.

"bueno…si tanto te agrada quinn por que no te casas con ella!".- le grito a su madre

"santana!, compórtate…estamos tratando de tener una comida en familia".-regaño santiago

"pero es que… mamá, se la pasa insultando a MI novia…".-

"Maribel deja a tiffany".- dijo tranquilo el señor lopez

"brittany… papá!".- corrigio por milésima vez

"bueno como sea".- dijo santiago

"es que ella no entiende que…".- comenzó maribel

"pero tu no puedes..".- comenzó santana

La rubia escritora miraba su plato, sin saber muy bien hacia donde mirar, reía ante las ocurrencias de la familia López, eso le hizo extrañar a su madre, había pasado tiempo desde que la visito por última vez…desde que…

El teléfono sonó… era de Quinn…

"emmh, disculpen voy a contestar..".- dijo la rubia pero ninguno de los lopez le presto mucha atención, seguían ocupados con su discusión.

"si…".- contesto la rubia

"hola quinn…soy nick"

"hola Nick, que pasa?"

"siento molestarte, se que no son tus horas de trabajo, pero es que alguien me paso el dato que que va a suceder algo importante en times square….podrias ir y tomar algunas fotografías de lo que pase".- dijo Nick poniendo al tanto a quinn

"como sabes?...te lo dijo una fuente confiable?".- pregunto la rubia

"muy confiable….mira si no es nada, te prometo pagarte por tu tiempo…de acuerdo?".- ofrecio el jefe de redaccion

"mmhh…esta bien…a que hora tengo que estar ahí?".- pregunto la escritora

" a las 5…."

La rubia miro su reloj eran las 4, tenia que correr si quería llegar a tiempo.

"ok…te mantendré informado por si ocurre cualquier cosa"

"muchas gracias…siempre puedo contar contigo".- agradeció el hombre

"adiós Nick"

Quinn volvió a la mesa y le anuncio a los López que tenia que irse….santana le pregunto con la mirada si todo estaba bien, la rubia asintió y le dijo que regresaría en un par de horas…lo que no sabia era que no regresaría igual….

…

* * *

"no estarás bromeando?".- dijo la bailarina incrédula

"no…yo….creo que acabas de lanzarme las verdades que necesitaba escuchar".- mirando a un punto fijo en la pared

"al fin me vas a hacer caso?...te iras con quinn".- emocionada

"No…por ahora, tengo que descifrar lo que siento, lo que soy ahora…pero tienes razón en que no soy feliz con jessie tal vez debamos de tomarnos un tiempo…ya olvide lo que es estar sola".- reflexiono la diva

"es un gran paso rachel…".- tomando la mano de su amiga

"lo se...tengo que hablar con jessie…ah, hablando del rey de roma".- mirando su celular, tenia un mensaje de jessie

"_encuéntrame en times square…a las 5 en punto"_

"mmh…me tengo que ir… te llamare cuando le haya dicho".- se levanto de su asiento con rapidez

"si…suerte…estas haciendo lo correcto rach, no lo olvides".- abrazándola con fuerza

"uffff, no se como lo vaya a tomar…".- separándose de su amiga

"todo va a salir bien….iremos a celebrar esta noche".- tomando nuevamente su mano con fuerza

"jajaja...estare feliz si no arma un alboroto, nos vemos britt".- se encamino hacia la puerta despidiéndose de brittany

"adiós rach!".- despidió con la mano a la pequeña morena

La pequeña morena salió al encuentro con su destino, ese que le tenía preparada una situación completamente diferente a todas sus expectativas.

…

* * *

"_Volvemos,_

_Nos dejamos engañar por palabras hermosas_

_Por fugaces sonrisas_

_Risas a causa de mil tonterías_

_Miradas encontradas _

_Nos empachamos de las malditas mariposas en el estomago_

_Nos dejamos jalar como si fuésemos marionetas_

_Bailarines en este juego de bajas pasiones_

_Egoístas en este toma y daca"_

Al llegar lo primero que pudo notar Quinn, es que no había mucha gente, lo normal para Times square a las 5 de la tarde, ni siquiera noto fotógrafos, ni cámaras de televisión, nada…se coloco en la contra esquina de broadway y espero escéptica cualquier evento que fuera a suceder de un momento a otro.

…..

* * *

La limosina se paro y jessie bajo de ella con confianza y con esa sonrisa cargada de cinismo, se coloco en la intersección de Times square, con las manos en los bolsillos aferrándose al objeto oculto. Paseaba de un lado a otro, custodiado discretamente por dos guardaespaldas. Esperando impaciente por rachel.

…

* * *

La limosina rosa seguía su camino entre las calles llenas de transito de NY, miraba intermitentemente la ventanilla, pensando en el discurso que le echaría a jessie, no quería lastimarlo, a pesar de que su relación ya no funcionaba, todavía deseaba tener una buena relación de amigos por todos estos años.

…..

* * *

"_me voy, 5:30 y no pasa nada, maldita broma de mal gusto".- pensó quinn guardando su cámara_

La rubia se giro sobre sus talones en busca de su auto, pero de pronto el grito de una chica la hizo voltear.

"es rachel berry!".- grito una chica

"claro que no"

"si, son ella y jessie".- dijo uno mas

"_rachel y jessie?".- pensó la rubia con el ceño fruncido._

Volvió su mirada confundida hacia las escaleras en el centro del Times square y se encontró con las figuras de la pareja. Saco su cámara y enfoco el lente hasta donde se encontraban. Rachel parecía no tener buena cara pero jessie tenia una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Camino con rapidez, metiéndose entre la gente que se había aglomerado a unos metros de ellos.

…..

"_Nos volvemos posesivos, aunque intentemos a toda costa no parecerlo_

_Caemos,_

_De nuevo _

_A esa dulce tortura llamada amor"_

"jessie, vamos a casa tengo que hablar contigo".- sugirió inquieta la diva

"no espera…es que yo también tengo que decirte algo y es mas importante".- dijo el chico de rizos con voz enaltecida

"ufff, jessie la gente nos esta viendo, vámonos".- suplico con incomodidad, debido a las miradas curiosas

"que nos vean!".- grito el chico de rizos, atrapando la mano de rachel.-"que vean cuanto te amo!...que sean testigos de esta prueba máxima de amor".- dijo jessie en voz alta

"de que estas hablando?!...vámonos no estas bien".- haciendo el intento de soltarse del amarre del chico.

"tienes razón, no estoy bien… siendo solamente novios, te quiero conmigo para siempre y solo para mi".- poniéndose en una rodilla, sin soltar la mano de la pequeña diva.-"Rachel Berry quieres casarte conmigo?".- pregunto por fin, con los ojos brillosos, mostrándole el anillo con un enorme diamante.

Los ojos de Rachel saltaron al instante, presa del pánico.

El corazón de Quinn se termino de romper justo cuando jessie termino de articular la última palabra.

Solo el cantante de rizos se sentía realizado en su interior, feliz por tener toda la atención, ese era el inicio de todos los planes de jessie St. James.

"_Amor es_

_Entonces,_

_El juego más cruel y hermoso_

_Lo que todo el mundo desea_

_Pero en secreto,_

_Esperando que cuando llegue_

_Esta vez sea para siempre."_

….

* * *

**Ustedes dirán…**

**Gracias por los favoritos, follows, comentarios, bla, bla, bla….en serio muchas gracias!...**

Sophie1988: GRACIAS…que bueno que te haya gustado y espero que este tambien haya valido la pena XD…jaja me rei con tu comentario, obviamente habrá algun intercambio lingual entre quimony XD….lemmon no prometo todavía….tengo que estudiar ese aspecto de mi escritura jajaja… que tengo que hacer para que amen a rachel? Jeje…un beso y saludos!

Guest: muchisimasss gracias!

Javier rossi: totalmente de acuerdo contigo todos tenemos un limite y quinn ya alcanzo el suyo, asi que de aquí en adelante, la rubia ya no va a sufrir, la que va a sufrir va a ser rachel… me encanta que puedas relacionar lo que te paso con un poco la historia del fic…deja que jessie disfrute su momento ya le llegara su castigo…gracias a ti por comentar!

MariSOI: jaja rachel se va a tener primero que librar de jessie y ya luego ir por quinn….muchas gracias por comentar…y por tomarte el tiempo de leer, me alegro que te guste lo que escribo un saludo!

Andrusol: hola…jaja, en serio que no lo hago a posta…no se como después de escribir rachel parece desesperante, supongo que tendre que esforzarme para reivindicar a la diva…ya le iba a poner un hasta aquí, pero jessie es mas rápido XD…me rei demasiado con lo de amantes jaja…siempre le encuentras otro sentido a lo que dice rachel..XD…quinn no va a hacer sufrir a Harmony…muchas gracias por tus comentarios y un abrazo…

Emma-fics: holaaaa…la única seguidora de rachel jaja…ella avanza a pasos pequeños por ahora pero, después va a hacer hasta lo imposible por recuperar a la rubia…rachel si se iba ir llorando, pero lo cambie para después jaja…rachel sabe que Harmony esta loca tu lo haces por que no la tragas XD…siempre le encuentras el lado amable a mis escritos XD….ojala este tambien te haya gustado….

Dos besos….

Achele-pu-apu-apu: la cachetada fue un regalo…jaja, ya se lo merecia XD….alguien va a desenmascarar a jessie pero no va ser rachel….jaja harmony esta muy buena jaja…la locura se le sale…que bueno que los lopez sean tus favoritos, algo de risa entre todo este mar de confusiones XD….no descartes que termine con sugar antes que con ellas dos jaja…saludos! y nos seguimos leyendo…


	23. A break

**Hola!...nuevo capitulo….gracias por los comentarios!  
**

* * *

**A break**

Existen momentos en los que desearíamos poder apretar un botón de stop y parar el tiempo, hacer que el mundo guarde silencio durante un instante…eso era lo que deseaba rachel berry cuando su novio puso ante ella el enorme anillo.

Stop. Sorprendentemente no tenía ese impulso de escapar, solo necesitaba unos segundos para analizar como fue que llego hasta ese punto. Desvió su mirada, pero solo empeoro las cosas los ojos curiosos de la multitud esperando una respuesta la presionaban a dar el….

Cerró los ojos 1, 2, 3

Encontró su botón de stop.

Que estaba haciendo ella ahí?...dejo aun lado los por que, que en este momento no importaban y se perdió en los ojos verde avellana que le gritaban que lo no lo hiciera, analizo a la escritora de arriba abajo, llevaba la cámara entre sus manos, su rostro no registraba ninguna expresión, pero sus ojos no la engañaban…suplicaba en su interior que dijera que no.

.

.

.

Si o No

.

.

.

.

.

.

"déjame pensarlo, jessie vámonos".- le susurro al chico en el oído

El chico borro de un golpe su engreída sonrisa y se levanto, tomando la mano de Rachel y dirigiéndose hasta la limosina. Los presentes exigían la respuesta en un grito…pero ninguno de los dos expreso una palabra.

Quinn no sabia si sentirse aliviada o preocupada…que fue lo que le contesto rachel?…se sintió enojada consigo misma por seguir idiotizada con la morena, salió corriendo del montonal de gente. Ahora solo quería estar sola.

…

* * *

"no entiendo pero por qué no dijiste que si?".- soltó un enojado jessie

"jessie….no siento que sea un buen momento para casarnos, estamos muy mal…yo…ya no siento lo mismo que antes".- dijo la diva con la mirada en la ventanilla

"pero, corazón…yo te amo….yo te entiendo…te".-

"de verdad lo haces?".-interrumpió la morena mirándolo a los ojos

"por supuesto…yo…a diferencia de ti, sigo tan enamorado como hace años".- mintió con mirada furiosa

"jessie necesito tiempo".- dijo con las manos en la cabeza

"tiempo!...para que?".- alterado

"para pensar todo esto!...pensar en mi… en mi obra, aun tengo la convicción de hacerla…por ahora no puedo pensar en un nosotros que hace tiempo ya no existe".- dijo la morena

Jessie no escuchaba el remolino de palabras que soltaba rachel, solo calculaba en su mente el posible movimiento que tenia que hacer para no perder a la diva.

"muy bien…quieres tiempo?, te lo voy a dar…un mes…me voy a LA para comenzar a acostumbrarme antes de que comiencen las grabaciones de la película….volveré y espero que tengas una respuesta….quieres quedarte sola sin nada en NY o quieres casarte conmigo y tener fama en LA…tu decides".- sentencio el chico, acto seguido dio una orden al chofer para que parara y bajo rápidamente de la limosina, dejando plantado un pensamiento en la pequeña morena.

….

* * *

**Al día siguiente….**

"estas bien?".- pregunto Harmony del otro lado del teléfono

"no tengo por que estar mal".- contesto quinn sin muchas fuerzas

"no me has contestado antes…".- le recrimino con suavidad la cantante

"ya lo hago….algo más".-contesto la rubia

"he visto lo de rachel en la televisión".-apresuro a decir la cantante

"como todo el mundo…..por que no le dijo que si?...para que terminara de romperme el corazón y asi olvidarme de ella".- gimoteo la rubia

"voy a ir a tu casa".- soltó decidida

"NO…déjame, quiero estar sola".- dijo con pesar

"quinn! deja de comportarte como una niñita, voy a ir por ti e iremos a dar un paseo".- propuso la castaña

"no te voy a convencer de lo contrario verdad?"

"ya me vas conociendo….en una hora y te quiero vestida sexy como siempre, entendido?".- espeto la castaña con una sonrisa que la rubia no podía ver.

"estas loca….nos vemos en una hora".- dijo la rubia colgando y levantándose de su cama sin muchas ganas.

Al salir, dirigió sus pasos al salón, encontrándose de súbito con todos sus amigos…mirándola preocupados.

"no me miren asi…estoy bien…. no me voy a suicidar o algo así".- dijo la rubia deteniéndose unos pasos antes de llegar al salon

"uffff….listo, lo ves ya podemos ir al cine?".- le dijo santana a brittany, quien la fusilo con la mirada y le dio un fuerte golpe en el hombro

"en serio estas bien?".- pregunto blaine, acercándose a la rubia

"que si!... voy a salir con Harmony..".- comenzó a platicar con blaine sin prestar mucha atención a los demás.

"no se por qué no me termina de agradar esa chica".- le comento brittany a santana

"porque no es tu amiga berry la egoísta….".- le dijo la latina girando los ojos

"oye…y como sabes que esa chica es buena...ni siquiera la conoces".- le susurro brittany

"por lo menos no hace sufrir a quinn".- replico con los brazos cruzados

"no lo hace con intención es que… lo hace por miedo".- defendía la bailarina

"lo hace para divertirse un rato con ella y luego volver con el imbécil de jessie".-le contesto santana con enojo

"pero si rachel ya lo iba a DEJAR!".- grito desesperada la rubia, llamando la atención de todos los presentes, incluida la escritora

"que…que has dicho?".- pregunto la rubia sorprendida

"emm..nada".- tapándose la boca con ambas manos

"wooow….esto es un drama… justo como me gustan mis programas".- dijo kurt cruzando sus piernas.

"lo habrá dejado?".- pregunto el doctor

"y que mas da!...mira sal con Harmony olvídate de rachel que solo te esta volviendo loca".- levantándose del sillón y situándose frente a quinn

"si…si…tienes razón lopez….saldré con harmony".- soltó la rubia convencida en las palabras de su amiga

"pero aun quieres a rachel….".- dijo brittany levantándose también.- "y sé que no parece demostrarlo pero le importas y mucho…solo no te rindas".- tomando el hombro de la escritora.-

"ya tuve suficiente con ella y sus idas y venidas…".- dijo quinn lo mas amable que pudo

"tal vez ya este apunto de cambiar".- afirmo la bailarina con una sonrisa

"hasta no verlo con mis propios ojos y no con palabras….lo creeré".-contesto quinn con seriedad

"mmhh…supongo que es justo….".- dijo con una mirada triste, en verdad creía en el cambio de rachel.-"vámonos santy, antes de que vuelva tu madre….dios solo mañana y esa mujer sale de mi vida!".- tomando de la mano a la latina y arrastrándola a la puerta

"hey, tampoco exageres que sigue siendo mi madre".-saliendo del departamento con brittany

Las voces de ambas chicas se perdieron en el pasillo, quedándose solamente blaine, kurt y quinn. El divo rompió el silencio.

"que te vas a poner?...yo te ayudo".- se levanto el castaño en dirección a la habitación de quinn

"tengo opción..?".- pregunto quinn

"No!….vamos quinnie…".-grito el chico desde el pasillo

"yo me quedare aquí, creo que hoy juegan los gigantes…y".-contesto blaine cambiando canales.-"oh! un especial de lady gaga".- soltando un grito emocionado

La rubia rio ante esto ultimo y siguió a kurt hacia su habitación.

…

* * *

"por qué no has dicho nada?".- pregunto la rubia una vez cruzado la puerta de su habitación

"acerca de que?".- distraído analizando las blusas y sus posibles combinaciones.

"de rachel….no has dicho nada…solo…escuchas, no tienes nada que decir?".-cuestiono nuevamente la rubia

"mmhhh…quinn desde hace cuanto nos conocemos?".-dijo el chico con tranquilidad

"desde la preparatoria, unos 8 años".- contesto

"exacto….te he visto en una época alocada acostándote con todos y… todas…estuve ahí cuando ibas a casarte….y te apoye cuando la idiota esa te dejo…. pero ahora te enamoras de mi mas grande idola, de una diva de broadway…aun no me lo creo y no he dicho nada por que no hay más que decir es obvio lo que va a pasar".- dijo tranquilo el chico de tez blanca mientras tomaba una blusa

"y que va a pasar?".- pregunto inquieta

"las dos ya están totalmente enamoradas… solo que lo piensan mucho y son muy orgullosas, el amor no se trata de orgullo, de quien hace más o quien hace menos…se trata de sentir de cerrar los ojos y simplemente dejarse llevar….por que si se piensa jamás nos atreveríamos….o a quien le gusta sufrir?...tarde o temprano lo van a comprender y terminaran juntas…yo organizare su boda …blaine y yo iremos a visitarlas en su hermosa y enorme casa y nuestros hijos serán los mejores amigos, justo como nosotros".- sentencio el castaño sin dejar su búsqueda del atuendo perfecto y una vez encontrado se lo dio a la rubia y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

"tu siempre tienes las palabras correctas".- abrazando a kurt

"lo se…ahora cámbiate…no querrás hacer esperar a tu cita".- saliendo de la habitación sin cambiar su expresión tranquila.

Le sorprendió todo lo que había dicho su amigo…seria cierto?...estaba destinada a estar con rachel berry?...solo el tiempo le daría la razón.

….

* * *

"me gusto la película….pero sabes que tengo ganas de hacer ahora?".- dijo la latina saliendo de la sala de cine

"mmmhh….creo que tiene que ver con la palabra s-e-x-o".- deletreo la rubia con las mejillas sonrojadas

"si….como es posible que me leas la mente..".-acercándose a besar a la rubia pero fue interrumpida por su celular, con desgana contesto.-"hola mamá….emmmh ahora, pero es que…."

….

"estas con brittany verdad?".- se quejo la señora López

….

"si…te molesta?".- contesto con mala gana

….

"por supuesto…tu sabes lo que pienso de esa chica".- agrego maribel

…

La latina aparto el celular de su oreja y giro los ojos ante los comentarios de su madre

"ufff…dame el celular, voy a hablar con ella".- le dijo la bailarina

"NO…estas loca…te va a odiar más!"

"que me lo des".- arrebatándole el celular a santana.-"hola señora lopez!".- con alegria

…..

"hola…brittany puedes pasarme a mi hija…".- contesto algo antipática

"no, hasta que escuche lo que tengo que decirle…..escuche Maribel…yo amo a su hija y no voy a dejar de hacerlo solo porque usted no me soporta…. Y sabe que? es reciproco yo tampoco la soporto pero tenemos algo en común… santana.. y le juro que jamás le voy a hacer daño…no seré quinn fabray pero soy una buena persona, no ve voy a ir a ningún lado, asi que se va a tener que acostumbrar".- dijo la bailarina con fuerza y le colgó a la madre de la latina

Santana se quedo con la boca abierta y los ojos casi saliendo de sus orbitas

"eso..fue..muy….sexy".-dijo la latina

"y ahora vámonos a mi casa".- ordeno la rubia acercándose a la latina

"a la orden capitana".- cuadrándose y haciendo un saludo militar

De nuevo sonó un celular pero esta vez fue el de brittany

"hola rach(…)oh, es cierto(….) si, voy para allá(…..) adiós".- converso rápidamente la rubia

"como que vas para allá?".- pregunto santana con el ceño fruncido

"lo siento…le prometí a rach, que la vería esta noche".- poniendo una cara triste

"muy bien vete, recházame….vete con tu amiga egoísta".-dijo santana

"mmmhh…yo iba a llegar a tu casa después pero…ya veo que sigues sin tratar bien a rachel".- cruzándose de brazos y hablando con tono desinteresado

"aghhhh…esta bien, esta bien…ve con rachel…quien es una excelente persona y su voz es solo comparada con un coro de ángeles…contenta!".- dijo la morena

"jajaja…si…".- dando le un beso rápido en los labios.

…

* * *

Las hojas rojas, amarillas y naranjas, tapizaban los pisos del central park…quinn encontraba agradable el sonido que emitían al pisarlas. Aventuro una mirada hacia su izquierda, chocando con los ojos azules que la analizaban con atención.

"central park en otoño es hermoso no lo crees?".- aferrándose al brazo de quinn mientras caminaban

"mmhh…si, aunque prefiero la primavera…pero también es hermoso".- dijo la rubia con la mirada clavada al suelo

"puedes quitar esa cara de tristeza…ya olvídate de… eso".- espeto enojada la cantante

"perdón!...lo estoy intentando en serio pero….no dejo de darle vueltas a… eso".- escapando del amarre de la castaña, inyectándole velocidad a sus pasos, tratando de poner distancia entre ellas.

Harmony suspiro con cansancio….

**Give Your Heart A Break – /DFmJn6snpL8**

"_**The day I first met you  
You told me you'd never fall in love  
But now that I get you  
I know fear is what it really was  
Now here we are, so close  
Yet so far, haven't I passed the test?  
When will you realize  
Baby, I'm not like the rest?"**_

"_**El dia que te conoci,  
Me dijiste, que nunca te enamorarias  
Pero ahora que te tengo  
Se que en realidad era miedo  
Asi que aqui estamos, tan cerca  
Y a la vez tan lejos, no pase la prueba?  
Cuando te daras cuenta  
Cariño, no soy como todas las demas?"**_

La castaña comenzó a cantar mientras divisaba a lo lejos a la escritora, caminaba detrás de ella, sin apartar sus profundos ojos azules de la figura aletargada de quinn, iban en dirección a la enorme fuente en medio del parque. Una vez que la alcanzo alargo su mano para tomar la de la escritora pero esta la aparto con rapidez y camino en dirección contraria a la cantante.

Harmony cerró los ojos con fuerza y se dispuso a seguir a la rubia.

"_**Don't wanna break your heart  
Wanna give your heart a break  
I know you're scared, it's wrong  
Like you might make a mistake  
There's just one life to live  
And there's no time to waste  
To waste"**_

"_**No quiero romper tu corazon,  
Quiero darle a tu corazon un descanso  
Se que estas asustada, esta mal  
Como podrias cometer un error  
Hay solo una vida para vivir  
Y no hay tiempo para gastar  
Para gastar"  
**_

Quinn siguió caminando por el parque…con las manos en los bolsillos…continuo pensando en rachel….era imposible sacársela de la cabeza, acaso había terminado con jessie?. Por que continuar pensando en lo que podía pasar con rachel cuando ahí estaba Harmony…tan linda como siempre tratando de hacerla sentir mejor…debería darle una oportunidad?

Giro su mirada hacia atrás donde Harmony se encontraba caminando tras ella, pero enseguida le aparto la mirada y prosiguió en su camino pasando a un lado de la castaña para dirigirse a la salida del parque.

"_**The world is ours if we want it  
We can take it  
If you just take my hand  
There's no turning back now (There's no turning back now)"**_

"_**El mundo es nuestro, si queremos  
Podemos tenerlo,  
Si solo tomas mi mano  
No hay vuelta atras (no hay vuelta atrás)"**_

La escritora se adentro en la primera tienda que encontró…macy´s, seguida de cerca por la cantante, directamente pasaron a la sección de electrónicos, Harmony desapareció un momento dejando a quinn mirando las cámaras. Pero la seguía con la vista aun cantando una canción en su corazón. Deseaba con toda su alma hacer sufrir a rachel. Pero anhelaba aun mas ser dueña del corazón de la escritora, haría hasta lo imposible por hacer que la rubia olvidara a la morena.

"_**When your lips are on my lips  
And our hearts beat as one  
But you slip out of my finger tips  
Everytime you run"**_

"_**Cuando tus labios estan en mis labios,  
Y nuestros corazones laten como uno  
Pero te deslizas fuera de mis dedos  
Todo el tiempo corres"**_

Quinn acompañaba a Harmony en la canción mientras caminaba por los pasillos. Se detuvo un momento en los televisores, donde todos los programas cubrían la gran noticia del día…que le había dicho rachel a jessie?...apretó los puños y aparto la vista de ahí.

La rubia no quería hacer sufrir a la cantante ofreciéndole una relación a medias, donde lo más probable era que su mente estaría concentrada en una sola persona, en rachel berry. De pronto sintió la presencia de la chica en su espalda, tomándola delicadamente de la mano, la rubia dejo escapar un suspiro…

"_**'Cause you've been hurt before (Give your heart a break)  
I can see it in your eyes (Give your heart a break)  
You try to smile away (Give your heart a break)  
Some things you can't disguise"**_

"_**Por que has estado herido antes (Darle a tu corazon un respiro)  
Puedo verlo en tus ojos (Darle a tu corazon un respiro)  
Tratas de sonreir (Darle a tu corazon un respiro)  
Algunas cosas no puedes ocultar"**_

Las dos chicas seguían cantando una frente a la otra, Quinn trato de escapar pero esta vez la castaña no lo permitió, la atrajo de un jalón hasta ella y con sus labios muy cerca de los de la rubia le susurraba las últimas estrofas de la canción.

"_**Give your heart a break  
Your heart a break  
There's just so much you can take,  
Give your heart a break  
Let me give your heart a break, your heart a break"**_

"_**Darle a tu corazon un descanso  
Tu corazon un descanso  
Hay mucho que puedes tomar  
Darle a tu corazon un descanso  
Dejame darle a tu corazon un descanso, tu corazon un descanso"**_

La rubia callo a la castaña con un beso lleno de intensidad, se aferro a su cintura y la cantante a su cuello, era un beso con sabor a duda, la escritora solo necesitaba con urgencia quitarse el dolor y la cantante solo deseaba probar esos labios y memorizar cada sensación que la rubia le provocaba, continuaron con el intercambio de besos, no se separaban, se disfrutaban con lentitud, ni se daban cuenta de lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

Tampoco se dieron cuenta de la cámara que las estaba grabando aun en la esquina de la sección de electrónicos.

…..

* * *

"un mes?...por que no toda la vida".- dijo la bailarina dándole el ultimo trago a su bebida.

Brittany llevo a la diva a un exclusivo bar, para celebrar su inminente separación de jessie. Ya llevaban algunos tragos de más pero seguían muy divertidas.

"aun así, lo voy a dejar…siento que esto es solo alargar la espera, al final sufrirá más".- imitando lo que hacia su amiga con su trago

"como sea…déjalo, que se vaya…cuando vuelva solo tendrás que decirle que estas completamente segura que no lo amas….y listo libre de jessie!"

"jajaja…creo que ya estoy un poco ebria o tu estas un poco ebria".- apuntándose con algo de torpeza

"creo que ambas o ninguna..jaja".- comento la rubia

"ahh…extraño a quinn".-gimoteo la morena, hundiendo su cabeza entre sus brazos

"pues ve por ella…que te detiene? ya no tienes a jessie…técnicamente ya no lo estas engañando"

"NO….prometí que la iba a dejar en paz….tambien necesito tiempo para trazar…un….un…- cerraba los ojos con frustración en busca de la palabra.

"un plan?".- se aventuro a decir la bailarina

"si…exacto…un plan…para que me quiera de nuevo…no va ser fácil britt".- tomándose otro trago de martini

"es fáciiiil".-buscando algo en su bolsa

"claro que nooo".- se quejo la morena con la cabeza en la barra esperando su próximo trago

"tienes razón…creo que no va a ser tan fácil".- mirando su celular

"por qué lo dices?".- tomándose de golpe su bebida

"mira…".- mostrándole un video de quinn y Harmony besándose en macy's.-

"pero…pero…me lo merezco".- apuntando a su amiga.-"eso me gano por no haber hecho nada…que estúpida fui".-golpeándose la cabeza y bebiéndose el trago de brittany.

"que le esté comiendo la boca no significa que la ame..bueno tal vez que le guste…por que ya duro mucho este video".- guardando su celular y llevando el vaso a su boca pero estaba vacio, lo que le extraño.

"lo ves….ella ya avanzo…que posibilidades existían de que ella y yo estuviéramos juntas?".-

"con esa actitud no muchas".- pidiendo otro trago

"armonía perfecta esta loca".- dijo con la mirada perdida

"jajaja…si, por quinn".-moviendo su cuerpo al ritmo de la musica

"no…es en serio esa chica esta loca, mal de la cabeza….se ve muy linda y todo pero…es malvada".- susurrándole esto ultimo a brittany

"ok…".- mirándola raro mientras se tomaba su trago.

"no me crees?".- pregunto la diva

"la verdad es que no le creo mucho a la rachel borracha…jajaja"

"mmhh…o tal vez son solo imaginaciones mías…como sea, ya no puedo hacer nada".- bebiéndose un trago más.-"seguramente ya están juntas….que deprimente…necesito algo mas fuerte….hey, tu…".- apuntando al barman.-"si, tu… puedes traerme un whiskey, por favor… ah, y que sea doble"

"tu no tomas whiskey".- mirando a su amiga con el ceño fruncido.

"mmhh…esta noche me da igual".- hundiendo su cabeza de nuevo entre sus brazos

….

* * *

"aun sigo pensando en rachel".-consiguió decir la escritora, después de apartarse un momento de los labios de harmony

Se encontraban en su limosina, continuando con lo que habían comenzado en la tienda, la castaña no la soltaba y esa situación comenzaba a subir de temperatura.

"no importa…(beso)….estoy segura…(beso)…que voy a lograr que la olvides".-

"y en cuanto tiempo lo (beso) vas a lograr".- dijo con una sonrisa

"para mañana te aseguro… que ni su nombre vas a recordar".- dijo al tiempo que atacaba de nuevo los labios de la escritora.

"ya...hablando en serio".- separándose entre besos de la castaña.-"no te quiero hacer daño…eres tan buena conmigo, no te mereces una relación así".- entrelazando sus manos.

"déjame decidir…además yo tengo todas las de ganar, rachel no hace mas que estropear las cosas….su novio, su obra, tu".- besándola de nuevo

"déjala en paz..".- susurro quinn con la mirada en otra parte

"no…tu déjala….".- girando el rostro de la escritora para mirarla directamente a los ojos.-"déjala ir y dame una oportunidad para hacerte feliz…para tratarte como te mereces".- besando el cuello de la rubia

"no la voy a olvidar mañana".- dijo con la respiración agitada

"pero va a ser muy divertido intentarlo".-dijo harmony depositando un beso en los labios de quinn, envolviéndose de nuevo en el remolino de emociones que despertaban los besos de la otra.

La escritora hizo caso al consejo de kurt y se dejo llevar por la atracción que sentía por harmony, se lanzo sin pensarlo, por que si lo analizaba, tal vez en ese momento hubiera salido corriendo de la limosina y realmente no deseaba escapar de esos brazos que la reconfortaban, ni de los dulces labios de la cantante.

…..

* * *

**Ustedes dirán…como siempre muchas gracias por leer…!**

Sophie1988: jaja lastima que no estoy en lima XD….muchas gracias…yo creo que este capitulo te gusto jaja…al final creo que ya saben con quien se quedara quinn, asi que Harmony la disfrutara un rato…tu versión del fic me encanto jaja…un abrazoo!

Shunreibell: no le dijo que no, pero tampoco que si XD….gracias por comentar

MariSOI: jajaja muy buena idea lo tirare del empire state XD...un saludo!

Andrusol. Hola…no eres la única jaja casi la mayoría odia a rachel….el amor nunca es fácil aunque nos gustaría que fuera lo contrario, soy un poco dramática pero lo compensare mas adelante….tambien pudo escribir muy empalagoso…XD…ya se van a deshacer de maribel…al final no la odiaran tanto….muchas gracias por comentar!...un abrazo!

Guest 1 y 2: muuuchaas gracias!

Leesun.n: alguien que no le gusta Harmony al fin!...jaja no te dire que no habrá lemmon XD…gracias por comentar!

Blue-red moon: jaja fui buena y no le dijo que si!...gracias

Emma-fics: hola!...bueno no dijo que si..y por primera vez es consecuente con lo que dice…jaja las cosas mejoraran para britt…tu madre es muy lista por que me adivino el movimiento XD…rachel iba a decir que si cuando veía a quinn…pero me sono muy feo y lo rescribí ya sabes que no se me da jajaja…los puse de médicos por que fue lo primero que se me ocurrio pero si quieres los puedo poner a trabajar en un accidente XD….si quieres te cuento en que termina el fic XD…

Dos besos…

Tati4137: era bastante fácil que le iba a pedir matrimonio XD….pero aun asi tiene su merito..gracias por comentar…un saludo

Aldi: jaja temo por mi fic XD….no me hackes le dijo que no jajaja…saludos!

Ducky Andrade rivera: hola..jaja te imaginas como se hubiera visto si rachel sale corriendo hasta quinn en medio de la multitud jaja…saludos!

Achele-pu-apu-apu: jaja no soy mala….mala hubiera sido que rachel le dijera que si..XD….jaja el pavo real…me encantan los nombres que le inventas a jessie..jaja…disfruta a los lopez ya les queda poco….cualquiera haría buena pareja con quinn XD…gracias! nos leemos….un saludo…..

Javier rossi: hola!...jaja gracias por tus buenos comentarios y ya apareció Harmony y por un rato no se ira a ningún lado…XD…un saludo!


	24. Sueños llenos de expectativas

**Holaa….he vuelto….pido una disculpa si me tarde en actualizar, se me complico un poco pero espero compensarlo con el capi….gracias por los coments…los follows, los favoritos bla, bla, bla,..en serio gracias!...sin nada mas que decir les dejo el trozo de hoy….**

* * *

**Sueños llenos de expectativas**

"_la intensidad de una pasión se mide por la soledad que la precede"_

"rachel….rachel.."

La morena entreabrió los ojos al escuchar el sonido de una voz que la llamaba, sin muchas ganas, hacia el intento de enfocar su mirada en la persona que tan insistentemente pedía su atención. Cuando al fin logro identificar el rostro, la pequeña diva se sobresalto ante la presencia aquella persona en su habitación.

"que..que..haces aquí?".- pregunto la diva desconcertada

"porque otra razón aparte de ti puedo estar aquí".- contesto Quinn con su característica voz rasgada

"por mi…".- dijo en un susurro

"si… rachel... …te amo".-dijo quinn

"que!...pero….tu y harmony…yo las vi…".- alego la morena

"Harmony no me importa...yo...te quiero a ti".- insistió la rubia

"pero..".-

La morena guardo silencio ya que la rubia sello sus labios con un beso provocando que su corazón volviera a sentir una lluvia de fuegos artificiales…rachel cerro los ojos no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, un ángel de pelo rubio la había despertado y estaba en estos momentos encima de ella en su cama, llenándola de besos y susurrándole al oído lo mucho que la amaba…esto solo podía ser producto de un…

Sueño…

La diva se despertó de golpe, se levanto y lo único que reconoció fue el cuerpo que dormía profundamente a su lado…era britt, que boca abajo seguía aun en brazos de morfeo. La pequeña morena apoyo su espalda en la cabecera de su cama y suspiro. Había parecido tan real, podría haber jurado que sintió los labios de la rubia sobre los suyos. Cerró los ojos ante el recuerdo. Así que eso era lo que se sentía volverse loca por alguien. No dejar de pensarla ni un segundo, ni siquiera en tus sueños. Tenía que hacer algo

…..

* * *

Quinn caminaba distraída por la calle, faltaban algunas cuadras para llegar a la revista. Cuando de la nada fue arrastrada hacia un callejón, en menos de un segundo un cuerpo más pequeño que el de ella la tenia acorralada.

"pero que tienes en la cabeza!".-pregunto inmediatamente la rubia, conocedora de quien estaba frente a ella.

"a ti todo el tiempo".- contesto rachel muy cerca de los labios de la escritora

"apártate, por favor".- suplico la rubia con pesar

"no hasta que aceptes que tu tampoco me puedes sacar de tu cabeza".- sin apartarse un milímetro de la cara de la escritora.

"por qué no puedes simplemente salir de mi vida?".- pregunto la rubia

"porque tu no quieres".- acercándose a besar a quinn

Quinn sintió que su cuerpo se derretía entre los brazos de la morena, esos labios siempre serian su maldita perdición y ante esto lo único que le quedaba por hacer era entregarse a la pasión desbordada que le imponía la presencia de rachel berry…un momento demasiado perfecto para ser verdad...

La rubia despertó y con tal impulso se cayó de su cama….buena forma de empezar el dia…

….

"esa cara no te la había visto desde…..ya ni lo recuerdo".- dijo santana leyendo una revista y tomando su café

"ja - ja… no tengo ninguna cara".- sentándose a la mesa frente a ella

"claro que si!... esa cara que para mi significa "tuve sexo salvaje anoche"…pero que para ti es "soy una romántica y alguien me beso"…".- volviendo su vista a la revista

"que no tienes trabajo…cirugías que hacer, pacientes que atender…ir al hospital y dejarme en paz un rato".- colocando su cabeza sobre la mesa

"me amas!...tu vida seria monumentalmente aburrida sin mi".- levantándose y abrazando a la rubia.-"iré al turno de la noche en el hospital, mis padres al fin se van hoy!"

"aww...una lastima ya me estaba acostumbrando a sus peleas".- asomando su cabeza entre sus brazos con una sonrisa

"ufff..golpe bajo…iremos a comer a un restaurante elegante que le encanta a mi madre, asi que vístete decente".- advirtió santana con el dedo índice.

"yo siempre visto decente".- contesto la rubia con distracción

La latina se debatio un momento si preguntar sobre Harmony o esperar…se decidió por la primera, de cualquier forma ya todo el mundo lo sabia….

"ya me dirás que tal te fue con Harmony?".- dijo de pronto la latina tenia una enorme curiosidad por saber de la relación de su amiga.

"normal…".-dijo quinn

"te di oportunidad para que me lo contaras pero….como quieras…aparecer en un video besándose en una tienda…no es algo muy normal".- lanzándole su celular

"QUE!".- exclamo la escritora sobresaltada mirando el aparato.

" jaja…se ve que besas muy bien….apostamos a que estas en televisión en este momento?".- dijo la latina en tono burlón

"no, por favor….".- dijo la rubia con expresión lastimera en sus ojos.

"jajaja, creo que te harás mas famosa que Lindsay lohan".-

La rubia escondió la cara nuevamente entre sus brazos y deseo no haberse levantado, por lo menos su sueño no era tan malo…

….

* * *

"yo he tenido esos sueños…y no precisamente con santana….bueno, la mayoría si son con ella…pero….".- explico la rubia bailarina mientras se servía cereal en su tazón. La resaca había hecho estragos en la morena pero la bailarina parecía fresca y alegre.

"ya, ya entendí… no se por qué te lo conté?…suena tonto, yo soy una tonta!".- tomando un vaso de agua con una pastilla para el mal de cabeza que la aquejaba.

"es muy bueno que lo aceptes".- llevando un gran bocado de cereal a su boca.

"pero sabes…lo voy a arreglar, tengo que arreglar todo lo que he hecho mal en este tiempo...voy a iniciar una lista!".- se levanto de la silla

"una lista?...de que? el refrigerador esta lleno".- hablando inocente con la boca llena.

"no de comida britt….de cosas que arreglar…cosas que enmendar de mi pasado…".- dijo convencida.

"parece una buena idea….te ayudare… numero 1 le debo a brittany un unicornio que le prometí cuando teníamos 5 años…".-levantando su cuchara.

"no tan pasado…. y pensé que ya habíamos aclarado lo de los unicornios".- dijo la morena con los brazos en jarra.

"buenooo..igual me ilusionaste….asi que me debes un favor".- dijo divertida elaborando un plan en su cabeza.

"uffff…esta bien…que quieres que haga por ti britt?".- pregunto rachel

"que me acompañes a la maldita cena de despedida de los padres de santana….después de lo que le dije a su madre tengo miedo de que me golpee nada más verme"

"jajajaja….a ver si la próxima vez lo piensas dos veces".- se burlo para después tomarse la cabeza, la resaca aun no había desaparecido.

"nooo, maribel se lo merecía ya me tenia harta...con su…"tu no eres buena para mi hija".- imitando la voz de Maribel.-"….bailarina? algún día terminaras en la calle"…"quinn fabray es mejor partido para mi hija!".-

"jajaja quinn?… eso es lo más gracioso….santana y quinn a penas se soportan como amigas te las imaginas como novias..jajaja".- divertida al imaginarse a las dos amigas

"jajaja…tienes razón…entonces iras?".- dijo la rubia suplicando con la mirada

"santana me odia, no creo que le haga mucha gracia que yo vaya….una de las dos saldrá golpeada".- dijo tratando de evitar la cena.

"por favor!...esa es otra razón para que vayas…. tienen que aprender a llevarse bien por mi…y este es el momento perfecto para que ustedes hablen y se conozcan….siiiii?".- insistió la bailarina

"mmhh…ok… espero que sea más fácil llevarme bien con santana que conseguir el unicornio" .- rindiéndose ante su amiga, no le podía decir que no.

"muy bien, la cena es a las…"

…..

"8 en punto, no lo olvides".-recordó santana por decima vez.

"que si!...en serio no te molesta que lleve a Harmony?".-dijo la rubia colocándose su abrigo

"no, no, quiero conocerla…saber si te conviene o no".- dijo la latina acomodando la ropa de quinn y dándole una palmadita en al hombro

"entonces, nos vemos a las 8 mamá!".- mirándola extrañada y saliendo por la puerta

La latina la reprendió con la mirada y cerro la puerta.

….

* * *

"no entiendo muy bien que es lo que quieres que busque….pero no hay nada malo con rachel".- dijo quinn a sugar motta, pasando videos y fotos en la pantalla de sus computadora. Había pasado la mañana en el cuarto de edición de la televisora buscando algún resbalo de la diva sin éxito. Para alegría de la rubia.

"debe de haberlo!...".- dándole un golpe a la silla.-"todos los famosos tienen un lado oscuro".- susurrando en el oído de la rubia

Quinn dio dos brincos con su silla y se apartó de sugar, le daba miedo cuando se ponía en ese modo de psicótica.

"pues ella no lo tiene…su representante ha sabido cuidar de su carrera".-enfocando su mirada a las fotografías de la diva

"maldición quinn!... debe haber algo…algún playback, golpes a un reportero con una sombrilla, un romance fuera de su aburrido noviazgo con jessie….ALGO!".- dijo desesperada la castaña

Ante esto ultimo, la rubia abrió los ojos y cayo en la cuenta de que el único tropiezo que buscaba sugar, estaba enfrente de ella, quinn, ella misma era el error más grande de rachel….increíble que ninguna persona las hubiera descubierto…pero quien?...si a la vista de todos solo eran una reportera y una estrella de Hollywood.

"imposible…rachel ama a jessie".-escondiendo su cara de sugar a través de su portátil

"mmmh…yo no estaría tan segura, según una fuente confiable rachel le pidió tiempo, y eso quinnie me huele a ruptura, provocada por un engaño….yo opino que fue jessie, pero rachel con esa cara de niña buena tampoco se salva".- indagando con seriedad

"ruptura…engaño, de donde sacas todas esas teorías?".- dijo quinn juzgandola loca pero por dentro sabia que la castaña tenia razón.

"es mi trabajo Q…pero pasemos a temas más importantes…. hablemos del enorme elefante rosa en la habitación….tu y harmony uuuuiiiii…eso si es noticia de primera".- comento sugar con mayor interés.

"uuff...sabia que ibas a sacar el tema…".-levantándose de la silla

"y como buena empleada supongo que me dejaras entrevistarte esta tarde verdad?".- tomando del brazo a la rubia con insistencia

"mhhh..no lo creo".- deshaciéndose del amarre

"tenía que intentarlo….por lo menos me confirmas. Ya sabes off the record….que están juntas?".- pregunto la castaña en voz baja.

La rubia tomo sus cosas y en silencio camino hacia la salida. Pero justo en el umbral giro su cuerpo y encaro a la castaña.

"si….".- saliendo de la cabina de edición bajo la mirada sorprendida de sugar motta.

….

* * *

Quinn caminaba distraída por la calle, faltaban algunas cuadras para llegar a su auto. Era lo que detestaba de la televisora muchas veces no encontraba un espacio donde estacionarse. Cuando de la nada fue arrastrada hacia un callejón, en menos de un segundo un cuerpo la tenia acorralada contra la pared.

La rubia inmediatamente sintió un dejavu, si esto era como su sueño entonces el cuerpo que tenia muy cerca era el de….

"hola".- susurro una voz en su oído

"uffff…harmony…hola".- dijo quinn exhalando un suspiro ahogado

"quien pensabas que era?...acaso te acorralas con alguien mas en los callejones?".- dijo divertida la cantante al separarse de la rubia

"oh, si todo el tiempo es mi pasatiempo favorito".- dijo quinn siguiendo la broma

"jajaja….pues dile que ya tienes a alguien más que te acorrale".- besando a la rubia.

La castaña al fin había conseguido lo que quería…tenía entre sus brazos a una chica que para ella era perfecta… su carrera iba en ascenso… le había ganado a la diva berry que era lo más importante, en esos momentos se encontraba en una nube.

…..

Nunca han sentido que están haciendo algo que en teoría es lo correcto, pero no se siente como tal, pues eso era lo que sentía quinn mientras besaba a Harmony, todos los elementos estaban dispuestos para que esa fuera una relación perfecta pero faltaba algo…esa chispa…toda esa situación aun la sentía forzada. Pero rápidamente se despidió de esos pensamientos y se dedico a disfrutar de los suaves labios de la cantante.

Poco a poco, se separaban entre besos y palabras de amor por parte de la castaña.

"emm, justo estaba pensando en llamarte…queria saber si estas ocupada esta noche?".- dijo quinn

"si….hoy tengo doble función en la obra no lo recuerdas?".- dijo Harmony con decepción

"ah, es cierto…iba a invitarte a una cena con los padres de santana".- dijo jugando con las manos de la castaña

"lo siento de verdad….me gustaría conocer a santana, hablas mucho de ella".- dijo harmoy

"si, ella tambien te queria conocer… por cierto, sabes que aun no he ido a verte en la obra?".- confeso la rubia con un rastro de vergüenza.

"en serio!...hey, que mala…se supone que somos la pareja del momento y no has ido a verme una sola vez".-dijo la castaña emulando un enfado.

"mmhh,no me recuerdes lo del video….pero prometo compensarte…".- regalándole un beso

"necesitas más que eso….que te parece si invitas a los López a la obra?".- propuso la castaña con ilusión

"tienes entradas?".- pregunto la escritora

"no necesitas entradas si sales con la actriz principal".-dijo la cantante tomando las manos de la rubia

"entonces es un hecho…le avisare a santana seguramente a su madre le encantara".- contesto la rubia.

"será la mejor función de todas!".-lanzándose a los brazos de la rubia.

…..

* * *

La tarde paso rápidamente como ansiosa por hacer sufrir a rachel, acercando la hora de la cena de santana, no odiaba a la latina, se sentía intimidada ante su presencia, pero por algo era la diva de broadway ninguna doctora haría que bajara la cabeza, soportaría con firmeza esa noche pasara lo que pasara.

"siento que voy a sobrar".- dijo rachel terminando de arreglarse su vestido color rosa palido.

"claro que no!...ya te dije que necesito a una aliada en esa cena…o la madre de santana y yo terminaremos lanzándonos el pan o clavándonos el cuchillo de la mantequilla".- acomodándose su peinado

"eso me gustaría verlo".- dijo la morena con una sonrisa.

…

* * *

"me encantara verla, obviamente brittany para mi es la mejor de todo broadway pero seguramente harmony no lo hace tan mal".- dijo santana mirándose en el espejo.

"brittany es una excelente bailarina, pero Harmony canta impresionante".- pasando a un costado del cuarto de baño.

"jajaja…igual que rachel?".- arreglando su pelo.

"las dos cantan bien en diferentes maneras…y por qué la mencionas?".- regresando un momento al umbral del cuarto de baño.

"no lo se, solo fue un comentario".- argumento la latina

Unos sonidos en la puerta interrumpieron su conversación

"puedes abrir deben ser mis padres….diles que ahora voy"

Quinn fue a abrir suponiendo que serian los padres de santana pero las dos personas que se encontraría tras la puerta no eran ni de lejos lo que esperaba.

"hola señora lo…".- quinn enmudeció al instante de ver a la pequeña morena, estaba preciosa con el vestido rosa pálido y su pelo recogido hacia arriba dejando caer unos cuantos retazos de cabello a un costado de su cara.

Rachel Berry se sorprendió al encontrarse con quinn, era lo último que esperaba una vez abierta la puerta, en lugar de una odiosa mirada por parte de santana, tropezó con los ojos avellana de la escritora que ahora se clavaban a los suyos.

"hola quinn, podemos pasar..".- dijo la bailarina rompiendo el silencio

"ehh...ah si, si".- reacciono la rubia, dejando el paso libre a las dos chicas.

Las dos amigas entraron en el departamento, sentándose en el sofá.

"santana ya casi esta lista….pero ya la conoces es muy".-comento quinn

"guapa, sexy, elige la que quieras fabray".- apareció la latina en el salón chocando con la presencia de la pequeña diva.-"que hace aquí?".- susurrando en el odio de su amiga.

"no lo se... estoy tan sorprendida como tu".- devolviéndole el susurro a santana

"no, yo estoy sorprendida, tu estas como decirlo… embobada, pero te recuerdo que ya tienes a alguien…..".- se burlo la latina

"imbécil, va a saludar a brittany".- contesto la rubia empujando levemente a su amiga.

La latina fingió una sonrisa y se acercó a las dos chicas.

"hola britt-britt….enan…rachel!...como estas?".- corrigió Santana a tiempo gracias una mirada reprensora de la bailarina.

"bien…espero que no te moleste mi presencia, es solo que britt me invito y…".- se disculpaba la diva aun algo intimidada por santana.

"para nada!...".- soltó santana con una mezcla de hipocresía.-"siempre serás bienvenida eres amiga de brittany….como sea, vámonos mis padres acaban de llamarme diciendo que llegaran directo al restaurante".-sentencio la latina, en menos de un minuto estaban las 4 chicas en el pasillo de camino al elevador.

…..

* * *

"emmh…te ves muy bien".- le susurro rachel a quinn mientras caminaban por el pasillo antes de entrar al ascensor, brittany y santana iban adelante encerradas en su mundo.

"gracias...tu tambien".-la rubia hizo una pausa pero se arriesgó a preguntar.-" no es que me moleste pero…por que estas aquí?"

"es parte de mi lista".- dijo la morena con una sonrisa

"que lista?".- pregunto la rubia una vez dentro del ascensor, a lo que las otras chicas también escucharon

"ammh…estoy haciendo una lista de cosas que he hecho mal y que quiero enmendar, necesito orden en mi vida, tal vez así las cosas me salgan bien".- dijo la diva jugando nerviosamente con sus manos.

"por lo menos ya botaste al imbécil de jessie".- opino de pronto la bailarina.

"jajaja…muy bien dicho britt".- soltó la latina chocando las palmas con su novia.

"es cierto que rompieron?".- pregunto la rubia con curiosidad, sabia que la latina la estaría mirando enojada por su insistencia, pero estaban en un país libre de preguntar cualquier tonteria, acaso tenía algo de malo interesarse en la vida de su amiga rachel?...su amiga rachel…

"algo asi….le pedi tiempo…ya no era feliz con el".- contesto rachel inmediatamente

Las cuatro chicas salieron del ascensor en silencio y se dirigieron al lujoso auto de la latina. Brittany y santana iban adelante, mientras que quinn y rachel se sentaron la parte de atrás. El camino al restaurante no se sintió tan tenso como la diva creyó… platicaba amenamente con quinn y por momentos santana y brittany hacían bromas, lo que provocaba la risa inmediata que inundaba el auto, por un instante dejaron de lado el tema de Harmony, de jessie, de los errores de ambas o de una sola, dejaron afuera la estorbosa palabra amor y se concentraron en el momento, en una noche que auguraba estar llena de sonrisas.

…..

* * *

"wooow, entonces debes ser muy famosa".- comento la madre de santana, ya casi terminaban la cena y se la había pasado platicando con rachel.

"jajaja..algo asi….".- contesto la diva con vergüenza.

"que le pasa a tu madre?... yo soy una bailarina exótica pero rachel es una gran estrella no me jo..".- se quejo la bailarina

"oh, miren la hora!...deberíamos irnos ya al teatro".- exlcamo la latina, ignorando los reclamos de brittany.

"tienes razón hija, pasare al tocador antes de irnos".- dijo Maribel

La madre de santana se retiro y Santiago se levanto por su auto, dejando a las cuatro chicas de nuevo solas…

"santy por que vamos a ir al teatro?... pensé que al fin había terminado la noche".- pregunto sin entender nada de lo que pasaba

"emmh, en realidad quinn nos consiguió entradas para los miserables".-explico santana

"ah, espera…. que no es la obra de harmoy?".- dijo la bailarina

"si amor, ya sabes, ahora que quinn esta saliendo con Harmony le regalo los boletos, además es de lo más normal ir a ver a su novia a la obra digo jessie seguramente lo hizo muchas veces no es verdad berry?".- dijo la morena cruzada de brazos y actitud retadora hacia la diva.

"si…es totalmente normal".- dijo la pequeña morena

Rachel sabia perfectamente que las palabras de la latina venían cargadas de reproche, intención que no le molesto en lo más mínimo estaba preparada para ese tipo de comentarios que en el fondo se los merecía.

La señora López salió del tocador y las chicas se alistaron para su noche en el teatro. Rachel conto hasta diez y respiro hondo preparándose psicológicamente para ver a su rival de voz y de corazón.

…

* * *

I dream a dream – /VMAPMlt_cMo

Muchas veces la vida no es lo que pensamos, lo que imaginábamos , estamos llenos de expectativas, vivimos cegados por la ilusión y no nos damos cuenta de que la mayoría de esas expectativas son inalcanzables, al igual que nuestros sueños al dormir, son solo un esbozo de la realidad.

Rachel Berry no se había imaginado su vida de esa manera, sentada en un teatro mirando con atención la obra de una chica que si se lo proponía podía superarla. Luchando contra el impulso de lanzarse a los labios de la escritora rubia que tenia aun lado, cruzando sus miradas de vez en cuando, ni en sus más extraños sueños se veía enamorada tontamente de una chica, pero no de cualquier chica, enamorada tontamente de Quinn Fabray. Celosa y arrepentida de no haber aprovechado su oportunidad, se aferro con fuerza a la persona equivocada y ahora pagaba las consecuencias, dejando ir a una persona cuya personalidad hizo colapsar su mundo.

Reflexiono fugazmente en lo que pudo ser y lo que no. De nuevo expectativas, llego a la conclusión de no volver a tenerlas, por que la vida nos lleva por caminos inimaginados, lugares a donde nuestras expectativas ni siquiera llegaron...al final todos llegamos y estamos donde tenemos que estar, pero la pequeña diva se otorgo el capricho de soñar una ultima y única expectativa….que la vida le regalara una oportunidad para saber lo que se sentía amar y ser amada por la persona correcta.

….

* * *

**Bueno…hasta aquí el capitulo, espero que haya compensado los días de ausencia….**

**GRACIAS POR LEER!**

Shunreibell: hola! Y espero que tambien sea divertido para ustedes jaja….gracias por tu comentario….

Emma-fics: hola!...jaja le dijo que lo iba pensar no le dijo que no XD….brittany le hizo un favor a rachel en este capitulo ya que sabia que se encontraria con quinn, la esta empujando a luchar por quinn, que va a estar un poco mas complicado ahora que esta con Harmony…bueno ni en este capitulo te cayo bien? XD….esta loca pero no es mala jajaja…ya pondré una conversación entre santana y rachel por que esas dos tienen un par de cosas que decirse jajaja… tu amiga tiene suerte a mi solo me dejas un comentario XD…

Dos besos….

Tati4137: calma faberry llegara…estos capítulos ya no estarán dramáticos mmmh…lo unico que puedo decirte es que sigas leyendo XD…..un saludo!

Ducky Andrade rivera: hola! Jajaja ya cachaste que amo el drama XD…..ya no va haber demasiado en estos capítulos bajara….rachel se dara cuenta de lo de jessie y harmony no se va a meter mucho en el corazón de quinn ya esta ocupado el lugar jajaja….gracias y saludos!

Achele-pu-apu-apu: hola! Jajaja…entonces gracias por no dejarme sin el privilegio de tener tu comentario….no en serio muchas gracias por comentar me haces reir con las cosas que pones….jajaja tu restándole puntos a quinn eso es grave XD….creo que este capitulo no estuvo tan sufrido o si?...ya voy a escribir cosas felices lo prometo jajajaja…nos leemos… un abrazo!

Javier rossi: holaaa…por enésima vez muchisiiiimas gracias por tus comentarios son los que mas me gustan, me siento feliz cuando a alguien le gusta la historia compensa todo jajaja….ya era hora de que rachel tuviera un poco de actitud frente a jessie y lo ha demostrado…mmhh, te voy a sorprender XD….la parte que mas me gusto escribir fue la de kurt hasta me sorprendi cuando la termine de escribir XD….un abrazo y muchos saludos!

Nayhss: hola!...espero que vuelvas a comentar y si no pues de todas maneras gracias XD…estoy de acuerdo contigo en que la historia esta en un momento interesante donde a pesar de drama también puede haber humor…gracias por leer, un saludo!

Andrusol: mmhh..estoy de acuerdo con lo del orgullo y el miedo…quinn sabe perfectamente lo que hace y por que lo hace, tienes razón en cierta manera esta haciendo lo mismo que rachel pero quinn si quiere a Harmony tal vez no tanto como a rach pero si existe un cariño….creo que se esta dando una oportunidad y un respiro de rachel lo que es bueno, simplemente quiere saber que sale de eso….y harmony esta consiente de que hay alguien mas en la cabeza de quinn y aun asi siguió adelante con la descision si alguien sale lastimado ahí es culpa de ambas y no solo de quinn….. y ya no se que mas decir jajaja…gracias por comentar me agradan las criticas jajaja..un abrazo!...


	25. El amor es

**Hola!...les traigo otro capi, largo? mas o menos XD….interesante? eso espero jajajaja…..gracias como siempre por seguir aquí leyendo esta historia llena de desvaríos….XD…saludos!**

* * *

**El amor es…**

"_¿Pero cuándo el amor es propiamente amor? _

_¿Puede uno amar a quien le acompañó por una hora? _

_¿Por dos horas, dos meses, dos años, dos minutos? _

_¿Se ama a quien se conoce, justamente por eso, o es quizás al revés: conocemos para mejor desconocer, y así poder amar sin el estorbo de la realidad?_

_¿No es cierto que quienes más se aman son a veces quienes menos se conocen?" X.V_

…..

* * *

Se esforzaba de verdad que nunca se había esforzado por algo más que en ese momento, su voz era maravillosa pero no impresionante, cautivaba pero no a ella….y eso la hacia enojar… estaba disfrutando de la obra, nunca imagino que Harmony seria tan buena actriz pero a pesar de ello su voz no logro atraparla hasta el borde de la hipnosis como lo había hecho la voz de la pequeña diva que se encontraba a su derecha.

Sabia que la miraba…la había atrapado un par de veces pero decidió no tomarle importancia, estaba enfrente de su….novia? o algo así, como se vería si le seguía la corriente a rachel, no más juegos….no lastimaría a Harmony…así que ignoro a la diva.

…

* * *

Ya había notado que estaban juntas, incluso antes de comenzar la obra las había visto llegar y sentarse en la primera fila, en un numero por accidente cruzo su mirada con rachel y aprovecho para dedicarle una mirada de advertencia a la diva quien por su cara de miedo al parecer había captado el mensaje.

No es que fuera una loca celosa…bueno, tal vez un poco, pero que no todos tenemos derecho a proteger lo que es nuestro? y en la cabeza de la cantante castaña…. Quinn fabray le pertenecía.

….

* * *

Estaba loca. Eso era un hecho. Qué Quinn no había percibido esa mirada de psicópata..?, pero antes de levantar falsos con la escritora tenia que probar que tan lejos llegaba la locura de Harmony y que tan peligrosa podía ser para quinn. Porque tal vez eran sus celos los que hablaban, los que se empeñaban en conseguir una especie de defecto en "armonía perfecta".

Pero dejo las paranoias de lado y se concentro en el objetivo que la había traído esa noche, llevarse bien con santana…que reto mas difícil, aun considero comprar un caballo y pegarle un palo en la cabeza….pero no, tenia que lograrlo…como que se llamaba Rachel Bárbara Berry que seria la mejor amiga de santana López.

Se armó de valor y le dio un pequeño codazo a la latina.

"pssst….santana…que te parece la obra?".- dijo la diva entre susurros.

"excelente…. hasta que me hablaste".- susurro la latina con su acostumbrado tono sarcástico.

"lo siento… solo quería saber que te parecía…".- susurrando

"si lo que quieres que te diga es que tu obra es mucho mejor que la de Harmony, te equivocas yo no soy quinn… y yo no voy a alimentar tu ego de diva".- dijo sin mirar a la pequeña morena.

"por qué eres tan mala conmigo?".- se quejo la morena entre susurros.

"y porque no me dejas escuchar la obra y hablamos de eso otro día o nunca".-replico la latina

"de que hablan?, santana cállate".- regaño quinn entre susurros

"yo!...es tu gnomo cantante a la que no le para la boca, como siempre".- apunto santana a la diva

"santana a quien le dices gnomo?...te lo advertí".- susurro la bailarina asomando su cabeza para tener una mejor visión de las chicas.

"no..no…britt no te enojes, fue una bromita".- le contesto a brittany.-"dile que fue una broma".- se giro santana mirando a rachel con ojos de asesina

"mmhh…no, me dijo gnoma".- dijo rachel con mirada retadora

"muy bien…. ya conoces el castigo ante tus insolencias".- dijo brittany cruzándose de brazos enojada

"brittany quieres callarte!, que tu no seas tan talentosa como ellos no significa que nos arruines la obra a los demás".- susurro la madre de santana

"Maribel!...deja en paz a tiffany".- defendió Santiago.

"brittany!...".- corrigió la latina.

"aaghh..hasta aquí…voy a matar a tu madre!".- susurro la bailarina con furia haciendo un amago de levantarse de su asiento.

"NO…brittany, cálmate".- dijo santana tomándola del brazo

"quieren callarse la gente nos esta viendo".- regaño la escritora nuevamente.

"si….cállense no ven que quiere disfrutar la obra de su…novia".- dijo rachel haciendo un esfuerzo en la ultima palabra.

…

"y tu ni me hables te dije que trataras bien a rach".- susurro brittany con fuerza

"lo intente pero es que no puedo".- se excuso la latina

….

"no lo digas asi…".- le susurro la rubia escritora al oído de rachel

"asi como?".- estremecida por el aliento de la rubia en su oído.

"triste, como si te estuviera perdonando la vida".- dijo seria la escritora

"es que…olvídalo, siento amargarte la noche".- agito su mano restándole importancia y fijando su mirada al escenario.

…

"y ni creas que los voy a ir despedir al aeropuerto…si tu no puedes hacer un mínimo esfuerzo por mi…pues yo tampoco lo hare por ti".- seguía discutiendo la bailarina.

"no te enojes!...entiendes porque odio a rachel, siempre terminamos peleadas por culpa de ella".- dijo santana fuera de sus casillas.

"hey!..se quieren callar…".- exclamo un tipo atrás de ellas

"pues ven y cállame".- replico la morena

"con mucho gusto lo hare".-le contesto el hombre

"Jaja vamos….te enseñare como arreglamos las cosas en lima heights".- advirtió la latina con la sangre hirviendo.

"ah, muy bien"

La latina se levanto y encaro al tipo del asiento de atrás. La obra paró y los presentes se sorprendieron por la rencilla, rachel se levanto de su asiento asustada…y el hombre enfurecido alzo su mano en un puño dirigiendo el golpe a santana, pero desafortunadamente para el mal tino del hombre que no contaba con los agiles reflejos de la latina, el fuerte golpe fue recibido por rachel berry…. quien en un instante cayo al suelo inconsciente.

Santana abrió los ojos y miro el cuerpo de la diva en el suelo, cerro su puño con fuerza y aprovechando la distracción del hombre le asesto un golpe que lo dejo fuera de combate.

Rápidamente se volvió hacia donde estaba rachel y brittany a su lado….respiraba, pero aun así la tenían que llevar a un hospital. Se giro para ver a quinn, quien solo estaba parada, mirando a la diva con preocupación, entendió que tal vez en frente de Harmony no se quería acercar a rachel. Con ayuda de dos elementos de seguridad, santana levanto a la pequeña diva, dejando a sus acompañantes callados y en estado de shock. Salieron del teatro y una vez en el auto de santana acostaron a rachel en la parte de atrás.

"va a estar bien?".- pregunto brittany a un costado del auto

"si, eso espero…brittany puedes quedarte y llevar a mis padres al aeropuerto".- le pidió la latina

"no! yo quiero ir con rachel".- se quejo la bailarina

"rachel va a estar bien…. fue un pequeño golpe, pero es mejor revisarla…".- explico rápidamente la doctora morena

"mmhh esta bien, pero ire al hospital cuando los haya dejado".- dijo la rubia sin mucha convicción

"te estaremos esperando y…. gracias".- le dejo un rápido beso en los labios de la bailarina y entro rápidamente en el auto.

La morena arranco antes de que los reporteros llegaran a la escena, a pesar de que rachel berry no era una de sus personas favoritas realmente no le deseaba ningún mal y le preocupaba el estado de la chica.

….

* * *

La obra se cancelo y las quejas de los asistentes no se hicieron esperar. Los lopez, brittany y quinn se encontraban a las afueras del teatro esperando que el ballet trajera su auto y la rubia esperando por Harmony.

"por qué no hiciste nada?".- pregunto brittany sin mirarla

"porque yo no soy doctora como santana".- contesto fría la otra rubia

"si te preocupa lo que diga tu nueva novia solo por querer ayudar a una amiga, entonces tu relación ya empezó mal".- le dijo la bailarina

"no es eso, es que Harmony no.."

La rubia no le dio tiempo a contestar porque de pronto sintió unos brazos rodear su cuello y unos labios dejar un beso en su mejilla, la bailarina se volteo rápidamente.

"estabas hablando de mi?".- pregunto la castaña con una sonrisa

"emmh, si que estuviste impresionante!.. hasta que santana se peleo con el tipo….lo siento mucho".- se disculpo la chica rubia

"no lo sientas, esas cosas pasan, supongo…. sabes si esta bien?".- dijo la cantante sin mucho interés

"santana se la llevo a un hospital, seguro se pondrá bien".-dijo la rubia aparentando despreocupación

"oh, pero si es la chica de la obra…eres realmente talentosa".- exclamo Maribel con emoción

"muchas gracias!, usted debe ser la madre de santana aunque bien podría ser su hermana".- soltó un halago para la señora López

Brittany giro los ojos y se asomo nuevamente a la calle como apurando al chico del ballet parking.

"jaja…eres muy simpática, quinnie tiene mucha suerte".-comento Maribel apuntando el enlace de manos entre las chicas

"al contrario yo soy la que tiene una suerte enorme".- contesto Harmony dándole un beso a la rubia.

"emmh, lamento interrumpir pero el auto ya esta aquí".- dijo brittany

"nos vemos quinn, me temo que ya no nos veremos…pero fue un gusto verte de nuevo".- se despidió la señora lopez

"igualmente, espero verla pronto maribel y a usted santiago".- decía educadamente la rubia

"yo también, por favor cuida de mi hija…. y de esta chica….se ve un buen partido, no como otras".- mirando regalando le una indirecta a brittany.

"ya vámonos o perderán su vuelo".- se quejo la bailarina girando su ojos con un bufido.

Los señores López junto con brittany se despidieron con un movimiento de manos de las dos chicas, una vez solas nuevamente la castaña miro hacia la rubia, rompiendo el pequeño silencio que se había formado.

"me acompañas a mi casa rubia?... O tienes algún otro lugar al que ir?".- pregunto harmony

"mmhh….por ahora no quiero estar en otro lugar que no sea a tu lado".- dijo la rubia mirando a los ojos de la castaña

Harmony acorto la distancia para unir sus labios con los de la escritora, una lluvia de flashes las tomo por sorpresa, rápidamente se separaron, la cantante tomo de la mano a la rubia y juntas subieron a la limosina, huyendo de las miles de preguntas que ni ellas mismas eran capaces de responder ¿estaban juntas?...¿estaban enamoradas?...¿eso era amor? no habían hablado seriamente de eso, solo habían pactado una especie de relación con besos de por medio….y quiza era tiempo de poner en la mesa la temible palabra amor.

…

* * *

Una vez en el hotel los señores López tomaron sus maletas y las metieron en el auto rentado que brittany se encargaría de devolver, se dirigieron al aeropuerto, la rubia bailarina iba al volante y Santiago sacaba un tema de conversación con ella pero maribel ni siquiera se molestaba en mirar a la rubia.

Cuando llegaron al aeropuerto brittany les ayudo a bajar sus maleras y la hora de la tan ansiada despedida era inminente.

"bueno..fue un placer conocerlos, aunque no lo crean".- espeto brittany con una media sonrisa

"Santiago, puedes dejarme un momento a solas con brittany para despedirme de ella".- pidió Maribel a su esposo

"emmh, claro..pero no tardes".- dijo temeroso del temperamento de su esposa

El señor López se alejó unos metros para que las dos mujeres hablaran.

"me va a gritar lo se…pero no me arrepiento de las cosas que le dije….no entiendo y no se si llegare a entender porque me odia pero…"

"silencio!...".- sentencio Maribel al instante

La rubia bailarina paro su discurso y con los brazos cruzados se dispuso a escuchar a Maribel.

"no te odio brittany".- soltó la señora López

"a no?...wooow, si esto significa que le agrado no quiero ser su enemiga".- dijo la rubia sarcastica

"quieres callarte un momento, no te odio, pero tampoco eres mi persona favorita….de hecho, ufff esto es difícil, eres la primera chica que me agrada que este con mi hija".- admitió al fin Maribel.

La bailarina bajo los brazos y entre abrió la boca con sorpresa.

"espere, escuche bien?….usted dijo que"

"todo lo que te hice pasar era solo una prueba, para saber que tanto amabas a mi hija y asegurarme que no solo estabas con ella por el dinero…. resulto que la quieres tanto que eres capaz de aguantar a su molesta madre y todos sus despectivos comentarios….la mayoría no aguantan ni un día pero tu lo soportaste un fin de semana…te felicito brittany, eso es amor".- dijo Maribel extendiendo su mano

La rubia la estrecho aun en shock.

"pero…su esposo tambien me estaba probando cuando no recordaba mi nombre?".- pregunto inocentemente confundida la bailarina

"jajajaja...no el solo es malo con los nombres".- le contesto con una sonrisa

La rubia compartió por primera vez una sincera sonrisa con la señora López.

"escucha, eres una muy buena influencia para mi hija, el departamento esta más en orden, en esta visita paso más tiempo con nosotros, la veo feliz y para mi eso es suficiente, así que no lo arruines brittany".- comento maribel

"jamás, se lo prometo".- fijando sin miedo sus ojos azules en los de la madre de santana.

"ya!.. ven aquí".- dijo Maribel estrechando a la bailarina entre sus brazos

Brittany soltó un gran suspiro de alivio y abrazo a maribel, ante esto el señor lopez se acerco a las dos mujeres y tambien se unio al abrazo, los tres compartieron un par de risas, para después escuchar el llamado a los pasajeros del vuelo a Ohio. Se despidieron con apretones de manos y besos en la mejilla.

"cuida de santana por favor".- dijo una vez mas Maribel

"si no se preocupe, buen viaje"- contesto la bailarina

"gracias! y… adiós brittany".- dijo Santiago

Brittany se despidió con un movimiento de manos y rio ante lo último dicho por el señor López, al fin recordaba su nombre.

…..

* * *

Los ojos castaños lentamente se abrían pero cansados se cerraban al percibir una luz. No podía recordar donde estaba, hasta que una voz la hizo abrir por completo sus parpados.

"rachel….no te asustes estas en un hospital, un tipo te golpeo en el teatro… recuerdas algo?".- decía la doctora lopez con voz tranquila.

"mmmhh….santana?, pero que y la obra?...y quinn?".- decía la morena soltando palabras al azar pero siempre repitiendo un mismo nombre.

La latina giro los ojos por el último comentario de la morena y tomo su mano tratando de infundirle tranquilidad.

"tranquila, vas a estar bien….solo tienes un golpe en el ojo y sangraste un poco de la cabeza, no hay contusiones, ni heridas internas aun así ordene una resonancia, estarás en observación esta noche, brittany ya viene en camino, ella te sabrá tranquilizar mas que yo".-levantándose de la silla, pero fue detenida por la mano de la pequeña morena.

"no te vayas…emmh, puedes esperarla conmigo?".- pidió sin mucha fuerza la pequeña morena

"pero..".- la latina buscaba una excusa

"sé que no te agrado… pero haz un esfuerzo, veras que no soy tan mala".- dijo rachel con media sonrisa

"sabes que no estarías aquí si no me hubieras hablado a mitad de la obra?".-mirandola con el ceño fruncido.

"jaja…se lo prometi a brittany, además esta en mi lista, llevarme bien con santana es lo primero que tengo que hacer".- cerrando los ojos un momento

"que es eso de la lista?, la verdad es que no te puse mucha atención porque bueno…no me agradas, perdón por mi honestidad".-

"no te preocupes, ya lo se… tu tampoco me agradas eres muy mala conmigo".- admitió la diva despreocupada

"asi como tu lo eres con quinn"

"estoy tratando de compensarla, estoy cambiando y….además lo que pase entre quinn y yo, no te importa"

"uyyy, la diva tiene carácter pensé que jessie te lo había quitado"

"touche, vamos a seguir peleando o quieres que te cuente de mi lista?".- dijo rachel con voz algo mas fuerte

"pues no tengo nada mejor que hacer y si brittany nos encuentra discutiendo será peor así que te escucho...".- acomodándose en la silla lista para escuchar la historia de la diva.

….

* * *

"sientes amor?".- pregunto la castaña llegando a la derecha de la rubia que se encontraba apoyada en la barandilla del balcón. Estaban en el departamento de Harmony,

"mmmh, primero hay que definir que es amor y aun así pienso que es una palabra muy fuerte".- contesto quinn con la vista al frente

"esta bien más simple….aun estas enamorada de rachel?".- dijo harmony sin ningún tipo de contemplaciones.

"a que viene este interrogatorio?….pense que ese nombre no lo mencionaríamos".- enfocando su mirada hacia la cantante

"es solo una duda….digo, que somos?...amigas?., pareja?..."

"emmh, yo pensé que lo segundo".- contesto la rubia

"se capaz de decirlo".- con los brazos cruzados

"somos pareja Harmony… o al menos eso es lo que yo quiero tu no?".- dijo quinn odiándose en ese momento por mentir.

"como puedes preguntar eso?...claro que quiero, eres lo mejor que tengo en mi vida".- tomando la mano de la rubia con una sonrisa

"entonces, por que no dejamos de hablar de esos temas y.."

Harmony ni siquiera dejo terminar a la rubia cuando ya estaba sobre sus labios, se arrepintió de haber hecho esas preguntas, tenia a Quinn no lo iba a echar a perder ahora…la quisiera o no eso ya era secundario, en un tiempo quinn se desintoxicaría de rachel y ahora si podrían hablar de eso, pero mientras tanto no más dramas ni preguntas, solo quería los dulces labios de la rubia bailando sobre los suyos.

…

* * *

"wooow….si que fuiste una perra…ahora creo que te odio mas".- dijo la latina

"hey!...te dije que estoy cambiando…deje a jessie, eso no cuenta?".- se quejo la diva

"debiste dejar a jessie desde hace mucho….ese fue tu problema, y otra cuestión es… si no hubieras estado con jessie….le habrías dado una oportunidad a quinn?".-

La pregunta quedo en el aire por que en ese momento entro una apurada brittany a la habitación.

"rachel!...rachel!..como estas?...la estas tratando bien?...te esta tratando bien?".- comenzó a decir la bailarina alternando su mirada entre la latina y la diva.

"y yo soy la que no para de hablar".- dijo rachel entre dientes

"puedes hablar?".- dijo la bailarina sorprendida

"brittany me golpearon en la cara no tuve un choque con el auto".- dijo rachel

"aun asi me preocupe mucho".- abrazando a su amiga.

"yo las dejo solas…revisare tus resultados en un rato vuelvo"

La latina dejo solas a las amigas y en cuanto se cerró la puerta, brittany no pudo evitar dar un salto de emoción.

"que te pasa?".- pregunto la morena con expresión extrañada

"la madre de santana no me odia!….me dijo que soy lo mejor que le ha pasado a su hija…bueno no con esas palabras pero….creo que eso quería decir".- dijo la rubia con felicidad

"jajaja….me alegro mucho….mmmh….britt sabes algo de…"

"se fue con Harmony…".- se apresuró a decir la bailarina

"claro, por que ahora es su no..no…no puedo ni decirlo".- se tapo la cara con ambas manos

"eso no va durar ni una semana, te lo garantizo"

"en serio?..."

"por supuesto….a quinn no le brillan los ojos cuando ve a harmony cantar en cambio contigo sus ojos brillan tanto como la enorme estrella en tu puerta"

"no digas tonterías….".- la pequeña morena soltó un suspiro.-"si quinn es feliz supongo que yo también"

"si va a ser feliz…pero no con harmony…".- acaricio el antebrazo de la diva.-"quieres que traiga algo, agua"

"no se…agua esta bien".-

"ahora vuelvo…ah, te traje tu reproductor de música, sé que Bárbara o cualquier cosa que tengas ahí te animara".- le extendió el aparato con una sonrisa

"gracias".- le dijo a su amiga rubia

La rubia le dio un beso en la cabeza a su amiga y la dejo recostada, la pequeña morena se puso los audífonos y busco una canción…cuando la encontró pulso play….

**Dog days are over** - /qsZdtb4klmc

Cerró los ojos….

Se perdió en la música….

Pensó en su día….no se imagino que así lo terminaría, acostada en una cama de hospital adolorida en la cara y en el corazón….

No había avanzado mucho con la latina pero al menos ya no la intimidaba como antes y juraba haber visto una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro de santana ante uno de sus comentarios.

Podía considerarse tachado el primer punto…

Ahora el segundo y no sabia si más difícil que el primero….compensar a Quinn por todo el sufrimiento y confusiones que le había hecho pasar….

Pero como?

La pequeña diva pensó durante unos segundos….

Una idea surco de pronto por su mente y una enorme sonrisa se instalo en sus labios..

…..

* * *

"ya no estas enojada?".- pregunto la doctora lopez, acercándose a brittany que sacaba una botella de agua de la maquina.

"no".- contesto la bailarina

"mis padres llegaron a tiempo?".- indago nuevamente la latina

"si".-

"mi madre te siguió molestando?".- dijo santana con desesperación ante la actitud de la rubia

"no"

"uff….brittany...quieres dejar de….espera…no?, mi madre ya no te molesto?".- pregunto extrañada la morena.

"no, de hecho me dijo algo muy interesante...".- mirando al fin a los ojos de santana.-"resulta…. que te amo".- dijo la bailarina con una seriedad poco normal en ella

Santana echo su cabeza hacia atrás con un gesto de incomprensión ante lo que había dicho la bailarina y sin decir una sola palabra continuo mirando los ojos azules.

"te amo santana".- repitió la rubia de ojos azules sin apartar la mirada de la inquebrantable doctora lopez.

La latina continuo en silencio….solo abrió los ojos y por un momento dejo de respirar. "Te amo". Que palabras más grandes pensó santana, dejo pasar unos segundos para ver si su cerebro podía reaccionar y contestar algo coherente, acorde a la situación, pero la voz triste de brittany la interrumpió.

"no espero que me contestes solo quería que lo supieras".- pasando aun lado de la doctora López, pero el cerebro de santana reacciono a tiempo y con un rápido movimiento atrapo la mano de la bailarina colocando su cuerpo frente a ella.

"pues si tengo una respuesta….yo también te amo".- susurro la latina sobre los labios de la bailarina. Para después regalarle un beso.

….

* * *

Quinn no supo muy bien como llego hasta la habitación de Harmony, pero tampoco le importaba, ella seguía inmersa en las caricias desesperadas por parte de la cantante. Tumbadas en la cama continuaron con los besos.

Devorándose con pasión.

…

* * *

_Brittany tomo con ambas manos el rostro de santana y profundizo aun más el beso…_

…_de esos que te dejan sin aliento _

…

* * *

Con necesidad de borrar y comenzar de cero

…

* * *

_Cargado de un te quiero convertido en un te amo_

….

* * *

Como dos polos iguales tratando a base de besos y caricias ser compatibles

….

* * *

_Lento, disfrutándose en cada caricia._

…..

* * *

Se besaban de ida y de vuelta, como si se fuera a acabar el mundo

….

* * *

_Sus besos paraban el mundo, ya no existía nadie más a su alrededor_

…

* * *

Con la incertidumbre de estar haciendo lo correcto

…...

* * *

_Con la seguridad de quien ama de verdad por primera vez _

Se separaron y juntaron sus frentes, encontraron sus miradas con una sonrisa boba en los labios, después de unos segundos en esa posición brittany tomo la mano de santana y juntas caminaron por el pasillo. Ya llegaría el momento de decirse todo y más.

…..

* * *

Quinn ya no podía parar, no importaba lo que pasara después…si era o no amor, que más daba, solo quería volver a sentir lo que era ser amada. Se dejo llevar por la atracción que sentía por Harmony que por el momento solo eso le bastaba. Solamente queria olvidar la mirada, la voz , la risa y el inmenso cariño que sentía por Rachel berry.

…

"_preguntarse si por casualidad se ama _

_equivale a plantear una alternativa entre_

_Felicidad y desdicha,_

_Buena y mala fortuna, _

_Besos y bofetadas._

_Elegimos a veces a costillas de la conveniencia, _

_por eso las preguntas laten sin respuestas, _

_y al final son capaces de aceptar cualquiera._

_Cualquier cosa con tal de no quedarse en esta orilla solitaria, que más da si después del amor esta _

_la nada." X.V_

….

* * *

**Buuueno hasta aquí por hoy….espero les haya gustado…**

**Este capitulo esta dedicado a Emma-fics : ) **

Danielleones: hola! Jajaja te entiendo con lo de los estudios ya tambien a veces me quedo sin tiempo, no te gusta Harmony y quinn jaja son sexis aparte pero no juntas XD…. pero pues es algo pasajero en lo que rachel se aclara XD…..muchas gracias por comentar…saludos

Mavi182: hola…para nada yo tomo en cuenta todos los coments asi que gracias, por tus observaciones….intentare mejorar XD….tu duda Harmony es harmony de glee el Watson fue lo primero que se me ocurrio aunque si quieres imaginartela como Emma watson pues genial jajaja…un saludo!

Tati4137: que bueno que te gusta la relación entre britt y Maribel … y gracias por comentar

Andrusol:hola!...pues, entiendo tu punto de que odias el egoísmo de mis personajes XD…pero pues asi son en este mundo que escribo y que creo es mas o menos como la realidad, en todos lados existe el egoísmo y pensar en uno mismo, ningun ser humano es perfecto y todos tenemos un lado oscuro y un lado bueno…se puede estar enamorado de dos personas realmente no lo se, pero es algo que no le ocurre a quinn por que como dices puede sentir cariño pero no amor….y bueno gracias por lo de la escritura es algo que trato de cuidar….espero que los demás capis te gusten…gracias por comentar no importa lo que pongas XD….un abrazo!

Guest: gracias por el comentario y jajaja en este capitulo harmony ya le robo otros tantos besos a quinn XD…tomare en cuenta tu sugerencia…solo que tendria que esperar para mas adelante pero si lo hare sacare mi escritura mas azucarada jajaja...saludos!

Emma-fics: hola!...emm…jaja desde hace cuanto queria escribir lo de los sueños XD…me parece curioso…santana es una buena amiga nda mas que le gusta molestar XD….harmony tiene un nombre sabes jajajaja…pues si estará y disfrutara de quinn un rato pero pues…eso no pega ni de chiste XD…aquí el amor esta en quinn y rachel….adivinaste lo de britt o sera que ya soy muy predecible? XD…naah harmony canta igual de bien que rachel, si no es que mejor a veces…XD….

Te he dedicado un capitulo ahora si te caigo mejor que tu amiga? XD… dos besos

Javier rossi: hola!...como siempre gracias!..como amo tus comentarios XD…. y tienes razón con lo de las puertas espero que este cap no te haya decepcionado….y haya respondido tus preguntas…muchas gracias por leer!

Achele-apu-pu-pu: jajaja….mas adelante voy a escribir nada mas eso y se te va hacer aburrido y me pediras drama asi que disfrutalo XD….jaja cabeza de palmera desaparece por un buen rato pero volverá..jaajaajaa… la loca de harmony XD….si da un poco de miedo….gracias y me alegra muchísimo que te guste la historia….nos leemos y muchos saludos!


	26. Detalles casi imperceptibles

**Hola!...les traigo un capitulo muy corto pero entretenido, no queria dejar la historia sin actualizar tanto tiempo….prometo que el próximo será largo…aunque no se para cuando, gracias por seguir leyendo por los comentarios que son el oxigeno de este fic…y espero que les guste este capitulo…..  
**

* * *

**Detalles casi imperceptibles**

**Una semana después…**

"_Subió al auto con apuro sin soltar el objeto entre sus manos. Una vez dentro, dejo caer su cabeza sobre el volante y soltó un suspiro lleno de frustración como era posible que hubiera accedido a ser utilizado de esa manera. Pero todo por ella. Siempre por ella. Porque bastaba que sus ojos, aunque indiferentes, se clavaran en los suyos para que con una sonrisa y una mano en la cintura pudiera…" _

"a que no adivinas que día es hoy!".- exclamo una emocionada harmony, rodeando el cuello de la escritora que lanzó un suspiro al ser interrumpida en su escritura, le molestaba en demasía que las personas hicieran eso, pero con harmony rondando por la casa no podría ser de otra manera.

Aunque después la rubia sonrió y compartió un beso con la cantante, desde el incidente en la obra la rubia había pasado unos días muy felices con harmony, estaba aprendiendo a quererla o por lo menos a dejar de pensar en la diva.

"mmmhh…soy muy mala para las fechas".- girando su cabeza hacia la de la cantante que se encontraba apoyada en su cuello.

"hoy cumplimos una semana…".- dijo harmony algo decepcionada por el olvido.

"claro! Si lo recordaba... solo estaba probándote para saber si tu también pensabas lo mismo".- dijo quinn con la mirada nerviosa.

"aha….bueno como sea te daré tu regalo hasta la cena de esta noche esta bien"

"ammmhh…si la cena..."

"no me digas que también olvidaste la cena…quinn te lo recordé como mil veces ayer"

"si la recuerdo".- dijo sincera la rubia que hasta ahora lo recordaba.-"es que estaba escribiendo y me distraigo cuando…espera….dijiste regalo?".- dijo la rubia con sorpresa, tenía que comprarle un regalo a la castaña por cumplir una semana?.

"si…tu regalo te lo daré en la cena, que te pasa hoy?".-

"nada…mmhh, tu regalo también…te lo daré en la cena…sabes acabo de recordar que tengo que ir a la revista".- dijo la rubia con los ojos preocupados

"es sábado"

"la noticia nunca descansa…vuelvo en un par de horas".- dándole un beso rápido en los labios.-"nos vemos en la cena".- quinn ya casi llegaba a la puerta pero se giro y Harmony comprendió al instante el motivo de su regreso.

"a las 9".- dijo la castaña rodando los ojos.

"ya lo sabia, adiós… te quiero".- dijo de ultimo la rubia y ahora si salió con apuro por la puerta nada más salir marco un numero y espero pacientemente a que alguien contestara del otro lado.

…..

* * *

"entonces es un hecho?...no sabes como te agradezco que hagas esto!...si, ah, pero por favor no se puede enterar que fui yo la que te contacto…..inventa algo, yo que se…. Ok, gracias…bye tina".- se despidió la pequeña diva.

La morena colgó el teléfono e inmediatamente expreso una sonrisa, ya estaba más cerca de alcanzar compensar a la rubia solo deseaba ver su reacción cuando se enterara. Le había tomado toda la semana y no había parado de intentar desde que salió del hospital, ella estaba bien y ahora mucho mejor.

Se levanto del sillón en dirección a su habitación, esa seria una mañana ajetreada junto con brittany irían a buscar inversores para revivir la obra…nadie destruiría el sueño de ambas.

….

* * *

"y entonces...que piensa?".- la morena finalizo su discurso con la pregunta del millón. Era la segunda visita a un posible inversor y esperaba que este al fin se convenciera de apoyarlas.

"rachel, brittany…les seré muy sincero, no creo que la obra tenga mucho éxito".- dijo el empresario con algo de duda

"pero…pero…las graficas!".- dijo brittany apuntando su presentación de papeles con muchos colores.

"la industria de broadway….es muy inestable, tal vez...si fuera una película…".-

"le costaría más si fuera una película…la obra es mucho más accesible y le aseguro que recuperara su inversión y ganara algo extra…por favor señor william".- explico rachel con insistencia en sus palabras y esperanza en sus ojos.

William, pensó fugazmente en lo que jessie le había comentado y los hechos recientes que habían ocurrido en la relación de este con rachel. Por ahora la oferta de jessie ya no le resultaba conveniente. Pero opto por asegurarse.

"aun eres novia de jessie st james?".- pregunto el empresario con interés.

"mmhhh…no sé que tiene que ver con lo que estamos hablando".- contesto a la pregunta fuera de lugar del empresario.

"es solo una pregunta".- aclaro rápidamente el hombre.

"pues….no, eso creo".- dijo con seriedad.

El joven empresario se quedo pensativo y decidió mover sus piezas antes de que saliera perdiendo, ya se las arreglaría con jessie.

"me agrada su perseverancia chicas….muy bien acepto, seré su inversor…ya no sigan buscando, yo les conseguiré patrocinadores y todo lo que haga falta para que su obra se estrene lo más pronto posible"

"en…en…serio?".- fue lo único que pudo decir una sorprendida Rachel.

"si….ya somos socios".- extendiendo su mano con una sonrisa hacia la pequeña diva

….

"aaahhhh!".- grito brittany por decima vez, mientras caminaban hacia la salida del edificio.

"lo se!...".- decía también rachel con emoción.

"espera, espera…suena mi teléfono debe ser santana…le gritare a ella tambien".- la rubia miro la pantalla y aun con una sonrisa contesto.-"hola"

"hola…emmh brittany, soy quinn".- se escucho del otro lado.

"ah, hola quinn! antes de que digas algo….ya encontramos inversor para la obra!..wooooooo!".- dijo la bailarina gritando de nuevo.

La rubia escritora aparto el celular un momento, por los gritos ensordecedores de la bailarina y cuando no escucho más, volvió a ponerlo en su oreja.

"eso es una gran noticia brittany….pero…yo te llamaba para pedirte ayuda".- dijo con nerviosismo la rubia.

….

"que dice?".- pregunto la pequeña diva con voz baja

"si…si…claro que te ayudare…nos vemos en el centro comercial en una hora…muy bien adiós quinn!"

"que te dijo?...que te dijo?".- pregunto rachel con impaciencia

"que necesita ayuda para elegir un regalo para…. Harmony".- dijo brittany con desanimo.

"ah…".- contesto con tristeza.

"y tu la vas a ayudar".- sentencio la bailarina con decisión.

"que?".- pregunto con sorpresa.

"si!.. tu la ayudaras, es que resulta que yo tengo un asunto muy importante que hacer y tu iras en mi lugar por que no quería dejarla sola".- dijo la bailarina dando saltitos.

"estas loca…pensara que lo he hecho a propósito".- dijo la diva abrazándose por el frio.

"nooo….ahora adiós, tienes una cita con quinn en una hora en el centro comercial que esta a un lado del empire estate, no lo eches a perder".- dijo brittany, despidiéndose de su amiga y caminando rápidamente hacia otro lado.

La morena sonrió ante el gesto despreocupado de su amiga, miro su ropa de chica de negocios y después a su reloj, tenía una hora para cambiarse y encontrarse con los ojos avellana que tanto amaba.

….

* * *

Quinn miro su reloj por tercera vez….

2: 25pm

Brittany le había dicho en una hora y aun se encontraba parada afuera del Manhattan hall, con las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón y temblando de frio de vez en cuando, en su paseo de un lado a otro volvió a pisar una hoja naranja de las tantas que caían de los arboles. Cuando de pronto levanto la mirada y se encontró con alguien que hizo que el frio desapareciera.

Rachel Berry caminaba en dirección a ella, traía puesto un abrigo negro, unos jeans color claro y unas botas altas a juego con su abrigo y una pequeña boina en su cabeza.

La rubia se sorprendió al verla ahí, pero opto por no mostrarse nerviosa y salió con una sonrisa a su encuentro.

"rachel…que haces aquí?".- pregunto la escritora.

"hola!..yo estoy muy bien quinn y tu?".- contesto la diva con una sonrisa.-"no nos vemos desde que un loco me noqueo en el teatro…no te vi en el hospital…ah!, claro es que tu novia te tiene con una correa en el cuello como si fueras de su pertenencia y no te deja acercarte a las demás personas a menos de 20 metros alrededor".- dijo lo ultimo algo enfadada con los brazos cruzados.

"iba ir a visitarte pero santana me dijo que no tenia caso que no había sido un golpe muy fuerte y que te dejarían salir al día siguiente y…..ja, ja…no necesito preguntar para saber que estas tan graciosa como siempre".- dijo la rubia

"y tu estas tan hermosa como siempre".-la morena callo al instante de decirlo y rápidamente cambio de tema.-"emmh..brittany no pudo venir por que…por que…la atropello un auto".- dijo la morena sin pensar.

"que!...pero que haces aquí?...ella esta bien?".- dijo preocupada.

"si, si, ella esta bien en realidad, no la atropello, solo fue un golpecito nada grave, santana ya la esta atendiendo".- dijo rachel continuando la mentira con habilidad.

"ahh…bueno…te dijo por que quería que viniera?".- pregunto un poco más tranquila.

"para comprarle un regalo a tu novia".- dijo mirando hacia otro lado, con un poco de molestia en su voz.

"aja….alguna idea?".-dijo la rubia incomoda mientras miraba al suelo

"mmmhh…si yo fuera tu novia".- propuso la morena con una mano en la barbilla.

Los ojos de la rubia se abrieron de repente, detalle que la morena no perdió de vista generándole al instante un pequeño cosquilleo en el estomago

"hipotéticamente hablando….si yo fuera tu novia…me gustaría que me regalaras….".- pensó un momento y con una enorme sonrisa dijo.-"….un brazalete de diamantes carísimo, un arreglo de flores enorme y…..una caja de chocolates finos"

"jajaja….wooow….que bueno que no eres mi novia".- dijo la rubia divertida

"jajaja….ya quisieras que yo fuera tu novia".- dijo la morena con orgullo.

"ahora ya no".- enfocando sus ojos verde avellana sobre los de rachel.-"porque entonces me dejarías sin un centavo".- dijo la rubia aun con una sonrisa.

"ven, vamos a buscarle un regalo a tu verdadera novia".- tomándola de la mano y guiándolas a las dos dentro del enorme centro comercial.

Rachel, agarro fuertemente la mano de la escritora solo para disfrutar del contacto de su mano el poco tiempo que duraría el amarre.

Quinn luchaba fuertemente por no sentirse tan bien en la compañía de rachel, pero era inevitable, la morena no hacia más que provocar sonrisas con sus comentarios y dramatismos por la ropa. Entraban y salían de las tiendas sin una sola bolsa, lo único que hacían era ver las prendas y frecuentemente preguntarse y si….

Y si….estuviéramos juntas

Y si…. yo fuera tu novia…

Y si….le compras el nuevo disco de Bárbara Streisand

Y si…fuéramos a un viaje a Las vegas seguramente estas gafas te quedarían mejor

Y si….pruebas este perfume

Y si…no puedo evitar mirar tus labios

Y si….por un momento nos olvidamos del pasado y disfrutamos de la compañía….

Siguieron divertidas entre los pasillos de ropa, y salían cada vez que alguna dependienta reconocía a rachel…miraban brazaletes, anillos, relojes y collares… entraron a una tienda de música y miraron discos, los gustos de ambas eran tan diferentes que terminaban riéndose divertidas, probaban perfumes y jugaban con alguno que otro artefacto en alguna tienda de electrónicos…

Recorrían las escaleras del enorme centro comercial y sonreían mientras caminaban por los brillantes pasillos blancos. Después de dos horas de recorrer casi todas las tiendas, las dos chicas cayeron rendidas sobre una banca.

"uffff…yo pienso, que el brazalete de la primera tienda era lindo".- dijo la morena con voz derrotada.

"y por qué no me lo dijiste antes de recorrer medio centro comercial?".- pregunto la rubia con el ceño fruncido

"_porque…me la paso muy bien contigo…"_.- pensó la morena.-"porque no estaba segura"

"no lo se...y si solo le regalo una caja de chocolates?".- dijo la escritora con frustración

"uff..cuanto la quieres".- dijo rachel levantando las cejas.

"la quiero… es solo que no creo que un regalo material como un brazalete de diamantes o unos pendientes puedan expresar lo que siento".- explico la rubia con los brazos cruzados.

"entonces que es lo que si lo puede expresar".-pregunto rachel con mirada curiosa.

"no se…tal vez un desayuno en la cama o una sonrisa cuando más lo necesita, palabras escritas en un pedazo de papel….un detalle casi imperceptible que haga que el día merezca la pena…".- giro su cabeza a la derecha para juntar su mirada con la de la morena.

Rachel ahogo un suspiro, como pudo haber sido tan tonta, jessie ni en los dos años juntos alguna vez le dijo aquello, el chico de rizos siempre pensaba en los regalos más caros cuando se acercaba alguna ocasión especial. En cambio, Quinn solo se preocupaba por los detalles, por acciones con valor sentimental, no con carga monetaria.

"que suerte tiene harmony….".- fue lo único que salió de los labios de la diva de broadway.

La rubia aparto la mirada de la pequeña diva.

"tu crees?...tiene una novia que se olvida de las fechas, que no recuerda las cenas y que se olvida de comprar su regalo….y eso es solo la primera semana…yo digo que soy un desastre".- dijo la rubia con la mirada en algún punto del suelo.

"jajaja….te diré algo, jessie jamás se olvidaba de los aniversarios, ni de mis cumpleaños, ni de compararme regalos caros….y aun así, ahora me doy cuenta de que era un muy mal novio…por que no me quería de verdad, compraba mi cariño y yo…lo aceptaba por miedo a estar sola".- dijo la pequeña diva jugando nerviosa con sus manos.

"miedo a estar sola?….si cualquiera querría estar con alguien como tu"

"si, por mi dinero, por fama, tu elige….eso no lo sabes, además hablo mucho, puedo llegar a ser muy irritante y según santana soy extremadamente dramática".- dijo la morena con una media sonrisa.

"santana?".- pregunto la chica de ojos verdes.

"hablamos mucho en el hospital, creo que ya no le caigo tan mal….es buena persona….ahora se porque es tu amiga".- dijo con una sonrisa al recordar su estadía en el hospital.

"me alegra escuchar eso…"

Hubo un silencio en donde las dos miraban a las personas pasar.

"quinn".-llamo rachel.-"seguramente no le importará lo que le regales…a mi no me importaría… si tengo tu sonrisa todos los días un brazalete de diamantes se ve como basura"

Quinn expreso una media sonrisa con nostalgia y se levanto de la banca tendiéndole la mano a Rachel.

"vamos por los pendientes, de la primera tienda…me gustaron y el precio no era tan alto".-levantando a la diva de la banca.

"y por qué no lo dijiste antes de recorrer toda la plaza?".- dijo la morena sin soltar la mano de la rubia.

"_porque quería estar más tiempo contigo"_.- pensó la rubia.- "porque no estaba segura".- soltando por fin a rachel y caminando en dirección a la tienda.

…..

* * *

**Esta vez no puedo contestar a los comentarios pero la próxima vez lo hare…de todas formas he leído todos y cada uno…GRACIAS! por que ya son 201 comentarios de una historia que pensé no pasaría del capitulo 1, asi que muchas gracias!...y saludos!...**


	27. Cuenta regresiva

**Hola!...tarde mucho en volver lo se, pero no he tenido mucho tiempo...bueno, espero que este capitulo sea de su agrado XD…y nada….gracias como siempre por todos los follows, reviews, favoritos…gracias!...**

**N/A: lo de celebrar una semana sé que es de locas...por eso lo puse, por que creo que ya se empezaran a dar cuenta de que harmony le falla la azotea XD….jejeje…  
**

* * *

**Cuenta regresiva.**

"son muy lindos".- dijo rachel mientras caminaba al lado de quinn hacia la salida del centro comercial.

"si….ah, por cierto felicidades, brittany me dijo que ya consiguieron inversionistas…sabia que tu obra saldría de alguna manera".- dijo la rubia, con las manos en los bolsillos encogida por el frio.

"gracias!...estoy muy emocionada en este momento…y tu articulo ya podrá publicarse, no se como quedo".-respondió la morena, reprimiendo las ganas de abrazar a quinn, para quitarle el frio.

"según Nick, quedo muy bien igual que las fotografías….pero ahora me darás trabajo extra, tendré que elegir las que saldrán en el articulo".-

"jajajaja…que bien, al fin te pondrás a trabajar".- dijo la pequeña diva con una sonrisa burlona

"hey...".- se quejo la rubia y monto rápidamente un plan en su cabeza

Quinn comenzó a hacerle cosquillas a la pequeña diva en mitad de la calle, la morena sin tardar se defendió ante las manos de la rubia que más que hacerla reír la ponían nerviosa.

"jajaja….espera…ya…ya…ok, ok, tu eres muy jajajajaja...trabajadora"

"así esta mejor".- dijo la rubia separándose de rachel.

"espero que no salgamos en el programa de chismes de la tarde… no querrás que tu novia se enoje".- dijo la morena separándose con una sonrisa de quinn

"no creo que a alguien le importe que...".-

La escritora fue interrumpida por una luz cegadora, era el luminoso flash de la cámara de un paparazzi, que ya había salido de sus escondite, listo para atrapar la exclusiva del día.

"rachel!...rachel!...sonrie!, desde cuando eres amiga de la rubia?".- dijo el joven fotógrafo

La morena no respondió y como acto reflejo tomo fuertemente la mano de la rubia y comenzó la huida en dirección a la limosina de la diva. Caminaron con rapidez, hasta perder de vista al chico de la cámara y llegar a salvo al auto.

"ufff, que le pasa?...ni siquiera lo vi venir".- pregunto quinn una vez situada en el asiento

"jajaja….ya te acostumbraras…ahora que estas con harmony…supongo que te seguirán, aunque si tengo que ser honesta….harmony no es tan famosa como yo, así que…esto solo te pasaría si estuvieras con..."

"contigo?"

"emmh…si.."

"otra ventaja más de no estar juntas"

"lo ves, al parecer hiciste una buena elección"

"si"

Se hizo un silencio que rachel rompió solo para darle la orden a su chofer de que avanzara en dirección al apartamento de quinn.

"gracias por tu ayuda".- se aventuro a decir la rubia

"no hay de que…eres muy detallista, mira que regalarle eso con tan solo una semana…".- acomodándose de lado para mirar a quinn

"emmh…de hecho solo le compre esto, por que ella me compro algo…y supongo que se vería mal si yo llego con las manos vacías, no?"

"Tal vez…".- _"harmony es una loca!".- pensó inmediatamente la diva con los ojos abiertos.-_

"y esa mirada?"

"cual?"

"esa que pusiste como de sorpresa"

"nada, solo pienso que harmony esta loca".- la diva se tapo la boca en el instante de decirlo.

La rubia miro a rachel con semblante serio pero luego de unos segundos, se le salió una sonrisa y no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risa.

"jaja…por que lo dices?".- pregunto quinn de forma risueña

"co...como que por que lo digo?...no has notado como que ella es un poco…no se… celosa?, posesiva?, obsesiva?".- contesto rachel con un tono de obviedad en su palabras

"jajajajaja….es en serio?...no, no…bueno me sorprendió un poco que quisiera celebrar que llevamos una semana…pero yo pienso que es por que se emociona muy fácil".- dijo la rubia sin perder la sonrisa

"_quinn!..harmony esta loca!".- pensó de nuevo la pequeña diva.- _"si se emociona muy fácil….".- murmuro rachel entre dientes

"y…ya le contaste a kurt que la obra regresa?".- pregunto quinn

"de eso se iba a encargar brittany…ahora de seguro ya llego a la casa de blaine y….".- la morena callo de nuevo, se suponía que brittany estaba en un hospital y se le había escapado la verdadera ubicación de la bailarina, dejando al descubierto su mentira.-

"pero que britt no estaba en el hospital?".- pregunto la rubia con el ceño fruncido

"emmh…si..si…ella esta en un hospital….dije brittany?...quise decir…ammh ryan".- mintió con audacia la pequeña diva

"woow…ryan ira a avisarle personalmente a kurt?...no creí que fuera tan atento".- respondió la escritora de ojos verdes.

"ajamm…pues es que no lo conoces….emmmh, mira un anuncio de la obra de harmony"

La rubia volteo pero solo para reprimir una sonrisa… no era tan ingenua… sabia que a brittany no le había atropellado un auto, secretamente agradeció que la bailarina le hubiera hecho ese favor por que había pasado una tarde bastante divertida con rachel berry.

…

* * *

"gracias de nuevo".- dijo la rubia una vez en la acera frente a su edificio

"y de nada de nuevo".- bajando también del auto para encontrarse frente a la escritora.

"salúdame a brittany"

"ahamm….si…yo le diré".- dijo la pequeña morena tropezando en sus palabras y mirando hacia otra parte

"no tenias que bajarte del auto".- dijo quinn nerviosa

"lo se….solo…quería despedirme de ti".- rachel se acercó y le dio un beso rápido en la mejilla a la rubia para luego volver a su auto.-"nos vemos quinn!"

La rubia se quedo parada en la entrada de su edificio, observado como la pequeña morena desaparecía en su limosina rosa por el horizonte de la calle.

…..

* * *

"y esa cara?".- pregunto la latina desde su sitio en el sillón

"que ahora no puedo sonreír?".- contesto quinn con alegría

"yo no sonreiría si fuera tu….tu novia a llamado como 20 veces…preguntando por ti".- mirando la televisión

"por qué?".- pregunto quinn con extrañeza

"yo que se!…ahora puedes hacerme el favor de llamarla, interrumpe mi programa".- ordeno santana con algo su característico mal genio.

"desde cuando te gustan esas cursilerías?".- cuestiono la rubia, cuando miro el contenido en la televisión.

"ufff…brittany me dijo que lo viera y heme aquí…no esta tan mal sabes?"

"paso de cuentos de hadas…."

"amargada!"

"jajaja…yo al menos no tengo una novia que ve once upon a time".- dijo la rubia corriendo hacia su habitación.

"ven aca!….necesitas tu ración de lima heights".- la latina hizo amago de levantarse pero se descubrió muy cómoda y su programa ya regresaba, así que solo le lanzo un grito a su amiga.-"cuando termine de ver como el enano escapa con el hada…te voy a dar una lección, fabray!".- dijo santana, sin perder de vista la televisión.

….

* * *

Una vez en su habitación, la rubia escritora llamo a Harmony, no quería preocuparla…. o tal vez le había pasado algo, de pronto descubrió una opresión en el pecho al pensar en que algo malo le pudiera haber pasado a la castaña. Se apresuró a marcar y espero el tono...1, 2…

"donde has estado!?...espera no me contestes que ya lo se….sabias que estas en el programa de sugar?…increíble!... sabes como me haces quedar…me estas engañando con la estúpida de berry, verdad quinn?"

La rubia solo se quedo callada con los ojos muy abiertos ante la reacción de la cantante, que le pasaba?…donde estaba la harmony tierna, buena y comprensiva con la que había pasado los últimos días?

"aammh…."

"no...no …digas nada…no va a ver cena…te llamare cuando deje de estar tan enojada contigo"

Colgó.

Quinn se quedo mirando al teléfono con la cara más confundida que podía existir. Intento volver a marcar pero desecho la idea, tenia miedo de volver a recibir los gritos de harmony. Salió de su habitación con su cabeza dando vueltas y llego al salón, donde santana estaba….

"estas llorando?".- pregunto quinn con sorpresa

"que?...no..no..yo no estoy…me entro una basura en el ojo".- dijo la latina limpiándose rápidamente las lagrimas provocadas por el programa de televisión.

"aja...san, estoy confundida".- sentándose a la derecha de su amiga

"y eso es algo nuevo por que….".-

"cállate y escucha…en resumen, harmony se enojo por que se entero en un programa que salí esta tarde con rachel".- explico la rubia

"y….por que saliste con la enana, pensé que te ibas a alejar de ella…..como blancanieves se alejó del príncipe por que era un hombre casado...mundo cruel!…".- apuntando al aparato frente a ellas

"se suponía que iba a ir con brittany…pero se invento una excusa y termine paseando en el centro comercial con rachel, fue raro…me la pase muy bien".- recordó con una extraña sensación de felicidad.

"wooow, no llevas ni una semana con harmony y ya la estas engañando….eres mala Q.".- dijo la morena con los brazos cruzados

"no la estoy engañando! es sugar y sus chismes y después ella la que inventa cosas…".- decía la rubia desesperdada.-"y si se va a poner así cada vez que salga con alguien…entonces, creo que".

"creo que empieza la cuenta regresiva".- dijo la doctora López con tranquilidad.

"que?".- pregunto la rubia con semblante confundido.

"ufff, mira es simple…la primera se la pasas es el comienzo y es comprensible, la segunda es mejor que le dejes entendido que si se vuelve a poner así las cosas se van a poner mal….y si por desgracia llega a la tercera…la dejas… así de fácil, no te pones a sufrir ni te quiebras la cabeza".- explicaba la latina bajo la atenta mirada de su amiga.

"woow…de donde sacaste eso?"

"lo descubrí en mi larga experiencia amorosa…ahora sigue los consejos de tía tana y todo se arreglara….por cierto, que hacían tu y berry en el centro comercial?"

"comprándole un regalo a harmony".- dijo quinn con seguridad

"en serio?...berry te ayudo a escoger un regalo para ella?".- cuestiono con desconfianza

"siip.".-

"mmhh…"

"mmhh que?"

"mmmh…creo que me he equivocado con ella".- respondió la latina mirando pensativa hacia algún punto.

"por qué lo dices?"

"porque si... quieres ver como acaba esta cosa cursi?".- se desmarco la latina apuntando al televisor.

Quinn hizo como que se pensaba la propuesta de la latina, pero con una sonrisa acepto.

"ah, que mas da…".- se encogió de hombros y desvió la mirada a la pantalla.

…..

* * *

Las dos amigas se entregaron a ver el programa, pero pasados unos minutos, el sonido del teléfono interrumpió el silencioso ritual televisivo.

"hola..".-contesto la rubia

"de verdad siento mucho lo que te dije antes…no sé que me paso…deje que mi enojo me controlara...pero es que los chismes y berry...puedes...puedes…perdonarme…estas eno…".- las palabras mediadoras salieron rápidamente de la boca de harmony.

"harmony!...para!...tranquilízate, entiendo porque te enojaste, solo que no tenias por que reclamarme tus celos irracionales solamente guiada por un chisme en la televisión" .- se levanto la escritora mientras hablaba con la cantante

"lo se y lo siento mucho….no volverá a suceder….aun, quieres ir a cenar?".- el tono de harmony sonó casi a modo de suplica.

"pues…si".- dijo la rubia con voz tranquila.

"genial!...ehmm, paso a recogerte en 2 horas".- acordó la castaña de ojos azules.

La cantante colgó inmediatamente, dejando a la joven escritora con una sensación un tanto rara….

"ahora que te dijo tu psico-novia?".- bromeo la latina con una sonrisa

"ja, ja…que la cena esta de nuevo en pie"

"que buena noticia…por que ya había invitado a brittany a la casa y…no me gustaría que escucharas ruidos, ya sabes…altisonantes"

"creo que pasare la noche en casa de harmony".- dijo la rubia con desagrado al recordar la clase de ruidos a los que se refería su amiga.

"ahh…que lastima escuchar eso".- dijo la latina con sarcasmo

"algún día iras a casa de brittany?".- pregunto con suplica.

"sabes cuando iré a casa de britt, cuando tu quieras que harmony se quede a dormir aquí….que dudo mucho"

"ahhg…como sea me voy a cambiar".- caminando en dirección a su habitación

"recuerda la cuenta regresiva!".- grito la latina desde del sofá

"lo hare!".- le respondió la rubia con seguridad.

…..

* * *

Una semana no es un año.

Tres días no son dos semanas.

El tiempo es relativo en el amor...

¿En cuanto tiempo una persona puede declarar que esta completamente enamorada?

¿Hay un lapso de días, meses, años?...

El amor de tu vida es aquella que te enamora con solo una mirada a través de un teatro o es aquella que trata lentamente de meterse en tu corazón a base de detalles o locuras…

Todas estas preguntas y cuestiones existenciales rondaban por la mente de la escritora de ojos verdes. Mientras escuchaba a harmony quejarse de sugar motta, mirándola a través de la velas, disfrutando el tranquilo ambiente del restaurante.

¿Rachel o Harmony?

¿Magia o Realidad?

¿El amor puede ser mágico? o ¿Debemos tener siempre un pie bien puesto en la tierra?

La cena comenzó entre sonrisas, besos y caricias…pero jamás con un te quiero…

Justo como pasan los amores pasionales y como buen amor que presuma basarse en cuestiones carnales y conversaciones banales….no duraría

Quinn lo sabía y Harmony no quería saberlo….

Pero aun así se dejaban llevar por el gusto de enamorarse del amor.

Y Quinn Fabray…no estaba enamorada del amor, ni mucho menos de Harmony Watson…ella estaba locamente enamorada de Rachel Bárbara Berry

Y tal vez ya se estaba acercando la hora de aceptarlo

Y dejar de jugar a las enamoradas con la cantante castaña, antes de que fuera demasiado tarde…

Pero que diría la diva de broadway, seria capaz de rechazar nuevamente el amor de la escritora?

…

* * *

**Capitulo dedicado a Emma-fics :)**

**Bueno…debo unos comentarios asi que aquí voy..**

Allie8nah: hola!..muchisimas gracias por seguir la historia y me da gusto saber que te agrada lo que lees XD…gracias por comentar saludos!

Mavi182: ojala estos capítulos te hayan parecido mas interesantes y….espero estar escribiendo bien jejeje…muchas gracias por tu comentario..

Andrusol: hola!...creo que ya no te disgustan tanto los capítulos XD… santana y brittany hacen que este detestable triangulo amoroso, sea soportable jejeje….bueno gracias por seguir leyendo y seguir comentándome saludos!

Tati4137: uufff al fin logre hacer un capitulo donde creo que casi nadie se quejo XD…gracias por comentar muchos saludos…

Shunreibell: gracias! Y si me encanta esa canción…casi la elegí por accidente, Maribel es buena persona pero muy protectora con su única hija XD…pero no es tan insoportable como parecia jejeje…saludos!

Emma-fics: hola!...ya ahora si soy mucho mejor que tu amiga XD…te he dedicado dos capítulos…creo que ya le he ganado no?...por mucho que me disguste aceptarlo XD…si tienes razón harmony esta mal de cabeza y….rachel y santana ya se harán amigas pero lo justo…que no quiero que me linchen XD…estaba bloqueada de hecho en este también pero hubo algo que me empujo a terminarlo antes….ese capitulo estuvo muy absurdo desde la excusa del auto hasta el aniversario de una semana XD…pero espero que te haya gustado….

Dos besos

Javier rossi: hola…muchas GRACIAS por todas las cosas que me escribes jejeje…de verdad que es reciproco tu me alegras el dia y yo te alegro el tuyo con lo que escribo XD...si lo de Maribel lo tenia pensado desde que apareció asi iba a terminar por eso me daba risa que le odiaran tanto… no es mala persona..quinn ya va a terminar con todo esto, se esta dando cuenta de sus sentimientos pero aun quiero que pase mas tiempo con rachel…me alegra que te guste la historia y de verdad que estoy intentando actualizar mas seguido….un abrazo!

Achele-pu-apu-apu: hola…emmh jajajaja…no se si se regala en la semana pero eso es lo que piensa harmony….si esta un poco loca XD…deberías de seguir su consejo a lo mejor y te duran mas XD…jajaja…simio que usa tupé XD….era de esperarse que rachel le comentara algo de por que no fue a verla….y siento decirte que hay muchas personas que quieren a quinn envuelta y con un lazito para navidad asi que tendras que hacer fila jajajaja….nos leemos muchos saludos!

Nayhss: al contrario muchas gracias a ti!...es muy apresurado? Si jajajaja….pero ya cada quien sus festejos XD…que regalar a alguien que quieres esa es la pregunta importante deja tu el tiempo XD….tu comentario me levanta el animo y me alegra que te guste la historia como para comentar hago lo posible por que logre entretener y aunque sea un momento se olviden de sus problemas asi que…gracias por leer!…saludos!

Eclair rozen: jajajaja…ya falta poco…y gracias por tu comentario un saludo!..


	28. Pretendiendo

**Hola!...lo se…he tardado como…mucho, no piensen que lo voy a abandodar es solo que últimamente no he podido y la inspiración viene y va…capitulo relajado, se que estarán desesperad s por que ya estén juntas y asi...pero me gusta mas contar como se da la relación que la relación en si…todo se resolverá muy pronto, de verdad…como siempre GRACIAS!...por seguir aquí, por leer, por comentar, por no comentar, por quejarse XD…se los agradezco…muchos saludos!...**

* * *

**Pretendiendo**

La rubia se encontraba en su cubículo de la revista seleccionando las fotos de la obra de la diva, saldrían en el próximo numero anunciando el brillante regreso de la obra…y aun no se decidía por cuales poner, la mayoría le encantaban, y la mayoría tenían a rachel berry de protagonista. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una llamada a su línea, era rara la vez que la llamaban, _"tal vez es Nick", pensó quinn._

"hola".- saludó la escritora

"hola, disculpa tu eres quinn fabray?".- contestó del otro lado una voz de mujer.

"si, soy yo, quien habla?"

"mi nombre es tina cohen chang, trabajo en una editorial muy importante y bueno…me entere que estas escribiendo una novela que al parecer será el próximo best seller".- hablo segura la editora

"mmh… es cierto que estoy escribiendo algo pero aun no la termino…. como lo sabe?".- pregunto extrañada la rubia

"tengo mis contactos….quiero hacerte una propuesta, porque no agentamos una cita y así puedo revisar tu avance con la novela".- propuso la chica con fluidez en sus palabras

"es en serio?...o es una especie de broma pesada".- dijo quinn con desconfianza

"no es broma…mmh…que tal si mañana voy a la revista para hablar en persona?, te parece a las 12".-insistio la editora

"si, si, a las 12, esta bien".-concluyo la rubia

"muy bien, nos vemos mañana Quinn, hasta luego".- se despidió la misteriosa chica.

La voz de la chica desapareció y el tono de llamada devolvió a la rubia a la realidad, con una sonrisa y la boca abierta, marco el número de santana, tenia que enloquecer con alguien.

…..

* * *

"siguiente!".- grito kurt, con desinterés y cansancio, ya había pasado una hora y media con brittany mirando audiciones para los papeles vacantes de la obra y hasta ahora no habían encontrado a ningún talento en bruto

"por favor!...tomemos un descanso siii".- dijo brittany con un puchero de suplica y mirada inocente.

"pero rachel dijo que.."

"rachel…rachel esta aquí?...claro que no!... se largo nada más con una llamada…..vamos, tomemos un descanso además técnicamente yo también soy tu jefa"

"mmmhh…viéndolo de esa manera…...hey!...tómense 5 minutos seguiremos con las audiciones más tarde".- grito kurt a los presentes.

Los aspirantes asintieron con la cabeza y continuaron con su preparación mental para el papel deseado. El chico castaño y la bailarina, salieron a tomar un poco de aire cuando…un grito con el nombre de la rubia capto su atención.

"brittany!".- dijo harmony Watson llegando a la altura de los dos amigos.

Kurt inmediatamente cruzo los brazos y miro a la cantante castaña con desconfianza.

"ah, hola harmony….que haces por aquí?"

"trabajo aquí…bueno enfrente, no lo recuerdas?"

"es verdad…"

"emmmh…y rachel que tal esta?... ya sabes después del golpe y eso"

"mucho mejor…solo le quedo un pequeño moretón"

"que bien…amm, esta dentro?…tengo que…hablar con ella".-

"de que?".- pregunto con anticipación el chico castaño.

"cuestiones personales".-se apresuró a contestar la castaña

"pues no esta…salió hace media hora".- contesto brittany

"y no sabes a donde fue?".- pregunto insistente la cantante

"soy su mejor amiga no su niñera".- respondió la bailarina con mala gana.

Kurt Hummel reprimió una risita y miro hacia otra parte.

"solo era una pregunta…".- dijo harmony apenada

"lo se….perdón es que estamos un poco cansados por las audiciones".- se excuso la rubia bailarina, ella no era una persona grosera con los demás.

"no importa, te entiendo…pero podrías decirle que necesito verla"

"si…en cuanto la vea le digo".- prometió con poco interés la rubia.

"gracias… y suerte con las audiciones".- dijo la cantante castaña a modo de despedida, para después cruzar la calle con semblante pensativo.

"no me gusta esa chica no se porque".- dijo kurt una vez que la cantante se había marchado

"ella es…es...rara...aparenta ser algo que no es….parece buena persona pero, tiene algo".- decía la rubia con cara pensativa

"pienso igual, britt…le dirás a rachel que la busca?".- comentaba el chico castaño.

"claro que no… le hará algo malo…seguramente aun no olvida que la semana pasada estuvo con quinn".- respondió la bailarina

"uuuff, estoy atrasado de noticias….y esos son el tipo de chismes que me gusta escuchar cuéntame más...".- se mostro interesado el divo de ojos azules.

"jejeje…pues veras".- lo tomo del brazo y empezó a contarle lo último ocurrido en esa montaña rusa en la que parecían envueltas quinn y rachel.

…

* * *

"seguro que no fuiste tu?".- cuestiono la rubia por decima vez en la oficina de su jefe de redacción.

"no, no conozco a ninguna tina, además yo esperaba que terminaras la novela…aun no la terminas cierto?.- respondió Nick.

"solo le falta el final…pero me dijo que aun así quiere ver mis escritos, no te parece extraño?".- dijo quinn

"extraño o suerte, llámalo como tu quieras…pero lo que es un hecho es que tienes que aprovechar esta oportunidad fabray".- aconsejo el jefe detrás de su escritorio al tiempo que revisaba unos papeles.

"si, lo hare…pero aun lo puedo creer"

"créelo…pero ahora vamos a los asuntos de hoy quinn, tienes las fotografías para el reportaje de rachel berry?".- volviendo su mirada hacia la rubia

"si…ahora te las mando"

"bien, como sabrás… hoy que coordinar la sesión de fotos para la portada de este mes, será en el parque Riverside con la modelo brasileña que causo sensación en la semana de la moda, no quiero fallos entendido fabray".- informó Nick

"por supuesto….algo más?".- preguntó la rubia

"de hecho si….acabo de recordar que se están realizando las audiciones para los papeles que faltan en la obra de berry, necesito que tengas los nombres de los posibles actores que quedaran y fotos el elenco completo, pasa por ahí antes de llegar a la sesión de fotos".- ordeno el jefe de redacción.

"en resumen…tengo que tomar nuevas fotos".- dijo la chica de ojos verdes con un poco de molestia.

"correcto"

"ok, me voy".- pensando como organizar todo.

"suerte con lo de la editora".

"gracias".- se despidió quinn.

Bajo hasta el estacionamiento y entro a su auto con semblante nervioso por tener que encontrarse con la diva, inserto las llaves, las giro y…

"pero que?.."

Intento de nuevo y de nuevo….pero fue inútil, su auto al parecer se había empeñado en dejarla tirada….

"aaaggh…genial tendré que ir en metro".- salió de malas maneras de su intento de auto y con pasos llenos de frustración se dirigió a la boca del metro…destino: broadway.

…

Los ojos oscuros de la diva de broadway seguían fijos en la figura de sus dos amigos, estaba muy molesta.

"me han decepcionado….sobretodo tu kurt".-dijo la morena con seriedad

"pero".- trato de hablar el chico castaño

"shhh…esto es serio!…brittany!...-provocando que la rubia subiera la mirada para encontrarla con la de su amiga.-"tu sabes cuanto tardamos para volver con esto… no quiero que fracasemos, debemos de concentrarnos 110% en la obra….desde ahora necesito que los dos prometan comprometerse tanto como yo…yo respiro la obra, como con la obra, duermo con la obra, sueño.."

"con quinn".- dijo la bailarina con voz baja

"ejemm….no se a que viene eso britt".-replico la morena con la cara roja

"es verdad, ella me lo contó y una vez se quedo a dormir en mi casa y comenzó a hablar y decir…quinn, quinn".- contaba la bailarina con una sonrisa burlona

"jajajaja…es en serio?...eso si ya es estar loca por alguien".- comento el divo con una ceja levantada.

"si, pero ella no lo acepta".- siguió la rubia

"creo que ya lo acepto, es quinn la que no se quiere bajar del tren de la locura llamado harmony".- dijo el chico de piel blanca

"me gustan los trenes".- respondio brittany con la mirada en alguna parte

"y a mi me gustaría que dejaran de hablar como si yo no estuviera delante…yo era la que los estaba regañando".- decía rachel aun más enfurecida que antes.

"cálmate fue un descansito rach".- se escuso la bailarina

"un descancito?...todo mundo se fue por que ustedes se quedaron dormidos aquí en mi camerino".- explico la diva fuera de si.

"estábamos descansando los ojos… pero cuando menos me lo espere ya estaba dormida…yo soñé con unicornios".-dijo la rubia inocente

"mmmhh…yo soñé que blaine bajaba de unas escaleras blancas como un ángel".- recordaba el chico con una sonrisa

"tu que soñaste rachel?".- preguntó la rubia

"aahhh…no soñé nada!...sueño con tener su atención por amor de dios!...la próxima vez que vuelvan a hacer una tontería como esta no me importara que sean mis amigos".- decía la morena caminando hacia la puerta con enojo.-"los voy a despedir y nadie va a querer volver a…".-la morena abrió la puerta pero la figura de la rubia la dejo sin palabras, olvidando por completo el enojo de antes.

"hola…".- saludo quinn con una pequeña sonrisa

"ho…ho..hola.. que haces aquí?".- saludo nerviosa la morena

"pensé que tenían audiciones, pero el auditorio esta vacío"

"jajaja…si esta vacío…es que terminamos antes".- decía con nervios y una amplia sonrisa

"ah, entonces…. creo volveré al trabajo".- sentencio la rubia dando media vuelta pero…

"NO".- exclamó la diva

La rubia se giro con sorpresa

"digo no, quédate…solo unos minutos, pasa…aquí están kurt y britt".- invito a pasar a la rubia, regañandose mentalmente por su torpeza

"hola!".- saludó quinn

"hola quinn!".- dijeron los dos con una sonrisa

"como estas britt?…ya te sientes mejor después del golpe que te dio el auto?".- dijo la rubia pretendiendo no saber nada, solo quería ver la cara de rachel.

"golpe?...que golpe?".- cuestionó asustado el chico castaño

"si el…el… pequeño golpe que te dio el auto…. y que por eso no pudiste acompañar a quinn…lo recuerdas?".- intervino rápidamente la pequeña morena, guiñándole un ojo a brittany para que captara la mentira.

"ah, si…eso …es que fue tan pequeño que no lo recordaba jejeje".- contesto la bailarina

"bueno…me alegra que estés bien".- dijo la escritora mirando divertida a rachel.

"gracias…y que soñaste anoche quinn?".- preguntó la rubia bailarina con ojos curiosos queriendo molestar a la morena.

"ehh...no lo recuerdo…por qué?".- miro extrañada a la bailarina.

"nada, solo estábamos hablando de sueños….mmh…quieres saber que soñó rache...".- la mano de la pequeña diva se apresuró a tapar la de su amiga.

"ejemmm….no, no tiene tiempo….de hecho ya se iba, verdad".- se apresuró a decir la pequeña morena

Quinn miraba toda la escena sin entender.

"si…eso creo".- contesto quinn

"yo te acompaño a la salida…".- dijo la diva tomando del brazo a la escritora sin darle tiempo a despedirse de los dos amigos que se reían de la incomodidad de rachel.

Caminaron unos cuantos pasos en silencio, hasta que la morena se dio cuenta de que aun seguía sosteniendo el brazo de la rubia.

"jeje…perdón".- rápidamente se alejó.-"ehh…así que volviste para tomar más fotos?".-

"si, pero creo que mejor vuelvo cuando el elenco este completo…para cuando crees tenerlo listo?".- pregunto quinn

"en un una semana…si esos dos dejan de holgazanear".- decía la morena rodando los ojos con desesperación.

"jajaja…entonces serán dos semanas".- molestó la rubia

"ey…no me animes eh".- respondió rachel con nervios por la cercanía de quinn

La rubia sonrió un momento, pero su cabeza recordó un punto importante.

"emm…supongo que tengo que darte las gracias".- dijo quinn con los brazos cruzados.

"pues… no sé porque".- contesto la diva

"lo se"

"mmmh…no sé de que me hablas".- insistió la morena

"de mi novela, de la editora que se ofreció a revisar mi novela…como se llamaba tina?, la chica asiática".- inquirió con seriedad la chica de ojos verdes, deteniéndose un momento en el los escalones del auditorio.

"yo no conozco a ninguna tina…pero me alegro mucho de oír eso… es fantástico, debes estar muy feliz".- dijo rachel apartando la mirada de quinn

"si que eres obstinada".- acercándose más a la morena

"en serio!.. yo no tengo nada que ver con que una editora misteriosamente se haya ofrecido a revisar tu novela….tal vez fue Nick".- mintió la morena con tranquilidad

"no fue él… ya le pregunte".- aun en la pose de brazos cruzados y la mirada fija en la morena

"tal vez esta mintiendo".- contrataco la diva

"igual que tú".- siguió la rubia

"que te hace creer que fui yo?".- la morena comenzó a caminar en dirección a la salida

"mmmhh…solo tres personas con el poder suficiente pudieron haber sido Nick, sugar o tu…..y por algún extraño presentimiento sé que eres tu".- caminando a lado de la diva

"aja…pudo haber sido sugar…..que aun no entiendo por qué trabajas con ella".- cuestiono rachel

La rubia escritora detecto el cambio de conversación y decidió darle un descanso a la cantante tenía tiempo para sacarle información, era cierto que no estaba segura si había sido ella… pero ya lo averiguaría.

"favores".-dijo quinn saliendo al lobby del teatro

"que tipo de favores?".- dijo evitando pensar en algo fuera de lugar, pero sus ojos la delataron.

"nada sexual".- replico al instante la rubia

"jajajajaja….yo no lo estaba pensando".- con la mirada sorprendida y una sonrisa que dejaba ver un poco de vergüenza.

"claro que si…tenías esos ojos de sorpresa que siempre pones cuando escuchas algo que no te gusta".- explico quinn mientras se acercaba de nuevo a la pequeña diva

"así que eres experta en leer mi mirada no es cierto?".- rachel detuvo sus pasos y miro a la rubia con una ceja levantada

"_se ha convertido en mi actividad preferida".- pensó la rubia.-_"no es algo tan difícil".- parando también.

"a mi me pasa lo contrario…a veces no entiendo que es lo que me dicen esos ojos verdes".- encontrándose de frente con la rubia.-"tu mirada guarda tanta ambigüedad como tus palabras"

"me gusta el misterio".- declaró quinn sin poder evitar perderse en los labios de la morena

"pero también sabes hablar claro….solo que últimamente no lo has querido hacer".- apartando la mirada de los ojos verdes de la escritora

"ya hable claro una vez y…no me resulto".-

"tal vez no era el momento".- dijo rachel con tristeza

"tal vez no era la persona".- dijo quinn con la mirada clavada al suelo

"estoy segura de que era la persona adecuada".- se apresuró a decir la diva

"estamos hablando de nosotras, verdad?".- se atrevió a decir quinn con una valentía salida de la nada.

"si".- soltó rachel encontrando su mirada con la de la escritora

"y que quieres que diga?".- pregunto quinn con nerviosismo por la cercanía de la morena

"lo que tu mirada no para de gritarme".- dijo la diva casi en un suspiro, que la hacia preguntarse si la rubia la había escuchado.

La escuchó… y de pronto volvió a la realidad, el recuerdo de harmony vino a ella, que estaba haciendo con rachel, ¿no debería estar ella comiendo con harmony?….¿hablando de temas sin importancia y disfrutando de su compañía?...debería…¿pero lo deseaba?...¿lo deseaba tanto como en ese momento deseaba besar a rachel berry?

Se separo de la morena….

"perdón...eso estuvo muy fuera de lugar".- dijo rachel

"no importa…ya me voy, que tengo que ir a Riverside para una sesión de fotos y hoy mi carro se estropeo y tengo que ir en metro y ahh… ".- pasando una manos por su cabello

"emm….si quieres puedo llevarte, me queda cerca de casa".- ofreció la morena con cortesía.

"no quiero molestarte".- dijo quinn rechazando la oferta de la morena

"no es ninguna molestia, de verdad….vamos".- tomo la mano de la rubia y no dejo lugar a replicas.

…

* * *

No estaba haciendo nada malo….solo estaba acercando a una amiga a un lugar, eso era todo. Pero entonces porque se sentía como si estuviera metiéndose en la vida de quinn. Llevaban 5 minutos recorridos en el auto, rachel iba conduciendo y sus ojos por momentos se separaban del camino para descubrir a quinn con la mirada fija en la ventana.

"nunca he ido a una sesión de fotos".- dijo rachel tratando de romper el silencio

"eso es mentira".- contesto incrédula la rubia

"no me dejaste terminar...nunca he ido a una sesión de fotos en..un parque".- la diva sonrió con la mirada puesta en la carretera.

"jajaja…no es muy diferente…solo necesitas más permisos, lidiar con el clima…y la modelo que es una diva y no llega a la hora acordada...por dios que le pasa?".-decía la rubia mirando su celular mientras apretaba teclas con desesperación.

"hey, tranquila que seguro llegara una hora tarde es lo que siempre me dice ryan que haga".- explico tranquilamente la morena

"pero, pero…por que?".- pregunto quinn exasperada

"mmh…para dar una imagen de importancia y respeto…aunque yo siempre llego puntual, no me importa lo que diga ryan".- mirando fugazmente a la rubia

"por eso odio esto del espectáculo, todo esta tan lleno de mentiras y egos y….".

"y entonces porque sigues en esto?".- soltó la morena

"necesidad…no se come de sueños".- dijo la rubia con una mueca de molestia

"si publicas tu novela, entonces podrás escribir lo que quieras, seguro será un éxito".- trato de reconfortar a la rubia

"claro…nunca la has leído"

"no….pero me gustaría, aunque entiendo que no se la quieras mostrar a nadie, porque te da miedo".- explico la morena con certeza en sus palabras

"eyyy.. yo no..mmh…como lo sabes?".- dijo la rubia confundida

La diva sonrió y giro su mirada hacia la rubia un segundo.

"creo que ya te estoy conociendo".- dijo rachel con tranquilidad

La rubia escritora sonrió y volvió sus ojos a la ventana, le sorprendía que cada día que pasaba rachel perecía más cerca de ella y harmony se alejaba con rapidez…o tal vez ella era la que se alejaba…¿Cómo alejarse de alguien con quien nunca estuviste realmente cerca?

El resto del camino hablaron solamente de cosas triviales, dejando de repente una sonrisa o una mirada intentando acallar sus pensamientos, esos que se empeñaban tanto en juntarlas. La pequeña diva estaciono a unos metros de la locación desde donde se podía observar el camper de la revista.

"gracias…te debo una".- mirando a la diva.

"no, tu una vez me llevaste a casa en un lamentable estado de ebriedad…asi que estamos a mano".- dijo rachel con una mano en la cara por la vergüenza.

"jajaja…aun lo recuerdo, ese día tu me…".- quinn se paro al recordar el beso de la morena, el solo recuerdo de sus labios sobre los suyos, le provocaba un escalofrió.

"yo que?".- pregunto curiosa la pequeña diva

La rubia se pensó si decir la verdad, pero decidió no arruinar el ambiente de cordialidad con tensiones que no venían al caso.

"que tu me hiciste cantar y bailar jejeje".- mintió sin perder la mueca de sonrisa

"de verdad lo siento, no por ti...lo digo por los que tuvieron que escucharte y verte bailar".- bromeo rachel.

Quinn le dio un pequeño golpe a la morena y comenzó a reír contagiada por la diva. Cuando las risas cesaron rachel se armó de valor para proponerle algo a la rubia.

"mmmh..quinn, te importaría si hecho un vistazo a tu sesión de fotos, hace mucho que no vengo a este parque".- propuso con nerviosismo la morena

"no me importa…solo espero que no le robes el reflector a la modelo".- acepto la rubia

"no lo creo… tengo mi kit de camuflaje".- llevando su mano a la gaveta que se encontraba enfrente de la rubia, del cual sacó unos enormes lentes oscuros.

"jajajaja…solo te falta una peluca y entonces ya serias toda una espía".- se burlaba la chica de ojos verdes.

"hey…a veces si uso la peluca…".- con la cabeza abajo por la vergüenza.

"jajajaja…vámonos chica bond".-

Las dos chicas bajaron de la camioneta de la morena y a paso lento se acercaban a la enorme carpa de la revista, todo el lugar estaba lleno de cámaras, luces y personas corriendo de un lado a otro, Rachel no alejaba la mirada de todo lo que las rodeaba. Y quinn no paraba de mirarla con ternura ante su mirada llena de sorpresa.

"y quien es la modelo?".- pregunto la morena saliendo de su ensueño.

"ammh…Giselle Bündchen".- mirando su celular para verificar su nombre.

"que?".- dijo la diva de broadway con sorpresa

….

* * *

**Hasta aquí por hoy de verdad espero que lo hayan disfrutado, sé que siempre prometo actualizar con mas frecuencia pero espero esta vez cumplirlo…saludos!**

Layanblack: gracias por comentarme jejeje ya estarán juntas no desesperen…XD un saludo…

Eclair rozen: jejeje a mi tambien me gusta once upon XD…todavía no ven lo posesiva que puede ser harmony y lo linda que puede ser rachel…gracias y saludos….

Emma-fics: hola!..mmh de tu amiga creo ya te olvidaste a que si XD… si, si presume que ya sabias que harmony es una loca jajaja…no es loca es un poco….naah si esta loca jeje…pues que buen gusto tiene quien te recomendó la serie debe ser una persona muy lista..XD...realmente pensé en lo de que acabara en casa de rachel pero mmh…no aun no…

Dos besos…

Ducky Andrade rivera: ok, apuntado lo del lindo detalle si lo llevo pensando eh…gracias por leer y por comentar un saludo…

Mavi182: gracias a ti por comentar…intentare actualizar seguido..

Tati4137: ya la va a dejar la tercera y la loca se va XD…saludos….

Guest: MUCHAS GRACIAS!

Nayhss: hola…muchas gracias por comentar…y pues tendras que seguir leyendo para averiguar con que salgo en esta historia jejeje…como habras notado va muy lenta lo se pero me gusta pensar bien como va…no escribir por que suena bonito XD…jejeje si acepto ser seguidora de once upon….soy de mexico creo que tu eres de argentina lo digo por el vos jeje…pero si me equivoco perdóname XD… gracias por comentar…un abrazo…

Andrusol: hola…jejeje se que te gusta analizar a mis personajes..de veras que no me molesta, me gusta que me den su punto de vista…tienes razón en que ya llevamos 27 capis y pues nada de nada XD…mira los fics que mas me han gustado…y por tanto me inspiran,son los que las protagonista tardaron en juntarse, porque el viaje es muy entretenido y hasta te olvidas que se supone que tenían que estar juntas XD…no se si lo estoy logrando… a lo mejor resulta repetitivo, pero bueno las cosas se van a acelerar harmony ahorita tiene derecho de enojarse pero luego ya se va a pasar de paraonica XD…muchas gracias por comentar y por leer…un abrazo…

Allie8nah: jejeje necesita tratamiento medico XD…supongo jajaja siempre se vera mejor con rachel gracias por comentar saludos!

Andrearg: :) un saludo!

Achele-pu-apu-apu: jajajaajaja…ya tengo la camisa de fuerza nada mas falta que se pase con su locura y quedara detenida XD…jajaja es una guapa loca…que pesa mas la locura o lo guapa? jejeje….quinn sabe que le hablas a ella…lamentablemente si quiere a rachel XD…suerte para la próxima…

Jaja la rata en la cabeza..mmh rachel no va a cambiar seria muy frustrante no crees XD…muchísimas gracias por comentar y hacerme reir XD….nos leemos saludos!...


	29. 24 horas

**Hola!...aquí esta otro capitulo corto como siempre pero la siguiente actualización será mas rápida o eso espero XD…gracias por los follows, los favoritos, las visitas que aunque no digan nada sé que están ahí, los comentarios que de verdad me alientan a seguir…y nada espero les guste….  
**

* * *

**24 horas.**

"que?".- dijo la diva de broadway con sorpresa.

"si, la conoces?".- dijo la rubia mirando su celular.

"emmhh…".- la morena pensó en que decir con nervios.

"quinn!...quinn!...ya llego la modelo, te necesitamos acá".- le llamo un ayudante de la producción

"si, ya voy!….rachel, te dejo un momento…ahora vuelvo…solo no te quites tus lentes de espía y estarás bien".- dijo la rubia guiñándole un ojo a la morena

"si, emm…yo...estaré por allá".- dijo la pequeña morena apuntando hacia todos lados con nervios.

La rubia le sonrió y con pasos rápidos se alejó hacia la enorme carpa.

_"mierda!...tengo que salir de aquí".- pensó la diva con semblante tenso_

Con las habilidades de espía de las que presumía la morena trato de perderse por detrás de la carpa donde al parecer el equipo tenia una pequeña junta, sonrió un instante cuando se detuvo al escuchar la voz de quinn dando ordenes, pero rápidamente regreso a la realidad de su problema, así que con un movimiento rápido giro su cuerpo solo para chocarse con alguien. Los dos cuerpos yacían en el suelo adoloridos y molestos.

"ouch!...pero quien te crees?".- se quejo una voz de mujer.

"perdón…yo solo…".- se disculpaba rachel buscando sus lentes oscuros que por el golpe había perdido, pero dejo de buscar al instante de encontrarse de frente con su peor pesadilla..-"dios no…no..."

"pero mira a quien tenemos aquí…".- dijo engreída Giselle mientras se levantaba.- "bárbara berry…espiándome como la rata que eres?" .- pregunto la modelo, altiva y con los brazos cruzados

"ja, ja…ignórame bündchen…ya me iba solo pasaba por aquí".- dijo la morena tomando sus lentes del suelo lista para irse.

"haciendo que berry?".- preguntó la modelo.

"que te importa!".- le contesto rachel con poca paciencia.

"uuuuhhh…no has cambiado nada bárbara….igual a nuestros años en NYADA toda una diva temperamental"

"ufff…tu no te quedas atrás eres la reina de las divas".- la miraba con su gesto de diva y los brazos cruzados.

"si, pero al menos yo si tengo con que exigir…tu en cambio eres algo…mmmh...como decirlo, te sobran algunas cosas además de la nariz".- decía con un movimiento de manos sobre su cara.

"aggh…vete a la mierda!...yo ya me iba".- caminó la pequeña morena con enojo.

"claro que no princesita…".- dijo la modelo tomándola del brazo.-"aun no me has explicado que haces aquí….respirando mi mismo aire".-

"que te importa!".- soltándose de la mano de giselle.

"si me importa!...que tal si tratas de sabotearme como la ultima vez!".- dijo enojada la modelo.

"yo no sabotee nada….deja de pensar eso".- gesticulo la pequeña diva con las manos, tratando de hacer entrar en razón a la rubia.

"claro que si!"

"claro que no!"

"maldita modelo anoréxica".- dijo de ultimo la diva de broadway pero un insulto por parte de la alta mujer la hizo detenerse.

"cantante gorda!".- exclamó la modelo

"a quien le llamas gorda?...te vas a enterar".- regresó rachel berry con toda su furia.

…..

* * *

"ok, ya esta todo armado…recuerden que solo disponemos de una hora con la señorita Giselle así que todos estén atentos a…".- Quinn paro su discurso al escuchar una música.-" pero que?..."

**"All that jazz" - watch?v=DxpcTffqcKk&feature=share&list=UUMWSjqndzhVRJR7qLXK4oUg**

La rubia al identificar la voz de Rachel, salió corriendo de la junta seguida de su equipo, que curiosos deseaban saber a que se debía tanto escandalo. Quinn abrió los ojos al ver a la diva cantando con la modelo.

Se miraban con odio, más aun por parte de la modelo que no paraba de asesinarla con la mirada, la música venia de una de las carpas. Mientras que las dos chicas cantaban y daban vueltas sin dejar de mirarse.

Rachel, no creía que su antigua amiga aun le tuviera rencor por algo que había sido un accidente. La historia de su extraña enemistad, se remontaba a sus años en NYADA, las dos eran las alumnas ejemplares de la institución, Giselle era una excelente bailarina mientras que Rachel era una excelente cantante. Amigas inseparables junto con brittany. Hasta que llego el show de invierno en NYADA, muy pocos alumnos conseguían concursar en aquella exclusiva muestra pero sorprendentemente Giselle y Rachel lo habían logrado. Se prepararon mucho, pero en el proceso las dos amigas se distanciaron, las ansias de ganar y el ego gigantesco de divas que las dos tenían no ayudaba mucho. Brittany, no se puso de lado de ninguna pero secretamente apoyaba a Rachel, aguantando estoicamente sus pequeñas riñas e indirectas.

El gran día llego y las dos, acordaron cesar su riña porque después de todo eran amigas. Rachel en honor a su tregua, le regalo un chocolate. Giselle acepto, le encantaban los chocolates. Se despidieron y se desearon suerte. Cuando ya era hora de la actuación de Giselle, no apareció. A Rachel le extrañó, se lo atribuyó a los nervios pero a la tercera llamada no aparecía. Pensó en buscarla pero la siguiente era ella. Se presentó con una actuación impresionante y un canto perfecto. Cuando terminó, fue directa a buscar a Giselle. Pero alguien se encargo de decirle donde se encontraba su amiga.

El hospital.

Al parecer había tenido una reacción alérgica a algo. No pudo irse hasta que los jueces decidieron quien era la ganadora. Fue ella, Rachel Berry había ganado. La diva junto con brittany fueron a visitar a su amiga. Pero nada mas entrar, Giselle comenzó a gritarle o a tratar de gritarle por que tenía la garganta un poco cerrada debido a la alergia.

Al parecer, el chocolate que la morena le había dado, llevaba almendras, Giselle era alérgica a las almendras. Y rachel lo sabía. La diva trato de disculparse, ella no lo recordaba. No lo había hecho con mala intención, pero la rubia no le perdono jamás que la morena le hubiera arruinado su oportunidad de brillar en NYADA y porque no en broadway. Después de su victoria en el concurso todo el mundo quería a Rachel Berry.

Aun creía que ella tenia la culpa de su fracaso en NYADA, por más que se disculpó con la rubia, ella jamás le concedió un perdón.

Giselle tenía una voz grave, rasgada, no era tan buena cantante como rachel pero, si algo caracterizaba la actuación de la modelo eran sus movimientos, bailaba mejor o casi igual que brittany. Rachel solo cantaba, nunca fue una gran bailarina, pero sabía defenderse.

Bailaban casi empujándose, enojadas, la diva de broadway, se distrajo un momento cuando advirtió la presencia de quinn, pensó en parar ese absurdo duelo de divas, pero la rubia parecía tan absorta en la presentación improvisada que decidió continuar.

La empujo, Giselle ya había explotado.

Rachel le devolvió el empujón.

Y siguieron con las miradas asesinas.

Quinn no apartaba su mirada de Rachel. Siempre le sorprendería esa hermosa voz. Decidió parar aquello, no quería que los medios volvieran a burlarse de la diva o le dieran mala publicidad a la revista. Así que se dirigió a la carpa de donde provenía la música e intento pararla. Fue demasiado tarde, la canción estaba por terminar, se cruzo de brazos y miro desde aquel punto el show de divas.

Las dos chicas concluyeron uniendo sus voces, en una perfecta melodía.

…

* * *

"nada mal bárbara, pero aun no entiendo como puedes estar en broadway si bailas como si tuvieras dos pies izquierdos".- se burlo Giselle con una sonrisa maliciosa.- "yo lo hubiera hecho mejor si no hubieras arruinado mi oportunidad"

"aghhh…me tienes harta Giselle…ya te pedí perdón millones de veces, además pudiste actuar en Broadway pero decidiste salirte de NYADA y exhibirte en trajes de baño!".- le grito a la modelo.

Giselle le levanto su mano y le cruzo la cara a Rachel.

Y Quinn se apresuró a parar aquello.

"ey, ey…ya tranquilas".- decía quinn mientras sostenía a la morena de la cintura

"y por cierto estas gorda berry".- continuo molestando la modelo, mientras sus asistentes la retenían.

"rachel…rachel cálmate….".- dijo quinn

"no…ella me dijo gorda..".- se excusó la pequeña morena un poco más tranquila por el abrazo de la rubia

"que no te has visto en el espejo?...oh, si es que tu enorme nariz ocupa todo el espacio".- volvió a burlarse la hermosa modelo.

"te voy a matar!".- grito rachel soltándose del amarre de quinn.

"ya..ya..ya...tranquilas...".- dijo la rubia tratando de mediar entre las dos chicas, los asistentes de Giselle la llevaron a su tráiler entre palabras suaves. Mientras que a la morena seguía sosteniéndola quinn, que al darse cuenta la soltó con disimulo.

"bien..emmh…tómense 5 minutos…".- ordenó quinn, el staff la miró con confusión pero acataron la orden, perdiéndose por el lugar con la urgencia de fumarse un cigarrillo.

Rachel ni siquiera miraba a la rubia, tenía sus manos en los bolsillos de su abrigo y su mirada seria clavada en el césped.

Y el corazón de Quinn se encogió, se pensó en abrazarla pero reprimió el impulso con todas sus fuerzas. Su conciencia estuvo de acuerdo en regalar algunas palabras de comprensión.

"hey..rach, que paso ahi..".-dijo quinn elevando su mano derecha casi rozando del hombro de la diva.

"déjalo asi…nos vemos quinn".- dijo con mirada perdida.-"de verdad lo siento, aggh…. siempre te digo lo mismo, soy una persona terrible…te das cuenta?...tienes razón, tal vez no era la persona adecuada".- dijo la morena marchándose a pesar de los llamados de la rubia.

Quinn golpeó con frustración el césped, pensó en seguir a rachel y darle el abrazo que tanto deseaba desde que la miró con el semblante triste, pero su sentido común decidió aparecer aconsejándole como siempre lo que se suponía correcto, terminar su trabajo, regresar y pasar tiempo con harmony, tratando de hacer funcionar lo que se veía conveniente. ¿Y si harmony era conveniente, entonces, rachel quedaba con el titulo de la mujer inconveniente?

…..

* * *

"si(…)ahh hola(…..…) si algo así, bueno te alegrara saber que le cruce la cara".- hablaba giselle por teléfono.- "apenas voy a hablar con ella…segura que aun quieres seguir con esto?"

….

La chica de ojos azules caminaba de un lado a otro de su apartamento.

"claro que si…..necesito saber si ella me quiere o cuanto esta dispuesta a hacer por la imbécil de rachel…necesito tener controlada a quinn".- dijo harmony Watson con seguridad.

….

"ok...watson…entonces ahora hablare con ella…después te aviso como salió todo (….) que si!...nos vemos.".- colgó la rubia modelo, con una amplia sonrisa, su plan marchaba a la perfección.

….

La rubia camino hacia el tráiler de la modelo, sus asistentes le concedieron el paso. Lo primero que noto al entrar fue que la hermosa modelo parecía más tranquila, eso la alivio, lo que menos deseaba ahora era lidiar con el ego de una diva.

"ya se fue?".- pregunto la modelo con un tono altanero.

"emmhh..quie.."

"barbara berry…".- respondió con obviedad la modelo.

"rachel?..si, ella ya se fue".- contesto con algo de miedo.

"uff….perfecto!..no puedo creer como en esta ciudad pueden estar tan locos por ella, es una mentirosa saboteadora".- exclamo mientras se acomodaba en pelo frente al espejo.

"yo no creo que...".-

"mira rubia, no digas nada…tu no la conoces como yo".- trato de advertir la modelo.

"mmmh…creo que si la conozco un poco".- con los brazos cruzados

"no sabes lo que dices… berry, estropeo mi oportunidad de brillar en broadway".- dijo alterándose de pronto.

"tu?, en broadway?...pero si eres una modelo famosa".- cuestiono la rubia con expresión incrédula.

"pero mi sueño era broadway y rachel berry lo destrozó".- dijo con mirada perdida.

"no sé que paso entre ustedes pero…debemos de seguir con la sesión y…."

"rubia…aléjate de ella….es una egoísta, tómalo como un consejo".- interrumpió la modelo con desesperación.

"no sé de que hablas….rachel es mi amiga".-

"ajaaa….y yo no soy sexy, se nota demasiado, además hubieras visto como se te quedó viendo cuando caminabas para la carpa….seria una desgracia que alguien filtrara el chisme de que rachel berry esta tras de ti no?".- lo dijo sin siquiera mirar a la rubia escritora.

"que quieres lograr con todo esto?".- miraba quinn con incredulidad.

"hundir a berry….hacerla pagar lo que ella me hizo"

"pero…pero…solo somos amigas….yo".- decía la rubia mientras trataba de contener lo inevitable.

"tu crees que no se lo de la fiesta quinn?, el beso en la azotea?, la salida en el centro comercial?, tengo vigilada a berry desde hace un rato, bueno desde que volví a new york, porque crees que acepte la sesión de fotos, quería hablar contigo….solo te aviso para que no te tome desprevenida cuando tu novia armonía se entere de esto".- amenazaba la modelo con cada palabra y dejaba entre ver toda la planeación de meses para arruinar a rachel berry.

"que!...pero quien eres?".- seguía sorprendida ante la mujer que tenia delante.

"lo siento, pero esto es entre bárbara y yo…..es una lastima que tu quedaras entre todo esto, ahora vamos a la sesión terminemos con esto".- se levanto de su silla.

"no lo hagas".- dijo quinn casi a modo de suplica.

"mmhh…no creo que me convenzas de lo contrario".- dijo la modelo altiva.

"y si te doy una buena razón para que no lo hagas?".- jugó quinn con la ultima carta que le quedaba.

"eso suena retador….de verdad la quieres mucho eh?...esta bien pero piénsalo, no me lo digas ahora, te doy 24 horas, si no, la bomba estará en el escritorio de sugar motta"

"sabes?...trabajo para ella…puedo desmentirte".- dijo quinn

"ahhh, no me dejaste terminar…. y en varios blogs de chismes...no me ganaras rubia".- caminando lentamente para salir del tráiler.-"y las 24 horas empiezan a correr….ahora"

…

* * *

**Si este fic esta lleno de locas XD…..**

**Saludos y gracias por leer!..**

Allie8nah: gracias….ahora casi no salieron mucho juntas pero ya tendrán que arreglárselas con esto que se les viene XD….saludos!

Layanblack: jejejeje creo que giselle no tiene un interés muy amoroso pero si que le interesa rachel XD…un saludo!

Tati4137: muchas gracias…y lo se he estado un poco desaparecida…pero ya agarrare el ritmo de antes…saludos..

Nayhss: hola y gracias por comentar, me alegra que disfrutes la historia y ojala tambien te haya gustado este capi…espero que las cosas tengan sentido en un futuro XD….y no voy a abandonar el fic solo que si tardare a veces…..sabia que me equivocaba…pero bueno eres venezolana jejeje…un saludo!...

Guest: muchas gracias!

Javier rossi: hola!...no sabes lo que me gustan tus comentarios…de verdad que siempre es una satisfacción enorme leer que te gusta lo que escribo…asi que GRACIAS!...lo rosa ya vendrá se que parece que esto tiene un poco de aquello y otro de alla, pero estoy trabajando para armar ya bien como acaba todo esto…pero decir que aun le queda mucho a la historia asi que espero que me aguanten XD…."la luz es como el agua" creo haberla leído antes o alguien me la conto como sea la volvi a leer jejeje muy buena…quinn ya casi termina su novela y después de eso pues vendrá un cambio, muchas gracias por tus comentarios de verdad…..un abrazo!...

Mavi182: jejejeeje….lo siento pero giselle y quinn no se llevaran muy bien XD…pero fue una buena sugerencia quien no querria ver a esas dos juntas XD…gracias a ti por comentar y un saludo!

Achele-pu-apu-apu: la locura de harmony ya exploto y creo que salpico hasta alla XD…esta muy loca, las que parecen super buenas siempre son las mas locas XD….me alivia saber que a la mayoría le gusta como se esta dando la historia asi que seguire asi…jajaja es que ella es mas de libros, no ve tanta televisiónXD…pero seguro que ahora si sabe bien quien es giselle… jajaj gracias por tus rw serios o medio serios o graciosos o lo que sean gracias XD…nos leemos y saludos….

Emma-fics: hola!...yo creo que a tu madre ya no le gusta mucho harmony, aunque si le sigue gustando después de su explosión de locura pues si es un poco raro XD….mmmh no creo que rachel cambie cuando vuelva jessie…jejejeje britt y kurt son como algunos amigos XD…son molestos pero en el fondo te quieren…voy a citar esto porque me servirá en algun punto dijiste que te encanta rachel y que ya se gano tu corazoncito asi que…si te cae bien rachel recuérdalo XD… no presumas que sabias que harmony estaba loca eso se veía venir XD…y quinn si que la va a dejar en un instante después de salpicarle su locura jejeje…asi que tirarse a la piscina no esta tan mal?...porque lo dices?... alice volvera mmh no lo se, tengo que consultarlo jejeje….por cierto te aviso por si no te has dado cuenta… tu rubia…es la rubia de como todo el mundo XD….consigue una mejor…me gustan tus comentarios ya te lo había dicho?...

PD: en que me gano tu amiga?... dos besos

Andrusol: hola, si harán las cosas bien…ahora ninguna esta asi como proponiendo nada ni creo que alguna haga algo…quinn sabe bien su lugar, un lugar que ya esta apunto de dejar, britt y kurt, no son mas que amigos que molestan XD, asi los quiero mostrar es un momento de humor…o eso pretendo…jejeje se que a veces ni historia parece no tener como razón de ser…o no lo se, pero tratare de mejorar, gracias por el comentario…y un abrazo!


	30. Razones de sobra

**Hola!...prometí no tardar…aquí esta un nuevo capitulo…y nada espero que les guste o distraiga un rato…lo que sea esta bien jejeje…gracias por los comentarios, a las que solo leen, a las que leen y comentan…a las que se atrevieron a comentar por primera vez… y así…les dejo el capitulo…  
**

* * *

**Razones de sobra.**

"una buena…vamos…piensa...piensa".- se decía quinn en voz baja mientras estaba sentada en la silla frente a su escritorio. Había pasado un día desde su encuentro con la modelo y la concentración de quinn no podía estar más lejos. Aun no encontraba una buena razón.

Ahora se encontraba esperando a Tina, la editora que prometía resolver su frustrada vida de columnista en una revista. Ya tenía el manuscrito en sus manos, claro a medio terminar, pero ni eso la apartaba de pensar en lo que Giselle le estaba haciendo. No podía creer lo que estaba pasando, haría bien en avisarle a la diva?...tal vez…era una posibilidad si alguien era capaz de detener los planes de venganza de Giselle bündchen era rachel berry.

"hola, siento llegar tarde el trafico es terrible".- saludo una apurada Tina

"lo se, pero siéntate…".- ofreció la rubia.

"gracias y bien…donde esta el borrador?".- dijo emocionada una vez sentada.

"mhh…aquí…aun no esta terminado".- dijo quinn sin soltar su historia

"no importa, te aseguro que si es lo que estamos buscando no tardaras en ponerle un final".- dijo la editora mirando el titulo de la novela.- "porque ya sabes que final ponerle no?"

"ehhhh…si, si claro...algo así".- afirmaba la rubia no muy segura.

"no te preocupes….primero leeré lo que tienes".- dijo tranquila la chica

"espero que sea suficientemente bueno".- dijo quinn algo nerviosa

"lo será….en un par de días te llamare y te avisare lo que haremos con esto".- explicaba la chica asiática

"muy bien….eso es todo?".- dijo quinn

"creo que si…aun tengo que recoger otro borrador, así que me voy...nos vemos quinn".- se levantó la chica con el gran paquete de hojas entre sus manos.

"nos vemos…eso espero".- susurro para si misma la rubia.

…..

"pensé que estaba en Londres".- dijo brittany paseando por la cocina de rachel.

"yo también!...pero al parecer apareció en la semana de la moda".- decía rachel mirando los datos de la modelo en su computadora.- "y ahora esta en todas las revistas…pero como no me di cuenta?".-

"la verdad….últimamente solo tienes cabeza para la obra y….sin ánimos de ofender solo ves las notas que sacan de ti".- dijo brittany mientras comía cereal de la caja.

Rachel arqueo una sonrisa, era verdad aun tenia esas actitudes de diva egoísta y lo que le pasara al mundo realmente no le importaba demasiado. ¿Era un delito quererse demasiado como lo hacia ella?.

"agggghhh..me dijo gorda!, ya te lo dije?".- se quejaba la diva con dramatismo.

"como un millón de veces".- escuchaba atenta la bailarina sentándose a la mesa junto con rachel.-"no estas gorda"

"gracias, britt".- dijo con su mirada cazadora sobre las paginas de Giselle.

"quieres?".-ofreció brittany de su caja de cereal

"noooooo….brittany, no ves que estoy gorda!".- exclamo dramáticamente

"pero no estas gorda!".- afirmaba la bailarina.

"claro que…"

"_**Don't tell me not to live, just sit and putta, life's candy, and the sun's"**_

La morena no le dio tiempo a terminar porque el tono de su celular le anunciaba una llamada.

"tienes como tono a ti misma cantando?".- dijo sorprendida la bailarina con la boca llena de cereales.

"que tiene?".- replico rachel.- "hola..."

"hola…soy quinn".- saludaba una voz cargada de nervios

"ah, hola…e..estas bien?".- decía tímida la morena

"que gracioso yo era la que iba a preguntar lo mismo".- hablaba quinn con algo más de tranquilidad

"pues...estoy bien, porque no estaría bien… de hecho estoy muy bien…amm… perdóname por dejarte ahí tirada en el parque, cuando lo recordé ya había llegado a mi casa y…".- hablaba rápidamente la diva

"quiero hablar de Giselle".- interrumpió la rubia.

"mmhh…pues la verdad no hay mucho de que hablar...Quinn, lo que paso ahí no es importante".- dijo rachel tratando de restarle importancia al incidente.

"pues yo te voy a decir algo muy importante de Giselle".- soltó la rubia recuperando los nervios iniciales.

"oook..me estas asustando"

"tenemos que vernos…pero en un lugar….discreto".- susurraba la rubia

"discreto?...ehhh segura que vamos a hablar de Giselle?".- susurrando al igual que quinn

"rachel!...concéntrate durante un segundo que esto es serio".- recuperando la compostura por el atrevimiento de la morena.

"esta bien…tranquila…solo se me cruzo por la cabeza el pensamiento de…"

"tengo un plan!...llama a brittany".- soltó la rubia de repente impulsada por la idea.

"quinn, amm…. que quieres hacer conmigo y brittany en un lugar….discreto"

"que dejes de pensar otras cosas!...te explicare el plan solo una vez...y quiero que prestes atención me entendiste?...que si fallamos tu y yo vamos a aparecer en el programa de sugar y no va a decir cosas muy buenas".- dijo una desesperada quinn

"ok, esto es serio…cual es el plan?".-concluyó rachel

…..

* * *

"hubieras visto la cara de bárbara cuando le di el golpe…invaluable…fue un buen inicio de venganza, primita".- dijo Giselle bebiendo de su taza de café, sentada a las afueras del pequeño restaurante.

"yo le quiero cruzar la cara desde hace algún tiempo….como le puede gustar a quinn?".- se quejaba Harmony frente a la modelo.

"pues al parecer le gustan un poco locas".- susurro Giselle por lo bajo

"que dijiste?…".- pregunto enojada

"nada…nada…le queda un poco de tiempo a Quinn, así que brindemos por la destrucción de rachel berry".- sonrió con autosuficiencia.

"si, por favor!…como se creyó que pondrías la noticia de ellas en todos lados, por dios!…te imaginas como quedaría yo?...jamas!...yo solo quiero que rachel se aleje de quinn y nos deje ser felices".- dijo harmony con desprecio.

"pues con esto seguro que se alejan y…bárbara vendrá a mi arrastrándose suplicando que no la destruya…jajajajaja…esa es una buena venganza".- levantó su taza en brindis.

"salud por eso, prima".- dijo la cantante chocando su vaso de té helado con el de la modelo.

….

* * *

"crees que la engañamos?".- dijo rachel bajo sus lentes oscuros asumiendo de nuevo el falso papel de espía.

"eso espero".-dijo quinn mirando por la ventana.- "ahora lo importante….giselle tiene pruebas de que tu y yo… ya sabes… pasamos demasiado tiempo juntas"

"que?...pero...como?…nadie ha dicho nada".- dijo rachel hablando con nerviosismo

"te ha estado siguiendo…desde hace meses tal vez...no estoy segura por eso te dije que habláramos aquí".- dijo quinn

"aquí? dando vueltas en una limosina mientras una psicópata sigue mi verdadera limosina para saber que hago a cada hora del día...ahh...Giselle!...yo no lo hice con intención y le he pedido perdón un millón de veces...porque no simplemente lo olvida".- la diva se tiró completamente en sus asiento con desgana.

"las divas tienen una memoria muy buena por lo que veo, que fue lo que le hiciste?...debió ser algo realmente serio".- se paso una mano por el cabello con preocupación

"en resumen la mande al hospital por alergia a un chocolate que le regale el día que teníamos un concurso importante en NYADA, yo gane y ella aun piensa que le tendí una trampa".- explicó rápidamente y con su acostumbrado dramatismo.

La rubia guardo silencio durante un instante. Su rostro era inexpresivo y su mirada estaba en algún lugar del auto.

"mmhh…quinn?...que te"

"me estas diciendo que esta… loca….nos esta amenazando porque le regalaste un chocolate y la mandaste al hospital?".- hablaba quinn con incredulidad.

"era un chocolate con almendras…pero si..esa es la idea".- dijo rachel en voz baja

Las dos chicas callaron unos segundos, para después mirarse con ojos risueños y explotar en una sonora carcajada.

"jajajajajaja….sabias que eres un imán de personas realmente extrañas….empezando por Jacob Israel y terminando con jessie".- decía quinn con un tono burlón.

"jajajajaja….cállate!, no me recuerdes a Jacob y mucho menos a jessie no puedo creer que hubiera estado enamorada de ese egocéntrico…y tu no te quedas tan atrás saliendo con harmony…que le faltan varios tornillos".- contesto rachel, mientras movía su dedo a un lado de su cabeza al mencionar a la cantante de ojos azules.

"hey, no esta loca….se emociona fácilmente, pero…".- la rubia volteó su mirada a la acera para encontrarse con la figura de su novia sentada junto a la modelo rubia hablando muy animadamente.-"rachel…esa es..es..harmony?".-preguntó con el ceño fruncido

"mmhh..espera…john baja la velocidad y estaciona aquí".- ordeno la diva a su chofer.

…

* * *

"debo decir que tiene sus ventajas ser amiga de rachel…aunque la mayoría del tiempo, solo este en su modo diva…a veces tiene su recompensa".- hablaba animadamente la bailarina dentro de la lujosa limosina rosa de la diva de broadway.

"cállate y bésame".- dijo la latina abrazando a la rubia.

"jajaja… espera santy….no ves que tenemos la limosina de rachel para nosotras solas".- volvió a emocionarse moviendo los brazos para todos lados con felicidad.

"en realidad ella piensa que solo estas tu, dando vueltas en su limosina".- se recargó santana sobre el asiento.

"no quería estar sola y aburrida".- le hizo una mueca de tristeza a santana.

"ni yo que estuvieras sola y aburrida".- dijo santana envolviendo a brittany en sus brazos.- "ahora pongamos algo de acción a esta limosina que la enana seguramente jamás a hecho nada interesante en ella".- acercándose más a la rubia.

"eyy espera".- apartando un poco a la latina.-"sabes que genial es esto….esta cosa tiene de todo podríamos vivir por días aquí y no nos faltaría nada….es la limosina mas divertida!"

"si, si…es impresionante…la gnomo sabe que hacer con su dinero pero".- volviendo a acercarse a la brittany.-"heeeey….eso es un mini bar?".- apuntando el pequeño refrigerador.

"si! Y tiene champaña y cosas muy costosas….santana, te hare una pregunta muy seria?".- dijo de repente brittany tomando de las manos a la latina.

"demasiado?".- preguntó con algo de miedo la morena.

"Santana López".- dijo brittany con seriedad.

"ammh… esto se esta poniendo raro".- mirando a todos lados, evitando encontrarse con los ojos azules de la rubia.

"quieres hacer destrozos en la limosina de rachel conmigo?".- terminó de decir la rubia con felicidad.

La morena descanso y tranquilizo su respiración.

"mmhh…tengo que pensarlo es un gran paso y…..si!...abramos la botella de champaña y comencemos nuestra fiesta britt-britt".- abriendo el mini bar con urgencia.

"jejeje….que creías que te iba a preguntar?".- dijo brittany mirando risueña a la latina

"eso…justo eso….ahora bésame".- dijo santana juntando sus labios con los de la rubia bailarina.

….

* * *

"es ella!...te dije que estaba loca….seguramente ella es la que orquesto todo esto".- decía dramáticamente rachel

"tranquila sherlock….hay que investigar a fondo…..la llamare".- concluyó la rubia.

"si, eso dile que donde esta?...veras que es una mentirosa y una, una…loca".- dijo la diva con aparente enojo.

"bien, veamos que dice….".- la rubia marco el número de harmony y espero hasta escuchar su voz.

….

* * *

"muy bien primita… hay que irnos tengo otra sesión de fotos con Elle y….".- dijo la modelo levantándose de su silla

"espera….es quinn…me esta llamando….hola rubia".- saludo la castaña con alegría.

"hola…emmhh donde estas?".- pregunto nerviosa la rubia.

"estoy en….en el teatro…estaba ensayando, por qué?"

"ahh...por nada podemos ir a comer juntas?…ya salí de la revista…voy en auto así que en unos minutos estoy en el teatro".- dijo quinn enojándose un poco mas por la mentira de la cantante.

"en unos minutos…ahh si, si".- la cantante castaña se levanto rápidamente de la mesa, llamando la atención de Giselle.

"sabes que… ya llegue, ahora hablamos".- colgó la rubia muy enojada haciendo el amago de abrir la puerta de la limosina, bajo la seria mirada de rachel quien al ver sus intenciones la tomó del brazo.

"espera…sé que estas enojada…pero aun no…".-dijo rachel tratando de tranquilizar a quinn

"déjame rachel, es mi maldito problema no el tuyo".- le respondió la rubia

"tu eres mi maldito problema ese es mi problema".- replicó la diva con sinceridad en la mirada

"no empieces rachel….déjame, tengo que arreglar esto".- soltándose del amarre de la morena

"no…espera".- intentó llamar a la rubia, pero solo recibió un portazo en contestación.

Quinn camino con los puños cerrados, segura en dirección a la mesa de ambas chicas. La primera en darse cuenta de su presencia fue Giselle, que inmediatamente le hizo una seña a Harmony para que girara su cuerpo. La cantante de ojos azules se encontró con los enojados ojos color avellana de quinn.

"quinn…ehh…yo...no es lo que…ella es mi prima".- respondía harmony tropezando en sus palabras

"aja…pensé que estabas en el teatro?".-mirando con rabia a la cantante, para luego dirigirse a giselle.-"me pregunto si ya le hablaste de tu amenazas….seguramente si"

"cuales amenazas Giselle?".- actuaba la castaña.

"no sé de que habla la rubia, en serio".- respondía la modelo.

"que hacías entonces con ella?...que hacían juntas?".- pregunto quinn buscando algún resquicio de lógica en las acciones de la castaña.

"no me vengas con tus escenas de celos que si empezamos, entonces yo tengo una larga lista de tus encuentros con la imbécil de rachel".- contratacó la castaña con reproche hacia la rubia.

"es distinto…".- trato de mediar la rubia

"es exactamente lo mismo".- contestó una enojada harmony

"ehh…porque no discuten todo esto en otro lado...la gente esta mirando".- decía Giselle con vergüenza por la escena presenciada.

"cállate Giselle!...".- dijo quinn

"vámonos quinn, hablamos en otra parte".- harmony tomó de la mano a quinn para llevársela lejos del lugar.

"no quiero hablar contigo ahora…".- se soltó de la mano de harmony, alejando se de la mesa con una mirada contrariada.- "ah…casi lo olvido, querías una razón…primero busca una verdadera razón para armar todo esto, un chocolate con almendras…no me hagas reír… supéralo!...lo tienes todo y podrías tener más si lo quisieras… ya déjala en paz!"

Fue lo único que dijo la rubia, con furia en sus palabras y su cabeza dando vueltas, caminó en dirección contraria a las chicas y a la limosina donde aun seguía rachel berry con un nudo incrustado en el pecho y una mueca disfrazada de tímida sonrisa, mirando como se alejaba la chica de ojos verdes.

…..

* * *

Buscamos razones, buscamos excusas, buscamos…. siempre buscamos, tratamos de encontrarle lógica a lo ilógico, respuestas a lo que fue concebido para no tenerlas, respuestas a lo que simplemente es.

¿Como buscar arreglo a algo que desde un principio estaba destinado al fracaso?, Quinn buscaba razones para dejarlo, lo sabia….muy dentro de ella, solo buscaba un fallo por parte de la castaña, lo intentó, es verdad que había hecho unos esfuerzos titánicos para hacer que aquello funcionara, pero es que algunas cosas jamás funcionaran.

Algo realmente bueno funciona, sin siquiera intentarlo.

Simplemente es.

Quinn se odiaba por la decisión que acababa de tomar, pero lo suyo con harmony no iba a funcionar aunque ambas estuvieran dispuestas a intentarlo, aunque jamás hubiera ocurrido lo de Giselle, esa relación no tenia amor. Y ella por el momento no necesitaba amor, después de caminar y caminar sin dirección, llego a la conclusión de que necesitaba tiempo para ella, después de lo de alice, nunca había estado realmente sola, no había disfrutado su vida, ¿donde estaba aquella Quinn segura de si misma? Debía estar celebrando que por alguna razón tenia la oportunidad de publicar su novela, trabajar en su sueño de años, en vez de pelearse con su corazón cada día por estar con alguien que no amaba y amar a quien no debía.

.

.

.

.

"hey…te llevo?".- dijo una voz sacando a la rubia de su remolino de pensamientos.

"no, me gusta caminar".- dijo quinn con voz seria.

"sabes que estas muuuy lejos de tu casa verdad?".- respondió harmony desde la limosina

"si…entre más lejos este de mi vida mejor, me ayuda a pensar".- le respondió la rubia

"piensas mucho, demasiado diría yo"

"si…y es irónico porque por más que pienso todo, siempre estoy haciendo algo mal".- continuo diciendo la rubia sin mirar a la castaña.

"mejor no pienses….y disfruta lo que tienes".- dijo la castaña tratando de relajar el ambiente

"eso es justamente lo que voy a hacer".- dijo en un suspiro

"entonces subes?".- pregunto la cantante temerosa

"no…mas bien me bajo de todo esto".- dijo la rubia deteniéndose de repente

"ya arregle las cosas con Giselle….hable con ella y acordó en dejar a rachel en paz".-

"tu hiciste todo eso verdad?".- mirando por primera vez a la cantante.

"no fue idea de Giselle…ella…"

"fue tu idea, no sabes mentir".- interrumpió apartando su mirada enojada.

"vas a terminar conmigo?".- pregunto la cantante con miedo en cada letra que pronunció.

"antes de responder a eso….dime porque planeaste todo esto con Giselle?…son primas de verdad?".- exigió la rubia con manos enfado.

"sube y te lo explico".- respondió harmony con tristeza

La rubia escritora lo pensó durante un segundo y decidió subir, en su cabeza estaba la respuesta a la pregunta de la cantante, era clara.

…..

* * *

"si somos primas….ella volvió hace unos meses para lo de la semana de la moda, pero no fue hasta hace un par de semanas que nos volvimos a encontrar y hablamos….de repente salió el tema de rachel, no recuerdo porque…y bueno…resulto que a las dos nos caía bastante mal…ella por lo del chocolate y yo porque….pues porque aun te quería".- dijo la castaña avergonzada

"y planearon juntas esta cacería de brujas?".- preguntó la rubia con los brazos cruzados y la mirada en la ventana.

"ella ya llevaba vigilando a rachel desde hace tiempo…yo solo...solo aproveche cuando me dijo lo que hacia…..no íbamos a hacer nada, era solo para asustar a rachel y… "

"a mi?…. solo por no quererte como deseas?...te lo dije desde el principio y tu aceptaste".- replicó quinn

"pero porque pensé que si la olvidarías….me di cuenta que no y eso me enojó…solo quería desaparecer a rachel".- decía harmony con los ojos fijos en la rubia suplicándole una mirada.

Quinn se tapo la boca con una mano y trato de pensar en frio. No podía dejar que su lado visceral, le gritara un par de cosas a harmony de las que luego se arrepentiría.

"si".- dijo quinn en voz lo suficientemente alta

Harmony miro confundida a la rubia.

"si...que?".- pregunto sabedora de la respuesta

"si voy a terminar contigo…se acabó".- sentenció quinn.

….

* * *

**Hasta aquí por hoy…ya no tarde tanto en actualizar, así que por ese lado no se enojen conmigo…XD**

**Saludos!**

Tati4137: mas drama aun?...mmmhh..no tanto, no lo creo XD…..jejeje saludos!

Juanita fantasy: jessie volvera…en algun momento para mal o para bien en realidad aun no lo decido depende de cuantos comentarios reciba XD…ya me deshice de harmony….que es una loca jejeje…gracias por comentar…

Guest: muchas gracias!

Javier rossi: hola!...ya no se que ponerte para agradecerte tus comentarios XD….me encantan y me suben el animo XD…jejeje si te digo que tu tuviste que ver con ese giro me creerías?, de verdad…no recordaba a harmony y leyendo tu cometario, se me ocurrio la idea del giro XD….veo glee aunque no me guste tanto, solo lo veo por lea XD…obviamente la diva siempre le gana a cualquiera jajaja…ahora te estaras preguntando porque no te he agregado..pues porque fanfiction tiene reglas cuando se comparten direcciones de correo o links..muchas veces no aparecen si ves tu comentario no me apareció….pero mmh puedes registrarte y hablar por ahí o..intenta de nuevo mandarme tu dirección a ver si esta ves si llega y con gusto te agrego…muchas gracias por todas las cosas que pones me alegra que te guste y seguire escribiendo si es tu fic favorito XD…un abrazo!...

Allie8nah: jajaja..como adivinaste que las saco de AHS….es broma, no veo la serie, pero es que no se como que la locura es mi drama XD….ya no habrá locas, me deshice de ellas…un saludo..

Andrusol: hola!...mmhh…necesario, no lo se la verdad…pero esto fue como una razón para que se diera el rompimiento de quinn y harmony, realista o no ya se dio y bueno aquí es donde rachel y quinn ya estarán juntas en algun punto...aunque jessie vuelva…espero que te haya gustado este capitulo y gracias por comentar siempre…saludos!

Layanblack: todas odian a harmony XD…pero ya no aparecerá tanto…saludos!…

Natzuki-rukia: jejejeje…pobre rachel le eche a las locas…pero ya se libro, ahora viene lo interesante o eso es lo que pienso XD….muchas gracias por comentar y siempre es bueno saber que a alguien le gusta lo que escribo…muchos saludos!

Mavi182: jajajaja lo siento…pero sabes….a lo mejor y meto a una de esas en la historia XD….solo mire por investigación, ya sabes para hacer construcción de personaje y esas cosas jajaja…me gusto mas miranda kerr XD…ahora me hiciste fan de victoria´s secret jajajajaja… un saludo!

Emma-fics: hola!...jajaja si sacrifícate viendo a rachel y sus bailes XD…yo tambien me sacrifique, jajajaja…tienes razón lo de kate con poca ropa no es gracioso….es muy sexy XD…genial, tu madre al fin acepta que harmony le falta un tornillo…jejeje y bueno rachel se fue..si dejo tirada a tu amada quinn y no te negare que lo he hecho a propósito XD….lo del chocolate es un poco absurdo si lo piensas XD…pero me guste que te guste…lo del chocolate XD….

Mmh…si me he tirado unas cuantas veces…cada semana lo hago en una piscina diferente XD…naahh es broma..solo una vez..no esta tan mal…que no es tu rubia es de medio mundo…tu solo eres una mas XD…asi que te conseguiste una que no es rubia eso esta bien…las morenas son mejores XD…como lea jajajajaja….lo siento es la única que me suena…

PD: lastima…pero lo seguire intentando XD… Dos besos…

Achele-pu-apu-apu: las mas guapas siempre son las mas locas!...jajajaja lo siento pero el mundo es asi XD…ok de todos tus insultos a quien tu y yo sabemos XD….ese es el mas gracioso jajaja…mmhh la verdad si me dan ganas de repetirlo con barro pero mejor entre quinn y rachel no? XD…por cierto…te regalo a quinn!...llevatela es tuya…jajaja….nos leemos..…un saludo!

BlackAngel1212: hola…gracias por comentar…entiendo lo de la pena, yo tambien leia otros fics y nunca comentaba por lo mismo, hasta que escribes uno es que te das cuenta de lo mucho que significa para quien lo escribe…es genial que te guste y rachel y quinn no tardan en estar juntas…comenta cuando puedas y lo sientas XD…yo lo aprecio mucho…saludos!


	31. Buscando una estrella

**Hola!...ya esta el verdadero capitulo, jajaajaja….les gustara y trate de compensar el disgusto que se llevaron por lo de la broma XD…gracias por los follows, RW, favoritos… y gracias a los que solo leen…les dejo el capitulo…  
**

* * *

**Buscando una estrella.**

Las cosas negativas siempre van a pesar más que las positivas. En su lista de pros y contras la castaña tenía muchos puntos a favor, pero se vieron opacados por 2 contras; no la amaba y…..estaba un poco loca.

"no estarás hablando en serio?".- pregunto aturdida la cantante

"es en serio harmony".- sentencio nuevamente la rubia

"pero…pero..yo, puedo".-

"esto no debió ni comenzar harmony….necesitas estar con alguien más y yo necesito espacio"

"claro!...espacio… para tirarte a la estúpida de rachel verdad?"

"sabes que?... me voy…no voy a discutir esto…estas enojada no…"

"aunque no me lo quieras decir…es verdad…yo lo se, tu lo sabes…medio NY lo sabe"

"saber que?...dímelo!"

"olvídalo…vete ya, corre a los brazos de esa zorra"

La rubia sintió un impulso de querer hacerle algo a la castaña por esa última ofensa hacia la pequeña diva pero lo reprimió, tenía razones para estar enfadada. Lo único que hizo fue coger con fuerza la manija de la puerta. Quinn salió del auto disparada, con algunas lágrimas en los ojos, había dejado a la cantante con los hermosos ojos azules acuosos del dolor provocado por el sepulcral silencio de la rubia, ese silencio que lo decía todo.

….

* * *

**Dos semanas después.**

"noooo….ahí no queda!...muévela a la derecha".- ordenaba santana a quinn que trataba de colocar a la perfección la estrella en el árbol de navidad.

"no la voy a mover de nuevo santana!...es la cuarta vez que la muevo y estaba bien la primera vez".- se quejo la rubia

"no!…..porcelana!, dile que no esta bien".- dijo santana buscando un apoyo.

"mmmhh….santana tiene razón muévela a la derecha".- dijo kurt con la mano en la barbilla y sonrisa divertida

"pues…háganlo ustedes si son tan perfectos".- dijo la rubia bajándose de la escalera y arrojándole la estrella a santana.

"muy bien….porcelana, te toca subir".- le ordeno al chico castaño

"estas loca?...NO".- se negaba el divo debatiendo argumentos con la latina

La rubia se alejó de sus dos amigos, tirándose al sofá con cansancio, habían pasado dos semanas y la editora que había prometido llamarle….no lo había hecho. No estaba tan triste, después de todo ya la habían rechazado otras veces. Esta no iba ser la primera ni la última vez.

"que piensas quinnie?".-pregunto santana apartando las piernas de la rubia para sentarse.

"aghh…nada, sabes que estas fechas me ponen triste, estoy lejos de mi madre y…es mi primera navidad sin ya sabes quien".- dijo sin abrir los ojos.

"afortunadamente, ella era una chica bastante controladora y amargada….solo arruinaba las fiestas…"_quinn no tomes demasiado", "quinn no hagas esto"_….blablabla".- decía la latina imitando la voz de la chica.

"ok ya entendí….que tal tu estrella?...ya quedo como querías?".- dijo la rubia al tiempo que abría los ojos para encontrarse con su amiga

"mmhh…si, mi estrella esta justo donde quiero….y la tuya quinn?".- pregunto santana sin rastro de broma.

"de que…"

"KURT!...tenemos que sacar más adornos trae la escalera".- dijo santana levantándose del sillón

"no soy tu sirvienteeee".- grito kurt desde la cocina

La ex porrista esbozo una sonrisa divertida por las absurdas peleas de sus amigos y aunque aun estuviera un poco deprimida porque este no hubiera sido su año….santana tenia razón tenía que encontrar su estrella.

…..

* * *

"te llamó para decirte que todo estaba olvidado?...así?...de la nada?...sabes que significa eso?".- decía brittany adornando su casa con ayuda de lord tubbington

"no lo se… que dejo de ser una loca engreída".- dijo rachel acariciando al gordo gato que paseaba perezosamente por ahí.

"es un milagro de navidad rach!".- sacando las esferas de su caja.

"brittany creo que ya hablamos de eso….hace muuucho tiempo".- se levanto rachel a colocar otro adorno en el árbol de su amiga.

"pero existeeen!".- exclamaba la bailarina con alegría.

"lo que si es real y de verdad esta ocurriendo es la obra….ya completamos el elenco por fin!...no gracias a ustedes debo decirlo".- echando una mirada de reprimenda a la bailarina.- "pero creo que podemos empezar los ensayos cuando pase navidad y a principios de año ya deberíamos de estar con la puesta en escena".- planeaba con detalle sus planes para el futuro mientras colocaba otro adorno

"y jessie?".- preguntó inocente la rubia

La pequeña morena enmudeció ante el recordatorio de su exnovio, no sabia que pasaría cuando regresara jessie, no había recibido una sola llamada, un mensaje, una visita…nada. Solo aparecía el recordatorio de que volvería en un mes….y ya había pasado. Entonces el temor se instalo en rachel. ¿Jessie aun estaba dispuesto a casarse con ella?

"no quiero pensar en eso britt…he pasado un buen mes sin el, no quiero amargarme pensando que le diré que no de nuevo".- dijo la diva con los brazos cruzados.

"solo quería comprobar que la respuesta sigue siendo no…estoy orgullosa de ti".- se alegraba brittany

"gracias…hey, sabes que si es un milagro de navidad?...que quinn haya roto con la loca de harmony"

"ese es otro milagro….santy dice que quinn esta muy triste".- dijo brittany cargando a su gordo gato.

"por harmony?"

"noooo….por la navidad, quinnie tiene muy poco espíritu navideño, verdad lord tubbington?".- jugando con la perezosa bola de pelos.

La morena se quedo mirando las luces del árbol de su amiga y con su mano en la barbilla empezó a maquilar un plan.

"mmmhh….pues supongo que tenemos que arreglar eso no crees?".- concluyó rachel con una sonrisa victoriosa.

* * *

…..

La nieve cubría poco a poco la hermosa ciudad de NY, haciendo de la misma un hermoso paisaje blanco, la gente compraba desesperada los últimos regalos de las estanterías, planeaban las cenas, se escuchaban las canciones características de la temporada. Pero en una revista como "Stage" no se descansaba, al día siguiente saldría la última edición del año. Todos trabajaban a marchas forzadas.

"quinn!.".- llamo el jefe de redacción

"ya voy!...".- le contesto mientras daba una las ultimas ordenes a un grupo de trabajo.

La rubia corrió a la oficina de Nick.

"ahora que?".- pregunto quinn entrando a la oficina sin dejar de revisar unos papeles

"relájate…y siéntate".- dijo tranquilo

"que me relaje?…tenemos que mandar la revista armada a la imprenta en 5 horas y aun faltan dos paginas de contenido por que un editor no a terminado y…."

"quinn…vete a casa".- ordeno nick

"que?...no, todavía no acabamos".- contesto con una mirada de incomprensión por la idea

"tu si…llevas dos semanas encerrada en la revista…eres la primera en llegar y la ultima en irse…me pediste que te asignara la edición del ultimo numero y lo estas haciendo excelente….pero te veo mal…y hayley esta llorando porque la regañaste".- enumero el joven editor con preocupación.

"es débil…no aguanta las criticas".- se excuso la rubia

"quinn!...vete a casa!…ya hiciste todo el trabajo, no quiero que te enfermes de algo por esto".- levantándose de su escritorio en dirección a quinn

"no!".- exclamó la rubia

"si!".- ordenó Nick con decisión.-"que te vayas! O te despido"

"no te atreves".- le reto quinn con la mirada

"quieres ver como lo cumplo".- dijo Nick arrebatándole los papeles que llevaba la rubia.

Quinn lo miro con algo de enfado y salió vencida por la puerta.

"FELIZ NAVIDAD QUINN!".- grito el jefe de redacción.

"como sea!".- contesto frustrada la rubia.

* * *

…..

Las calles de NY a unos cuantos días de celebrarse la navidad se había convertido, en un caos de personas, pero a brittany no parecía molestarle en absoluto a comparación de santana que caminaba por la quinta avenida con algo de malhumor guiada de la mano de la bailarina que mirada escaparates en cada paso.

"quieres hacer una fiesta de navidad?...mmhh….brittany, pensé que tu y yo íbamos a tener nuestra propia fiesta de navidad….ya sabes de que hablo…".- dijo santana mientras se quejaba de la inesperada idea de brittany

"y quinn?".-pregunto triste la rubia

"quieres invitar a quinn a nuestra fiesta? no creo que le guste mucho la idea…".- bromeo la latina

"no, me refiero a que estará sola…".- explico con semblante serio.

"no estará sola, kurt y blaine se encargaran de ella…. les gane el piedra, papel o tijera".- volvió a decir la morena divertida

"santana!...".- regañó la bailarina

"era broma….le dije que si quería podía acompañarla a Ohio, así podría ver a su madre pero no quiso y yo respeto eso aun no esta lista para ver a su madre".- desviando su mirada a los escaparates.

"por qué?".- preguntó brittany con preocupación

"larga historia, eso no importa….el punto es que no haremos ninguna fiesta ok.".- sentenció la latina mientras tomaba la mano de la rubia para caminar dentro de una tienda.

"pero, pero…".- brittany paro sus pasos con cara triste y soltó la mano de la morena.-"yo quiero hacer una fiesta….por favor santy di que siiiiiiiiiii".-

"NO…NO y NO y cuando Santana López dice que NO es NO!".- grito la latina en medio de la calle ante la mirada de algunos cuantos.

….

* * *

"convenciste a santana?".- dijo rachel mientras hacia sus calentamientos en el teatro.

"si, fue fácil".- dijo la rubia orgullosa

"muy bien!...entonces irán?".- preguntó la diva a blaine y kurt

"una fiesta de navidad?...estaríamos encantados de ir verdad blaine?".- respondió alegremente el castaño

"claro, de todas formas no teníamos grandes planes, será en tu casa rachel?".- pregunto el guapo doctor desde uno de los asientos

"si…será una gran cena y todo será perfecto y quinn estará contenta y no recordara todas las cosas que ha pasado".- imaginaba con ilusión la diva de broadway.

"tu eres una de esas cosas, si me permites decirlo".- se atrevió a decir el divo castaño.

"olvidemos eso, entonces…todos de acuerdo?".- exclamo la pequeña morena

"SI".- contestaron todos

"a quinn le encantara….será una sorpresa navideña".- dijo rachel con una gran sonrisa.

…..

* * *

"no me gustan las sorpresas".- dijo quinn tumbada en un sillón con un libro entre sus manos y la expresión seria.

"vamos!...no seas tan amargada".- animaba la latina

"perdón?….yo?...te recuerdo nuestra navidad pasada?….te fuiste a un club para no escuchar y cito: "tonterías navideñas"….te embriagaste y amaneciste en el sofá con una tipa que no recuerdo como era, pero que asusto a alice".- dijo la rubia sin apartar la vista de su libro.

"jajajajaja…esa fue la mejor parte…mi mejor navidad sin duda…pero dejando mi pasado oscuro de lado….vamos quinnie!...es una fiesta navideña, época de….cosas cursis o lo que sea que se celebre".- volvió a intentar convencer la latina

"es en casa de rachel".- sentencio quinn

"la enana ofreció su gran mansión…hay que aprovecharla".- expreso la latina

"uno no es una mansión es un penthouse, dos no me quiero aprovechar de ella por eso no quiero ir".- dijo quinn bajando su libro.

"nadie te esta diciendo que hagas nada….solo será una cena, inocente y familiar".- recitaba las palabras con una enorme sonrisa.

"inocente y familiar?...tu no conoces esas palabras".- bromeo la rubia

"ouch!...te perdono esa ofensa hacia mi persona si vas a la fiesta".- replicó la morena

"no".- dijo quinn

"si".- dijo santana

"no".- dijo quinn

"no".- dijo santana

"si".- dijo finalmente quinn.

"ajaaaa…te atrape dijiste que si…la fiesta es mañana a las 10 pm en casa de tu gnoma…no faltes!".- festejando su aparente triunfo.

"NO..no eso no vale yo…ahh…mierda!".- se golpeo la cabeza con su libro, ahora tendría que pasar navidad con rachel berry.

….

* * *

A 8 horas de la cena, rachel y kurt, se encontraban en el departamento de la primera para afinar los últimos detalles para la noche.

"pensé que eras vegetariana".- dijo kurt con mirada extrañada ante el animal frente a ellos

"lo soy….pero quinn no….así que hare un esfuerzo".- mirando con desagrado al pavo

"tampoco sabes cocinar".- insistió kurt en la lista de cosas que había mal en esa escena.

"no, pero también hare el intento".- volvió a decir la morena tocando con miedo al ave.

"son demasiadas molestias para alguien que solo quieres que sea tu amiga, no?".- inquirió el castaño cruzado de brazos.

"esta en mi lista y quiero compensarla".- se defendió la morena.

"creo que ya la compensaste con lo de su novela".-

"no es suficiente…además".- comenzó a decir rachel

"hay mas?".- preguntó kurt con interés

El timbre de la puerta sonó, interrumpiendo la conversación entre el chico castaño y la diva de broadway.

"yo abro debe ser brittany espera aquí"

"claro, no me voy a ir hasta que me cuentes".- decía el chico mientras tocaba el pavo.

La pequeña morena abrió la puerta con buen humor pero una sonrisa enorme apareció en su rostro al saber quien se encontraba del otro lado de la puerta.

…

* * *

"admito que esto es más alto que mi apartamento".- dijo quinn desde el umbral de la puerta que daba a la terraza del apartamento de rachel.

"mucho más alto…es el piso 32".- dijo la diva caminando fuera

"el mio es el quinto y a veces me da miedo asomar la cabeza hacia abajo".- decía quinn guardando sus distancias del borde.

"entonces supongo que no te gustan las alturas".- adivinaba la morena en su paseo por la azotea

"no soy fanática de morir estrellada en el piso".- comento con los brazos cruzados la rubia.

"a mi me gusta, estar en lo alto es lo mio….como las estrellas".- decía rachel mientras paseaba su mano por el borde de la azotea y su mirada en lo alto de la bóveda celeste.

"había olvidado tu afición por las estrellas".- dijo distraída en el cielo que anunciaba el atardecer.

"pero como?...eso es algo imposible las estrellas forman parte de mi nombre".- decía rachel en forma dramática.

"ha pasado tiempo desde que nos vimos por ultima vez".- explico quinn caminando detrás de rachel

"dos semanas…. han pasado muchas cosas".- la morena se detuvo para encontrarse con la mirada esquiva de la rubia.

"no quiero hablar de eso".- dijo con seriedad y sin mirar a rachel

Rachel, asintió con la cabeza y aguardo a que la rubia cambiara de tema, pero como siempre la impaciencia de la diva ganó.

"se escucharía demasiado egoísta si te dijera que me alegra un poco que tu relación con harmony no funcionara?".- soltó rápidamente la diva al momento que cerraba los ojos para darle su toque personal de dramatismo.

"definitivamente".- sentencio la rubia

"entonces no lo diré".- trato de corregir la morena con una sonrisa

La rubia bajo la cabeza intentando ocultar la sonrisa que luchaba por aparecer en la comisura de sus labios.

"pero….yo también me alegro".- dijo quinn dando por finalizado el tema.

"no tenías que haber venido antes, kurt y yo lo teníamos todo bajo control".- dijo rachel cambiando de tema.

"mmmh…confío en kurt pero tu….eres vegetariana, no sabes cocinar y lo más seguro es que terminarías quemando tu casa o la cocina".- dijo la rubia en tono burlón

"que graciosa…aun así creo saber tus verdaderas intenciones quinn fabray".- se aventuro a decir la morena con algo de timidez.

"y cuales son?".- dijo quinn acercándose un poco a la diva con las manos en su abrigo.

"adivinare…. en este instante decidiste ponerte el disfraz de chica que salva a la pobre e indefensa rachel berry de las garras de un pavo congelado en la mesa y con eso ganarte no se algo así como una cita".- relato con rapidez y marcando el dramatismo en las partes pertinentes sin parar de caminar de lado a lado.

"eso es lo que piensas que hago verdaderamente aquí?".- preguntó divertida la rubia escritora

"si".- dijo la morena con seguridad y una amplia sonrisa

"pues rachel berry estas muy equivocada, yo solo he venido aquí porque me echaron de mi trabajo, en mi casa santana y brittany están en el sofá NO viendo películas si sabes a lo que me refiero".- dijo lo ultimo en un susurro tratando de dar un tono cómplice.-"y no me quedo otra opción que venir a rescatarte del pavo congelado".- explicó con una sonrisa victoriosa por las falsas suposiciones de rachel.

"ohh…muchas gracias por tu sinceridad, entonces…kurt se fue y seguramente ya no volverá hasta la noche así que…lista para ayudarme con el pavo".- dijo rachel un poco decepcionada y recobrando el tono amistoso.

"jajaja…claro, tengo unas habilidades culinarias impresionantes".- dijo la rubia frotándose las manos y caminando hacia el interior del apartamento

"eres una mentirosa".- susurró divertida la diva de broadway

…

* * *

"**Your English Is Good"- Tokyo Police Club /vYM7pDP7F8c**

Quinn, trataba de adivinar como cocinar un pavo, no hacia tal actividad desde hace años, su madre y ella cocinaban en navidad cuando era pequeña, obviamente en la actualidad, eso no pasaba. Extrañaba eso.

Rachel, solo disfrutaba de la compañía a pesar de estar tocando la asquerosa piel de la fría ave. Pasaron unos minutos revisando recetas en internet, una a lado de la otra, la rubia le decía a la diva que hacer, después de todo rachel no era tan mala en la cocina o no era tan mala para hacer ensaladas y preparar el relleno del pavo. Entre juegos la cena empezaba a tomar forma.

Quinn ponía los platos y rachel los cubiertos. Cada una daba su veredicto de lo cocinado por la otra. La cena estaba casi servida.

Había momentos en los que la diva encontraba la mirada avellana sobre ella, pero quinn era rápida y aparentaba indiferencia ante el gesto. Eso hacia sonreír a la pequeña diva. Así como existían momentos en los que la rubia se ponía nerviosa por la cercanía de rachel.

Quinn se había prometido esperar, tomarse un tiempo para ella, descubrir lo que quería…pero es que era algo obvio lo que quería….si tan solo pudiera dejar de protegerse tanto, ya lo había intentado con harmony, con alice, las dos locas de remate, quien le aseguraba que esta vez no seria diferente, rachel hablaba demasiado….

No quería sonar desesperada, no quería dar la impresión de que a la primera oportunidad se abalanzaría sobre la rubia, la daría su espacio…aunque no aguantara las ganas de besarla.

Así pasaron las horas cocinando, cada una sumida en sus pensamientos, tratando de no quemar el pavo y con miradas furtivas, cargadas de señales confusas.

El amor es así, confuso….es un paso al aire, es el giro de una moneda, es tirarse a la piscina sin saber con certeza lo que te espera una vez dado el salto.

Puede ser el amor de tu vida…

Puede ser el peor error de tu vida…

Pude ser una aventura extraordinaria….

Puede ser un viaje tormentoso…

Nadie te asegura la felicidad.

Pero…

Siempre existe un pero, un contra, un obstáculo, un zumbido constante…

Lo difícil para Quinn era no parecer una ingenua…

Lo difícil para Rachel era no parecer una tonta…

Ese era el problema…

El no saber cocinar un pavo…

* * *

….

**Hasta aquí por hoy…espero haber compensado la broma….jajajajaja me divertí leyendo sus comentarios, todos me encantaron…jajajajaja…a tod s los que comentaron por lo de la broma muchas gracias!... me dio risa que fue el capitulo en que mas RW recibi y todo era una farsa XD ojala asi sean con los de verdad….perdon de nuevo jajajaja**

**Saludos! y Feliz Año!**

Achele4ever: es que es un año nuevo y eso amerita un amor nuevo para quinn jajajaja..gracias por comentar, saludos!

Allie8nah: jajaja no creo que quiera mucho tiempo para ella, se aburrirá en cualquier momento, no veo AHS, pero creo que lo comenzare a ver hay muchas personas que me han dicho que es muy buena…un saludo!

Tati4137: les dije que no desesperaran, porque en cualquier momento todo cambiaria, ya solo falta jessie , pero eso es una sorpresa XD, gracias por leer! Un saludo….

Nayhss: hola…jejejeje me dicen que tengo buena imaginación aquí la que hago sufrir es a quinn, es un tanto divertido el drama, me aburre pensar que todo sera felicidad XD…pero ya las pondré juntas jejeje…las cosas ya no estarán tan tristes aunque bueno no prometo nada…jajaja ya elimine a la mayoría de las locas algo es algo XD…saludos!

Guest: jajajajaja eso estaría bien, creo que hay mucha gente que ya quiere que pase eso entre ellas XD ya pasara no desesperen jajaja saludos!

Mavi182: por tu culpa ahora pienso en miranda kerr XD… es una posibilidad que aparezca insisto en que no prometo nada pero gracias por presentármelas jajajaja….muchos saludos

Blackangel1212: hola…rachel se quiere mucho a si misma por eso que le digan gorda es un gran golpe a su ego de diva XD… porque todas aman a quinn? jajaja gracias por leer y comentar un saludo!

Andrusol: hola!...creo que después de que las mate y de muchas cosas que les he hecho pasar, ahora se puede decir que quiero escribir cosas mas felices, jessie en algun momento va a volver no ahora pasaran mas cosas…pero a partir de aquí la relación entre ellas se podría decir que empieza de nuevo…gracias por comentar y seguir leyendo…muchos saludos!

Emma-fics: te gusto que dejara a la loca verdad?, se llama harmony por cierto XD…quinn tiene ojos bonitos..naahh, estan normales no es la gran cosa..claro que rachel es imposible de olvidar, dime quien se puede olvidar de un angel tan bello como lea?..dije lea perdón bueno es igual XD….lamento decirte que santana hubiera dicho que NO…jajaja no esta lista para un compromiso tan grande, eso asusta a cualquiera, hasta a mi me asusta y no soy santana XD….definitivamente me gustaría destrozar una limosina y asomar la cabeza por el techo jajaja… dile a tu madre que perdón por la tardanza pero me quede sin luz y no podía actualizar jajaja…el 2013 apesta no lo sabias?...Stana katic me cae terriblemente mal, es una muy mala actriz..y definitivamente no la incluiría en el fic…es castaña no morena…lea sigue siendo la única morena que me suena jajaja

No eres partidaria de las bromas?, que mal porque es muy divertido hacerlas, yo me divertí mucho XD…sabes? seguire tu consejo y me alejare de la mala influencia ahora mismo…

PD: jajaja ya no lo intentare, porque si no me ira mal con alguien XD…es que la dedicatoria no era para ti, lo siento pero ya te ganaron el puesto jajajaja Dos besos

Achele-pu-apu-apu: jajajajaja tus dos comentarios me dijeron todo…verdad que es el mejor final que le pude haber puesto XD….bueno ya me deshice de harmony supongo que lo que sigue les gustara…nos leemos y saludos!

Juanita fantasy: hola! Jajaja…a veces por un detalle todo se va al traste XD…cada pequeño detalle cuenta y eso no lo vio harmony jajaja…aquí empiezan las oportunidades de ambas para ver que pasa, se vendrán cosas buenas…yo solo veo glee por rachel y blaine…y estoy de acuerdo en que seria genial que involucraran mas a quinn y santana creo que asi les subiría el rating XD…yo lo veria jajaja…y feliz año! muchas gracias por comentar…


	32. Piensa en magia

**Hola…siento la tardanza, tratare de compensar con un capitulo mas largo después….espero lograrlo…**

….

* * *

**Piensa en magia….**

"_**Desearía que los problemas se solucionaran con magia….**_

_**Todo sería más fácil…el mundo sería feliz…"**_

"ahora solo toca esperar".- dijo Quinn sin quitar la mirada del horno

"me encanta esperar".- dijo en tono sarcástico

"el ser humano pasa mucho tiempo esperando….de hecho, creo que pasamos más tiempo esperando que otra cosa…..esperamos en la línea del supermercado, el autobús de las 8:40, que cambie el semáforo a verde, el minuto y medio que duran en tostarse los granos de maíz para las palomitas, a que el pavo termine de cocinarse y… esperamos a una persona".- explicaba Quinn con tono pensativo

"esa ultima es una de las peores esperas".- admitió Rachel

"pero, si en realidad vale la pena, entonces no importa mucho tener que esperar".- propuso la rubia en su camino hacia el salón.

"las personas se pueden cansar de esperar".- replicó siguiendo los pasos de Quinn, guardando sus distancias.

"claro eso es un hecho, no puedes quedarte eternamente esperando".- dijo encarando a la diva

"en ese caso espero que sepas que esperare, pero tal vez un día deje de hacerlo".- dijo Rachel llevando un mensaje entre líneas.

"eso es lo único que espero".- declaró con una pequeña sonrisa comprensiva

"quieres tomar algo?".- pregunto la morena

"mmh….no".- sentándose en el sillón con lentitud debido al cansancio.

"traeré vino tinto".- dijo Rachel ignorando la última petición de la rubia.

…..

* * *

"no creo que sea buena idea".- dijo brittany dejando con la cabeza

"es una excelente idea, si me permiten decirlo".- replico rápidamente Kurt Hummel

"no lo intenten, yo trate de disuadirlo pero ya no hay marcha atrás".- dijo Blaine

"pero…arruine mi navidad por ella".- se quejó santana con su característico temperamento

"Santana!...espera!...Aún podemos tener nuestra navidad".-dijo la bailarina con alegría

"oh!...es cierto, muy bien porcelana tu ganas".- acordó la latina con una mueca maliciosa

"que?...de verdad harán esto?...pero ella trabajo mucho en la cena".- alegó Blaine sin comprender a sus amigas.

"la cena en si es para Quinn, que mejor que dejarlas solas".- explicó Kurt.

"ohh…Rachel se enoojaraaaa".- dijo Britt frotando sus manos por el frio y el nerviosismo de la pequeña travesura que estaban a punto de realizar.

"otro punto a favor….todos de acuerdo?".- exclamo santana

"SI".- acordaron brittany y kurt

"no…".- dijo inmediatamente después el guapo doctor

"porcelana!, calla a pelo de gomina….esta ya empieza a ser una buena navidad".- dijo la latina al tiempo que se sostenía del brazo de la bailarina

…

* * *

"_**Si estas triste piensa en magic… piensa en magia…**_

_**Tal vez la magia si existe…lo que siempre pensamos cuando somos niños es que la magia esta por todos lados, que vivimos en un mundo lleno de cosas fantásticas, cada día es una nueva aventura, donde no hay dolor, solo raspones en las rodillas y el regaño constante de mamá para que no salgamos de casa cuando la lluvia nos invita a jugar….**_

_**Piensa en magia…"**_

"mi color favorito".- dijo Rachel con la espalda apoyada en el sofá

"esa es fácil…rosa".- respondió Quinn

"aghh tienes razón era fácil…mmhh….cual es la cuidad donde nací?".-pregunto de nuevo la pequeña morena

"…..Iowa!".- respondió la rubia sin antes dudar un segundo

"como recuerdas eso?".- pregunto Rachel con disgusto fingido

"escribí un articulo sobre ti no lo recuerdas?….mmh la ciudad donde yo nací?".- cuestiono Quinn

"fácil Ohio..".- dijo la diva rápidamente

"lo recuerdas?".- dijo Quinn dubitativa y sorprendida

"me importas…. y aunque no haya escrito un articulo sobre ti, lo recuerdo".- explico Rachel Berry

"como eran tus navidades?".- preguntó la rubia obviando el "me importas" de Rachel

"mis padres…son los mejores, hacían las mejores fiestas, les gustaba mucho la navidad…la navidad en la casa de los Berry era un gran festejo, me la pasaba muy bien con mi familia, además siempre presentaba mi tradicional canción de navidad, compartía mi talento como regalo".- dijo emocionada la diva debido al vino.-"….y como eran tus navidades?".-

"normales…definitivamente esto es mejor que las navidades de mi niñez… ¿dónde están todos? ya pasan de las 8".- preguntó Quinn algo distraída

"wooow….llevamos mucho tiempo hablando".- incapaz de a apartar los ojos de quinn en silencio hasta que…-"pasan de las 8?...Quinn!...el pavo!".- se incorporó rápidamente en dirección a la cocina.

"oohh, por eso olía raro…".- dijo torpemente Quinn a causa del vino

"Quinn!...ayúdame!".- gritó asustada Rachel desde la cocina

"ya voy!".- exclamó Quinn desperezándose

.

.

.

Después de declarar el pavo oficialmente calcinado, ambas chicas se dispusieron a caer rendidas en el sofá.

"nos tendieron una trampa".- dijo Quinn volteando su cara para ver mejor a Rachel

"lo se!...el horno debió pitar o algo, para eso es el más caro…".- se quejó Rachel, haciendo gala de su dramatismo y distracción

"no…digo que creo que nuestros "amigos" nos han tendido una trampa, no vendrán".- Levantándose del sofá con la intención de tomar otra copa de vino.

"pero, pero….esta noche se suponía que tenía que ser perfecta…tenía que ser…aggh todo esto, solo lo he hecho por ti".- dijo la pequeña morena con la cabeza baja y las manos cerradas en puño por la frustración.

"por mí?...".- susurro Quinn mas para ella que para Rachel.

"desearía tener una varita mágica y arreglar el pavo y hacer aparecer a nuestros estúpidos amigos y..".- recitaba la pequeña morena caminando en círculos por el salón.

"eyyy….para".- dijo Quinn tomando de los hombros a Rachel.- "tengo un plan…".-

"_**Nosotros éramos magia…la magia la creábamos día a día, sabíamos que lo que hacíamos tendría una repercusión en el destino del universo, que salvaríamos el mundo de la oscuridad de un enemigo antimateria, de los monstruos debajo de la cama, de los malvados alienígenas, de brujos poderosos.**_

_**Definitivamente, la vida sería más simple, si volviéramos a ser niños o si en verdad existiera la magia…"**_

…

* * *

Los resultados de un mantel a cuadros rojo con blanco, pueden ser subestimados…aunque depende de quien lo haga y las intenciones que esa persona guarde… para alguien como quinn lo único que intentaba era provocar un poco de magia, intentando salvar el día de la oscuridad….solo con un mantel a cuadros, dos copas de vino y la mejor comida del mundo…debajo de una semi-estrellada bóveda celeste.

"así que si tenías superpoderes después de todo y me has salvado".- dijo Rachel a través de las velas, enfocando la mirada en la rubia escritora.

"jajaja…y sin proponérmelo".- dijo Quinn sonriendo por el cumplido

"no te molesta, que no sea un pavo?".- pregunto Rachel con algo de timidez al mirar la comida que servía la rubia en su plato.

"me gusta más la pizza de pepperoni…el pavo me recuerda a mi madre, tal vez por eso no me gusta la navidad".-contestó la rubia para después tomar un largo trago de su copa

"porque no quieres recordar a tu madre?...si no te importa contarme".- cuestiono la diva con más confianza, deseando no haberse entrometido en temas delicados.

"en absoluto, ahora tiene otra familia…desde hace 5 años se volvió a casar, tuvo un hijo y ahora tiene la familia perfecta que siempre deseó, yo ya no entró en esa postal".- declaró quinn con la mirada en las luces de los edificios a lo lejos.

"seguramente no se lo has preguntado".- comentó rachel

"para que…no quiero estropear su felicidad".- dijo quinn con nostalgia

"sigues siendo su hija…sabes cuando era pequeña deseaba tener una madre, que cosiera mi disfraz de Halloween o que me abrazara….pero me di cuenta que eso era exactamente lo que me dan mis dos padres, tal vez no sepan coser tan bien pero…sus abrazos si que me reconfortan, no eliges a tu familia…solo tienes que comprenderla y amarla".- aconsejo Rachel Berry

Quinn solamente fijo su mirada avellana en la copa. Las burbujas de champagne. Subían y se deshacían. Como todo en la vida.

"seguramente eras una niña muy dramática".- dijo Quinn Fabray después de unos segundos de silencio.

"eyy…yo…no era..una…mmh...bueno si era un poco rara cuando era pequeña, solo porque escuchaba a Bárbara Streisand y las canciones de Wicked…no le veo el problema".- se defendió la diva con orgullo.

"woow…yo cantaba canciones de niños ya sabes cosas de patitos y nubes y gotas de lluvia de caramelo…. esas cosas".- comento con burla la rubia.

"jajajaja…seguramente eras una niña muy tierna…yo era más bien algo molesta, insistía mucho en triunfar en broadway… sobretodo en la preparatoria".- recordó la Diva de Broadway

"todo esto que me dices afirma que de verdad estabas destinada a convertirte en una estrella, brindo por eso".- dijo la rubia alzando su copa

"lo se…solo obtengo lo que merezco".- bromeó Rachel.-"…pero yo brindo por esta pizza está deliciosa".- chocando su copa con la de Quinn

"sabes por qué?".- pregunto distraída la rubia

"por qué?"

"porque no la cocinaste tu".- finalizó con una sonrisa

"ohh…eres mala Quinn Fabray".- fingiendo enfado.- "pero tienes razón".- termino de reírse.

"_**La clave de la felicidad, creo que ya la he descubierto…es jamás, jamás, jamás, jamás, jamás….**_

_**Dejar de creer en la magia…"**_

Después de cenar y haber conversado, Quinn se atrevió a hacer lo que llevaba deseando desde hace tiempo.

"vamos a bailar…".- dijo la rubia extendiéndole la mano a Rachel

"estas loca no?".- dijo la morena con escepticismo.-"...es mi terraza si algún paparazzi nos ve saldremos mañana en el programa de Sugar yyyyyy….no hay..".-

"música?".- dijo Quinn levantando una ceja y sacó un pequeño control del bolsillo de su abrigo, accionando el aparato electrónico.

**You and Me – Lifehouse /rzJikUFVxes**

"_**Jamás, jamás, jamás, jamás, jamás….dejar de ser un niño…"**_

"espera…es en serio?".- dijo la diva con sorpresa, pero con una sonrisa

"no bromeo Berry, levántate".- dijo la rubia escritora con algo de rubor en sus mejillas, solo estaba siendo impulsiva por primera vez en su vida.

La pequeña morena, tomó cortésmente la mano de Quinn y la siguió hasta el centro de su terraza.

"no se bailar así que perdón por adelantado si te piso".- advirtió la rubia con diversión. Mientras situaba sus manos en la cintura de Rachel.

"entonces porque me invitas a bailar?".- pregunto la cantante, mientras se sostenía fuerte del cuello de la rubia.

"porque tengo ganas de bailar contigo Rachel…así como tu querías cocinar a pesar de no saber hacerlo….solo te devuelvo el favor".- dijo Quinn haciendo un buen trabajo en disfrazar los nervios que provocaban los ojos azabache de la cantante…

"sin segundas intenciones?".- preguntó inocentemente la pequeña morena

"mmmh….tal vez un poco de segundas intenciones".- admitió la rubia empujada por el alcohol que recorría sus venas.

"_**Serlo a pesar de que la pesimista realidad te repita que la magia no existe….**_

_**Disfrutar de la magia de la lluvia…. disfrutar de las lágrimas…**_

_**Seguir luchando contra nuestra propia oscuridad…"**_

"aceptas entonces que esto no es una cena de navidad común y corriente?".- atacó de nuevo la diva probando suerte en la situación perfecta.

"por supuesto…es una cena mágica con segundas intenciones".- encontrando sus ojos avellana en los castaños, perdiéndose en ellos, disfrutando de las manos en su cuello, dejándose llevar por el suave vaivén de la melodía. Hasta que…

"…ouch!...".- se quejó de una pisada de la rubia

"te lo dije…".- dijo Quinn con una sonrisa divertida y sus ojos en el piso

"_**Perder el miedo a lo que se pueda encontrar a la vuelta de la esquina…sentir, aunque sepamos que nos daremos un golpe que nos dejara destrozados….**_

_**Rasparnos el corazón…**_

_**Aceptar los regaños de la vida…**_

_**La vida es un juego…**_

_**La vida es un constante comenzar…"**_

"me vas a tener que compensar por lastimarme mis virtuosos pies de actriz dramática".- dijo la pequeña morena con una poca común osadía

"ya pensare en algo...".- dijo Quinn con la intacta expresión de felicidad combinada con el delicioso nerviosismo de un futuro.

…

* * *

**Hasta aquí por hoy….perdón si es un capitulo muy corto…es solo que la inspiración me ha abandonado….gracias por leer…**

**MacaO: es un capitulo bastante pequeño….pero creo que la relación avanza algo más y ya empiezan a darse las cosas, se ve que quiere cada una….muchas gracias por los comentarios y por leer…**

**Allie8nah: jajajajaja…tendré mucho en cuenta eso…mucha gente ya lo quiere...la verdad no pasara pronto o tal vez si XD….me gusta el drama, pero ya endulzare todo esto…un saludo1**

**Andrusol: si, esta historia ya está más o menos encaminada, esa relación tendrá que estar muy bien definida para un posible regreso de jessie…o de alice….saludos! **

**Juliannny: hola!...gracias! y la respuesta a tu pregunta es…posiblemente, la verdad es que si jejeje….las cosas no siempre son color de rosa y últimamente quiero sufrimiento jajajaja es broma….un saludo**

**Guest: Muchas gracias!**

**CC: tienes razón, gracias por decírmelo y tratare de cuidar ese aspecto…un saludo!**

**Guest2: los capítulos cortos son culpa de la inspiración y de que mi vida ahorita no es precisamente feliz XD…**

**Gigitaa: ya se estan decidiendo, aquí la que tiene la culpa es la escritora que no actualiza seguido XD saludos!**

**Nayhss: jajajajajaja…siento lo de la broma, no se si sonara mal pero me alegra provocar esas expresiones cuando me leen XD…no me gusta molestarlas, fue algo tonto ahora que lo pienso jejeje…los milagros ya empiezan a suceder, esto ya esta en marcha asi que prepárense para capítulos cursis y largos jajajaja….muchas gracias por leer y seguir comentando…**

**Blackangel1212: jajaja lo siento pero si me rei un poco…quinn se da a querer...es una buena respuesta…osea que no es por sus ojos, ni por su sonrisa perfecta y esas cosas no? XD…un saludo!**

**Tati4137: a mi me gusta escribir como santana no es tan dura como aparenta XD…a ver si amas los capis que siguen jejeje…saludos..**

**Javier rossi: hola!...feliz de que estes de regreso, sabes que me encantan tus comentarios, tu retroalimentación es genial para mi…verdad que ese final seria perfecto? Jejejeje…la verdad no quiero ser trágica….la vida ya apesta demasiado para aparte echar a perder la ficción, tu me entiendes….algo que he descubierto últimamente es que las mujeres en general les encanta el drama, disfrutan de darle vueltas a lo que obviamente quieren, me incluyo XD…el giro final, creo que falta pero la relación de ellas esta a la vuelta de la esquina…la novela, no lo se tal vez extractos de ella pero no pondré la novela en si…el estreno será una fecha importante creo que eso es lo unico que tengo que decir…..y bueno las preguntas se iran respondiendo a medida que esto avance XD…..GRACIAS! por leer y comentar como lo haces…un abrazo!**

**Mavi182: esta en veremos lo de la aparición de chicas sexis XD…jajaja si pongo una foto de mirada cada vez que comience un capitulo tal vez si aumente mi numero de lectores XD…creo que hare una pequeña historia con todos los angeles, solo por cosa mia jajajaja un saludo!**

**VrNk L SaNZ: muchas gracias de verdad por leer esta historia y eres como yo, me encanta el drama XD…regresaran esos dos no se si al mismo tiempo, revueltos , juntos….ya se vera jejeje…santana le pateara el trasero o tal vez sea otra persona la que lo haga….saludos!**

**Emma-fics: hola…creo que la clave para no tener resaca es no tomar, bueno a mi me funciona el agua….una vez escuche que beber leche XD…ah y alguien una vez me dijo que comer pipas…que bueno que te gusto el capitulo..los nuevos comienzos pueden ser duros, emocionantes, felices…pero creo que ya las dos comienzan a saber que quieren…eyy sabes quien sufre de verdad?...quinn, tener a rachel enfrente es algo duro, yo podría desmayarme jejeje no te rias…**

**Es algo bueno que te haga reir, yo me animo cuando me comentas, asi que es mutuo….que como lo se?…pues es que una vez vi castle y no me gusto XD..nahh si la busque y no esta tan guapa jajaja…perdón?..quien es lea?...eso es un pecado….es la chica mas hermosa del planeta, con todo y sus bailes y caras sexys… siento informarte que la mala influencia se alejo de mi..asi que ya no hace falta que me convenzas para que no me aleje…esa persona era, guapa, graciosa, divertida, inteligente, alegre, buena…era genial… **

**PD: ahora no hay quien ocupe el puesto…dos besos**


	33. Crónica de un beso

**Hola!...nuevo capítulo y no tiene lemon XD…porque es tan importante el lemon? XD…bueno llegara cuando menos se lo esperen eso seguro….es mas todo un capitulo solo será eso, pero no ahora jejejeje…pero este les va a gustar...eso espero…como sea disfrútenlo..  
**

* * *

**Crónica de un beso.**

**Un mes después de navidad.**

"desde arriba..1, 2, 3, 4".- ordenó Rachel a los bailarines mientras la música sonaba.

"_**Don't tell me not to live, just sit and putter, Life's candy and the sun's a ball of butter, Don't bring around a cloud to rain on my parade…."**_

"NO, NO, NO…para, para".- dijo un hombre de mediana edad, de cabello rubio ojos azules casi grises…logrando que la música se detuviera.- "¿dónde está la pasión?, la actitud para representar a Fanny brice…definitivamente no es esa"

"mmhh…señor Teager, creo que debe recordar su puesto en esta obra".- comenzó a decir Rachel con aire impaciente.- "le contrate para que me diera una guía sobre la puesta en escena dado que tengo poca experiencia en esto, pero créame que si en algo tengo exceso de experiencia es en sentir e interpretar el papel de Fanny Brice, nací para esto".- encarando desde la altura del escenario al nuevo encargado del montaje de la obra.

"perdone, señorita Berry...yo solo digo lo que veo".- dijo Milton Teager.

"aghh…tómense 5".- indico la diva notablemente enojada

"Rachel!".-gritó Ryan, tras haber presenciado la escena

"ahora que Ryan?...".- dijo rachel con voz cansada, conocedora de lo que se avecinaba.

"Milton ha trabajado con los mejores en Broadway, tiene años de experiencia, sabe cómo debe lucir algo y más importante…sabe cómo venderlo".- dejo claro el representante.

"solo te importa el dinero no es así?".- le dijo la chica con mal humor.

"no voy a discutir contigo...porque sabes que te amo, eres mi niña de oro, eres…".- comenzó a lanzar halagos hipócritas.

"ya!..ya entendí…me voy a practicar mis pasos".- le grito Rachel, queriendo deshacerse de él.

"adonde crees que vas señorita, aún no he terminado contigo".- Ryan la tomo por el brazo con una rapidez que la hizo girarse.

"hay más?".- bufando con disgusto, mientras calentaba.

"que hacías ayer en casa de Quinn fabray?".- pregunto con seriedad.

La morena se levantó de su estiramiento y con ojos muy abiertos comenzó a elaborar una coartada.

… **Flashback…**

El corazón latía fuerte, pero Rachel trataba de ignorarlo, más para que Quinn no lo notara que por no sentirlo. Intentaba ver por entre los huecos que se formaban de las manos de la rubia que rodeaban sus ojos.

"aun no puedo ver?".-preguntó la diva entre impaciente y divertida.

"ya casi llegamos".- respondió la rubia escritora, cuidando de no revelar demasiado la sorpresa.

"Quinn… sé que estamos en tu apartamento".- dijo con suficiencia.

"aguafiestas…".- dijo Quinn derrotada, apartando las manos de los ojos de Rachel.

"esta es tu forma de compensarme?".- mirando alrededor del apartamento. Observando particularmente la mesa que estaba adornada a la perfección bajo la luz de una vela.

"te apuesto a que no has visto esta película".- dijo sacando de detrás de su espalda la caja de DVD.- "yyyy….te va a encantar la comida que comp..mhh…preparé".- explicaba la rubia con orgullo ante su bien pensado plan.

"por favor dime que no es pavo…soy vegetariana".- dijo con suplica en sus ojos.

"lo recuerdo y no, no es pavo….pasta primavera y una ensalada, aprendí un poco de nuestra navidad".- decía mientras le invitaba a sentarse a la mesa.

"no alardees Fabray, tengo que probar tu comida y ya daré mi veredicto….¿cuál película vamos a ver?"

.

.

.

.

"pero…pero…".- articulaba la pequeña morena con la respiración entrecortada y las lágrimas corriendo por su rostro.

"si llego a saber que ese es el efecto que provoca esta película en ti…. no la hubiera puesto jamás".- decía la rubia abrazándose a sí misma, sin saber cómo reaccionar ante el llanto dramático de Rachel.

"porque no estas llorando?".- preguntó la diva desde su lado del sillón.

"mmh…como que por qué?...no me dan ganas".- le respondió Quinn con obviedad

"¿eres un monstruo insensible?".- atacó la morena con tristeza.

"¿y tú eres una chica exageradamente dramática?".- dijo Quinn Fabray

"ya…lo siento es que estas películas me ponen un poco sensible".- explicó rachel

"_The notebook"_ terminó, fundiéndose a negro la pantalla…

"buuuuueno…ya se acabó por lo menos murieron juntos".- dijo quinn sin saber que decir para parar el llanto de rachel.

Rachel se limpió las lágrimas y después de sonarse sonoramente la nariz un par de veces, dijo:

"si, es una película muy bonita…la he visto un millón de veces y aun así sigo llorando como una niña".- se excusó la morena.

"siempre lloras por todo".- dijo Quinn molestando

"que mala".- regalándole una mirada reprobatoria.

"es broma, lo sabes…".- apartando la mirada de Rachel

El silencio apareció como siempre, pero esta vez fue diferente, como si cada una planeara su próximo movimiento, planeando la excusa perfecta para seguir ahí durante por lo menos un momento más.

"ehhh".- dijeron las dos.

"yo..".- volvieron a repetir el mismo tiempo

"oh, tu primero".- dijo Quinn

"no, que ibas a…".- dijo Rachel

"tú".- concluyó la chica de ojos verdes.

"mmmh…bueno te iba a contar lo que paso ayer en los ensayos…"

**Cosmic Love - Florence + The machine** watch?v=_gMq3hRLDD0

Estaban a centímetros, la mano de Quinn casi podía sentir el calor que emanaba del muslo derecho de Rachel, al darse cuenta rápidamente se cruzó de brazos. La cantante seguía hablando pero la rubia no escuchaba, en ese instante su mente vagó a distintas cuestiones, por ejemplo que Rachel aunque hablaba demasiado, no dejaba de ser preciosa. Quinn observaba con detenimiento cada gesto en el rostro de Rachel, cada movimiento de mano y gozaba cuando el color azabache de sus pupilas se juntaba con su mirada. Sonreía.

Pensó también, como seria besarla, pero besarla de verdad, besarla con ternura, besarla sin remordimientos. Probar sus labios sin preocuparse por quien miraría. Aprisionar sus labios por medio de un beso que dejaría fuera las dudas de que la amaba y con ello comprobar si la diva también lo hacía.

La curiosidad por saber la consumía.

Así que por todas las razones anteriores, Quinn Fabray se decidió. Primero tomó la mano de Rachel, la pequeña morena al sentir el contacto, dio un respingo de sorpresa y paro en seco la historia que relataba. Después, guio su mano con lentitud hasta situarlos frente a sus labios color carmesí y la besó.

Rachel cerró los ojos. Definitivamente no se esperaba ese impulso por parte de Quinn, pero lo disfrutaba.

Sin soltar en ningún momento la mano de Rachel, la rubia subió su mano libre hasta acariciar la mejilla de la diva, con suma ternura, mirándola totalmente hipnotizada, como si estuviera bajo un hechizo que le impidiera ver otra cosa que no fuera Rachel Berry.

La diva de broadway abrió los ojos al sentir la caricia en su mejilla, fundiéndose en la mirada avellana de la rubia escritora. Y ahí estaba de nuevo, esa chispa, ese calor, esos fuegos artificiales que parecían explotar en su corazón cada vez que Quinn se acercaba. Apretó su mano entrelazada.

Quinn se pasó la punta de su lengua por encima de sus labios con rapidez, estaba nerviosa, casi parecía dudar de lo que estaba haciendo, pero Rachel al notar ese segundo de duda, junto su frente con la de Quinn y muy cerca de sus labios susurró:

"yo no tengo dudas de que eres tú y no otra persona a la que quiero besar en este momento"

Quinn no respondió esta vez con palabras elocuentes, ni con bromas, ni mucho menos se apartó. Esta vez. Sin pensarlo dos veces se dejó llevar por su deseo. Y junto sus labios con los de Rachel en un beso lleno de ansias, de amor. La besó.

La besó como nunca antes la había besado.

La besó como solo su corazón le indicaba que lo hiciera.

La besó como si no existiera otra cosa más importante que ella.

La besó y su cuerpo reaccionó.

La besó y el mundo a su alrededor se volvió gris, imaginario y sin importancia, eran solo ellas…tan llenas de color.

La besó y se sintió viva.

La besó y se unieron como un puzzle perfecto, como si sus labios la hubieran estado esperando.

La besó y Rachel respondió, dejando claro que la quería.

La besó y por primera vez no le cabía la menor duda de que era ella y no otra, a la que amaba con toda su alma.

Rachel Berry sintió que en ese momento no se podía ser más feliz. Era irreal. Parecía un sueño y si lo era, no quería despertar. Cuando sintió que las manos de Quinn viajaban a su cintura, comprobó que no era un sueño, de verdad estaba besando a la rubia. Sin perder más tiempo, subió ambas manos al rostro de Quinn y con besos cortos y esfuerzos titánicos, comenzó a separarse de ella.

"te quiero (beso), te quiero (beso), te quiero, (beso)".- repartía Rachel por toda la cara de Quinn

"Rachel!, Rachel!...ya...jajajaja…me haces cosquillas".- decía la rubia mientras conseguía apartarse de los cariños de la diva.

"no es un sueño?".- cuestionó de repente Rachel Berry

"mmmmh…no…. espera dame una cachetada".- propuso Quinn con semblante serio.

"que?...no!".- dijo la morena sin pensar

"si, si…vamos así sabremos si esto es un sueño".- insistió la rubia, riendo en su interior

La pequeña morena con sonrisa divertida y rubor en sus mejillas, le dio un pequeño golpe en la cara a la rubia.

"Ouch!".- exclamó la rubia exagerando notablemente.

"perdón, perdón…te dolió mucho?".- repuso Rachel, tomando la cara de la rubia con premura.

"si….vas a tener que compensarme".- dijo con sus ojos clavados en la pequeña diva

"eres una tramposa Quinn fabray".- le dijo con una sonrisa mientras le daba un golpe en el hombro.-"pero no me importa"

Y la besó…atrayendo con ambas manos el cautivador rostro de la rubia, pero esta vez con menos timidez, sin dejar de lado la ternura y el amor inicial. El beso se prolongó varios minutos. Ambas tumbadas en el sofá. Disfrutando de las caricias y las palabras de amor. Era el inicio. Y ambas lo sabían.

…**..Fin del flashback….**

"solo fui porque Brittany olvidó unas cosas en mi apartamento y…como sabes ella y Santana que vive con Quinn…".- empezó a elaborar hábilmente la mentira

"no me engañas Rachel Berry…..se lo que está pasando, ¿piensas que nadie las vio en navidad?, claro que sí, pero me encargue de borrar las pruebas….ahora no quiero que andes por ahí de la mano de Quinn Fabray…me entendiste….".- le advirtió el representante.

"a ti que te importa lo que haga con mi vida o no…mientras cante y venda entradas para la obra".- le recriminó la diva al tiempo que caminaba hacia su camerino.

"me importa!... porque no quiero que le tomen más importancia a tu "nueva" vida amorosa que a la obra…acabamos de salir de un bache con jessie…no quiero más tropiezos".- se explicaba un preocupado Ryan.

"no se darán cuenta".- dijo Rachel con el volumen suficiente para que solo el hombre de la boina azul escuchara.

"mmh…error…salió con Harmony…alias la niña prodigio de broadway, en cuanto descubran que ustedes dos están juntas, ella va a alegar que Quinn la engaño contigo, te hundirá….además Fabray trabaja para Sugar….crees que dudara sacar una noticia tan jugosa como esa para hacerse famosa de nuevo?".- argumentaba exaltado el representante.

"Quinn no es así!".- defendió sin un ápice de duda.

"no inicies otro berrinche épico, de la caprichosa Rachel Berry!...ya no estamos en la obras de bajo presupuesto…esto es Broadway!".- discutió Ryan subiendo el tono.

"ya lo sé!...pero tú lo haces menos divertido".- riñó la diva con enojo.

"solo no salgas con Quinn…por favor".- le susurraba con disimulo en su rostro, al notar que algunos bailarines giraban la mirada en su dirección.-"por lo menos hasta que la obra se haya estrenado, pasen los Tony, ganes uno….tengamos un nuevo proyecto"

"O sea toda mi vida".- le dijo Rachel con los brazos cruzados y actitud defensiva.

"no dramatices….ya se te pasara este "lo que sea" que tengas con Fabray y volveremos a nuestra vida de éxitos".- dijo esta vez más tranquilo

"no es pasajero…créeme ya lo comprobé".- dijo Rachel también con rostro impasible.

"mantén un bajo perfil Rachel...no diré más….Milton! encárgate personalmente del avance de la señorita Berry, creo que necesita recordar porque está aquí".- después de sus órdenes, salió con paso firme.

* * *

…..

"la vida es hermosa, no te parece Nick?".- saludo Quinn Fabray al entrar en la oficina de su jefe.

"mmh…".-mirando a todas direcciones de su oficina.-"yo la noto normal…estas bien?".- preguntó con una curiosidad poco usual.

"si mejor que nunca!...que hay para hoy?".- preguntó la rubia enérgicamente.

"wooow…¿dónde está la Quinn de hace unas semanas?...la que se quería comer a todos".- bromeo el editor mientras miraba unas fotografías.

"le di vacaciones".- contestó con simpatía sentándose al frente de Nick.

"ajaaa…bueno…esta la obra de Rachel Berry que...".- una llamada interrumpió y después de unos segundos el jefe de redacción solo respondió.-"hazlo pasar"

"tengo que ir al teatro no?".- cuestionó con alegría e impaciencia.

"mmhh..no".- dijo Nick con una enorme sonrisa

"que?..pero yo estaba encargada del reportaje".- cambiándole inmediatamente la cara a la chica de ojos verdes.

"de hecho…te tengo una buena noticia".- levantándose de su silla, esperando a que la persona del otro lado apareciera.

"he vuelto jefe!".- saludó animosamente un chico de cabello negro, muy corto y ojos café.

"Henry?...".- fue lo único que dijo Quinn al ver a su compañero.

"me alegra que estés de regreso muchacho…eres indestructible".- decía Nick, abrazándolo como a un buen amigo.

"mmh…Quinn!, gracias por ir a verme...santana me dijo que estabas preocupada por mi".- saludo el chico a la rubia al notar su presencia.

"si…claro somos compañeros no?".- decía con poca convicción al recordar lo que le había hecho a Henry en esa visita al hospital.

"Quinn…encárgate de darle todo el material que llevas de "Funny girl" y Berry, él se encargara de eso…para ti tengo otros planes".- ordenó el hombre con buen humor.

"es..esta bien…vamos Henry…".- dijo Quinn, saliendo de la oficina.

La rubia caminó acompañada de Henry hasta su pequeño cubículo, mientras hablaban de trivialidades algo en el periódico que tenía Quinn en su escritorio, llamó la atención de Henry. Eran fotografías de Rachel, saliendo del teatro acompañada por brittany. En uno de los párrafos, alcanzó a leer: "_la diva de broadway, parece llevar muy bien su rompimiento con Jessie St James"_

"Rachel Berry no se casó con Jessie?".- preguntó Henry entre aliviado y curioso.

"mhh…No…digo si se lo propuso pero ella se negó".-decía la rubia sin poder evitar que una pequeña sonrisa apareciera al recordar.

"eso quiere decir que descubriste mis papeles y Rachel se dio cuenta de quién era realmente jessie".- dijo el chico con seriedad

"pa...papeles…¿cuáles?".- preguntó sorprendida, interesada de pronto por la conversación con Henry.

"mi investigación de Jessie St. James…la tenía junto con los demás papeles del reportaje de Rachel".- comenzó a decir el chico caminando con preocupación hasta su cubículo.

"no los vi, solo tome algunas cosas de Rachel, la verdad en ese momento no estaba muy entusiasmada por tener que trabajar con Berry".- explicaba la rubia siguiendo a su compañero con paso rápido.

"donde esta jessie?".- pregunto Henry una vez que llego a su escritorio, revisando sus cajones.

"en Los Ángeles, en Groenlandia….a mí que me importa, me quieres decir que pasa?".- dijo Quinn exigiendo una explicación a todo el alboroto que estaba montando el chico.

"te va a importar créeme…..esta noticia, es muy buena".- le dijo Henry mirándola con una sonrisa ambiciosa.

La rubia no muy segura de cómo interpretar esas palabras, decidió que lo mejor era tratar de entender la situación en la que Henry Roth estaba a punto de meterla. La curiosidad de nuevo la atacó.

"te escucho".- dijo impaciente

* * *

…

**Hasta aquí por hoy…ya no tarde tanto…ojala les haya gustado…**

**Allie8nah: jajaja…yo opino que más drama y menos lemon XD…de verdad que ya lo estoy practicando porque no quiero que quede mal…asi que esperen y ya diran ustedes que tal jajaja..**

**Emma-fics: hola...gracias..es mejor hablar con un grado elevado de ebriedad…asi sale la verdad XD….me han dicho no es que yo tome…naahh acepta que rachel es mas que solo graciosa, es guapísima jaja…no discutiré mas lo de quinn porque es una batalla perdida si te gusta, quedatela XD entonces jamás diras que lea es guapa, porque yo no dire que estana lo es..jejeje…tienes razón, la mala influencia es muy estúpida… dos besos**

**Tati4137: jejeje si ya tiene lo que queria creo que en este capitulo, ya todo esta en orden...solo unas cuantas turbulencias pero nada de que preocuparse XD**

**Guest: jejeje si GRACIAS!..**

**Gigitaa: que tienen con el sexo desenfrenado? XD...tal vez yo soy muy cursi jejeje…lamento decirte que la escritora tiene comparada a esa mafia, les paga protección de las que quieren sexo desenfrenado en los fics jajaja…pero ya actualizare mas seguido o tratare jejeje saludos!**

**MacaO: gracias!...ya volvió la inspiración y espero que no se vaya jejeje un saludo!..**

**Blackangel1212: jajaja esta bien, tod s aman a quinn, yo no tanto XD pero parece que la escribo muy adorable jejeje…bueno por lo menos tambien sabes que rachel existe XD…gracias y saludos!**

**Andrusol: jejejeje…si pero la verdad no dire mas porque no quiero arruinar la sorpresa XD…y sigue siendo una posibilidad…la magia nunca falla jejeje..bueno creo que este tambien no esta tan mal…gracias a ti..un saludo!**

**Hernan: lo siento, si fue una broma de muy mal gusto, creo que ya jamás hare esas bromas…fue un poco tonto XD…ya lo estoy compensando jejeje..**


	34. Malos Entendidos

**Hola!...si aún existo jejeje….y espero levantar esta historia, con…..intriga, explosiones, sexo, drogas y rock & roll….jajajaja….si esto sigue con vida es gracias a quien lo lee y pues GRACIAS…por seguir aquí y aguantar hiatus peores que en la serie XD….los dejo con el trozo de capitulo…**

…**..**

* * *

**Malos entendidos**

La rubia con la mirada fija en los papeles frente a ella, seguía sin decir una palabra, y que podía decir con todo lo que sabía ahora, que no fuera una enorme ofensa a Jessie St. James.

"estas completamente seguro?".- preguntó la rubia hablando por primera vez.

"es verdad, tengo la declaración de Jacob Israel grabada, periodistas y paparazzi que fueron comprados por jessie….todo".- dijo Henry tratando de persuadir a Quinn para actuar.

"esto lo arruinaría….su carrera le explotaría en la cara".- susurraba la rubia pensando en un plan.

"y nosotros tendríamos una gran nota en primera plana".- dijo un decidido Henry

"lo haces por dinero, reconocimiento o por algo más?".- preguntó Quinn

"soy reportero, yo solo quiero que la verdad sea dicha, además trabaje bastante en la nota"

"aun quieres que esto se sepa, no es así?"

"tú me puedes ayudar…conoces a Rachel Berry, le podemos mostrar todo lo que tenemos aquí, nos respaldara, hundirá al imbécil de Jessie y es buena publicidad para ella, no pierde y nosotros ganamos".- argumentó el chico.

"A Rachel le va a doler saber todo esto, por muy malo y ambicioso que fuera, él fue su novio durante muchos años".- analizaba la rubia, al momento que se sentaba en la silla.

"piénsalo Quinn, pero si en 2 días no me das respuesta, esto se publica con tu ayuda o no y preferiría que fuera un trabajo en equipo".- se despidió el reportero con un apretón de manos.

Quinn le hizo una señal con la cabeza en forma de despedida y se dedicó a pensar. A pensar en las mil y un maneras que podría matar a Jessie, pero inmediatamente desecho la idea, no valía ir a la cárcel por un idiota como él. Así que en medio del barullo de una oficina de redacción, pensó en cómo decirle su descubrimiento a Rachel.

…..

* * *

"buen ensayo chicos, mañana quiero que esa coreografía salga perfecta, practiquen!".- les animaba Brittany con una sonrisa, a pesar de estar exhausta.

Los bailarines asintieron con una sonrisa y chocaron sus palmas en señal de ánimo; en poco tiempo la obra empezaba a tomar forma y los lazos de confianza entre los integrantes se solidificaban; sobre todo una unión en particular.

"yo ya tengo memorizada mi coreografía, se la muestro maestra?".- dijo una voz conocida.

"jajajaja….Santy! no tenías doble turno hoy?".- saludó la rubia con una mueca risueña, girándose para recibir a la latina.

"mmh…si, pero Blaine se ofreció a cubrirme unas horas para invitarte a comer, me acompañas?".- explicó la morena.

"Cuántos favores le debes a Blaine?".- preguntó la bailarina con los brazos cruzados.

"demasiados…pero él me ama, somos como hermanos, una familia y la familia no cobra favores"

"ok, iré a comer contigo solamente déjame ir a cambiarme y…"

"te acompaño…".- dijo santana tomando por la cintura a la rubia.

"heyyyy!, adónde van?...".- gritó Rachel al ver las intenciones de sus amigas.-"solo una por camerino, no quiero que se pongan a hacer cosas indebidas"

"cosas indebidas?...cuántos años tienes Berry?".- defendió la latina

"menos que tu seguro, pero soy más madura".- respondió altiva la diva.

"me he llevado bien contigo por Quinn, pero eso se acabó, te voy a cerrar esa molesta boca al estilo de lima heights".- retó santana con los brazos cruzados y su mirada con una ceja levantada.

"Santana!"

Gritó Quinn Fabray, al tiempo que bajaba las escaleras en dirección al escenario, sitio donde discutían las otras tres chicas.

"ahhh….ya solo faltaba ella, para completar el cuadro".- se quejó santana al divisar a su amiga.

"te molesta?...y que tú no tienes trabajo en el hospital?".- preguntó la rubia

"y tú?, que te la vives aquí, siguiendo cada paso que da Berry".- protestó santana

"no me hagas que te de una bofetada, sabes que golpeo mejor que tu".- amenazó la escritora con los brazos en la cintura mientras se acercaba a la morena

"veamos que tienes Fabray".- incitó la latina con un ademan

"sabes?...a veces me preocupa que siempre estén pelando tanto y aun así sean amigas".- dijo Brittany a Rachel con una mueca de incomprensión.

"mmh…Britt tú piensas que ellas?...noo, esas dos jamás estarían juntas".- dijo Rachel quitándole peso a las suposiciones de su amiga.

"tienes razón, jajaja en que estaba pensando".- respondió un poco más aliviada.

Mientras tanto, Santana y Quinn continuaban discutiendo por cualquier tontería.

"yaaaaaa!...dejen de discutir".- gritó Rachel

"vámonos santana…seguro Quinn tiene cosas importantes que decirle a Rachel"

"pero que cosas?".- preguntó la latina mirando dudosa a la bailarina.

"cosas..".- le susurro brittany al oído

"ahhhhhh, ya entendí…..bueno las dejamos solas, para que hablen y esas cosas"

Santana y Brittany se alejaron de las chicas en busca de un camerino donde poder llevar a cabo sus planes clandestinos.

…..

La rubia sin perder más tiempo, tomó de la mano a Rachel Berry, en un impulso por comprobar si los sentimientos de la otra noche seguían existiendo. Tras el contacto, Quinn encontró justo lo que esperaba, una mirada entre apenada y nerviosa, pero de igual forma enamorada. Aquello le dio la confianza suficiente como para besar con ternura la mano de la pequeña morena. Después de comprobar con la mirada de que no había un alma a la redonda, se acercó un poco más a Rachel, con la misión expresa de besarla. Rachel ayudó a la rubia acortando distancias y con una pequeña sonrisa, juntaron sus labios en un beso lento, tranquilo, pero con la dosis perfecta de pasión.

Hicieron falta algunos minutos –de esos que pasan como segundos- para que ambas chicas se separaran.

"mejor vamos a mi camerino, puede llegar Ryan en cualquier momento y no quiero escuchar sus tonterías".- propuso la morena con algo de molestia al recordar a su representante.

"pensé que a los camerinos solo entraba una?".- dijo Quinn con un tono de broma.

"ahh…pero no te dije que había una excepción?".- dijo la pequeña diva, siguiendo la broma con una sonrisa.

"mmh…no, cuál es?".- la rubia no apartaba la mirada

"pues que la estrella de la obra si puede entrar acompañada a su camerino".- respondió abrazándose a Quinn

"pero…de cualquiera?".- preguntó la rubia intentando hacerse la ofendida, pero sin quitar esa sonrisa boba.

"nooo…solo de una rubia que escribe reportajes".- separándose un poco para verla directamente a los ojos y contestarle sin rodeos.

"creo que yo cumplo con esas características".- dijo la rubia antes de rodearla en un abrazo y besarle el cuello a la morena que con una risa nerviosa, enlazó su mano con la que Quinn para llevarla al camerino donde, como ya era costumbre desde hace un par de semanas, se regalaban besos y caricias; apartadas de un mundo lleno de obstáculos.

…..

Después de unos momentos en el camerino, decidieron ir al apartamento de la pequeña diva. Quinn buscaba el escenario perfecto para decirle a Rachel su más reciente descubrimiento en torno a Jessie. Aunque por momentos, ese pequeño inconveniente desaparecía de su mente, disfrutaba de la cercanía de los labios de la morena y de su cabeza apoyada en su hombro; alternando la mirada entre la nada y el compás de las imágenes de la película en turno.

"tengo que decirte algo".- dijo la rubia, interfiriendo con los diálogos en la pantalla del televisor.

"es la película?...si ya sé que es una porquería, quieres ver otra cosa? o…".- preguntó la morena levantando su cabeza rápidamente de su cómoda posición.

"no es la película…es otra cosa".- respondió la rubia,

"ahhh…".- la morena apagó el aparato con el control remoto.-"es muy serio?"

"mmhh…algooo asi".- dijo la rubia con nervios

"pensé que estábamos bien….Es Harmony?...no, espera… es tu ex? Alguien de la revista? Dime la verdad Quinn".- dijo Rachel en su velocidad acostumbrada

La rubia se quedó con la boca abierta y los ojos sorprendidos ante la reacción de la diva, en cierto modo, no la culpaba. Después de todo ya se había hecho una fama de actitudes cambiantes.

"tranquila, no es de nosotras…es de Jessie"

La pequeña morena ubicó sus ojos castaños en los verde avellana, con seriedad en su expresión, preguntó por qué en un momento tan perfecto, de pronto salía el fantasma de un pasado que ya creía enterrado.

"va a volver?...te dijo algo?".- le preguntó con algo más de tranquilidad, pero sin quitar la oscuridad de sus ojos.

"Rachel, lo que te voy a decir, es algo un poco complicado"

"solo dime si va a volver….te amenazó? ya sabe algo de…"

"Jessie es un maldito que se aprovechó de tu fama…. contactó a Jacob Israel para que te enviara las cartas, todo ese cuento fue armado por él, también tenía tratos con los paparazzi para que los siguieran a todas partes y la única razón por la que te pidió matrimonio fue porque quería publicidad gratis para su película, lo llevaba planeando desde hace tiempo…lo siento pero….".- soltó rápidamente la rubia, sabía que si no lo decía de un tirón jamás iba a ser capaz de confesarlo.

"como lo sabes?".- preguntó la diva en un hilo de voz, consternada por todo lo dicho por Quinn

"Henry, el que llevaba tu reportaje en un principio, inicio una investigación de Jessie, planeaba publicarla pero tuvo el accidente y ya sabes todo lo demás".- explicó la rubia a menos velocidad

"entonces tienes pruebas?".- Rachel en ningún momento volvió a encontrar su mirada con la de Quinn, estaba demasiado ocupada evitando que las lágrimas salieran.

"si".- dijo firme la escritora.

La morena se quedó callada mirando al suelo, abrazándose a si misma. Quinn hizo el intento de posar su mano sobre el hombro de Rachel, pero la pequeña diva se separó con rapidez.

"puedes irte?...quiero estar sola".- le dijo Rachel con los ojos perdidos en el aire.

La rubia asintió con una mueca de disgusto sabía que eso iba a suceder.

"al menos puedes llamarme si pasa cualquier cosa?".- preguntó Quinn con una mezcla entre frustración y tristeza

"si".- devolvió la afirmación sin ningún sentimiento.

Quinn suspiró en parte por desesperación, en parte por impotencia. Ella no era culpable de nada y sin embargo, Rachel se estaba descargando con ella. Pero la entendía, así que sin hacer más ruido que el de sus pasos chocando contra el piso, caminó a la puerta; con las manos en los bolsillos, con el corazón en un puño.

….

* * *

"¿Cómo dices que se llama?".- preguntó Blaine después de llevar un buen rato escuchando a su novio hablar sin para del nuevo actor de la obra.

"Adam".- respondió Kurt

"pues, no creo que sea tan buen actor, vi su audición y es muy…".- decía el guapo doctor mientras trataba de encontrarle un defecto, al parecer perfecto Adam.

"bahhhh…Kurt, te diré lo que no le gustó a pelo de gomina".- se entrometió Santana sin avisar.-"él está c-e-l-o-s-o…celoso! Así como lo oyes, ese chico rubio es guapo y simplemente no soporta la idea de que el maravilloso inglés este cantando y dando piruetas de un lado a otro con su novio, lo entiendes ahora?".- concluyó la latina

"es en serio?".- saltó Kurt con el ceño fruncido

"claro que no!, santana porque no te callas, solo estas diciendo tonterías".- Blaine trataba de defenderse de una verdad obvia.

"tonterías?...te diré lo que sí es una tontería pelo de gomina, que estés celoso del inglés…porcelana jamás te dejaría, está muy embobado contigo y tu enorme sueldo de médico".- contraatacó la latina con una sinceridad desmesurada.

"heyyyy, no estoy con Blaine por el dinero".- protestó Kurt con una voz chillona

"jaja…no me digas que estas con él por su peinado, porque no te creo".- bromeó Santana con los brazos cruzados

"SANTANA!".- le gritó Blaine perdiendo la compostura.

"que pasa?…son bromas, comentarios mordaces, perlas de sabiduría que ustedes tortolitos deberían de atrapar, verdad Quinn?, Quinn?...QUINN!".- gritaba Santana intentando llamar la atención de la rubia.

"que?...".- contestó con desgana

"le estaba comentando a porcelana que te diera algo de sus cremas para el rostro, porque el tuyo ahora mismo está hecho una mierda….que te pasa?".- comentaba la latina con una carencia total de tacto.

"nada….bueno, es Rachel".- dijo la rubia pasando una mano por su pelo.

"que sorpresa!".-dijeron todos al mismo tiempo

Después del incidente en el apartamento de la cantante, Santana en un intento por animar a su amiga, la llevó – casi a la fuerza– a una de las tantas cenas que organizaban con Blaine y Kurt, la noche había salido bien, pero la rubia no podía sacar de su cabeza el nombre de Rachel Berry.

"ahhh, gracias….son muy buenos amigos, siempre dispuestos a escucharme"

"trae tu trasero aquí Fabray….escucha, Brittany me mandó un mensaje hace una hora y dijo que Rachel ya estaba mucho mejor, dale su espacio y mañana estará bien…".- dijo Santana tratando de hacer sentir mejor a Quinn.

"lo sé...es que quizá no tuve mucho tacto al decírselo".- analizaba Quinn con algo de tristeza.

"tal vez, hablar no es lo tuyo".- la latina asentía a todo lo que le decía la rubia sin mucho interés, algo en su teléfono la estaba distrayendo.-"pero…heyyyy...sabes una cosa?".-

"que?".-preguntó la rubia con la ilusión de que se tratase de alguna noticia relacionada con Rachel.

"Brittany me acaba de mandar un mensaje….pone que me espera en su casa, sabes lo que eso significa?".- dijo la morena alzando las cejas y moviendo las manos para darse a entender.

"Santana por milésima vez, no quiero saber nada de lo que haces o dejas de hacer con Brittany".- contestó rodando los ojos con desesperación.

"quien hablo de sexo?...si no tuvieras tanta presión sexual reprimida, sabrías que lo que trato de decirte es que Rachel está sola en su apartamento, quizá puedas ir a verla"

"presión sexual?….cállate!...y ya vete, es mi vida y hago lo que me da la gana".- Quinn cambio a un color rojizo y le dio un golpe en el hombro a Santana.

"Ok, ok, me voy!...porcelana, cabeza de gomina, nos vemos"

La latina abandonó el lugar haciendo gala de su dramatismo.

"es todo un personaje eh?".- dijo Kurt, una vez que Santana había cerrado la puerta

"que alivio, ya se fue y no es verdad lo que dijo, no estoy celoso".- Blaine trataba de arreglar el daño provocado por las palabras de Santana.

"no te preocupes, yo sé que no".- le respondió el chico de tez blanca, atrapando una mano con la suya.

Los chicos compartieron un beso rápido y una mirada de complicidad; Quinn miró el pequeño gesto con ternura y decidió que sobraba en la escena de sus amigos.

"mmhh…creo que yo también debería irme, gracias por la cena, me distrajo por un rato".- Quinn se levantó del sofá y fue en busca de su abrigo.

"todo estará bien Quinn, solo ten paciencia".- le dijo el divo con una mueca reconfortante

"Gracias Kurt".- la rubia regalo un abrazo a sus dos amigos.- "lo tendré en cuenta….nos vemos chicos".- se despidió con rapidez, quería dormir y olvidarse de su día.

….

* * *

Rachel despidió a Brittany con la excusa de que ya estaba mejor, lo único que quería era ir a disculparse con la rubia. Al final, el único culpable era jessie.

…

El vuelo de LA con destino a New York, llevaba consigo a un pasajero muy especial, Jessie como siempre con su impecable traje y los rizos en su lugar, el espacio y tiempo que había pedido Rachel había expirado y era hora de cobrarse lo que a su modo de ver, le pertenecía.

"Todos piensan que te dejó".- le respondió la voz al otro lado del teléfono

"pero sabes que es lo que más aman los medios?...una reconciliación emotiva".- le dijo al tiempo que tomaba un trago de la bandeja ofrecida por la aeromoza.

"más te vale, o si no todo el trabajo que hemos armado habrá sido inútil".- advirtió el hombre.

"déjamelo a mí, Rachel vera que su novio perfecto ha regresado".- declaró el chico con seguridad.

…..

* * *

En su limosina, como siempre miraba a las personas pasar, no era tristeza lo que sentía Rachel Berry, era más bien un sentimiento de revancha, vio sus años desperdiciados con jessie y se sentía usada; esa era la palabra perfecta.

…..

* * *

Quinn llegó a casa en su auto, sin muchas ganas; caminó desde el parking hasta su edificio. Se movió como una autómata por la entrada principal. Dio un toque al botón del ascensor y después de los segundos necesarios para esperar, la puerta se abrió.

Y con ella, la figura de Rachel y su mirada castaña.

Los ojos avellana se ensancharon por la sorpresa, y sin perder tiempo, dio un paso al interior de la pequeña cabina del ascensor. Apretó el botón de su piso e inmediatamente el silencio se situó entre las dos.

"sabes?".- dijo Quinn con la mirada en el techo.- "creo que deberías de buscar el significado de la oración "estar sola", porque esto definitivamente…no es lo…".- la rubia calló en el instante en que sus labios se juntaron súbitamente con los de la morena. En un beso sin aviso.

…

* * *

**Hasta aquí….ya no digo en cuanto tiempo tendré el próximo, solo que espero que sea pronto…gracias por seguir leyendo. **

**Tati4137: nahhhh no es tanto drama, creo que no lo es tanto, es necesario porque le quier dar un final a la historia de jessie, aunque eso no significa que no haya cosas rosas y asi jejeje..**

**Allie8nah: jajaja cuando dije que un capitulo de solo lemon XD…estoy trabajando en ello, el primero tiene que tener razon de ser, ya los demás pues si, como se les antoje jajaja…**

**Blackangel1212: yo quiero más a rachel XD….a las dos por igual jejeje…siento la tardanza, y ojala te haya gustado lo de Henry jajaja...**

**Guest: pues ya lo dijo y más adelante se verá lo que hacen con ello…un saludo..**

**Andrusol: si bueno, sabemos que quinn no dira nada, pero las dudas iran apareciendo en rachel pero son fugaces, es que saben que no me gusta dejar esto tranquilo por mucho tiempo, me gusta el drama, pero ya se pondrá romántico….saludos…**

**Emma: hola…sabes que, ya difiero de mi opinión con the notebook, luego te dire porque pero ya me abrieron los ojos y entonces la insensible sere yo jajajajajajaja….y claro que no soy tan buena hago frases hechas XD….mmh nahh rachel ya confiara en quinn pero primero se tiene que ganar esa confianza, por parte de las dos… el libro, ya saldrá eso es más fácil, primero quiero acabar con jessie y entonces ya ahora si empezar a desarrollar las demás cosas que no le he tomado demasiada atención, como lo del libro XD…**

**De donde sacas tantas cosas? Jajajajaja…jamás había escuchado de trafico de cuerdas vocales jajaja aunque es buena idea XD….no era tan grave solo estoy atando los cabos sueltos y darle un fin al reinado de maldad de jessie jajajaja….eres la única que no quiere lemon, al parecer es algo necesario…asi que ya estoy viendo como hacerlo XD…espero no arruinarlo jajajaja…. dos besos..**

**PD: yo...no tomo más que buenos consejos jajajajaja….no digas mentiras de miXD….**

**Layanblack: eyy que bueno que vuelves a comentar, fue el primero de muchos besos jejeje…un saludo..**

**Mavi182: me gusto quinntana, pero no para mi historia XD….eso jamás jajajaja…aunque ya se ve muy lejano el faberry lo sigo prefiriendo, aunque no niego que lo de quinntana fue un buen toque en la serie…lo de los angeles, seria una historia completamente diferente mejor simplemente las pondré a todas en la historia en algun punto…jajaja saludos!**


	35. Besos de ascensor

**Hola!...siento la tardanza, pero no he podido subirlo antes….aun a pesar de que no actualizo tan seguido, muchas gracias por seguir aquí, comentando o leyendo….de verdad gracias!...y nada dejo el capítulo, que espero les guste…  
**

* * *

**Besos de ascensor**

"lo siento".- dijo la diva al tiempo que se separó de los labios de la rubia.

"me dijiste que me fuera, soy yo….Rachel, yo no soy Jessie…".- le contesto Quinn con un pequeño tono de molestia.

"ya lo sé, pero es que me lo lanzaste a la cara como querías que reaccionara?".- se excusaba la morena.

"sabes que es lo que pienso?...que aunque no lo aceptes, desconfías un poco en mi…con todo lo que te dijo Ryan, con lo que te paso con Jacob y ahora con lo de Jessie, me dijiste que me fuera porque pensaste que también te estaba utilizando".- replicó la rubia, completamente molesta.

"claro que no".- intentó decir Rachel

Quinn le lanzó una mirada de incredulidad y suspiro con desgana. El piso de la rubia estaba a tan solo un segundo de distancia y Rachel reaccionó a esa señal, no la iba a dejar ir tan fácil. Rápidamente apretó el botón rojo de emergencia que detuvo el movimiento del ascensor.

"pero que haces? Estas loca?".- cuestionó la rubia con los ojos abiertos por la repentina reacción de la chica.

"no nos vamos a ir de aquí hasta que me escuches".- dijo firmemente la pequeña diva.

"porque pregunto, si ya sé que a ti te faltan varios tornillos en la cabeza".- ignorando las palabras de Rachel.

"tú me obligaste a hacer esto, me vas a escuchar?".- preguntó la cantante con insistencia.

"ok, vamos….empieza tu larga explicación, niega que estabas pensando que lo iba a publicar antes de decirte; que estoy utilizándote para ganar fama, que solo estoy contigo para darle un buen chisme a Sugar….vamos, dime que todo eso no te paso por la cabeza".- reclamó la rubia

"Quinn, solo ponte en mi lugar 2 segundos…mi ex novio de años me utilizó, a mi representante no le interesa más que el dinero, Sugar desde hace meses está detrás mío con ansias de un rumor o algo para su estúpido programa en el que TU trabajas… tu hubieras pensado lo mismo".- explicaba dramáticamente la diva de Broadway

"Ni siquiera cuando me reventabas la cabeza, escribí algo malo de ti… ".- dijo decepcionada

La rubia hizo un amago de ir a apretar el botón del ascensor y terminar con la absurda conversación de Rachel.

"que no vamos a salir de aquí".- protestó la diva, atravesándose entre el botón y Quinn

"quieres ver como lo hago?".- intentando pasar el cuerpo de la morena.

"inténtalo".- dijo retadora.

"quítate..".- repitió la rubia.

"NO".- dijo Rachel como decisión inamovible.

Rachel empujó su cuerpo contra Quinn, dando manotazos contra sus intentos de presionar el botón de emergencia. La rubia desesperada por lo absurdo de la situación, se dio vuelta quedando de frente a las pupilas color castaño de la diva. Su plan fue inútil, al parecer las semanas no habían pasado en vano y los nervios iniciales de la cantante, parecían haberse esfumado; detectó en cambio una actitud retadora, valiente, quizá tales dudas ya no existían.

Quinn se dejó caer de espaldas contra una de las paredes de metal frio, con la mirada al suelo. La pequeña morena, se colocó lentamente a un costado de ella, no sin antes otorgarle una mirada de tristeza.

"hace un año tenía mi vida hecha, me iba a casar con Alice, el trabajo en la revista estaba bien, escribía la novela en mis ratos libres, tenía un ancla…si, la tonta de Alice era mi ancla, pero nos iba bien".- comenzó a contar Quinn Fabray.

La morena sentía un nudo en el estómago, recordar la historia de la rubia con aquella chica, hacía que sus ojos sintieran pequeñas punzadas de dolor, amenazantes de correr lagrimas por sus ojos.

"algo que no te dije cuando te conté de ella, es que secretamente me dio alivio que me dejara, yo no la amaba ni mucho menos me quería casar, simplemente estaba acostumbrada a esa ancla, hice mi vida alrededor de ella y cuando me dejo, me sentí flotando en la nada; me dolió que se fuera, pero creo que la única razón por la que llore fue por la incertidumbre al futuro".- continuó la escritora, regresando a ese pasado, viendo las diapositivas de su vida corren enfrente de sus ojos, solo para descubrirse reflejada en las pupilas de Rachel, esas que expresaban comprensión.

"lo que quise decir con esto es que eres algo nuevo para mí, yo solo soy una chica que estaba acostumbrada a su hastiada rutina, cuando de pronto apareciste tú; con tu limosina rosa, tu actitud de diva, tus inconvenientes poco usuales, tu voz y volteaste todo de cabeza".- termino diciendo la rubia, con media sonrisa y su mirada en el techo; aliviada por haber sacado ese último secreto que se encontraba atorado en la profundidad de su pensamiento, de alguna forma extraña la cantante le hacía decir y hacer las cosas de una manera diferente, nueva.

"lo siento…mi vida es muy fuera de lo común y a veces quisiera que no fuera así".- mirándola con ojos de súplica, sin querer sonar presuntuosa.- "no es que desconfié de ti…en este negocio desconfió de todos…sé que va a ser difícil, pero tenemos que comenzar a encontrar el equilibrio de esto, si tú quieres?"

"claro que quiero".- dijo la rubia en un suspiro, rindiéndose ante las palabras de la morena.

"entonces, dame tu mano...".- dijo Rachel con una sonrisa cómplice, como si estuviera a punto de hacer alguna travesura, la rubia le tendió su manos derecha y esperó. -"no me preguntaste para que, eso es buena señal".-

"sin rodeos Berry".- le respondió Quinn con mejor humor, casi con una sonrisa.

"entonces…yo tratare de no actuar dramática todo el tiempo".- prometió Rachel con una seriedad inusual.

"eso me agrada".- la escritora asintió con la cabeza y una sonrisa.

"y bien….".- dijo la morena señalando con la cabeza a Quinn, que solo se encogió de hombros.-"ahora tuuuu"

"ah, pues yo tratare de aguantarte".- dijo en broma, solo para quitarle hierro a la situación.

Rachel la miró con desaprobación.

"yo, Quinn Fabray tratare de cuidar nuestros detalles personales en mi trabajo, no voy a desconfiar y no enloqueceré".- enuncio la rubia con sus ojos clavados en los de la diva.

"muy bien, estás de acuerdo con las reglas?".- preguntó sonriente la cantante.

"esto es una especie de trato?".- apuntando sus manos entrelazadas.

"mmmh…puede serlo…quieres agregar algo?".- cuestionó nuevamente

"si, un detalle más….no más películas de musicales".- dijo Quinn a modo de súplica.

"jajajajaja….no tengo más películas además de las de musicales, pero la próxima vez tú eliges"

"estoy de acuerdo, quieres cerrar el trato señorita Berry?".- le dijo Quinn atrayéndola hacia ella.

Rachel la besó con una sonrisa, después de unos segundos así, el beso pasó de ser inocente hasta subir la intensidad de sus labios moviéndose como si se conocieran de toda la vida. El cuerpo de la diva se movía de forma instintiva, colocándose poco a poco sobre la rubia; rodeando su cuello con sus brazos.

Las manos de Quinn dejaron de estar estáticas y fueron directas a la espalda de la morena, no recordaba la última vez que se había dejado llevar por el deseo de lo espontaneo. Sabía que no era el tiempo ni mucho menos el lugar, pero ¿Quién querría apartarse de lo que más deseas en el mundo? Intentó parar el beso varias veces pero Rachel estaba decidida a no apartarse.

"deberíamos (beso) de parar (beso)".- decía Quinn con poca convicción

"si (beso) sería lo más prudente (beso)".- contestó Rachel sin hacer mucho caso a la sugerencia de la rubia.

"entonces (beso) para (beso)".- volvió a repetir con una sonrisa.

"deber y querer son dos cosas distintas…no quiero (beso)… me encantan tus labios".- concluyó la cantante para seguir en su tarea de besar a Quinn

"estamos en un ascensor".- dijo la rubia juntando su frente con la de la morena.

"qué más da".- encogiéndose de hombros

"vámonos Berry".- dijo tomándola de las manos.- "te prometo que terminaremos esto en un mejor lugar, eres más que besos en un ascensor"

Después de que Rachel le repartiera algunos besos más por el rostro, ambas se levantaron y apretaron el botón de emergencia; acomodándose el pelo esperaron a que las puertas se abrieran en el piso de la rubia.

…..

* * *

"lo quiero hundir".- dijo la morena cuando Quinn regresaba con dos cervezas en la mano.

"muy bien, en ese caso lo único que tienes que hacer es respaldar las acusaciones y la investigación de Henry….".- explicaba la rubia mientras abría las dos botellas.

"no quiero eso".- interrumpió inmediatamente con la mirada seria.

"qué?, pero…eso es todo lo que podemos hacer por ahora".- respondió sorprendida

"claro que no".- volvió a decir la cantante con la misma seriedad.

"entonces, que es lo que sugieres?".- preguntó la rubia intentando seguir a la diva.

"necesito una revancha, Quinn me siento usada".- decía la diva jugando nerviosamente con sus manos.- "tengo un plan"

"Rachel Berry y la palabra plan, no son una buena combinación".- dándole un trago a su cerveza.

"me vas a ayudar o no?".- cuestionó la cantante con los brazos en la cintura y su mirada de pena.

"tengo opción?, vas a hallar una manera de convencerme, aun si ahora te dijera que no".- dijo Quinn convencida de la influencia de la pequeña morena.

Rachel sonrió, aunque…

"necesito tu ayuda….no lo puedo hacer sola, pero no pienses que solo te utilizo o algo asi, porque no….esto no es".- dijo Rachel a la velocidad de la luz, siendo interrumpida por la voz de rubia.

"ey, ey, ya… sé que no y sé que no es el caso, lo hago porque te quiero".- hizo una pausa antes de continuar.-"…ayudar a arreglar tus asuntos con jessie, cuéntame tu plan".- reconsiderando su primera oración, ante la atenta mirada de Rachel que parecía un poco sorprendida, pero lo dejo pasar.

"más que tu ayuda por trabajar en la revista y con sugar, voy a necesitar tu apoyo".- sentándose de nuevo a su lado.

"de que tipo?".- preguntó Quinn con sus ojos extrañados

"ya lo veras…".- le dijo la cantante al tiempo que le daba un trago a la cerveza.

…..

* * *

**Dos días después**

Quinn salía de la oficina de Nick, estaba nerviosa, hoy era el día confiaba en Rachel pero aún no estaba preparada para el siguiente paso del plan, le costaría bastante acostumbrarse a…

"tienes alguna respuesta?".- preguntó Henry al llegar a la altura de Quinn, parecía que había corrido para alcanzarla.

"si…Rachel está dentro, pero necesita tiempo".

"sin ningún problema, pero segura que nos apoya?".- volvió a preguntar con escepticismo.

"te digo que si…solo tenemos que aguantar un poco, ella tiene cosas que arreglar con jessie, es un trato justo".- pararon su caminar al llegar al cubículo de la rubia.

"arreglar?, bueno si va a respaldarnos, yo estoy de acuerdo… cuanto tiempo necesita?"

"no mucho, una semana o dos"

"dos semanas?...es un poco más de lo que esperaba".- dijo el chico sorprendido.

"y yo, pero la espera valdrá la pena, hundiremos a ese maldito".- dijo con desprecio lanzando algunos papeles a su escritorio.

"eso espero Quinn".- acordó Henry desapareciendo de ahí. Dejando a la escritora con su nerviosismo.

Miró el reloj de nuevo. Ya faltaba menos.

…..

* * *

**Aeropuerto JFK. 2:44 pm**

"_jessie...jessie….cómo va el rodaje de la película?"_

"_como está tu relación con Rachel?, siguen siendo amigos?"_

Pero como siempre Jessie St. James aguantó estoicamente las preguntas de los paparazzi, parando únicamente para tomarse fotos y hablando cuando era necesario.

La salida estaba cerca, Jessie confiado como siempre hablaba con un reportero, pero su fría actitud se derritió al encontrarse de frente con la figura de una chica que conocía bien. Ella apoyada en la puerta de su auto.

Se detuvo, pero la mujer no quiso esperar y se acercó.

"que haces aquí?".- preguntó inmediatamente el chico de rizos

La mujer lo calló con un beso apasionado, sin darle lugar a replicas. El chico no se apartó, además de disfrutar del contacto de los suaves labios de la chica, reconoció que era un excelente momento para hacer lo que mejor sabía, venderse.

"no te esperaba".- volvió a decir bastante cerca de los labios de la chica.

"te extrañe, todos estos días me han servido para darme cuenta que…te amo Jessie".- dijo Rachel Berry en un tono amoroso, en la interpretación de uno de los papales más difíciles de su vida, fingir seguir enamorada de un idiota como Jessie.

El chico sorprendido la abrazó, dejando que la prensa amarillista hiciera su trabajo.

Y del otro lado de la cámara, con los brazos cruzados y la mirada fija a la pantalla, estaba Quinn, una protagonista más en esa historia y que por ahora fungía como una silenciosa testigo de la revancha de Rachel Berry.

* * *

**Saludos! y gracias por leer…**

**Allie8nah: hola!...gracias por comentar y bueno ya casi está cerca el lemon XD…a ver si después de tanta espera si les gusta jajajaja…estoy intentando actualizar más seguido porque me molesta tardar tanto…lo intentare…saludos!**

**Emma-fics: hola!…bueno ahora lo que sigue es que esos tres echen a andar su plan para sacar a jessie de la jugada, bueno Rachel y Quinn ya se arreglaron y bahhhh Quinn es fuerte que no te de penita XD….este es un fic libre de violencia nadie le dará bofetadas a nadie…jajajajja mentira quizá haya algo de violencia para ponerle emoción jajajajaja….pues lo del diario de noa es largo de contar pero creo que la chica no era tan buena XD…Ya investigue para el lemon, creo que estará bien jejejejeje…PD: oyeee de verdad que no bebo, odio la cerveza jajajajajajaja…dos besos**

**Dealmf26: GRACIAS!**

**Estefania: gracias y espero actualizar pronto**

**VrNK L SaNZ: gracias!..si, ya se jejejeje…pero creo que primero me tengo que deshacer de jessie y ya luego seguirles dando problemas con la otra XD….un saludo!**

**NicolOfAgron: jejejeje ya está espero no tardar para el próximo, ya casi se viene el lemon…**

**Layanblack: Lo se, a mi también la universidad me vuelve un poco loca XD…es la razón principal por la que no actualizo, pero bueno no me quejo más jejeje…y muchas gracias por comentar…saludos!**

**Y a los Guest: Gracias por tomarse el tiempo de comentar y pasarse…jejeje**


	36. Noches Perfectas

**Hola!...siento la tardanza de nuevo, ya no es extraño y por eso aprecio muchísimo que sigan la historia y continúe el interés. No me olvido del fic jejejeje….GRACIAS TOTALES…..por los comentarios, por los favoritos, follows o el simple pasar y leer… hacen aparecer la motivación para escribir….nada gracias de nuevo y espero que les guste este capítulo, con algo para compensar la espera ;)**

* * *

**Noches perfectas **

Sus manos recorrían la mayor cantidad posible de piel, en su mente sabia el camino de memoria. Sus labios seguían ocupados inventándose en los de ella.

Las copas de vino siempre han sido la excusa perfecta para desinhibir los deseos ocultos o simplemente como un buen entremés para el platillo fuerte; esa noche quizás las copas eran las culpables por lo que pasaba en aquel sillón.

Las manos de la morena eran rápidas como balas; sin embargo la rubia no se quedaba atrás se deshacía de la camiseta de su compañera con agilidad, los besos no faltaron más de un minuto, disfrutaban de ese primer paso con ternura aunque al final terminaran reemplazando la delicadeza con la confianza de besos profundos y los suspiros intercambiados.

La ropa comenzaba a sobrar. Y la necesidad del contacto crecía a medida que pasaba una décima de segundo. La sincronización de ambas daba la impresión de que se conocían de toda la vida.

Pero las noches perfectas no existen, no importa si has planeado todo hasta el más mínimo detalle, siempre existe el factor sorpresa.

.

.

.

"te digo que Santana salió con Brittany esta noche".- decía Quinn llegando a la puerta de su departamento, lista para girar las llaves en la cerradura.

Abrió la puerta.

"eso espero porque…. ahhhh…Quinn! ciérra la puerta, ciérrala".- dijo la pequeña diva cerrando los ojos y no siendo suficiente se tapó los oídos y se dio media vuelta fuera del departamento.

"SANTANAAAAA!...agghh no se supone que estabas con Brittany".- grito la rubia tapándose los ojos.

"está conmigo".- dijo la bailarina.

"en tu casa!...que estaban en tu casa!...vístanse por favor".- ordenó nuevamente la escritora de ojos avellana.

"Quinn creo que mis ojos se quemaron".- dijo Rachel al acercarse un poco a la puerta aun con los ojos cerrados.

"no exageres Berry! Ver mi escultural y sexy cuerpo es lo mejor que te pudo haber pasado en el día, más bien en tu vida!".- gritó ofendida la latina.

"que te calles y te vistas, les doy 5 minutos…mierda".- dijo la rubia cerrando la puerta.

"mmhh…sabes que, mejor me voy a mi casa".- propuso la cantante sin poder evitar que las manos se movieran intermitentemente, esa señal que Quinn conocía como un tic nervioso.

"no…espera, ya se van, bueno creo que solo se cambiaran de lugar a la habitación de Santana, solo subiremos el volumen de la televisión".- explicó Quinn

"ya las interrumpimos, yo creo que mejor me voy".- repitió la diva mirando para otra parte.

"NO".- dijo la rubia con los ojos inundados de enfado.-"nos costó un mundo planear vernos esta noche, hace cuanto tiempo que no nos vemos?".- preguntó con reproche en sus palabras.

"una semana".-respondió en tono bajo.

"una semana!...pensé que la tontería de Jessie se terminaría hoy….pero noooo…llevo días en el trabajo de verte en fotos todo el puto día con él, en mi televisor cuando llego a casa, en el jodido…"

Rachel la calló con un beso. Y después de unos segundos así, Quinn se apartó.

"no siempre te va funcionar eso".- dijo la rubia con poca fuerza de voluntad.

Sus labios volvieron a hacer contacto con los de la morena.

"solo esta vez".- mintió, sabía que no importara que la respuesta siempre seria sí.

"una semana más, ya casi lo tengo donde quería".- le dijo Rachel con su mano entrelazada con la suya.

"en tu cama?".- replicó la rubia con ironía.

"no empieces con eso".- la pequeña morena soltó la mano de Quinn y frunció en ceño con molestia.

"ya está!...ya pueden pasar niñas puras y castas, como si nunca hubieran visto el cuerpo de una mujer sexy como yo, pensándolo bien, ahora entiendo su sorpresa ver toooodo esto tiene que ser una sorpresa".- dijo Santana haciendo una reverencia.

Rachel entró con los brazos cruzados y en silencio, directo a buscar a Brittany.

"wooow…noto tensión Fabray".- volvió a hablar la latina siguiendo a Rachel con la mirada.- " si quieres le digo que fue mi culpa, salimos del cine y pensé que se quedarían en su casa o.."

"en su casa?...en serio Santana?, sabes bien quien está viviendo con ella!".- le interrumpió pasando de manera brusca dentro del apartamento.

"ahh, así que es por eso…".-cerrando la puerta y siguiendo la estela de furia que dejaba Quinn Fabray.

"porque más va a ser, ya estoy perdiendo la…"

…

* * *

"paciencia, es lo único que pido".- dijo Rachel Berry con su acostumbrado tono dramático.

"deberías de entenderla, tu harías lo mismo, yo me enojaría si tu estuvieras con Jessie, de hecho lo estoy, oh ya lo había olvidado…..estoy enojada contigo".- cruzó los brazos y frunció el ceño.

"ya te explique porque lo estoy haciendo".- se giró para encontrarse de frente con su amiga.

…

* * *

"tu aceptaste, se congruente con tus decisiones".- decía santana mientras buscaba algo en la cocina.

"no me hables de enfrentar las consecuencias de mis decisiones, creo que tú eres la menos indicada para hablar de eso".-reclamó Quinn arrebatándole el vaso que la latina tenía en la mano.

"estas enojada, llena de ira y dices palabras hirientes, lo más razonable es irme, me quedare en casa de Brittany".- pasó a lado de la escritora con las manos al aire y negando con la cabeza.

"haz lo que quieras".- se despidió la rubia

"lo mismo digo".- la latina le regresó el adiós sin mirarla.

…..

* * *

"la quiero que más necesita para que deje de enojarse por lo de Jessie, ella estuvo de acuerdo".- argumentaba la morena en sus recorridos de izquierda a derecha.

"qué tal si no hablan de eso".- propuso Brittany, acostada en la cama de Santana.

"¿cómo? Estamos en todos lados, no puedo ir apagando todos los televisores del mundo".- hablando más para si misma.

"tal vez se pueda si tienes un control universal".- girándose en la cama con una mueca de sorpresa.

"Brittany concéntrate!".- dijo Rachel saliendo de su burbuja.

….

* * *

"Brittany, estas ahí?".- preguntó Santana después de tres toques en la puerta de la habitación.

"si, ahora salgo".- le dijo a Santana.- "me voy, si necesitas algo me puedes llamar y si llama Jessie yo le digo que estás conmigo…por cierto, como piensas salir de aquí?".- preguntó la bailarina saltando de la cama.

"James, viene por mí en un auto viejo damos un par de vueltas, llegamos a mi camioneta y de ahí me lleva a casa".- repitió el plan de su particular manera de escapar de los paparazzi.

"wooow rach eres toda una espía profesional".- dijo Brittany dándole un abrazo a la diva.

"BRITTANY!".- gritó Santana impaciente desde el otro lado.

"me voy, Santy se enoja cuando dejamos las cosas a la mitad, tú y Quinn estarán bien, solo ponte en su lugar dos segundos".- le dio un beso en la mejilla y salió de la habitación.

"ponerme en su lugar….eso, que buena idea".- dijo la cantante con una media sonrisa de victoria.

….

* * *

Escuchó el golpe de la puerta al cerrarse y salió al encuentro con la chica de ojos color avellana, esperando que el mal humor de un inicio, hubiese desaparecido con el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse.

Al llegar al salón, no pudo evitar sorprenderse ante lo que la rubia estaba haciendo.

"a ti no te gusta el whiskey, creo que te gusta todo menos eso".- le dijo a casi un metro de la escritora.

"hoy me siento de humor para uno, y tú?".- preguntó despreocupada.

"mmmh no, estoy más de humor para un juego".-

"si se nota que te gusta jugar".- soltó la rubia sin pensarlo mucho, fue casi uno de esos impulsos que después se recuerdan con el arrepentimiento a un lado.

"haré como que no escuche eso yyyyy".- la morena le quitó el vaso de whiskey y tomó la mano de la escritora llevándola hasta el centro del salón.- "te diré que vamos a jugar"

"dime que no es algún juego satánico de adolescentes que salen en las películas, tengo malos recuerdos de la preparatoria".- dijo la rubia tratando de ocultar un escalofrió.

"que?, nooooo…es algo que nos ayudara a entendernos mejor".- dijo la diva con entusiasmo.

"mmhh, pensé que querías esperar un tiempo..mmhh yo…".- soltó con nerviosismo la escritora, sin saber lo que decía.

"no es eso….Quinn, cállate dos segundos y déjame hablar es un ejercicio sencillo".- explicó la diva adoptando el papel de mandona.- "intercambiaremos papeles, tú serás yo y yo seré tú, así podre entender tus razones y yo las tuyas, que te parece?"

"ohhhhh espera poder ser Rachel Berry durante unos minutos?".- dijo la rubia sin creérselo.

"si"

"jajajaja…me voy a divertir muuuuucho con esto".- sonriendo con malicia.

…

* * *

El cielo en Nueva York tenía un tono grisáceo, las nubes cargadas de agua amenazaban la metrópoli que no se inmutaba ante la llegada de la tormenta, ellas iban y venían. Igual que los pasos de Jessie por el salón del apartamento de Rachel; con el teléfono en la mano derecha y la izquierda en el bolsillo.

"es como si fuera la novia perfecta, es Rachel de nuevo, no es rebelde hace lo que le digo…todo va genial".- relataba con soberbia el chico de rizos.

"excelente, han hablado ya de la boda?".- preguntó la voz al otro lado.

"aun no, quiero asegurarme que no hay riesgo de que me vuelva a decir que no, estoy siendo sumamente encantador y ella ya pico el anzuelo….además quiero captar de nuevo la atención de los medios".- explicaba el cantante, mirando su reflejo en el enorme ventanal, con la ciudad de Nueva York a sus pies.

"ya no puedes fallar Jessie, te salvaste esta ultima vez, porque al parecer Rachel es más estúpida de lo que creíamos, pero espero que no seas igual de estúpido, entendido?".- le advirtió aquel cómplice.

"si, entendido…como sea, no hay nada que me impida conseguirlo, Rachel Berry será mi esposa en muy poco tiempo".- se despidió jessie y apartó la mirada de la hermosa vista de Nueva York, estaba a punto de caer una tormenta.

….

* * *

"Yo, Rachel Bárbara Berry siempre he sido la heredera en talento de Bárbara Streisand, nací para interpretar el papel de Fanny Brice".- actuaba Quinn con la acostumbrada velocidad de diva y un tono presuntuoso que no le quedaba nada mal, disfrutaba de molestar a la verdadera diva de Broadway.

"ohhhh no puedo acabar mi novela….porque tengo que hacer todo lo que Nick me dice y tomar fotografías todo el día y eso no me deja escribir".- recitaba, la pequeña morena, con un semblante preocupado y el tono de voz más serio de lo habitual.

"ohhh no, no encuentro inversionistas para mi obra y todo por culpa del imbécil de jessie que compró a todos los empresarios de NY para que aceptara casarme con él".- dramatizaba la rubia con una voz más aguda.

"me hago novia de una loca psicópata solo para no pensar en el hecho de que amooo a Rachel Berry".- dijo la cantante en un tono cursi exagerado.

"eyyyyy….quien ha dicho la palabra amar".- se quejó la rubia con una sonrisa.

"tú!...porque yo soy tu y ahora tú dices estas cosas y….si lo has pensado!".- exclamó la pequeña diva, con diversión al saber que podía avergonzar a Quinn con una sola palabra.

"ahh si, entonces….ohhhh no tuve el valor de dejar a Jessie cuando debía porque me daba miedo estar con Quinn Fabray!".- dijo la escritora en modo de venganza con la misma sonrisa de satisfacción que su compañera le había reglado segundos antes.

"oohhhhhh golpe bajo!".- gritó la diva, para después acercarse a la rubia con las claras intenciones de atacarla a cosquillas.

"tu empezaste con lo de la novia psicópata".- alejándose de Rachel, al adivinar su plan.

"era o no era psicópata?... me amenazo antes de una entrevista".- caminando lentamente en dirección a Quinn.

"Jessie me amenazó más veces y no me ves llorando".- la rubia dijo esto último corriendo hacia el pasillo que daba a su habitación.

"insensible".- le gritó la cantante mientras corría a alcanzar a la chica de los ojos avellana.

"diva".- le devolvió. Inmediatamente se desató un pequeño intercambio de insultos improvisados.

"orgullosa"

"presuntuosa"

"sabelotodo"

"te quiero".- la rubia paró sus pasos, provocando que su cuerpo impactara con el de la morena. Cayendo al piso.

"OUCH…que dijiste?".- preguntó la cantante mientras se quejaba de un pequeño golpe en el brazo.

"lo que oíste".- le respondió la escritora con una sonrisa, desde debajo del cuerpo de la morena.

"repítelo".- le dijo Rachel con molestia fingida.

"no, ya lo dije, para la próxima no deberías de perseguirme y estar más atenta y no dramatizar".- haciendo el amago de levantarse, pero las manos de Rachel estuvieron rápidas en evitarlo. No le ganaría.

"dilo Quinn…no puedes decir esas cosas cuando yo no pongo atención…es una injusticia es.."

"te quiero".- repitió Quinn sin borrar esa sonrisa que parecía no querer mudarse del rostro de la escritora.

Los ojos color azabache de Rachel Berry se cerraron con el simple contacto de los labios de Quinn Fabray. Compartieron durante unos segundos un beso rápido.

"¿Por qué peleamos tanto?".- se incorporó la cantante recargando su espalda en la parte inferior de la cama.

"mmh…creo que es porque somos muy diferentes".- imitando la posición de Rachel.

"y eso es bueno?".- preguntó extrañada la morena.

"si, porque la mayoría de nuestras peleas son tontas".- explicó la escritora entre risas al recordar la pequeña persecución.-"y no te han dicho que lo mejor de las peleas son las reconciliaciones?".-

"ohh….si, creo haberlo escuchado en algún lado".- dijo la diva con una sonrisa traviesa.

La morena acortó la distancia entre sus labios y los de Quinn.

Cerró los ojos al sentir como los labios de la morena encajaban con los de ella. Y en un momento entraron en esa otra dimensión que las alejaba del mundo, donde las manecillas del reloj parecen no moverse y el único aparente movimiento es la danza improvisada de sus labios.

Se movían lentamente como si se tratase de un vals, con la simpleza de un paso después de otro. Saboreando el preámbulo de ese acto inesperado.

El tiempo era infinito y el espacio eran sus cuerpos estremeciéndose al contacto de la piel de la otra. Poco a poco se aventuraba a descubrir lo desconocido; disfrutando de la incertidumbre que suponía lo nuevo. Ansiosas por estrenar ese amor que apenas se atrevía a darse la oportunidad de ser disfrutado.

Se levantaron del suelo con el propósito de seguir sobre un lugar más cómodo. La cama las invitaba a dejar de lado el vals para seguir con un tango. Rachel se situaba con nerviosismo sobre el cuerpo de la rubia, sin dejar de besarla un solo segundo.

Se soltaban un poco, se miraban y respiraban de nuevo aprovechando los pocos segundos que estaban dispuestas a regalar a la realidad, solamente para seguir en su incesante tarea de dejarse llevar.

.

.

.

Pero esa noche, esa noche con nubes cargadas de agua y su olor a humedad, parecía haber decidido, no dejar tranquilas a las dos chicas. Hay noches que simplemente no están destinadas a suceder.

El sonido de un teléfono, paró las intenciones de ambas. No sin antes soltar alguna maldición a cualquiera que estuviera conspirando en su contra.

Rachel se apartó con desgana del cuerpo de Quinn, levantándose a buscar su teléfono. Sabía quién era, porque de otra manera lo hubiera dejado pasar.

"hola, mi amor".- saludó a Jessie casi con asco al pronunciar las palabras. Aunque como buena actriz su tono de voz reflejaba a la novia completamente enamorada.

"_hola, Rach…ehhh, como van las cosas con Brittany?, tardarás demasiado?".-_ cuestionó Jessie actuando también la molestia que le provocaba el que Rachel salía de su control.

"no lo creo, ya estaba a punto de despedirme de ella…porque me extrañas?".- dijo Rachel con un fingido tono meloso.

"_claro que sí amor, te esperare ok?, no tardes".-_ se despidió el cantante.

"nos vemos".- dijo la diva con rapidez. Al colgar la llamada, se quedó estática en su lugar, se odio a si misma por hacerle pasar a la rubia el mal trago de escuchar su brillante actuación.

* * *

Quinn reprimió una mueca de molestia durante la corta conversación, esos gestos de cariño le molestaban, aunque no tuviera razones para estarlo.

"lo siento, se ha puesto muy pesado, me vigila y me llama a cada hora para saber dónde estoy, mierda me tengo que ir….lo siento de verdad".- dijo Rachel casi a modo de súplica, con los ojos clavados en los de Quinn, no era justo para ninguna.

Sin embargo, la escritora le quito importancia con una mirada y le indicó que se sentara junto a ella.

Ambas se quedaron en silencio en la orilla de la cama.

"no tienes un plan o sí?".- preguntó la rubia

"la verdad… no".- aceptó Rachel

"ahaaa…lo sabía".- dijo Quinn sin moverse de la posición en la que se encontraba.

"pero estoy intentando ganar tiempo mientras se me ocurre algo. No puedo salir a la prensa y decir ¡Ey, jessie me ha estado utilizando para darse publicidad! O simplemente lucir sorprendida cuando tú y Henry saquen todo a la luz…ambas opciones me harán ver como cómplice de ese imbécil".- planteó la pequeña morena.

"tienes razón, pesaremos en algo, le diré a Henry quizás él tenga alguna solución. Lo que menos quiero es que por intentar hundir a Jessie, te hundas con el".-

"y…eso es por qué me quieres?".- dijo Rachel con una evidente sonrisa.

"mmhh…digamos que me gustaría que estrenaras "Funny Girl" y no que tu carrera se vaya en picada".- ignorando a propósito la pregunta de Rachel

"mhh…no, tú me quieres demasiado".- dijo segura con una sonrisa de suficiencia

"tal vez sí".-le respondió tomándole la mano a la cantante.-"¿te lo ha propuesto de nuevo?".- preguntó con preocupación.

"aun no, supongo que planea hacerlo en grande, conociendo a Jessie seguramente ya tiene los fuegos artificiales y el gran número musical aprendido"

"sí, es lo más seguro".- sin poder evitar la expresión sombría en su rostro, sabía que todo era teatro pero aún no se acostumbraba a la presencia de Jessie.-"preparare mi cámara para inmortalizar el momento"

"lo siento, ojalá no tuvieras que verlo".- dijo Rachel con tristeza, al no poder evitar remediar en lo que se había metido, pero….una idea se le apareció en la cabeza.-"verlo…eso es".- dándole un beso a Quinn.- "eres un genio!"

"te he dicho alguna vez que estas muy loca?".- le dijo la rubia intentando no reírse del ataque de hiperactividad de la diva.

"ya sé cómo derribaremos a Jessie…y tú, vas a ser la culpable".- concluyó la diva de Broadway, tocándose la barbilla con un dedo y su mente trabajando en los últimos detalles de su plan.

…..

* * *

**Ojala haya valido (compensado) un poco jejeje... muchas gracias por leer! Saludos! **

Allie8nah: gracias por seguir leyendo y esperando las actualizaciones jejejeje saludos!

Emma-fics: hola, quieres que jessie sea torturado con ratas? XD no se me hace un gran castigo….quiza algo que tenga que ver con tortura con serpientes o algo asi jejejejeje aunque tomare en cuenta lo de envenenarlo lentamente XD…recibirá su merecido eso es seguro y ya esta cerca…bueno aquí ya Quinn si le dijo te quiero con toda la intención, bueno algo inesperado, si que fue es ahí donde esta lo especial...La chica de la peli, es una aprovechada, el chico hizo todooooo por ella y ella que…casi se casa con otro XD y luego se olvida de el jajajajaja…ya no me gusta tanto esa película XD….si fuera solamente lo bipolar esta bien…a veces que haga locuras buenas te hace la vida interesante…

PD: uhhhh que crees? Tampoco me gusta la cocacola XD a ver si se te ocurre otra cosa jajajajaja dos besos

Andrusol: pues de que acabara con jessie es seguro, los planes de jessie hace mucho se empezaron a desinflar jejejeje…un saludo!

VrNk L saNZ: ya se que no me apuro mucho en actualizar, pero ya lo compensare, por lo menos en este ya lo compense un poco jajajajajaja…mhhh…tal vez lo deje plantado o tal vez no…tendras que seguir leyendo, pero de que quedara en vergüenza seguro jejeje….saludos!

Layanblanck: y ya va avanzando un poco más la historia y espero que siga gustando jejeje…acabara con jessie es un hecho...gracias y muchos saludos!

Juanita fantasy: jajajaja si Rachel en realidad no es tan inocente, la caída es segura solo que hay que ver cuanto tiempo se queda ahí XD….la loca creo que ya no, quizá alguna aparición especial jejeje pero no ella ya salio y lo del libro ya se vera en el próximo capitulo XD….saludos!


	37. A prueba de impulsos

**Hola!...esta vez no tarde tanto jejeje…les dejo la actualización, gracias por seguir leyendo y comentando…  
**

* * *

**A prueba de impulsos**

**5 días después…**

Su pie se movía incesantemente debido a los nervios, la llamada recibida horas antes le había dejado con la impaciencia como nuevo abrigo ante esa mañana de Febrero. Nunca esperaba nada y a la vez esperaba todo. Tenía conciencia de ser de las personas que le plantan una cara dura a la vida, pero al final son las más soñadoras, las que esperan con escepticismo a que pase lo increíble.

Y esa mañana sin saberlo, Quinn Fabray empezaría a creer en los giros afortunados.

Escaneó con la mirada aquella enorme y elegante oficina ubicada en el centro de Manhattan, era la editorial donde su borrador fue analizado por desconocidos, para saber si lo que relataba en esas llenas era lo "suficientemente bueno" para ser rentable.

"_debí haber escrito sobre vampiros".-_ pensó la rubia, dejando caer su cabeza sobre sus manos.

Esa clase de oficinas no le eran extrañas a Quinn, durante sus primeros años en Nueva York había recorrido por lo menos 7 editoriales para que le dieran su opinión acerca de otros borradores, obviamente, la respuesta siempre fue la _misma "no estamos interesados en este momento" "lo que escribes no es lo que buscamos"_ y en el más desafortunado de los casos, ni siquiera llamaban o le devolvían las llamadas.

"_definitivamente no les va a gustar, ¿Por qué viniste Quinn?".-_ se cruzó de nuevo el pensamiento.

"Quinn Fabray".- le llamó una voz de mujer que parecía ser la recepcionista que la recibió minutos atrás, para después dejarla esperando a que los editores estuvieran "listos" para recibirla. O para decirle adiós.

Contra todo pronóstico, la rubia se levantó del sillón de espera y encaminó sus pasos hacia la chica que le indicaba donde se encontraba la oficina.

Fue un recorrido corto. En menos de un minuto ya se encontraba en frente de la puerta siendo presentada a los 3 editores entre los que se encontraba Tina, la chica que en un inicio buscó su borrador.

"me da gusto que hayas venido, creí que no lo harías".- le saludó Tina, después de estrechar su mano por protocolo de cordialidad.

"estuve a punto de no venir".- aceptó Quinn.

"y podemos saber sus razones, señorita Fabray?".- cuestionó un hombre mayor, que por su porte impecable parecía ser el director de la editorial.

"quizá soy demasiado realista".- admitió la chica de ojos avellana mientras tomaba asiento frente a los tres personajes.-"pensé que si solo cruzaría toda la cuidad para que me dijeran gracias, podría ahorrarme mi tiempo y ustedes su saliva".- dijo la rubia con naturalidad.

"wow…eres una chica directa, eso es una virtud y ya que veo que piensas como yo, iré al punto de todo esto".- le respondió el hombre mayor con una sonrisa amable.-"nos ha encantado el borrador"

La expresión en la cara de Quinn cambio radicalmente de la autodefensa a la incredulidad.

"es en serio?".- les preguntó, asegurándose de que no fuera una especie de broma.

"Quinn, la historia es muy buena aun no puedo creer que la hayas mantenido inconclusa durante tanto tiempo".- comentó la chica asiática.

"pero, pero…de verdad?".- volvió a preguntar incrédula.

"SÍ".- dijeron los 3 editores ante la reiterante pregunta de la rubia.

"Fabray, queremos que trabajes con Tina para hacer las correcciones a tu novela y esperamos que en 4 meses este lista, ¿qué dices, aceptas?".- explicó el tercer hombre detrás del largo escritorio.

La rubia se quedó en silencio ante la oferta, se había esperado todas las respuestas excepto esa.

"o quizá tengas ofertas de otras editoriales, pero te diré una cosa Quinn, nosotros respetaremos tu libertad creativa y…".- habló de nuevo el tercer hombre ante el silencio de la rubia.

"libertad creativa?...olvídate de eso, Quinn ¿cuánto dinero quieres?, seguro llegamos a un acuerdo".- rectificó el hombre mayor, haciendo gala de su habilidad para los negocios.

"no, no…no ".- comenzó a decir la escritora.

"no aceptas?".- preguntó Tina con sorpresa.

"no…eso no…es decir, sí acepto".- dijo con una sonrisa sincera.-"solamente que me tomaron por sorpresa tenía que asimilar que esto está pasando, que mi libro verá la luz, claro que acepto".- dijo Quinn con una enorme sonrisa, sin creerse todavía lo que estaba viviendo.

"muy bien, entonces…a partir de ahora trabajaras con Tina, es la mejor en este negocio así que no te preocupes".- explicó el hombre mayor.

"perfecto".- dijo la escritora al tiempo que miraba su teléfono y comprobaba que tenía dos mensajes de Sugar.- "disculpen, tengo que irme…me necesitan en mi trabajo"

"mañana te veré en tu oficina de la revista, te parece?".- planteó Tina con profesionalidad.

"claro y gracias...".- dijo Quinn a las tres personas.

"Gracias a ti Quinn".- le contestó Tina.

La rubia se despidió rápidamente de los tres personajes detrás del escritorio. Al salir de aquel imponente edificio, inmediatamente llamó a Sugar para saber a qué se debía la urgencia por su presencia.

"Sugar?"

"Quinnie, donde estás?, necesito información que solo tú puedes saber".- habló la chica con su tono chillón.

"pensé que trabajaba como free lance y ya te dije que hasta mañana tendrás tu gran noticia".- hablaba la rubia mientras buscaba su auto.

"ya me vas a decir que estas tramando?".- cuestionó la chica con notable enfado.

"lo siento, aun no, pero mañana ya no será un secreto y tu tendrás la exclusiva. Nos vemos".- Quinn cortó la llamada y con buen humor se dirigió al teatro. Aun le quedaba un asunto por resolver, después de días de planearlo, había llegado la hora de la verdad para Jessie.

…

* * *

La escenografía de la Calle Henry estaba dispuesta, comenzaban los primeros ensayos de lo que sería el regreso de Funny Girl a un escenario de Broadway.

Los papeles principales ya llevaban nombre y apellido: Nick Arstein, el interés amoroso de Fanny, sería interpretado por Adam; Brittany se encargaría de dar vida a Georgia, compañera de la protagonista; Kurt seria Eddie amigo íntimo de Fanny; y por supuesto como era bien sabido, Fanny Brice era un papel reservado especialmente para la diva de Broadway, Rachel Berry.

Milton Teager, director de escena, paseaba de un lado a otro del escenario dando algunas órdenes, llevaban trabajando algunas semanas en las escenas de baile pero aún no habían ensayado lo suficiente las líneas de la historia.

"listos todos!".- gritó Teager desde abajo del escenario.-"sigamos con la escena de Nick y Fanny, en 3, 2…"

Silencio.

_De un momento a otro el escenario de aquel teatro de Broadway se convertía en las afueras del restaurante Brice´s, era de noche y los protagonistas buscaban algo de silencio para seguir su conversación ante tanto barullo dentro del local._

_Fanny tomo asiento en las escaleras cercanas al restaurante, mientras que Nick apoyaba sus brazos en la barandilla de las mismas. Hablaban animadamente._

"_bueno este es mi mundo, esta gente en la calle Henry se preocupa por mí y me gusta que lo hagan".- relataba la protagonista con una tierna sonrisa._

"_me parece grandioso que toda esta gente en el vecindario se preocupe por ti y que te apoyen, pero no sé….quizá exista alguien por quien sientas mayor predilección?" .- preguntó el chico con ese mismo tono de voz educado y encantador._

"_¿quieres decir un novio?".- exclamó la cantante con sorpresa._

_El chico asintió tímidamente con la cabeza._

_Fanny río ante el comentario de Nick y se apresuró a aclarar las cosas._

"_no, no tengo suficiente tiempo, pero no me malinterpretes…conozco a miles de chicos…mmhh, por como soy, es natural que así sea".- bromeó la chica_

"_oh, por supuesto"_

"_bueno, como puedes ver he estado muy ocupada y eso…."_

_Nick, volvió a reír, gesto que ponía nerviosa a Fanny._

"_¿pero qué hay de ti?...cientos de chicas, no?".- preguntó Fanny para desviar la atención de ella y conocer un poco más al chico._

"_ohh…sí, cientos y cientos".- respondió Nick con despreocupación._

"_y todas hermosas!".- dijo Fanny levantándose de las escaleras donde se encontraba._

"_todas hermosas".-afirmó el chico, siguiendo de cerca los pasos de la artista._

"_supongo que esta noche debió ser un buen cambio para ti".- decía la morena mientras caminaba distraídamente._

"_lo ha sido".-le dijo el chico muy cerca de ella, mientras apoyaba su brazo contra la pared._

.

.

.

"PAREN!...muy bien, Rachel…creo que has mejorado tu actitud".- dijo el director de escena con una sonrisa altiva.

"señor Milton, mi actitud siempre ha estado encaminada a interpretar este papel, se me las líneas de memoria".- encaró la diva con las manos en la cintura.

"saberse las líneas y saber interpretar no son la misma cosa, practica tu actuación Berry".- le aconsejo el hombre.-"es todo por hoy chicos!"

"yo creo que has estado muy bien, para mí es un honor compartir escenario contigo".- compartió Adam con el fin de animar a la morena.

"gracias y tú no quedas atrás para ser un novato, creo que al menos he hecho una cosa bien".- le dijo Rachel con comprensión.

"¿Qué?".- preguntó el chico.

"te elegí… así que no lo eches a perder".- advirtió la diva con la autoridad que siempre había poseído.

"claro que no, señorita Berry".- contestó Adam agradecido con la cantante.

"dime Rachel…ahora eres mi compañero".- dijo la morena con una sonrisa.

"y solamente compañero….porque esta hermosa y talentosa mujer es mía, así que puedes seguir diciéndole señorita Berry, entendido?".- interfirió de pronto Jessie, siendo especialmente brusco con Adam.

"entendido, hasta mañana señorita Berry".- dijo el chico escondiendo su mirada de Jessie y caminando rápido en dirección opuesta a la pareja.

"¿Por qué hiciste eso?...lo asustaste y ni siquiera estaba haciendo nada….eres un".- la morena pauso su insulto y recordó que solo tenía que aguantar unas horas más.-"eres un buen novio, gracias por ehh….defenderme de Adam"

"no hay problema preciosa".- dijo Jessie con aire presuntuoso.-" nos vamos a comer?"

"oh, lo siento...olvide decirte una cosa. Ryan programó una entrevista con la gente de Sugar Motta, no creo que nos lleve mucho tiempo".-dijo Rachel echando a andar su plan.

"nos?... quieren una entrevista de ambos?".- preguntó el chico con molestia.

"no te preocupes que Ryan ya hablo con tu representante, dijo que estaba bien".- mintió la diva.

"mhhh…ok, espero que sea rápido, tengo hambre"

.

.

.

.

Quinn llegó al teatro a la hora acordada, llevaba todo lo que necesitaba para fingir. Aunque lo más importante del plan ya se hallaba instalado en el camerino de Rachel.

Bajó de su auto y recorrió los mismos pasos hacia la entrada, no estaba nerviosa, en realidad le gustaba su papel en ese plan. Por lo menos se quitaría de encima ese impulso de gritarle a Jessie lo que se merecía.

En su recorrido al camerino se encontró con Kurt y Brittany, a quienes saludó con una sonrisa y les señaló que llevaba prisa. Al encontrarse frente a la puerta de Rachel, tomó dos bocanadas de aire y dio un par de toques para anunciar su llegada.

.

.

.

Cuando Rachel escuchó los toques en la puerta, se levantó para abrir con una mueca de disgusto y actitud de diva.

"¿qué haces aquí?".- preguntó Rachel nada más abrir la puerta, actuando visiblemente molesta.

"algunas trabajamos, no somos niñas malcriadas".- dijo la rubia con la misma molestia fingida que la morena.

Jessie se levantó del sillón al identificar la voz de la escritora.

"pero si es Quinn Fabray!...woow pensé que ya no tendría el horror de volver a verte".- dijo Jessie dándole la bienvenida a la rubia.

"lo mismo para ti St. James, pero como comprenderás…..si es que eso eres capaz de hacer, ahora trabajo para Sugar y quiere una estúpida entrevista acerca de ti y tu noviecita"

"¿noviecita?, Jessie!...ves lo que tengo que soportar cada vez que me la encuentro, eres una periodista muy mala".- chilló la cantante con una actitud de diva exagerada.

"que conveniente que soy escritora y no periodista".- le regresó la rubia con frialdad.- "podemos comenzar la entrevista o la "pareja feliz de Broadway" va a seguir quejándose?"

"acabemos con esto ya!".- dijo con enfado el chico de rizos.

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose interrumpió la discusión. Kurt se apareció y con educación llamó a la diva con la excusa de tener que arreglar un asunto con su representante.

"espera, Ryan está aquí, tengo que hablar con él, es importante….vuelvo en seguida".- explicó la diva justificando su salida.

"no tardes".- ordenó Jessie con mal humor.

Con la salida de Rachel, el ambiente se tornó tenso entre Quinn y Jessie. La mueca de disgusto del cantante le provocaba reírse, parecía un niño pequeño que había recibido un castigo.

"comparto el sentimiento, yo tampoco quiero estar aquí".- dijo la rubia con los brazos cruzados.

"no voy a hablar contigo hasta que vuelva Rachel".- contestó el muchacho sin mirarla.

"wooow, eso confirma los rumores".- exclamó Quinn con sus ojos avellana paseando distraídos por el camerino.

"de que carajos estás hablando?".- preguntó Jessie más molesto con cada palabra que decía la chica.

"tú sabes de que estoy hablando...hablo de tu dependencia hacia Rachel y no una dependencia amorosa precisamente".-explicó la rubia.

"no sé dé hablas…".- dijo el cantante decidiendo ignorarla.

"sé lo de los paparazzi, Jessie".- dijo Quinn sin pausas y con decisión.

El chico giró su mirada de golpe, para encontrarse con el semblante confiado de la rubia. Sin embargo, no dijo una palabra.

"sé lo de tus acuerdos con los fotógrafos, lo de tu película y las verdaderas razones por las que tienes tanta urgencia en casarte con Rachel, pero ¿sabes que es lo más delicado que sé?".- empezó a enumerar con tranquilidad.

"cállate Fabray".- ordenó enojado y con los puños cerrados de enfado.

"sé lo de Jacob Israel… ¿Cómo puedes dormir por las noches Jessie?...hiciste sufrir a una pobre chica durante meses, le creaste un miedo para que dependerá de ti todo el tiempo".- escupió las palabras con el mismo asco que seguramente sentía Rachel al decirle te quiero.-"eres una mierda de persona"

El cantante se levantó de su asiento con avidez para enfrentarse cara a cara con Quinn, pero la rubia no se inmutó, sabía que por el momento ella tenía en control.

"tú no sabes nada Fabray".- dijo muy cerca de la rubia.-"no vengas ahora a chantajearme porque no voy a caer".- amenazó Jessie totalmente fuera de si.

"¿quién hablo de chantaje? Jamás mencioné que quería algo a cambio de mi silencio. Solo te estoy avisando Jessie, no quiero que todo esto te tome por sorpresa mañana por la mañana cuando estés preparándote el café".- explicó Quinn

"que quieres?...ehhh, dinero?...lo de tu estúpida novela?... hecho, te daré lo que quieras, pero no vayas con esas tonterías a ningún sitio".- ofreció el chico dejando ver algo más que desesperación.

"Jessie, Jessie, a cada palabra te hundes más, esto va a salir a la luz…..insisto en que solo te estoy avisando".- volvió a decir la rubia sin perder la compostura.

"avisando?...solo por eso? Si no quieres nada a cambio porque me lo dices?".- Jessie levantó la voz pasándose las manos por su rizado pelo.

"te lo digo por si aún te queda algo de dignidad o respeto en esa piedra que tienes por corazón, para que tengas la oportunidad de confesarte con Rachel…es ella a la que engañaste".- aconsejó Quinn mirándolo con frialdad.

"te sigue importando, aunque actúes como si la odiaras".- le dijo casi en un susurro.

"bueno, ya dije lo que venía a decir, te voy a dejar solo para que pienses que vas a hacer, despídeme de Berry".- La escritora se levantó de su asiento y salió del camerino sin echar una segunda mirada atrás.

Dejando a Jessie en estado de shock, sin palabras ante el lento derrumbe de su pirámide de cartas.

.

.

.

Nada más salir, sintió como alguien la empujaba dentro del cuarto de mantenimiento. No tardó demasiado en intuir de quien se trataba.

"y? dijo lo que queríamos?".- le preguntó Rachel con nerviosismo.

"si, ahora veamos que hace, pero con lo que me dijo es suficiente, creo que lo atrapamos Berry".- Quinn extendió su mano a Rachel para que la chocara en señal de victoria, pero la diva solamente entrelazó su mano con la suya y le regaló un beso rápido.

"me voy, espero que tenga algo de decencia y me diga la verdad".- dijo Rachel al separarse de los labios de la rubia.

"no esperes mucho de él, Rachel".- dijo Quinn con molestia.

"uffff tienes razón, acabemos con esto yyyyy… así podremos celebrar tu buena noticia".- le dijo la diva con felicidad, para después darle otro beso.

"pero, pero… como supiste tan rápido de…".- la rubia recibió sorprendida la reacción de la cantante.

"lo siento, ya me voooy, iré a tu casa, así que espérame".- Rachel se despidió de nuevo con un beso y dejo a la rubia en el pequeño cuarto.

La rubia sonrió ante la actitud de la diva, seguro Santana le había dicho acerca de la publicación de su libro. No le molestaba aunque le hubiera gustado decírselo ella misma. Con un peso menos en la espalda y la satisfacción de saber que Jessie no saldría tan fácil de esta, se dirigió a la salida del teatro por primera vez las cosas parecían ir muy bien.

.

.

.

Rachel entró en su camerino sin la sonrisa que llevaba segundos atrás, lo primero que pudo ver fue a Jessie colgando una llamada y recibiéndola con una mirada nerviosa.

"pasa algo?...donde esta Fabray?".- preguntó la diva desconcertada.

"decidió irse, es muy poco profesional…ehhh nos vamos a comer?".- contestó Jessie denotando nervios en sus palabras.

La cantante se extrañó ante la actitud de Jessie, no estaba tan preocupado como se imaginaba que estaría, pero si dejaba ver algo de nerviosismo en sus movimientos. ¿Tan poca vergüenza tenía?

"seguro?...te notó un poco intranquilo, me quieres decir algo?".- volvió a encarar la diva.

"no, no….yo estoy bien, mmhh vámonos ya reserve en Sardi´s, ese lugar te gusta no?".- dijo el chico desviando el tema.

"si, pero…".-

"vámonos, rach".- interrumpió Jessie tomando de la mano a Rachel, saliendo juntos y con algo de prisa de aquel camerino.

.

.

.

.

.

No recordaba la última vez que había cantado en el auto, seguramente había sido con Santana o con Rachel, pero en esta ocasión su buen humor le había hecho cantar alguna canción perdida entre su reproductor de música. El camino a la revista le pareció corto, estaba ansiosa de contarle a Henry la trampa en la que había caído Jessie; el trabajo de su compañero finalmente seria recompensado.

Aparcó su auto en el lugar de siempre y se aseguró de tener sus llaves consigo. Sacó su teléfono del bolsillo y marcó el número de Santana, quería averiguar si ella había sido la responsable de que Rachel se enterará de que publicarían su libro.

El tono de marcado la hizo esperar unos segundos.

"que no tienes trabajo?...creo que ahora si te van pagan por escribir".- dijo la latina bromeando con la rubia.

"con un hola hubiera sido suficiente".- le contestó la escritora.

"no me gusta saludar como la gente común, prefiero las presentaciones inusuales".- agregó Santana con actitud risueña.

"lo sé...pero te llamaba para…."

.

.

La llamada se cortó, del otro lado Santana solo pudo escuchar algo de ruido y después el sonido del teléfono cortando.

La latina, miró con incomprensión su teléfono, maldiciendo su mala funcionalidad. Volvió a marcar el número de la rubia, pero el tono de espera ni siquiera apareció, la contestadora le avisaba que el teléfono no se encontraba disponible.

Frunció el ceño y sus sospechas se dispararon.

Volvió a marcar, sin embargo todos sus intentos llevaban al mismo resultado.

"doctora López, hay una emergencia".- anunció una enfermera entrando rápidamente al cuarto de descanso.

Santana, se deshizo de la misión de localizar a Quinn y dirigió su atención a la enfermera.

Cuando acabara su turno, volvería a llamar a la rubia, igualmente pensó que no podría haberle pasado nada grave a su amiga.

O sí?

…..

* * *

**Hasta aquí por hoy…espero que les haya gustado… Gracias a todos los que comentan, Saludos! **

**Allie8nah: no se es bueno decir que me alegra haberte creado una adicción jajajajaja eso significa que te gusta la historia…y prometo que valdrá la pena si sigues leyendo XD….muchas gracias, saludos!...**

**SoLonely82: eyy, pues espero que sea la primera de algunas que comentas jejeje…voy a estar mas seguido por aquí, pero aunque tarde no voy a abandonar esto…a Rachel se le ocurren sus planes por culpa de los demás jajajaja…tiene mucha imaginación…gracias por leer y saludos!**

**AndruSol: la voz aparecerá en algún momento jajajajaja…y bueno sigue leyendo para saber…un abrazo!**

**Emma-fics: lo siento pero esa parte de quinn y rachel aun no aparecerá por aquí XD…hay veces en que hay que ponerse en el lugar del otro jejejeje asi se entienden muchas cosas, en este capitulo ya mas o menos se ve que es lo que planearon y el final fue un extra jajajajaja…fue mi lado malvado que empezó a trabajar XD…igual jessie tendrá su merecido, ya está acumulando muchas cosas jejeje… brittany y santana tienen su mérito, que den consejos después de ser interrumpidas es muy grande…yo no lo hubiera hecho jajajajajaja…  
PD: mmhh…me gustan las locuras buenas, no todaaaaaas las locuras, hay locuras malas que arruinan vidas XD PD2: depende de que tenga de especial el colacao jajajajaja…no soy delicada soy selectiva XD…**

**Juanita Fantasy: Rachel se mete en eso por venganza, ahora esta cegada por querer una revancha pero después se dará cuenta de lo que es de verdad importante…**

**Tati4137: ey, suerte con los exámenes, no te preocupes se lo que es estar bajo presión con eso y no tener tiempo para nada, aun así gracias por dejar tu comentario…jessie sigue jodiendo, pero ahora es por ratos jejeje…saludos!**


	38. Se busca

**Se busca  
**

* * *

_Lo primero que sentí al abrir los ojos, fue un intenso dolor de cabeza. Al cerrarlos de nuevo, intente llevar mi mano hacia donde provenía el dolor, pero fue difícil. En ese momento me percaté de una segunda situación, mis manos estaban amarradas al igual que mis pies._

_Deje salir un quejido por culpa del dolor de cabeza, me estaba matando. Intente recordar cómo había llegado ahí, pero nada. Me moví un poco sobre lo que parecía una cama, estaba oscuro y no alcanzaba a distinguir si era a causa de las cortinas o en realidad era de noche. _

_¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba ahí? Tenía muchas preguntas y ninguna respuesta, más que el incesante dolor en mi cabeza._

_Tenía la mirada fija en el techo de esa habitación, pensé en lo último que recordaba antes de encontrarme ahí y en mi memoria solo estaba la llamada de Santana, yo estaba caminando en el parking de la revista y luego, todo se fundió a negro, es como si hubieran cortado esa parte de la película. _

….

* * *

"pero es que no entiendo, fue algo muy extraño Britt".- contaba Santana recostada sobre el sofá.

"tal vez se quedó sin batería o ya no te pudo llamar, si fuera algo malo ya te hubieras enterado".- dijo la rubia bailarina con el propósito de tranquilizar a la morena.

"antes de salir del hospital, le volví a llamar, pero no contesto…y ni siquiera ha llegado a casa!".-exclamó la latina con desesperación, ganándose una mirada extraña de la rubia.- "no me mires como si estuviera loca…..no lo estoy, bueno lo normal"

"cálmate…Rachel, me dijo que se verían más tarde, seguro están juntas y tu estas llamando como loca".- dijo Brittany con tranquilidad, dejando caer su cabeza sobre el hombro de Santana.

"oh…es verdad, estúpida Fabray debe estar teniendo sexo salvaje con Berry y yo preocupándome por ella, que tonta soy".- dijo Santana exhalando la preocupación que llevaba desde hace un par de horas.-" y tu eres muy inteligente".- dijo la latina mirando a la bailarina.

"¿que tan inteligente?".-levantó la vista para mirar a Santana.

"demasiado inteligente".- dijo la latina aproximándose a los labios de Brittany.

Después de escasos 2 minutos de tranquilidad entre besos intercambiados. Tocaron a la puerta del departamento. Santana se separó de la calidez que le otorgaban los labios de la bailarina y se levantó a abrir la puerta.

"seguramente es Fabray, le daré su merecido por preocuparme, espera a que me escuche".- le decía a Brittany.

Abrió la puerta. Pero sin duda, no se esperaba encontrar a esa persona detrás de ella.

"hola Santana, ufff no sabes lo que le he tenido que inventar al estúpido de Jessie para que me dejara salir".- entró Rachel quejándose, mientras se quitaba su abrigo y lo dejaba sobre el sillón.- "¿dónde está Quinn?"

La latina cerró la puerta y se golpeó la cabeza con ella.

"mierda!".- dijo Santana en un susurro impotente.

….

* * *

_Es curioso cómo transcurre el tiempo en relación a qué situación. Según mis cálculos llevaba cerca de 3 horas ahí, contando desde el momento en que abrí por primera vez lo ojos. La oscuridad ya me estaba molestando y el dolor de cabeza había cesado un poco más. La incógnita seguía siendo la misma, ¿Dónde estaba?_

_Pasó otra hora en la que me dediqué a intentar liberar mis manos de la cinta con la que estaban sujetas. Por fortuna para mí, no estaba tan bien colocada, lo que me llevó a pensar 2 cosas; o los que me trajeron aquí son muy torpes o lo hicieron porque sabían que no les significaba un gran problema si lograba liberarme._

_Busqué a tientas en la oscuridad el interruptor de la luz o una ventana; después de chocar con una silla y darme de frente con una pared, encontré el interruptor de luz. _

_En un segundo la acogedora habitación se develó ante mis ojos; Caminé alrededor de la que parecía una habitación de hotel. No estaba tan mal, es decir, no parecía ser un motel de mala muerte. Ahora podía ubicar la ventana, corrí las cortinas y ahí estaba la vista nocturna de Nueva York, suspiré con alivio al saber que estaba en mi ciudad. _

_Pasé unos minutos intentando averiguar en qué parte me encontraba; y aun no me decidía entre Upper West Side o algún sitio cercano a Brooklyn, cuando escuché el pitido de la llave de banda magnética pasar por la puerta; rápidamente me eché en la cama fingiendo que aun dormía. Al menos me daría tiempo para averiguar si reconocía alguna voz o descubría las verdaderas intenciones de estas personas. _

…

* * *

"¿Cómo que desapareció?".- cuestionó Rachel con ambas manos en la cintura.

"no está, no está, le llamé y ya te conté todo dos veces Berry, no me dejas pensar!".- se quejó Santana con las manos en la cabeza.

"no te pongas dramática, yo no estoy feliz sabiendo que Quinn no está bien".- decía la diva, marcando el número de la rubia.-" tampoco me contesta el teléfono"

"saben deberíamos de calmarnos, yo aún pienso que ella estará bien".- propuso Brittany desde el sofá.

"bien?...bien? no aparece por ningún lado Brittany, no seas tonta…".-gritó Rachel perdiendo la paciencia.

"no le digas tonta a Brittany! Y deja de gritar".- defendió la latina.

"grito, lo que yo quiera".- reclamó la diva.

"todo estará bien, porque no cierran la boca las dos!".- gritó la bailarina con enfado, provocando que el intercambio de hostilidades entre las dos chicas parará.

"cuando fue la última vez que la viste?".- preguntó la latina esta vez con más tranquilidad.

"afuera de mi camerino, le dije que la vería aquí".- recordó Rachel.

"a qué hora?".- volvió a cuestionar Santana

"4 de la tarde".

"muy bien, me llamo después de verte, eran las 5 cuando se cortó la llamada".- indagaba la latina paseando de un lado a otro, colocándose en el papel de investigadora.

"la revista!".- dijo la cantante de repente.

"que tiene?".- le preguntó Santana

"tenía que ver a Henry después, era parte del plan".- comentó la diva.

"tienes su número?".- cuestiono Brittany con tranquilidad.

"sí, Quinn me lo dio en caso de que ocurriera algo".-

"ok, llámale, quizá estemos siendo paranoicas y este con él".- planteó la latina con seriedad.

"tienes razón".- concluyó Rachel dándose un pequeño golpe en la cabeza.

"lo ven tal vez ella esté bien…y no deberían de gritar".- dijo la bailarina con una expresión triste.

"lo siento Britt, es solo que tengo un mal presentimiento de esto".- le contestó Santana con un tono más amable.

"perdóname Britt… yo también estoy algo preocupada".- admitió la cantante mientras le daba un pequeño abrazo a su amiga a modo de disculpa.

"no importa, solo no vuelvan a gritar, si?".- dijo la rubia con una sonrisa a pesar de la situación.

Santana la abrazó y asintió con la cabeza, mientras que la diva tomaba su teléfono en busca del número del reportero.

"le llamare a Henry, ahora vuelvo y esperemos que este con él".- se retiró la diva colocándose el auricular, esperando a que diera tono.

.

.

.

* * *

"_eso te dijo Jack?".- preguntó Jessie St. James._

"_tú sabes que él es el jefe".-escuché decir a un hombre con voz grave._

"_escúchame bien, grandulón aquí las ordenes las doy yo".- le gritó Jessie _

"_Jack se enfadará si no acatas sus órdenes".-volvió a hablar el hombre._

"_sé lo que hago".-_

_Jessie, ¿Cómo no lo había pensado antes?, no debí haberme confiado, debí haber sido más cuidadosa, mierda….ese cretino es capaz de cualquier cosa._

"_como sea no me voy a ir, Jack dijo que ella tiene que seguir viva y sin ningún golpe".-dijo el hombre caminando un poco más a la habitación._

"_no sé porque gastamos en una habitación para esta estúpida".- dijo Jessie inspeccionando la habitación._

_Sentí alivio después de escuchar las palabras del otro hombre, al menos no me mandarían a dormir con los peces, aunque si fuera decisión de Jessie yo ya no estaría en el mundo de los vivos. Quizá fue esa seguridad la que me impulsó a encarar a mis captores._

…..

* * *

"hola, Henry?".- saludó Rachel

"sí, quién es?".- contestó el chico.

"ehhh, soy Rachel Berry".- admitió esperando que la rubia estuviera con él.

"es en serio?".- preguntó con incredulidad

"sí, no estoy bromeando Henry, necesito preguntarte algo".- comenzó a decir la diva sin meterse en cordialidades.

"¿cómo conseguiste mi numero?….wooow esto es genial".-

"me lo dio Quinn, en serio necesito que te concentres en lo que te voy a preguntar".- contestó la diva con algo más que impaciencia.

"oh, si…¿qué pasa?".-dijo Henry más tranquilo.

"está Quinn contigo?".- preguntó esperanzada.

"mhh...no, no está aquí, yo estoy en mi casa, de hecho la esperaba esta tarde pero no llegó a la redacción en todo el día… ¿por qué?".- contestó el reportero.

La mente de la diva se quedó en blanco, ahora la preocupación estaba del todo instalada en su mente; después de unas palabras torpes a modo de despedida para Henry, cortó la llamada.

Y se dirigió de nuevo al salón para encontrarse con la mirada intrigada de sus amigas.

…

* * *

"_sabía que no te gustaba perder pero no me imagine que llegaras a estos extremos, imbécil!".- le grite a Jessie con la furia contenida que llevaba llenándose a cada hora que pasaba en aquella oscura habitación._

"_que no estaba dormida?".- preguntó Jessie al hombre, ignorándome por completo._

"_lo estaba".- contestó el tipo._

"_¿dónde estoy Jessie?".-volví a insistir en alguna respuesta de su parte. _

"_agghhhh te dije que no te metieras conmigo…te lo advertí hace mucho y no escuchaste, estas son las consecuencias Fabray".-por fin me encaró con una mezcla entre nerviosismo y miedo._

"_¿estás loco?, si tuvieras algo de sentido común hubieras ofrecido disculpas o algo así, pero ahora iras a la cárcel por tu estupidez".- le escupí las palabras en un intento por apelar a la poca razón que debería de tener._

"_cállate… antes de que me den ganas de darte un golpe o te mande a dormir de nuevo".- me amenazo alzando un dedo y sin quitarme su nerviosa mirada de encima._

"_lo que faltaba, ahora me vas a pegar?...vamos hazlo, te reto a que lo hagas".- le incité porque sabía que su cobardía siempre ganaría. _

"_¿te crees mejor que yo?...solo tienes envidia por la vida que tengo con Rachel, por eso te entrometes a cada instante".- me preguntó, simplemente lanzándome estupideces a la cara, esa fue la primera vez que pensé en Rachel y la preocupación me dio una punzada que me recorrió la espalda. En ese momento se me cruzó la idea de preguntarle por ella, pero quizá no era buena idea, empezaría a sospechar._

"_no creo, sé que soy mejor persona que tú, quizá no tengo tu dinero o tu estúpida fama efímera, pero al menos no secuestro personas".- le contesté con el mismo odio que él._

"_no me dejaste otra opción, mira Fabray solo tienes que darme todas las pruebas que tienes de tu reportaje sin sentido y saldrás de aquí sana y salva".- comenzó a plantearme sus condiciones, fingiendo una templanza que jamás poseía, si algo caracterizaba a Jessie era su impulsividad. _

"_claro que no te voy a dar una mierda, además ya deben estar mandadas a la televisora y a la revista".- mentí como último recurso, sabía que las pruebas las debía tener Henry, quien no actuaria hasta que le entregará nuestro respaldo. _

"_entonces nos quedaremos aquí un largo tiempo".- sentenció al tiempo que tomaba asiento en el borde de la cama._

_._

.

.

* * *

"ahora sí, las cosas no están bien".- dijo la bailarina con las manos en su rostro.

Las tres chicas se encontraban sentadas en el sofá en silencio, cada una pensando en cuál sería el siguiente paso.

"gracias por el ánimo Brittany".- dijo Santana con el semblante pensativo.

"estoy casi segura que Jessie tiene algo que ver".- dijo Rachel con su mano en la barbilla.

"no, en serio?".- dijo una sarcástica Santana.-"sabía que si estaba contigo le traerías problemas"

"ahh, ahora yo soy la culpable de que desapareciera?".- riñó Rachel con expresión ofendida.

"yo no sé qué se traen con el tarado de Jessie, pero ¿por qué no pudiste dejar las cosas como estaban?….noooo…Rachel Berry tenía que vengarse a lo grande, eres una egoísta".- reclamó la latina levantándose del sofá en dirección a la cocina.

"cálmense las dos".- volvió a intervenir Brittany que ya se estaba cansando de separar a cada minuto a las dos chicas.

"ahora podría estar en un avión a Australia o en el peor de los casos…".- planteó la latina mientras llenaba su vaso con agua.

"no lo digas".- saltó Rachel mirando a Santana con dolor.

"pues es lo que pienso".- volvió a decir la morena.-"voy a llamar a la policía".- dijo encaminándose al teléfono.

"no, que haces?...eso va a empeorarlo todo , yo lo voy a arreglar, buscare a Jessie y tendré que sacarle información, lo podemos seguir".- dijo Rachel con dramatismo.

"ahhh y que le vas a preguntar, disculpa Jessie tú le hiciste algo a Quinn?, es que resulta que salgo con ella desde hace meses, no la he visto y estoy algo preocupada, por favor Berry".- se burlaba la latina.

"lo arreglaré".- dijo la diva regresando al sofá por su abrigo.

"lo que tenemos que hacer es llamar a la policía".- insistió la latina.

"no pueden hacer nada sin 24 horas de haber desaparecido, además no quiero escándalos".- trataba de convencer la diva mientras se preparaba para salir.

"siempre pensando en ti verdad?".- le dijo Santana llegando hasta donde estaba Rachel y dedicándole una mirada reprobatoria.

"créeme que por primera vez, hace tiempo que deje de pensar en mi".- le contestó la cantante saliendo rápidamente por la puerta, con la imagen de la rubia en su cabeza y la esperanza de que aún no fuera demasiado tarde.

.

.

.

* * *

"_¿Por qué le hiciste eso a Rachel?".- le pregunté con la mirada clavada en el techo._

"_y a ti que te importa".- me contestó mientras miraba por la enorme ventana._

"_en realidad, poco, pero como vamos a estar aquí mucho tiempo, busco un tema de conversación".- dije con el único propósito de hacer desesperar a Jessie. _

"_eres una idiota".- me dijo volviendo a su posición delante de mí._

"_y bien, no me vas a contestar?".- pregunté de nuevo, después de todo tenía curiosidad por conocer el verdadero rostro de Jessie St. James._

_El chico de rizos suspiró con desgana y después de mirarme durante unos segundos, con una sonrisa estúpida, empezó el juego._

_._

_._

* * *

.

**Hasta aquí por hoy, al menos esta vez no las hice esperar demasiado jejejeje….gracias a los que siguen leyendo, a los que comentan…los favoritos y los follows…el siguiente dependerá de cómo este de tiempo, aun asi no creo que tarde….saludos!**

**Andrusol: lo siento, me gusta que los capítulos se queden así, les da un plus para que lean el que sigue jejejeje, igual no iba tardar tanto por eso lo hice…jessie se asustó y por eso hizo lo que hizo…muchas gracias y igualmente suerte…saludos!**

**Emma-fics: jajajaajaja yo ya termine mis trabajos y exámenes, por eso actualizo XD….asi que mejor apúrate a estudiar y terminar tus trabajos jajajajaa…de todas formas obviamente no le va a pasar nada a tu adorada quinn…por ahora jajajajaa (risa malvada) XD se te ocurren bastantes cosas por las que pudo haber desaparecido, espero que tu mente sea igual de rápida en los exámenes jejejeje….tus preguntas serán respondidas a su tiempo si no no tiene mucha gracia XD….y en mi opinión el final es lo mejor jajajaja…y no te preocupes, esa persona no es tan pesada como tu, y seguro que aprecia mis giros dramáticos…tan taaan taaaaan jejejeje PD: no esas son locuras buenas, las malas son no se como, ser psicópatas o algo asi XD….  
PD2: realmente prefiero la cerveza, digo no soy una borracha pero si que me gusta mas que el colcacao, dos besos.**

**Solonely82: he sido buena y he actualizado pronto, la verdad no disfruto tanto de hacer sufrir a la gente, solo un poco XD…su rubia estará bien jejejeje creo que al final, se invertirán los papeles y Jessie será al que no le funcionen las cosas….gracias a ti por comentar y seguir leyendo, saludos!  
PD: que bueno que le pierdes el miedo, que un comentario siempre anima jejeje…**

**VrNK SaNz: actualice rapido no solo porque ahora si tengo tiempo, sino porque en el fondo no quiero cargar con muertes en mi conciencia jajajajaaja….ademas es bueno un poco de intriga, en los fic que leo me gusta que lo hagan jajajajaaja…gracias por comentar, espero que lo hagas pera comprobar que aun estas viva XD… saludos!**

** : hola, pues me alegro que estes de vuelta, espero que los capítulos te hayan gustado y si estos capítulos ya van mas hacia responder preguntas que han quedando volando, la persona del telefono no tarda en aparecer jejejeje…nos estamos leyendo y gracias por comentar…saludos!**

**Emma: gracias por comentar y leer….Quinn estará bien, solo que me gusta ponerle un poco de intriga jejeje saludos!**

**Guest: muchas gracias, que bueno que te gusto jejeje saludos!**

**Juanita Fantasy: jessie se convirtio en gangster y se quiere deshacer de la rubia por estar ventilando sus cosas XD…al final veremos a quien le sale realmente el tiro por la culata jejejeje….era un novio muy malo, con muy malas influencias XD….gracias por comentar, saludos!**


End file.
